DEPREDADOR
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: No es sencillo huirle a ciertas cosas, reales o no, te persiguen hasta en tus peores pesadillas, le tienes miedo a la noche pero te enamoras de ella...EPILOGO!... ¡Se acabo! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola…espero estén de muy buenos ánimos, de la misma manera que lo estoy yo… ¿Y por qué?...pues como lo prometido es deuda, aquí vuelvo a comenzar un nuevo fic. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo así, porque bueno tenía muchas ideas acumuladas y no sabia como sacarlas, también debo aceptar que tal vez he visto muchas cosas referente a esto… ya entenderán…Jajajaja XD. Bueno espero que les vaya gustando la idea y que igualmente la sigan…obviamente pueden dejarme sus ideas, si quieren algún cambio o algo así. Y aquí tienen…disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**DEPREDADOR**_

_**BY: KAGOME-INU1982**_

**Sumary:** Perseguida por sus pesadillas, ella cree no poder alcanzar la paz en su vida, hasta que lo ve a él… ¿Qué tan cierto podría ser eso?. Él también busca la paz, el descanso de su tormento para poder estar tranquilo hasta el fin… ¿Su pequeña obsesión se lo permitirá?, ¿Qué tan bueno es que sus extraños mundos se crucen?

_**Cáp. 1: Acechando**_

Corrió desesperada entre el espeso follaje, iluminado tan solo por los tenues e imperceptibles rayos de luna; el cansancio estaba presente en su cuerpo y aun así la adrenalina que transitaba por el la ayudaba a continuar, sus pies estaban desnudos y lastimados, las perladas gotas de sudor se pegaban en su frente, y sus enmarañados cabellos se batían con el frío viento de la noche; una gruesa raíz la hizo caer al suelo, deslizándose entre las hojas y ramas ocasionando varios raspones en sus piernas, ¡Estupidas faldas!. Aferro en sus manos la tierra bajo ella, quiso llorar de frustración, quiso romper el silencio que se cernía sobre ella. El sonido de ramas crujir, las pisadas fuertes e imponentes la hicieron reaccionar, levanto su cabeza y miro el follaje tras ella, escuchando cada vez mas fuerte las pisadas tras ella; trato de levantarse con tan mala suerte que su tobillo se resintió y cayo al suelo sentada, abrió sus ojos y frente a ella escondido tras el follaje vio un par de ojos, de color dorado, vivos como las brasas pero aun así la frialdad hacia presencia en ellos, un gruñido se escucho, las ramas se sacudieron y eso salto sobre…

- ¡No! – Brincó de improvisto en la cama- ¡Demonios, no de nuevo! – Pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente perlada de sudor; movió las cobijas y salió de la cama, para ir al baño, buscó en el cajón del baño un par de píldoras y se las metió a la boca, bebió un poco de agua; una vez que estuvo un poco mas calmada, fue hasta la terraza de su departamento.

Dejó que el aire acariciara sus cabellos azabaches cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el aire frío de esa noche de luna llena. De nuevo esa pesadilla, recordaba haberla tenido cuando niña pero a medida que crecía se presentaba aun mas, ya ahora la tenia diario…

- Ah, debes descansar Kagome – Se dijo así misma, volvió a la cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Espero que hayan comprendido la explicación de los rayos catódicos, ahora bien, probaremos que tanta atención tuvieron, según esta imagen ¿Cuál es el punto que representa la fuente del alto voltaje?, veamos Señorita Higurashi puede decirme usted ¿Cuál es?...Señorita Higurashi… ¡Señorita Higurashi!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó levantándose de su pupitre aun adormilada, provocando la risa de los otros compañeros.

- Veo que estuvo muy concentrada, así que… - En ese instante el timbre sonó, lo que hizo que todos se levantaran - Salvada por la campana… ¡Pueden salir, la próxima clase habrá examen!

- Oye, ¿Qué fue eso Kagome? – Le preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos.

- Ahh, no dormí nada anoche – Bostezó.

- ¿Y eso? – Trató de saber más.

- La misma pesadilla de siempre, pero no hay de que preocuparse – Le aseguró Kagome.

- ¿Por qué no ves a un doctor? – Sugirió la castaña.

- Porque no estoy loca Sango

- No digo que lo estés, pero hay doctores que ayudan en eso, tal vez tienes alguna preocupación y se esta manifestando en esos sueños

- La única preocupación que tengo por ahora son los exámenes que pronto se acercan – Dijo Kagome - Ya Sango, esto pronto pasará…

* * *

- Bien chicas es todo por hoy, vayan a las regaderas – Ordenó la entrenadora - ¡Higurashi!

- ¿Si? – Se alejó de su amiga y regresó donde la entrenadora.

- Te vi algo decaída hoy, ¿Problemas? – Preguntó la mujer.

- No, falta de sueño maestra

- Descansa, puedes enfermarte – Le aconsejó.

- Claro, adiós entrenadora – Dijo marchándose, era cierto, necesitaba una buena siesta, pero los sueños siempre estaban presentes y si tomaba las pastas para dormir, siempre se levantaba cansada en lugar de descansada.

La caminata a las regaderas se le hizo eterna, una vez que llegó todas las regaderas estaban ocupadas así que fue a buscar su toalla y se sentó a esperar…

- ¿Te espero afuera? – Ofreció Sango peinando sus cabellos.

- No, debo pasar donde el director por un reporte, el maestro de química me lo puso por dormirme en su clase – Suspiró, estupido viejo, ¿Qué acaso nunca se durmió en clase? - Adelántate, te llamo en la noche – Tomó su toalla y fue hasta la zona de las regaderas.

- Adiós Kagome – Dijo ya para salir, luego las puertas se cerraron, dejando a la chica sola en la estancia.

El sonido del agua era lo único que escuchaba, pasó las manos por sus cabellos quitando cualquier rastro de shampoo, estaba concentrada en su baño, cuando el ruido de la puerta cerrándose la alerto…

- ¡Sango!... ¿Se te quedo algo? – Preguntó Kagome - ¿Quién es? – Cerró la llave del agua, tomo la toalla se envolvió en ella y salió.

Camino por todo el lugar, y no vio a nadie…

- Argg, necesito dormir – Se dijo a si misma.

Llegó a su casillero y sacó su uniforme del colegio para cambiarse, soltó la toalla de su cuerpo una vez que se puso la ropa interior y comenzó a vestirse…sin poder evitarlo sintió la mirada de alguien posada en ella; con pudor tomó su camisa y la puso velozmente

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – Preguntó de nuevo, y sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara, estaba asustada, sentía un par de ojos puestos en ella, tenia miedo - ¡¡Quien demonios esta ahí!!

- Señorita Higurashi presentarse a rectoría – Habló la voz por el comunicador, haciéndola pegar un brinco asustada.

- ¡Estupido director! – Agarró sus cosas y salió del lugar rápidamente.

* * *

Hoy si que habia sido un día de lo peor, se habia ganado un reporte y para rematar estaba paranoica, se sentía observada, ahora que lo pensaba visitar a un doctor no parecía una mala idea…

- ¡Ya llegue! – Anunció entrando en su casa.

- ¿Cómo te fue hija? – Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa asomándose desde el corredor de la cocina - ¿Vas a comer algo?

- Bien, y no mamá no tengo hambre, iré a dormir – Subió las escaleras para meterse dentro de su cuarto.

Una vez en su habitación dejó la maleta en el suelo y se lanzó a su confortable cama. Cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse en dormir en alejar todo los pensamientos de su mente, en descansar…

- ¡¡Kagome!! – Se escucho el grito de su madre desde la planta baja.

Se paró de su cama automáticamente y bajó las escaleras a prisa, buscó con la vista a su madre en la sala pero no la vio, corrió hasta la cocina que estaba en penumbras, ¿Ya era de noche?...

- Mamá – La llamó con voz queda - ¡¡Mamá!! – Gritó al verla apoyada contra el refrigerador con la clavícula y parte del pecho cubierta de sangre - Mamá… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué?

- Corre, Kagome corre vete de aquí – Advirtió la mujer con voz suave y sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Mamá, te sacare de aquí, mírame mamá – La tomo delicadamente del rostro e hizo que la mirara, para encontrarse con un par de ojos de fuego…

- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! – Gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡Kagome ya tranquila, es una pesadilla! – Acunó el rostro sudoroso de su hija en su pecho - Ya hija, cálmate…Fue solo un mal sueño…

Finalmente miró a su alrededor, aun era de día, se incorporó aun entre los brazos de su madre, y una vez calmada su respiración, su mamá buscó una pastilla y se la dio…

- Descansa hija, yo velare tu sueño – Le aseguró la mujer arropándola en la cama y recostándose a su lado - ¿Qué soñaste?

- No…lo recuerdo – Mintió, lo único que quería era olvidar ese sueño, fue más perturbador que el otro.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de improvisto, aunque sin el asalto de las ultimas veces y a diferencia de las anteriores, no recordaba que habia soñado, pero su corazón no latía sobresaltado, es mas estaba normal. Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero este no llegó, a pesar de girar como loca por la cama buscando una posición cómoda. Dándose por vencida se levantó, y salió al balcón de su terraza, desde ahí se podían ver las luces de la ciudad, tan brillantes e impresionantes, miró al cielo y pudo distinguir la luna, era lo único que alcanzaba a ver, tantas luces hacían perder el mágico paisaje de las estrellas. Suspiró cansada, como por enésima vez, era increíble que a pesar de vivir en un templo no podía conseguir la paz en sus sueños, bueno honestamente no era muy creyente, en nada ni bueno ni malo…

Dio media vuelta para meterse en la habitación, pero algo la hizo girar y mirar hacia el árbol central del templo, el "Goshimboku", sus hojas estaban verdes y frondosas a pesar que no estaba en época, mas bien debería estar sin una sola, ese árbol era sagrado, según varias leyendas, leyendas en las que ella no cree. Aun así entre sus ramas agitadas sintió la presencia de algo…de alguien, agudizó su vista en una parte del árbol; luego de unos segundos su respiración se dificultó…estaba segura, mas que segura que estaba viendo un par de ojos, como los de su sueño…No, estos no eran así eran solo dorados, un dorado calido, sin rastro de maldad a diferencia de los de sus sueños… ¿Estaba soñando?...estaba segura de que no. Y así como los vio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos se fueron…

* * *

- Te lo juro Sango, vi esos ojos, no estaba soñando – Afirmó Kagome tomando un poco de soda.

- Kagome, mira quisiera creerte pero pienso que deberías ir a ver a un doctor – Volvió a sugerirle - Es que escúchate, lo que dices es demasiado de película, sueñas con un par de ojos y luego crees verlos, solo es producto de tu imaginación, del cansancio…

- ¿Tú crees?

- Y tu no…Kagome si quieres este fin de semana podemos ir donde un doctor, pedimos una cita y…

- Esta bien, creo que tienes razón – Accedió Kagome, la verdad a ella también todas estas cosas le sonaban algo deschavetadas.

- ¿Estudiaste para Matemáticas? – Preguntó la chica.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Habia examen? – Exclamó una frustrada Kagome - No recordaba, es definitivo ahora reprobare – Por estar con su cabeza en esos sueños, ni se acordaba del estudio.

- Ay Kagome, ¿Dónde tienes tu cabeza? – Suspiró Sango - No te preocupes yo te ayudo…

- ¿Qué haría sin ti?

- Lo mismo pienso yo – Rió.

* * *

- ¿Sango estas segura que esto me ayudara? – Preguntó Kagome caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

- Mira, le pregunte a mi mamá y este doctor ayudó a una tía mía con un problema similar, y ahora no tiene mas problemas

- Bien – Suspiró y entró al consultorio, luego de unos minutos esperando, fue su turno de entrar al consultorio.

- Y dígame señorita…Higurashi – Dijo mirando la tabla de pacientes - ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Bueno, pues he tenido unos sueños muy perturbadores – Comenzó Kagome - Y cosas de esos sueños he llegado a verlas cuando estoy despierta

- ¿De que son esos sueños? – Preguntó el doctor.

- Pues, siempre estoy siendo perseguida en un bosque, al final del sueño, veo un par de ojos dorados, pero parecen llenos de maldad, sus ojos son de fuego – Así eran exactamente, fuego, un fuego infernal - Y hace poco soñé con los mismo ojos pero estos eran de mi madre y ella estaba herida y…

- Entonces se podría decir tus sueños giran sobre estos ojos

- Eso creo

- Ha considerado…

* * *

- ¡Doctor estupido!... "ha considerado ir donde un psiquiatra" – Imitó la voz del doctor.

- Ya Kagome, lo lamento pensé que funcionaria

- Ya olvídalo – Suspiró resignada, nunca debió acceder a eso.

- ¿Y que harás? – Preguntó la chica.

- Aun no se, tal vez sean cosas del estudio – Se trató de convencer a si misma - Estamos en octubre y pronto las clases terminan, debe ser eso…

- Si es lo más probable – La apoyó Sango - ¿Comemos un helado?

- Me parece bien

* * *

Una vez que cepilló sus cabellos frente al espejo, buscó su pijama, hoy de manera extraña hacía calor, demasiado calor, se colocó unos pequeños shorts rosas y blusa blanca de tirantes, descorrió las sábanas de la cama; hoy estaba cansada mas de lo común, habia llegado tarde pues habia tenido que pasar a la librería, su pequeño hermanito Souta habia insistido en probar el nuevo videojuego en compañía de ella y hasta ahora la habia dejado irse a descansar, bueno mas bien hasta que se quedó dormida; por suerte mañana era domingo y podía dormir hasta tarde, eso si dormía

El aire tibio se coló por el ventanal, fue hasta el para cerrarlo, el que hiciera un clima agradable no evitaría que pescara un resfriado. Antes de correr las cortinas miró hacia el árbol sagrado, ¿Qué hacia?, tal vez esperaba ver ese par de ojos o…No ya estaba pensando tonterías.

Cerró las cortinas y se fue a la cama, dejándose caer en un profundo sueño.

Kagome… - Se escuchó el susurro mezclado con el viento.

* * *

- De nuevo estabas allá… ¿Verdad? – Aseguró la galante voz tras su espalda una vez que entró en la casa y comenzó a subir las elegantes escaleras en fina madera.

- Si lo sabes para que lo preguntas – Masculló exasperado, odiaba que se metieran en sus cosas.

- Estas buscando problemas con Él y…

- No me interesa, el los busco conmigo desde hace mucho – Espetó enfadado y continuando su camino hasta perderse en las penumbras de la casa.

- Aun así no piensas que es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz, un poco de tranquilidad no vendría mal, para eso vinimos hasta aquí ¿O me equivoco? – Habló el joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros y un poco largos.

- A eso vinimos tienes razón pero si ese imbecil no puede llevarla, yo no la llevare solo – Dijo enfadado, entrando a la que era su habitación, con el otro tras él.

- No crees que lo mejor sería que tú te alejaras de ella – Sugirió con voz suave y calma - Así le evitaras problemas…

- Crees que no lo he pensado – Espetó airado - Como si fuera así de fácil Miroku, es difícil, y tu sabes mejor que nadie que he tratado por todos los métodos de alejar todo esto de mi – Suspiró con resignación, tratando de calmarse - Trate de alejarme de esto y lo único que hice fue encontrarlo...y Argggg…el problema es que no puedo evitar verla

- No te ha visto ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el joven de ojos azules, ante el silencio del otro - ¡Te ha visto!

- No, bueno en realidad no me distinguió era de noche, pero su mirada estuvo fija en la mía por varios segundos

- Tienes que asentar cabeza

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana, haciendo arrugar su entrecejo, y finalmente despertar…

- Ahh… - Bostezó entre las cobijas - ¡Que bien dormí! – Sí, era cierto finalmente dormía bien, sin pensar en nada, sin pesadillas, ni ojos acechándola.

_**Continuara************************************************_

_**Ahí tienen, primer capitulo…espero les haya gustado la idea, por supuesto estoy atenta a las sugerencias que puedan tener, así que déjenme sus mensajitos y demás cosillas…¡Nos vemos!, un abrazo…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos…espero estén mejor que yo, que ya ando enfermita…pero siempre lista para actualizar a mis bebés…jajajaja XD… este es mi problema cuando me enfermo hablo mas tonterías de los común, por eso simplemente voy a actualizar y listo. Gracias por los mensajes, le agrada que les vaya gustando la historia; ahora sí disfruten…**_

_**Cáp. 2: Alumno nuevo**_

- Alumnos guarden todo y saquen lápiz y borrador, espero hayan estudiado –Habló la maestra pasando por cada puesto y dejando una hoja.

- ¿Estudiaste? – Preguntó Sango a su amiga.

- Si – Sonrió animadamente, habia pasado un fin de semana calmado, habia logrado descansar, ya no tenia esas pesadilla, y rogaba porque se hubieran ido definitivamente; así que habia podido estudiar.

- Tienes media hora, comiencen ya – Avisó la maestra volviendo a su escritorio y calificando algunas cosas mientras vigilaba a los alumnos.

- Demonios, creo que me tirare Historia – Masculló Sango frustrada.

- Ay, ya relájate Sango – Palmeó el hombro de su amiga - De seguro te fue bien… ¿Y que pasa allá?

- No se, vamos a ver – Tomó la mano de Kagome y fue con ella hasta la aglomeración de personas en torno a una mesa - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó a una chica.

- Es un alumno nuevo – Le contó emocionada.

- Tanto revuelo por un nuevo – Murmuró Kagome, bueno la verdad a ese colegio no entraban muchas personas, pero aun así era mucho drama por eso.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial? – Interrogó Sango a otra chica, ahora que veía solo habían chicas en el lugar.

- ¿Cómo que, que tiene de especial?, es super guapo, es atlético, hoy tuvo clase de gimnasia y fue el único que soporto las pruebas del entrenador, además es caballeroso, tierno y…

- Tengo que ver a semejante adonis – Exclamó decidida, moviéndose entre las otras tantas chicas, y jalando tras ella a Kagome.

- No creo que sea para… - El chico sentado en la mesa rodeado de todas esas chicas de verdad que era guapo, pero no era eso lo que la habia dejado atónita, sino mas bien que el momento en se asomó entre todas las chicas el quito la mirada del libro en la mesa y la desvió a ella y sus ojos eran… ¡Dorados!

- Kagome…oye… - La sacudió Sango.

Kagome pestañeo repetidas veces y vio como el chico tomó sus cosas y se fue, siendo seguido por las molestas mujeres.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Eh, no…digo si, solo…olvídalo – Continuó mirando el lugar por donde se habia marchado el chico - Voy por algo de comer…

Se sentó a la mesa con una soda y un pequeño pastelillo, no tenía hambre pero fue lo único que se atrevió a decir para alejarse de su amiga y ordenar su mente…

- Ay, no me esperaste – Se quejó Sango sentándose a su lado, con un cartón de leche y un muffin - No te imaginas la mala suerte que tenemos, el chico nuevo va en nuestro mismo grado pero pertenece a otro salón y también…

- Sango, ya no hables del nuevo

Caminó por los desolados pasillos del colegio, ya era algo tarde, habia salido tarde hoy; acomodó su mochila en la espalda mientras mantenía su vista fija en sus zapatos, luego frente a ella otro par se mostraron, unos de chico, alzó su vista y se encontró con el par de lagunas doradas…

No sabia que decir, así que simplemente iba continuar con su camino cuando se vio detenida por una ruda mano desde la cintura, la hizo detener y quedó frente a él, muy cerca de él

- Kagome… - Susurró con extrema suavidad el joven.

Sintió sus mejillas caldearse, fijó su mirada en él, sus ojos eran extremadamente únicos, y a pesar de ser iguales a los de sus pesadillas, estos…no, no eran iguales, estos le hacían sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho. Lo vio inclinarse a ella, sus labios estaban por rozarse hasta que…

- ¡Demonios! – Saltó en el asiento - Pensé que se habían ido – Se dijo frustrada, otra vez una maldita ¿Pesadilla?...

- Veo que mi clase no le interesa en absoluto señorita Higurashi – Le regañó el maestro, de química nuevamente - Vaya por un reporte a la dirección

Frustrada se levantó y salió del salón de clases, los pasillos a esa hora estaban solos, todos se encontraban en clases, y no pudo evitar rememorar el sueño de hace unos minutos…

- Argg deja de pensar sandeces – Se dijo a si misma, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la dirección llamó, para luego entrar - Disculpe di…

- ¿Señorita Higurashi? – Habló el hombre, cabellos canos y panzón o mas bien dicho el rector; quien organizaba unos papeles y en la silla de enfrente el alumno nuevo.

- El maestro de química me mando por un reporte – Continuó hablando Kagome desviando su mirada del nuevo que ni siquiera la determinó.

- El segundo de la semana…ahh pídaselo a mi secretaría

- No estaba por eso vine aquí

- Espéreme aquí ya lo traigo – Se colocó de pie y salió de la oficina.

Quiso salir corriendo de esa habitación detrás del director… ¡Que bobadas pensaba!

- ¿Eres el chico nuevo? – Preguntó Kagome, tratando de distender el ambiente - Lo se, porque pues aquí no entra mucha gente y pues…

- Si – La interrumpió con frialdad.

- Eh… ¿Y como te llamas? – Indagó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acomodaba sus cabellos y estaba segura de que lo habia visto tensarse en la silla - Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi

- Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho – Respondió, rígido en su posición, sin moverse un centímetro… ¡Tenia que salir de ahí!, o abrir una ventana, eso ayudaría.

- Es raro ver alumnos nuevos, pero más raro es que entren en esta época, cuando el año esta por acabarse – Continuó Kagome ya mas calmada, aun así el chico era raro.

Ella tenía razón y ahora era cuando se golpeaba mentalmente por sus absurdas desiciones… ¡Era un idiota de primera!

- Bien, señorita Higurashi aquí tiene el reporte – Le dijo el director de vuelta en la oficina - Y mas le vale no ganarse otro al tercero tendrá una semana de suspensión…

- Si, hasta luego – Se despidió saliendo de la habitación y mentalmente agradeciendo, ese chico era raro y la hacia sentir incomoda.

- Pobre chico, lo agobian todo el día – Habló Sango mirando la mesa un par de puestos mas allá, un chico concentrado en un libro con unas chicas a su alrededor - Ah, no se que da mas lastima él, o ellas que no les prestan ni cinco de atención

- Parecen moscas y a él bueno, no le gusta la atención – Expresó Kagome sin poder quitar la vista de él…de Inuyasha; era un chico muy atractivo así que de cierta manera entendía la actitud de las chicas; por favor si ella fuera una maniática como ellas de seguro estaría ahí.

- Apuesto a que dentro de unos segundos se parara – Dijo Sango mirando la mesa.

Luego de un momento, guardo las cosas en su mochila y se fue sin decir nada…

- Ja…te lo dije – Sonrió, bebiendo de su soda - Me debes…

- Yo no aposte nada

- Qué aguafiestas eres

- Escuche fiesta – Apareció un chico tras ambas dejando un par de panfletos en la mesa - Para halloween el colegio dará una fiesta y nuestro grado será el organizador, así que tenemos reunión hoy luego de clases en el gimnasio…las espero…

- Fiesta de Halloween, ah va a ser divertido – Se entusiasmo Sango, ella se entusiasmaba fácil - Creo que me disfrazare de…

- No hagas planes para ti, primero debemos hacer los de la fiesta – Le interrumpió Kagome.

- Este año, quinto grado es el encargado de organizar la fiesta de Halloween, así que el grupo de planeación, decidió organizar algo así como un festival y luego terminar todo con una fiesta aquí en el gimnasio – Informó una chica frente a todos - Bueno debemos organizar los puestos de la feria que estarán ubicados afuera, deben haber atracciones, juegos, concursos, cosas así, aquí en el gimnasio además de la fiesta haremos una casa del terror, luego se desmontara y se acomodara todo para la fiesta, ahora designaremos los diferentes equipos de decoración…

Corrió para llegar al gimnasio, como si fuera algo raro iba tarde, pues habia tenido que pasar a la biblioteca a dejar algunos libros; cuando llego abrió la puerta y vio varios grupos organizados en todo el gimnasio…¿Y ahora que?...buscó a Sango y cuando iba ir con ella…

- Higurashi…a ver te toca en ese equipo – Señaló un grupo de personas en una esquina.

Desvió su mirada y se encontró con varios chicos y un par de chicas y para su "mala" suerte en ese equipo estaba Inuyasha, se dio valor y se acercó al grupo; ah no estuvo tan mal rápidamente se incluyo en la conversación, su equipo era el encargado de organizar todo para la fiesta que se daría al final…

- Bien, debemos conseguir unos buenos amplificadores y un buen dj…ah una banda no estaría mal – Hablaba una chica con una libreta en sus manos - También, debemos conseguir decoración acorde, bebidas, bocadillos…

- ¿Y que les parece si hacemos el concurso de los mejores disfraces? – Aportó la otra chica del grupo solo eran tres con ella incluida.

- Mi hermano tiene una banda, puedo traer una muestra de su música – Sugirió un chico.

- Yo puedo buscar un dj – Ofreció otro chico.

- Yo puedo conseguir las bebidas – Dijo con aire pícaro, otro de los muchachos.

- Mi mamá trabaja en un restaurante, puede decirme algo de los bocadillos

- Bien quedaría sino faltando la decoración, Inuyasha tu podrías encargarte ¿Verdad? – Preguntó la chica con vez melosa.

- ¿Y yo que hago? – Preguntó Kagome, luego de que Inuyasha asintiera.

- O pues tú… ayuda a Inuyasha – Masculló la joven.

- Con permiso – Habló Inuyasha, quien se colocó de pie y se marchó, Kagome lo miro irse tal vez no le cayo en gracia que formaran equipo.

- En serio Inuyasha esto es una verdadera locura – Regañó Miroku enfadado, por primera vez - Digo, ¿En que estabas pensando?

- Ese es el problema, ¡No estaba pensando! – Espetó enfadado igualmente.

- Pues desde hace un tiempo para acá no lo haces mucho

- ¡Eres un idiota!, pero tienes razón – Pasó una mano por sus cabellos negros - No se…bueno en realidad creo que fue por ella…

- ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos de aquí? – Propuso a su amigo.

- Lo he pensado y cada vez que lo hago…No me imagino haciéndolo, no se que podría hacer

- Estuviste mucho tiempo sin…

- Lo se, pero no pensé encontrarme con esto nuevamente y es peor que la última vez – Estaba frustrado no sabia que hacer y honestamente Miroku no le ayudaba - Ahh, yo te dejo, tengo que ir a clases…

Habia pasado una semana desde que se había empezado a organizar el dichoso festival por halloween, faltaban dos semanas y ella habia estado buscando decoraciones, ¡Sola!, porque su compañero no daba luces de querer cooperar, es mas parecía que le estuviera huyendo, ¡No tenia lepra! Para que el escapara de ella, ¡Era un idiota!, eso era, un reverendo idiota…

- Kagome estas bien – Preguntó Sango al ver a su amiga presionar la lata en su mano, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

- ¿Eh?... ¡No!, el idiota ese, no quiere ayudarme para lo de la decoración del gimnasio – Exclamó Kagome - Me ha tocado llamar, averiguar precios a mi sola…

- ¿Por qué no le dices que te ayude? – Preguntó Sango.

- Porque, nunca lo encuentro, o esta rodeado de sus amiguitas o simplemente me ve a un par de metros y se va, no tengo un germen o algo así, para que huya…

- Pues ahora esta solo…Allá – Apuntó a los pies de un árbol - Ve y si va a escapar corre tras el, él debe ayudarte gústele o no…

- ¿Sabes que?, tienes razón – Se colocó de pie, estaba decidida a encarar a ese idiota; camino con pasos decididos hasta finalmente detenerse frente a el que continuo mirando el estupido libro - Oye… ¡Óyeme! – Casi le gritó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó sin mirarla ofendiéndola aun más.

- Mira puede ser que no te agrade mucho, y no te preocupes el sentimiento es mutuo, aun así a ambos por desgracia nos corresponde la decoración del gimnasio, y no me has ayudado en na… - Sus palabras fueron calladas cuando el le extendió un papel.

- Son nombres de proveedores – La interrumpió Inuyasha mirando fijamente esta vez, aun sentado en el suelo - Ellos nos ayudaran en la decoración, no hay que pagar nada…

- Eh…pues…yo… - Argg odiaba que la interrumpieran en un sermón, la habia callado, muy bien callada - Bueno pues, aun así hay que escoger lo que vamos a colocar…

- Podemos ir el sábado, ya hable con ellos – Se colocó de pie quedando frente a ella, rebasándola por una cabeza, era muy alto.

- Bien… ¿A que hora? – Preguntó con las mejillas arreboladas, vaya vergüenza la que estaba pasando.

- A las 11:00 a.m. en el Parque Central – Le dijo, lo vio sacar una pluma de entre el libro y señalar el lugar en que iba leyendo, lo guardó en su bolso y se fue.

- ¿Lo pusiste en su lugar? – Preguntó Sango acercándose a su amiga que se habia quedado ahí de pie.

- Eh…no se – Contestó Kagome extrañada - Creo que si… -¿O el la habia puesto en su lugar?

- ¿Entonces es una cita? – Le sonrió con travesura.

- ¡No es una cita!, vamos a conseguir lo necesario para la decoración – Inevitablemente se sonrojo por el comentario de Sango.

- Como digas…oye y como vas con eso de los sueños

- Pues, aun los tengo pero no son tan frecuentes como antes – Dijo Kagome - Sango, me creerías si te digo que los ojos con los que sueño son como los del nuevo…

- ¿Los de Inuyasha?, sueñas con los ojos de Inuyasha – Preguntó contrariada.

- No…lo que digo es que se parecen, digo, son dorados pero los de mis sueños muestran maldad – A diferencia de los de él, que simplemente la hacían… ¡Que! - Pero son dorados…Y no me salgas con que son unos simples ojos, porque ojos dorados…nadie tiene ojos así

- No iba a decir nada – Sonrió Sango - Bueno y digamos que las cosas vayan por ese lado… ¿Por qué soñarías con él, o con los ojos de él?

- Yo que se – Suspiró Kagome - Mi mamá dice que tal vez son los dones de sacerdotisa que despiertan en mi, que me quieren decir algo…

- ¿Sacerdotisa?

- Vengo de una línea de sacerdotisas, mamá dice que debo tener algo de esos poderes espirituales, yo la verdad creo que no tengo nada de nada – Se rió de ella misma - ¿Qué pasa allá?

- No lo se – Habló Sango viendo varias patrullas de policías, una ambulancia y muchas personas alrededor de algo.

Las chicas caminaron hasta el lugar, entre las personas se oían comentarios como de que habia sido un asalto, que se habia caído del edificio, cosas así, nada claro; lo único claro era que habia un muerto. Se empinaron entre las personas y vieron un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana completamente blanca… ¿Qué le había pasado?

- ¿Ese no es Inuyasha? – Habló Kagome mirando al otro lado, el chico miraba la escena, y luego desvió su mirada a ella.

- ¿Dónde? – Miró a todos lados.

- Ahí – Señaló a su amiga, desviando la mirada un segundo - Ya no esta –Efectivamente habia desaparecido.

- ¡Por favor despejen el área, sigan circulando! – Pidió un policía, y así ambas retomaron camino.

- Ay gracias a dios viniste hija – Exclamó su madre aliviada, que veía la tv en compañía de su hermano.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kagome, sentándose con ellos.

- Hoy encontraron un muerto en un callejón en la ciudad, al parecer lo vaciaron – Le contó su hermano.

- ¿Lo vaciaron? – Fijó su vista en la televisión, en ella mostraban el lugar donde momentos antes estuvo con Sango.

- Si, lo dejaron sin nada de sangre

_**Continuara************************************************_

_**¡¡Ahhhh!!...me puse en evidencia…jajajajaj XD, bueno desde aquí la historia, en todos los sentidos se va desarrollando aun más…**_

_**Espero les vaya gustando, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia me van dejando el mensajito…un abrazo…bye…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola…Espero estén muy bien y que hayan disfrutado del día de las madres, que la hayan pasado en grande disfrutando con sus madres o disfrutando de ser madres (Uno no sabe)… De antemano muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado con la historia, y bueno sin mucho mas que decirles, les dejo la actualización.**_

_**Cáp. 3: Regreso**_

- Y no es el único, al parecer hubo otro la semana pasada, no reportaron nada para no alarmar, pero ahora lo dicen para que las personas tomen precauciones, los policías dicen que es una nueva arma…me muero porque saquen el videojuego – Exclamó el niño en toda su bella inocencia.

- Eso si que es raro – Afirmó Kagome.

- ¿Tienes hambre hija? – Preguntó su madre, parándose para servir la comida.

- Sí – Asintió desde la sala, mientras su hermano comenzaba a conectar el videojuego.

- Ahora si Kagome, te venceré – Aseguró el niño, dándole un control, y encendiendo el juego de combate.

- Nunca lo haces hermano

- ¿Qué encontraste? – Preguntó a su amigo.

- Absolutamente nada; no hay nada…pero es claro que es él, ¿Qué crees que busca?

- Lo mismo de siempre, fastidiarme – Habló Inuyasha - Siempre busca lo mismo que yo, lo hizo con… ¡Demonios, me tengo que ir!

- Oye…espera – Demasiado tarde ya se habia ido.

- Estas lista para la cita de mañana – Al parecer Sango la molestaría de por vida con eso.

- Que no es cita Sango – Roló sus ojos, su amiga era imposible - Además falto toda el resto de semana, ¿Crees que vaya?, no quiero quedarme plantada como un hongo esperando por el…

- Ay no pierdes nada con ir – La tranquilizó Sango, según Kagome no era cita pero se preocupaban de que la plantaran, si claro - Y si no va, me llamas y hacemos una salida de solo chicas…

- Esta bien – Rió Kagome - Te dejo, voy a tomar un baño y luego a la cama…

- Nos vemos

- Bien…adiós

Dejo el teléfono en la base, y se metió al cuarto de baño, tomaría una ducha y luego a la cama. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua tibia mojara su cuerpo desnudo, no habia nada mejor que un baño en la noche.

Una vez que se bañó se puso su pijama, tomó la taza de leche caliente que su madre dejo en la mesa de noche y salió a la terraza, se apoyó en la barandilla y dejo que el fresco aire de la noche meciera sus cabellos…

El manto nocturno cubrió los veloces movimientos, se desplazó con destreza y experiencia adquirida en años, finalmente brinco en las ramas del gran árbol salto hacia la terraza, que descuidada era, habia dejado el ventanal abierto, luego de reprochárselo y dudarlo penetró en la habitación. La encontró dormida arropada en la mullida cama, con los negros cabellos esparcidos en la almohada, los labios húmedos y sonrosados entreabiertos. Se acercó al pie de la cama y se inclinó hacia ella, sabia que luego se enojaría con el mismo, pero que mas daba, acarició el flequillo y el contorno de su rostro; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio mas cerca que antes, tan cerca que el olor de ella inundo aun mas su espacio, bajó una de sus manos por el cuerpo de chica, sin tocarlo, sin rozarlo, solo sintiendo su calor.

- Auch… - Susurró casi imperceptiblemente, alejándose de la chica, miró a los pies de ella y encontró un regordete gato que se lamía la patita, lo habia arañado; miro su mano y vio un leve matiz rojo - Tonto gato… - Se puso de pie y se marchó.

- Llegamos señorita – Avisó el taxista deteniéndose.

- Muchas gracias, quédese con el cambio – Salió aprisa del taxi, ya iba tarde, como si fuera algo raro en ella, el caso es que hoy era la dichosa, no cita con Inuyasha, hoy iban a ir por los adornos para la fiesta.

Entró en el parque, aun corriendo por suerte llevaba unos zapatos bajos, ah pero ella no usaba muchos tacones. Llegó a la parte central del parque y cerca de la fuente en una de las bancas vio al chico sentado con su vista fija en el agua que salía del jarrón del hada de la fuente.

- Lamento la tardanza – Se excusó, su pecho subía y bajaba, tenía la respiración agitada, si que habia corrido - Tuve un pequeño contratiempo…

- Te quedaste dormida – Le dijo él, luego de unos segundos la chica lo siguió, salieron del parque y estuvo a su lado en cuanto se detuvieron por un semáforo en verde, debían esperar para pasar.

- Lo siento, es que no dormí muy bien – Agachó su mirada, y el como lo sabia, seguro adivinó; el cruzó la calle y de nuevo ella lo siguió, él caminaba muy rápido o ella caminaba muy lento, el caso era que no conseguía seguirle el paso.

- Es aquí – Se detuvo en una especie de tienda - Las decoraciones de la ciudad una vez que son usadas son enviadas acá, todas están en perfecto estado…

- ¿Cómo conseguiste que no cobraran? – Preguntó Kagome entrando a la tienda, en ella se respiraba halloween, habían, mascaras, calabazas, guirnaldas, cosas sangrientas, luces, de todo.

- Eran cosas para un colegio, no les importo dárnoslas – Explicó Inuyasha - ¿Por qué no vas viendo? Yo voy a hablar con el dueño…

- Ok

Caminó por entre los estantes, mirando las cosas, pensando que podía y que no podía usar, había pelucas demasiado graciosas, tomo una de color azul eléctrico en forma de afro y se la puso y luego continúo con su tarea. Se subió a una pequeña escalerilla para alcanzar una gran caja que estaba hasta arriba en un estante, la jaló y esta no se movió un poco, una vez mas tiró de ella, con tan mala suerte que esta se rompió de un costado y varias cosas cayeron sobre ella haciéndola caer…

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Gritó esperando el golpe, pero contrario a este sintió un par de brazos sostenerla en el aire; abrió sus ojos y se topo con el dorado mirar de Inuyasha.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

- Si…gracias, eso estuvo cerca – Suspiró Kagome mirando el desastre que habia causado, varias calabazas plásticas estaban esparramadas por alrededor de ambos.

- ¿Qué estas usando? – Preguntó Inuyasha al verle la peluca azul.

- ¿Eh?...ahhh, la encontré y me pareció graciosa – Se quitó la peluca, pasó sus manos acomodando su cabello, y sintió un pequeño dolor casi en su sien - Auch…creo que me lastime…

- Déjame ver – La dejó en el suelo y descorrió el flequillo, donde pudo ver un golpe que se comenzaba a colocar rojizo - Debió ser una de estas cosas – Se refirió a las calabazas - ¿Te duele mucho?

- Claro que no – Se rió Kagome, el hacia mucho drama por eso - Solo fue un golpecito, lo mejor será recoger este desastre, sostén esto – Le dijo colocándole la peluca a él que la miro extrañado y aun así no le reprochó nada.

- Creo que llevamos buenas cosas para decorar ese estupido gimnasio – Tomó la cinta y sello la gran caja, es que en serio quien fue el idiota que se ofreció por todos.

- El taxi ya esta afuera muchachos – Comunicó un anciano, el dueño de la tienda - Si requieren de algo mas no duden en venir…

- Muchas gracias – Sonrió Kagome, Inuyasha solo tomó un par de cajas y las subió a la cajuela del taxi - Hasta luego – Se despidió, tratando de tomar la última caja que quedaba, pero estaba pesada, así que en un par de segundos Inuyasha la alzó por ella - Gracias…

- No es nada – Salió con ella, llevándola al taxi.

- En serio no quieres que te ayude con una caja – Preguntó Kagome viendo como el chico llevaba tres cajas, ¡Él solo!

- Esta bien, no son tan pesadas – Se detuvo a las puertas del gimnasio que Kagome le abrió y dejo entrar.

- Creo que podemos dejarlas en el depósito, mañana les mostraremos a los chicos y decidiremos como organizar eso – Habló Kagome abriéndole la puerta del deposito - Bien creo que eso es todo… - Sonrió, mientras caminaban hacia las afueras del colegio - Vaya el colegio apesta un sábado…en serio apesta

- Están haciendo mantenimiento a los baños – Explicó Inuyasha acomodando su chamarra de cuero.

- Creo que me aguantare de ahora en adelante hasta mi casa

- No puedes – Aseguró el chico mirando a la joven caminar a su lado.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- No…

- Ja, porque sabes que perderías – Le agradaba que por fin el ambiente se distendía un poco.

- No, porque te harías en los pantalones y eso sería un evento no muy agradable para ti

- Como digas – En definitiva discutir con él era batalla perdida.

- Eh… ¿Quieres un…helado? – Preguntó desviando la mirada de ella que se sonrojo.

- Claro – Respondió quedamente.

No hablaban desde que esperaban sus helados, el ambiente se habia vuelto tenso de nuevo.

- Aquí están sus helados – Les entregó el mesero su orden.

- ¿Chocolate? – Preguntó Kagome mirando la copa de Inuyasha.

- ¿Algún problema? – Rebatió el levantando una ceja.

- No, ninguno – Se excusó Kagome volviendo a su helado de fresa, lo cierto es que no se imaginó que a el le gustara el chocolate.

Ninguno de los dos decía algo, y eso tenia a Kagome irritada, es que si el fuera un poco mas receptivo, de seguro estarían hablando de miles de tonterías, pero no, el siempre era un chico frío y distante y para rematar le caía mal a él…

- Ay no Kagome, pensé que me hablarías de que se habían dado un apasionado beso y…

- Para ahí Sango – Interrumpió Kagome, las dos caminaban por el centro comercial - ¿Qué clase de películas te estabas creando?

- Ay ninguna – Le dijo su amiga - Es solo que bueno…Primero, no negaras que Inuyasha es un chico muy atractivo, segundo he visto que a veces te quedas viéndolo y además el a veces te mira a ti así que pensé que tal vez…

- Estas loca, ese chico me odia a mí, y yo no me quedo viéndolo

- Claro que sí, si cuando…

- Mira esos lentes Sango – La jaló dentro del almacén, le compraría los lentes si se callaba.

Miró a su amiga midiéndose varios lentes frente a un espejo, sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia las afueras del almacén, concentró su vista sin saberlo en un almacén de ropa al otro lado; en menos de un segundo su corazón emprendió una loca carrera al encontrarse con…Inuyasha, que estaba al parecer esperando a un chico que hablaba con él. Se fijo en sus movimientos, al parecer estaba enfadado tal vez el otro se tardaba mucho como su amiga Sango, sonrió para sus adentros, y luego borró la sonrisa cuando el volteo a verla… ¡Demonios la habia descubierto!, y como si de una niña se tratara corrió con su amiga…

- Oye… ¿Qué me dices de esta chamarra? – Preguntó el chico mirándose a un espejo.

- Miroku no soy tu estilista – Masculló Inuyasha desviando la mirada del almacén donde habia visto a la chica.

- Vaya pero que sensible – Exclamó - La llevo – Dijo con galante sonrisa a la vendedora - Acaso estas en… ¡Oh! Ya veo que pasa – Desvió su mirada hacia donde su amigo miraba segundos antes.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó enojado.

- Es mucho el…

- Lo se Miroku – Le calló Inuyasha bebiendo de su soda mientras salían del centro comercial - No tienes que recordármelo…

- ¿Y es lo mismo?

- No, bueno no lo se…argggg no preguntes mas

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no, hoy era ese día en que las pesadillas regresaban, de nuevo era perseguida por alguien, estaba en la fiesta de halloween, ese alguien la atrapaba y no recordaba nada más, ni siquiera el rostro de esa persona. Y estaba desvelada, sin una pizca de sueño, ya se visionaba quedándose dormida cerca del amanecer y llegando tarde a clases.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – Se dijo acurrucándose en la cama - ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya era suficiente estaba hastiada de esos sueños, de sus noches en vela, estaba por considerar que estaba loca, con todas esas pesadillas, la paranoia que la rodeaba; se sentía observada y últimamente aun mas. Sin poder evitarlo de sus ojos salieron varias lágrimas, se abrazó a la almohada ahogando los gemidos que salieron de su boca, no podía mas esos sueños estaban logrando acabar con ella…

- Kagome… ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó preocupada, su amiga parecía un ente el día de hoy, todo lo hacia por inercia, además estaba pálida y tenia unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- Estoy bien Sango – Fingió una sonrisa.

- Mira, tengo reunión con mi equipo de decoración, ¿vas a estar bien? – Dijo la chica, a lo que Kagome asintió; no muy segura se levanto y se fue dejando a Kagome sola sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Suspiró cansada, hoy lo estaba y toda esta semana lo estuvo, entre los deberes del colegio, el compromiso con la decoración, las llegadas tardes a su casa y las desveladas diarias. No podía mas, necesitaba vacaciones, necesitaba dormir, quería alejarse de esos perturbadores sueños, estaba segura que en un estado de coma estaría mejor…

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó la ronca voz al lado de ella.

- No – Respondió, aunque no habia escuchado mucho esa voz, si lo suficiente para saber de quien era.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó de nuevo sentándose al lado de ella.

- ¿Has llegado al punto en que sientes que continuar no vale la pena?

- Varias veces – Manifestó.

- Así me siento – Su mirada no se fijó en él, solo se concentró en un punto ciego - Estoy agotada, física y mentalmente, hace varios días que no duermo como se debe y eso me tiene…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Hay un sueño que me sigue desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que ahora se presenta mas seguido, luego no puedo dormir y he comenzado a alucinar…creo – Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro - Estoy…cansada…

- A veces los sueños, representan algo, mas literal de lo que crees – Dijo Inuyasha - Algunas veces se llega a soñar con lugares, con situaciones no recuerdas que es, y una vez que sucede, sientes ya haberlo vivido, un dejavu…

- ¿Crees que mi sueño se llegue a manifestar algún día? – Preguntó con algo de temor.

- ¿Qué sueñas?

- Estoy en el medio de un bosque, corriendo, escapando de algo que me sigue, al final caigo y me enfrento a la mirada ardiente y malévola de ese ser, luego salta sobre mi y despierto; otras veces veo a mi familia herida y todos poseen estos ojos, en el de anoche estaba en la fiesta de halloween y este ser me atacaba, pero no recuerdo su rostro, solo el par de ojos

- ¿Cómo son los ojos?

- Como los tuyos – Susurró, cerró sus ojos y acomodó su espalda en el árbol, aun así no se dormiría - Dorados, solo que estos son malvados, arden como el fuego, pero son fríos…Me dan miedo…

No supo que más decir, podía decir que sabia de quien era esa mirada, pero mejor era no alarmarla a ella, el caso era… ¿Por qué soñaba con él?...

- Vamos, levántate – Le tendió su mano como apoyo - Lo mejor es que comas algo, estas muy pálida - Yo invito…

- Bien chicos la otra semana es el festival – Habló la chica "líder" de su equipo - Como la fiesta no es hasta después de que todo se termine, lo mejor será dejar las cosas en el deposito y cuando la casa del terror cierre acomodar todo lo mas rápido posible… Ahora hablemos de lo mas importante, los disfraces, estaba pensando en que usáramos un disfraz de equipo; pensé en trajes de porristas y los chicos de jugadores de…

- Tengo una mejor idea, cada quien se disfraza como quiera – Fingió un chico la misma emoción de ella - ¿Quién esta con eso? – A lo que todos asintieron.

- Como quieran – Masculló la chica enojada - Inuyasha… ¿Con quien irás al baile?

- No estaré en el baile – Respondió con indiferencia - Les ayudaré en lo que necesiten y cuando la fiesta termine les ayudaré a recoger, pero no estaré para el baile…

- ¡Estas loco! – Exclamó la joven - Esto es importante, además eres el nuevo y…por Dios dirán que eres un antisocial

- Si…si – Se colocó de pie, debía de tener paciencia, pero esa y las otras lo molestaban demasiado - Si no es nada mas me largo… ¿Vamos?...

Kagome lo miro sorprendido… ¿Acaso le decía a ella?, sí, al parecer si. Sin pensarlo mas se levantó y fue tras el, que caballerosamente le abrió la puerta y la dejo salir adelante…

- Entonces, no vienes – Habló Kagome - Creo que habrá mucha gente que lo lamentara…

- No me gustan mucho esas cosas – Dijo acomodando su maleta en la espalda.

Acarició el flequillo de la chica, cuidando de no despertarla, al parecer habia tenido una pesadilla porque habia despertado en medio de la noche, en cuanto se quedó dormida de nuevo entró en la habitación y ahí estaba hace unos minutos. Sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó y le dio un tenue beso en la sien, luego se levantó y se salió de la habitación, saltó de la terraza hasta finalmente llegar a un tejado de una casa mas lejana...

- ¿Te gusta seguirme? – Se detuvo de improvisto - Siempre lo has hecho…

- Sabes bien que eres objeto de admiración mío – Se burló - Tu secreto es muy precioso, aunque no es tan secreto…

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Preguntó enfrentando al hombre un par de metros mas alejado de él.

- Lo sabes muy bien – Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente, la quietud reino por unos minutos entre ambos.

- No te cansaras nunca ¿Verdad? – Era tonto preguntar eso, si ya conocía la respuesta de sobra.

- Ahh, debía buscar que hacer, y tú eres divertido – Se rió el hombre - Aunque debo decir que esto será mejor que muchas cosas anterio…

- Aléjate de ella – En menos de un segundo estuvo frente a él, tomándolo del cuello, logrando que ambas miradas doradas chocaran - Te juro Sesshomaru que te acercas a ella y la pagaras muy caro…

- No me hagas reír hermanito – Se soltó del agarre con facilidad - Es la…enésima vez que me dices algo como eso, cosas como "aléjate de mí", "déjame en paz", pero el "No te acerques a ella" solo lo he escuchado…

- Escúchame bien Sesshomaru, no me provoques, no estoy bromeando, la tocas y te mueres

- Jajaja, ya estoy muerto – Se rió con ironía - Ay pero ya, no te sulfures, tengo algo de hambre y quiero darme una ducha…vamos a casa – Pasó una mano por el hombro de Inuyasha.

- Era obvio que era él – Asintió Miroku tomando una taza de café - Y ya me imagino a que vino…

- No te equivocas – Corroboró Inuyasha - Debo buscar la manera de alejarlo de ella…

- No tanto eso Inuyasha, los actos de él están causando mucho revuelo en la ciudad, en cualquier momento podría dejarnos en evidencia, ya no podremos ocultar esto por mucho tiempo, o nos vamos o…

- Oh, hablando a escondidas – Les recriminó con gracia, llegó hasta donde ambos y se sirvió un trago de un minibar - Eso es parte de mala educación, papá no lo enseñó Inuyasha…

- ¿Por qué no te largas? – Gruñó exasperado.

- Que grosero, pero bueno te complaceré por unos minutos – Dejó la bebida sobre la barra y se marchó.

- ¿Qué demonios haré?... ¿Por qué tenía que regresar? – Masculló enfadado, lanzando la mesa de centro a la chimenea, provocando el aumento en el fuego.

_**Continuara************************************************_

_**No quería poner a Sesshomaru en esto pero fue el primero que se me ocurrió, pero ya veremos que sucede con todo este embrollo. ¡Ah!, Inuyasha esta buscando pareja para el baile… ¿Quién se apunta?...Jajajaja xD.**_

_**Espero les vaya gustando, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia me van dejando el mensajito…un abrazo…bye…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola… Espero estén muy bien (Yo se que sí, XD); entrando en materia, primero que todo espero sepan entenderme y disculparme por mi tardanza, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y segundo agradecerles por el apoyo en la historia… Y ya eso era todito… ahora si les dejo la actualización.**_

_**Cáp. 4: Feliz Halloween**_

- ¿Ya sabes que disfraz usar? – Le preguntó Sango.

- Mamá me consiguió uno – Contestó Kagome - Es algo así como de princesa…ya sabes amplios faldones, guantes blancos…

- Oh, debe ser hermoso – Sonrió Sango - Yo vendré de guerrera, es un disfraz muy sexy, falda corta, un lindo corsé y una espada para el que intente tocarme

- Aun así, no se si venir; no tengo muchos ánimos, tal vez me quedé a ayudar…

- Kagome…arriba esos ánimos

- Eso es lo que no tengo – Repitió Kagome - Estoy muy cansada, las pesadillas no cesan y ahora la de la fiesta de mañana se presenta cada vez mas…Y si en realidad pasa…

- Kagome, ¿Quién te va atacar? – Preguntó Sango, como si eso fuera lo mas absurdo - Por favor no…

- Hoy en la mañana encontraron un cadáver en a orillas del canal – Comentó Kagome - Y si es algo relacionado con esos extraños asesinatos…

- Estas muy paranoica; mira mañana iré a tu casa, para que nos organicemos para la fiesta… ¿Estamos?

- Estamos – Suspiró resignada, a Sango no se le podía decir un no - Bueno, me gustaría quedarme pero debo ir terminar de organizar algunas cosas de mañana, así que nos vemos…adiós

- Adiós…

- Lamento la tardanza – Se excusó Kagome entrando al gimnasio, alli estaban los de su equipo de decoración reparando algunos adornos y planeando donde acomodarlos.

- Podrías ayudarnos aquí Kagome – La llamó un chico que sostenía algo con ayuda de Inuyasha.

- Claro – Sonrió y se acercó a ambos - ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- Hay que recortar esta lámina de metal, con la forma de las líneas – Informó el chico - Ten cuidado…

Kagome tomó la pequeña sierra eléctrica, se coloco los lentes y comenzó a bordear lo que parecía un murciélago, mientras ambos chicos sostenían la gran lámina de metal. ¿A quien se le ocurría semejantes ideas?, a sí… a la señorita "líder"…

- ¡Argg demonios! – Gimió apagando la sierra, se habia cortado con la lámina de metal.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó el chico dejando la hoja en el suelo al igual que Inuyasha que no se movió del lugar - No es muy grande, pero lo mejor es que vayas a la enfermería… ¿la llevas? – Pidió a Inuyasha que mantenía su vista fija en el dedo de la chica.

- Si…

- No fue nada serio, ya la desinfecte y déjale ese trabajo a alguien mas, pero que usen guantes – Sugirió la enfermera una vez que le vendó graciosamente el dedo - Ya te la puedes llevar muchacho…

Inuyasha que estaba con su vista fija por la ventana, desde que habían llegado finalmente volvió su mirada a ella, se acercó y la ayudo a bajar de la camilla para luego ambos salir de la enfermería…

- Lo mejor es que vayas a casa

- Ah, no lo mejor es que ayude lo más que pueda – Sonrió, era ella o el era demasiado sobre protector, ¿Sería así con todo el mundo?

El sol se escondía en el horizonte y aun habia gente trabajando en el colegio, habia estudiantes afuera decorando los puestos de la feria, y en el gimnasio estaban trabajando en la casa embrujada, el equipo encargado de esta y el equipo de la fiesta se colaborarían mutuamente…

- Inuyasha me ayudas con esta caja – Lo llamó una chica desde un extremo del gimnasio, este sin decir nada fue.

- Kagome muévelo un poco mas a la derecha – Dijeron varios chicos desde abajo mientras Kagome y otra chica acomodaban un gran cartel - Un poco más, más…má…¡Cuidado! – Demasiado tarde, Kagome cayó…

Ni siquiera grito, en el momento en que sus pies no sintieron la escalera, casi se desmayó del susto, pero aun así no grito, lo único que escucho fue el chillido de los demás, y luego un cálido abrazo cerrarse sobre ella…

- ¿Te gusta caer? – Preguntó, Kagome abrió sus ojos.

Todos se acercaron a la pareja, murmurando sorprendidos el asombroso rescate…

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó dejándola en el suelo.

- Si…gracias – La verdad era que no, sus piernas le temblaban horrores sino fuera porque estaba asida de los hombros de él, de seguro caería.

- No parece – Era obvio que no, esta seguro que si se alejaba ella se iría derecho al suelo - Lo mejor es que vayas a casa… ¿Ahora me harás caso?

- Pero tengo que…

- Donde te necesiten yo lo haré – Dijo el chico - Lo mejor es que descanses –Caminó con ella, llevándola hasta las gradas para sentarla - Espérame yo te llevo a casa…

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las atenciones de él, desde cuando todo era así. Sin protestas se quedó sentada, ayudando en cosas menores, colocando cintas, pintando algunas cosas, nada que requiriera levantarse de su puesto. Mientras hacía sus cosas daba pequeñas miradas a Inuyasha quien fue el que terminó de colocar el cartel y ahora ayudaba a colgar algunas cosas del techo.

No podía evitar mirarlo, el era muy guapo, era el hombre mas guapo que jamás hubiera visto, sus cabellos negros y sedosos eran excepcionales, su porte físico era espectacular, una espalda ancha, sus brazos eran musculosos al igual que su torso y piernas, nada en exceso cabe decir, sus facciones eran masculinas, como si hubiera sido esculpido a mano, sus labios eran varoniles, y se sonrojo al máximo cuando detuvo su vista en ellos, pero lo mas atrayente eran sus ojos, dorados, pero estos no le daban miedo, por el contrario la hacían sonrojar y lograban que su corazón saltara como loco, ahora que lo pensaba tal vez…

- ¿Vamos? – La llamo la voz de él.

- Eh si – Sacudió su cabeza levemente, ¡Qué cosas pensaba!

- Lo mejor es que tomes un analgésico, te des un baño y te vayas a la cama –Le recomendó Inuyasha subiendo las largas escaleras hasta el templo.

- Seguiré tu consejo, eso si puedo hacerlo – Sonrió sarcásticamente, era obvio que no podría sus pesadillas la atormentaban prácticamente a diario.

- Mírame – Pidió una vez que ambos estuvieron en la parte alta del templo - No pienses en esas pesadillas, los pensamientos atraen las cosas y tu miedo por ese sueño te lleva a él inevitablemente, solo piensa en algo bueno, imagina cosas buenas, revive momentos calmos y pacíficos, eso te ayudara a no atraer esa pesadilla – Le dijo con una sonrisa - Si necesitas algo…llámame – Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, luego la dejó en la puerta de su casa y se marchó.

- Espero ver lindas chicas por aquí el día de hoy – Sonrió, caminando entre las miles de personas disfrazadas.

- No te emociones mucho – Le arruinó el plan Inuyasha, acomodando el sombrero de su disfraz, no lo usaría si Miroku no lo hubiera amenazado con ponérselo el mismo - Odio estas cosas, parezco un bufón

- Se supone que eres el príncipe, oh mira esa hermosa guerrera de allá, si me permites me desapareceré… - Movió su capa del conde drácula, con absoluta elegancia.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme Higurashi? – Preguntó la chica disfrazada de diabla - Ayer no hiciste nada y ahora…

- Óyeme si me da la gana me largo y te dejo aquí – Amenazó Kagome apunto de soltar el equipo de dj; en definitiva esa chica la exasperaba.

- Esta bien calmémonos – Exhaló chica - Podrías alzar ese otro amplificador – Pidió ella con uno en manos - ¡Inuyasha! Podrías ayudarm…

- Déjame a mi – Le quitó el aparato a Kagome - ¿A dónde hay que llevarlo?

- Pensé que no ibas a venir – Habló, una vez que estuvieron solos en el deposito, acomodando algunas cosas, el lugar era inundado por los gritos que las personas daban en la casa del terror tras la puerta.

- Ah, vine con un amigo – Explicó él - Y el muy idiota me hizo usar este disfraz…Por cierto te ves muy bien… - La halago, aunque no se despegó de su tarea un solo momento.

Kagome se sonrojó y miró su vestido, la verdad era algo estorboso pero aun así era muy bonito, era de color blanco, strapless, con hermosa pedrería, y tenía un amplio faldón y unos guantes blancos hasta arriba de los codos, era hermoso. Y ella igualmente lucia hermosa, tenía el cabello suelto con algunas ondas cortesía de Sango, y un leve hermoso maquillaje, nada en extremo…lucia hermosa, como un angel… Y… él lucía impresionante, parecía un verdadero príncipe, con su traje de color azul, su capa y su sombrero, ambos parecían la pareja del baile…

- Creo que es todo, salgamos de acá – Le abrió la puerta, permitiéndole salir primero, como todo un caballero, si que le hacia honor a su disfraz.

- ¿Y tu amigo donde esta? – Preguntó Kagome caminando al lado de el.

- Ahí… - Señaló al joven disfrazado de drácula, que seguía insistentemente a una joven - Creo que esta detrás de tu amiga Sango…

- Eso se tornara difícil para tu amigo – Se rió al ver los rechazos que su amiga propinaba al chico.

- Siempre lo ha sido

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Kagome al lado de él.

- Nada…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Lo llamó el chico a medida que se acercaba - Ah y tu debes ser la señorita Kagome, me han hablado mucho de ti; mucho gusto mi nombre es Miroku, para servirle – Hizo una profunda reverencia y depositó un beso en la mano de Kagome que se sonrojó inevitablemente ante las atenciones del apuesto joven.

- Un gusto – Dijo con una delicada sonrisa, ¿Le habían hablado mucho de ella?

- Kagome, me acompañas alli – Intervino Sango, llevándose a la chica.

- "¿Me han hablado mucho de ti?", ¿Te enloqueciste o que Miroku? – Reprochó Inuyasha enfadado.

- ¿Y no es la verdad?, ay ya no te enfades fue una simple broma

- Pues deja tus bromas para otro día, me voy debo ir a preparar las cosas de la fiesta – Se marchó refunfuñando, quitándose el estorboso sombrero y llevándolo en una mano.

- ¡Espérame!

- Te vi muy coqueta con el amigo de Inuyasha – Sonrió Kagome desmontando algunas cosas de la casa embrujada.

- Tal vez en los sueños de ese idiota – Rezongo Sango doblando una telas negras - Es tan exasperante…

- Pero si apenas lo conoces

- Lo sé, imagínate que pensaría donde lo conociera mas – Agregó - Bueno te dejo, debo ayudar a mi equipo o sino me darán un gran sermón

- ¡Apresúrense, falta poco para la fiesta! – Gritó una chica en medio del gimnasio que empezaba a tomar ambiente de fiesta.

- Debería ayudar más en lugar de ordenar tanto – Masculló Inuyasha al lado de Kagome, que pego un pequeño brincó de sorpresa.

- Es una mandona – Se le unió Kagome conectando los amplificadores.

- ¡Inuyasha me ayudas acá! – Lo llamó la misma chica, él solo suspiró y fue a recibirle la caja para llevarla a la bodega donde ella lo acompañó hablando miles de tonterías.

Luego de varios minutos de agitación, el lugar habia quedado listo para fiesta, las luces eran bajas y en tono naranjas, rojos y amarillos, habían dejado algunas decoraciones de la casa embrujada, en un extremo habían varias bebidas y bocadillos, con un gracioso aspecto, a otro lado habían colocado una tarima, donde la banda tocaría. Y el lugar en definitiva estaba comenzando a llenarse con el fin de culminar la noche de Halloween, noche en que los muertos regresan a la vida…

- Esto esta genial – Exclamó Sango llegando hasta donde su amiga - Oye sabes, Houjo el del equipo de artes marciales del Instituto me preguntó por ti – Le dijo en tono cómplice - Y míralo allá esta y no hace mas que mirarte, deberías ir y…

- Sango, no me interesa – La interrumpió Kagome recostándose en la pared, quería sentarse pero el vestido era estorboso para hacerlo.

- Kagome, es un chico lindo, educado y…

- Podrá ser todo lo que quiera, pero no me gusta – Comenzó a caminar a la mesa de bebidas, le molestaba que Sango se pusiera de casamentera.

- Ay, pero si te gusta el nuevo ¿Verdad?

- Ya estas hablando muchas tonterías Sango, no me gusta nadie, así como estoy, estoy genial – Aseveró Kagome girándose a ver a Sango - Y si así fuera ¿Qué?, si mas no recuerdo hace unos días me molestabas con él y…

- Ok, Kagome, no peleemos ¿Si? – Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga - Vamos a divertirnos, tu y…

- ¡Sango! – Exclamó una voz que ambas supieron reconocer - ¿Bailas conmigo?

- Lo lamento Miroku estoy con…

- Por mi no hay problema, llévala Miroku – La empujó hacia el chico, quería alejarse de Sango y sus ínfulas de cupido unos minutos. Una vez que Miroku se llevó a su amiga, tomo los bordes de su vestido y salió del gimnasio, lo mejor era tomar un poco de aire fresco.

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito te cansaste de jugar? – Preguntó, tomándolo del torso y lanzándolo hasta el otro lado del pasillo, haciéndolo chocar con los casilleros que casi se abrieron - ¿Dónde quedaron las amenazas? – Se inclinó hacia el que alzó su cabeza para enfrentarlo.

- Eres un maldito bastardo – Se limpió la comisura de sus labios, donde una pequeña herida estaba ubicada - Pero te juro que esta me las pagarás…

- Hermanito, hermanito, acéptalo ni siquiera tu estupido disfraz de príncipe te ayuda – Se burló de él - Mira porque no hacemos algo, te das por vencido, me dejas a la chica y todo resuelto…Te dejo en paz de por vida Inuyasha…

- Ni lo sueñes Sesshomaru, eso jamás, no dejare que la toques – Masculló enfadado y colocándose de pie.

- Bien, tu lo quieres así – Lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra los casilleros tras el - Pero la próxima vez que me quieras amenazar, renueva energías, come algo…y tal vez tengas oportunidad de hacerme algo – Alistó su mano libre, para propinarle un golpe…

- ¡Déjelo, auxilio! – Gritó corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos.

- Te salvaste – Le susurró en el oído para luego dejarlo deslizarse hasta el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – Se inclinó hacia él, sin importarle el agresor a las espaldas de ella - ¿Inuyasha, mírame, Inu…

- ¿Inuyasha?, oh discúlpenme lo confundí con alguien mas – Fingió.

- ¿Lo confundió?, ¡Lárguese ahora mismo o llamaré a la policía!

- Me marcho; por cierto Feliz Halloween…

- Idiota – Masculló, en cuanto vio al hombre perderse, se giró de nuevo hacia el joven herido - Inuyasha… ¿Estas bien?

- Lo estaré, no te preocupes – Se colocó de pie, apartándose de ella.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Corrió hacia su amigo con rapidez - A penas vi a…Mejor te llevo a casa…

- ¿A casa?, hay que llevarlo a un hospital – Intervino, sus heridas se veían graves como para llevarlo a su casa - Llamare un taxi…

- Kagome, ambos saben lo que hacen – La detuvo Sango, quien habia llegado con Miroku.

- Pero…

- No se preocupe señorita, no pasa nada, el estará bien – Le aseguró para luego marcharse con un herido Inuyasha.

La noche termino sin mas inconvenientes, a excepción de unos cuantos borrachos, que tendrían suspensión por parte del colegio, cosas sin mayor importancia; aun así en toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en Inuyasha, ¿Cómo estaría?, las heridas que tenían eran serías, estaba asustada por él. Y ahora mientras recogía las cosas de la fiesta, recordaba al chico que lo había herido, era alto un poco mas que Inuyasha, cabellos claros, pero algo le llamó la atención, tenía los mismo ojos de Inuyasha, solo que más fríos, mas…como los de sus pesadillas, hasta podría decir que eran los mismos…

- Ya empiezas de nuevo Kagome – Se dijo a si misma.

Finalmente en casa, y luego de despertar a punto de despuntar el alba, se vio en su mullida cama tratando de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, lo extraño era que ahora no era su pesadilla la que la atormentaba o no la misma de siempre, soñó con el mismo incidente de esa noche solo que esta vez llegaba demasiado tarde e Inuyasha estaba muerto…

_**Continuara************************************************_

_**¡Si que le dieron a Inu!...Sorry por eso, pero no se preocupen que yo me encargo de cuidarlo, claro que no prometo devolverlo…Jajajajaja XD, ¿Cómo ven ustedes las cosas?... Y hagan sus apuestas para saber que pasa con Sango… ¡Ya estoy hablando de mas!...Jajajaja**_

_**Espero les vaya gustando, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia me van dejando el mensajito…un abrazo…bye…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola…Espero se encuentren de maravilla, yo por mi parte ando por aquí aguantándome los climas bizarros de la ciudad (Lluvia, sol, lluvia, sol), tan raros que creo que me esta dando una linda gripe… En fin muchas gracias por los comentarios de los que siguen la historia y lamento mucho estar tardándome tanto en actualizar pero es que ando ocupada, y sin alargarme mucho ya mejor dejo la continuación… **_

_**Cáp. 5: Ataques**_

- Hoy tampoco vino – Susurró mirando a los pies del mismo árbol en que el siempre se sentaba.

- Ya Kagome, seguro esta recuperándose de la golpiza que le dieron – Habló Sango a su lado mientras comía su almuerzo.

- La golpiza era seria, pero no para faltar tanto, la semana pasada no vino y ahora y esta al parecer no vendrá

- Mira deja de pensar en el y mejor piensa en ti – Trató de alejar los pensamientos de su amiga de ese joven - La próxima semana empiezan las evaluaciones finales y debemos pasar… ¿Qué te parece si estudiamos juntas?, tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo… ¿Qué dices?

- Me parece – Sonrió; Sango era sin duda su mejor amiga y no era la amiga que conoces desde la infancia, porque apenas y la conocía del año pasado, pero formaban unos lazos casi fraternales, era la clase de amiga que te secundaba en las cosas buenas o malas, era casi una hermana para ella.

- ¡Tengo que hacer algo! – Golpeó enfadado la pared.

- Derrumbar la casa no funcionara – Trató de calmarlo, sentando en un sofá con aire tranquilo - No desesperes Inuyasha, si lo haces seguirás su juego y es lo menos que debemos hacer…

- Acéptalo Miroku a menos que…

- Claro que no, la última vez lo alejamos y no fue necesario

- No quiero alejarlo, quiero desaparecerlo – Gruñó con una voz que ni el mismo reconoció

- Lo se, pero primero es alejarlo…de ella

- Es claro que alejarme no funciona, el ahora va tras ella – Se sirvió un trago que bebió de un sorbo, necesitaba calmar sus nervios.

- Esto es serio Inuyasha, y se que soy yo quien te prohíbe hablar de eso, pero esta vez…

- ¡No! – Bramó encolerizado - No me pidas eso…Ella se alejaría y…

- Es justo lo que necesitas, quien te comprende Inuyasha ¿la quieres lejos o cerca? – Preguntó con tono exasperado, su amigo no estaba ayudando en nada.

- ¡No lo sé! – Se sentía en verdad frustrado, no sabia lo que quería - No quiero lastimarla, pero no quiero perderla, no… ¡Argggg!, soy un maldito egoísta…

- Mas bien eres un maldito en…

- Ya cállate – Le interrumpió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

_- Los informes policiales aun no se conocen, pero según se cree la pareja fue atacada por un animal salvaje de la Reserva Natural, aun así los guardabosques y equipo de seguridad de la reserva están rastreando a todos los posibles animales causantes del incidente. Lo extraño de este caso es que la pareja estaba en la ruta para ciclistas la cual esta asegurada de este tipo de animales. Es el cuarto ataque en esta zona; en cuanto se tengan más detalles los comunicaremos…_

- Oh, ya ni el deporte es seguro en estos días – Exclamó la señora Higurashi mientras batía la masa de galletitas.

- ¿Puedo poner mi videojuego? – Preguntó el niño mientras miraba las noticias, ¡Eso era tan aburrido!.

- Claro que si cariño – Le permitió su madre con una sonrisa - Kagome me pasas las chispas de chocolate…

- Aja – Le alcanzó lo que pedía - ¿Mamá para que haces galletas a estas horas?

- Mañana hay un feria en mi escuela, algo por el día de acción de gracias –Dijo el niño mientras prendía el videojuego - Y mamá se ofreció a llevar galletas… ¡No, salta!

- ¿Nuevo videojuego? – Preguntó al ver a su hermano concentrado.

- Lo compré con mi mesada

- ¿Cuánto le das de mesada?

- Lo justo a su edad – Aseguró la mujer - Voy a preparar esto para el horno; Souta no te animes mucho se esta haciendo tarde y mañana debes madrugar…

- Eso díselo a Kagome, siempre la coge la tarde – Se rió el niño sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

- No molestes Souta

El timbre que anunciaba el receso se dejó escuchar, con aire cansado se levantó, hoy para su desgracia Sango había faltado, lindo día el de hoy. Caminó hasta la cafetería, iba a hacer la fila para comprar algo, y como lo había hecho todas las semanas desvió su vista bajo la sombra del árbol en que siempre estaba… ¡Y hoy sí estaba!...Inuyasha…

En un instante la mirada dorada se clavó en la castaña de ella, pero fue solo un instante…

- ¡Higurashi! – La hizo reaccionar la voz de alguien - Hola ¿Cómo estas?...soy Houjo, ¿Te acuerdas de mi? - Preguntó el chico frente a ella, cabellos castaños ojos casi grises, muy guapo.

- Hola, eh si – No lo conocía pero si habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el un par de veces, era un chico agradable, aunque no para tener algo como habia insinuado Sango.

- Oye, el otro día en el baile no pudimos hablar mucho, así que me preguntaba si, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana? – Invitó el joven, con un leve sonrojo.

- Ahh, Houjo lo siento, es que tengo…quedé con… ¡Inuyasha!, sin con Inuyasha, ¿Otro día?...yo te aviso, nos vemos… - Se excusó para salir disparada de la fila, finalmente se escondió tras un árbol, no fuera que de nuevo la abordara para quedar con lo del otro día.

- Decir mentiras no es bueno – Dejó caer el susurró en su oído, lo que la hizo pegar un brinco asustada - Una mentira lleva a otra y a otra…

Giró asustada y se asustó aun más al encontrarse con la mirada dorada…del chico que habia atacado a Inuyasha, y el estaba muy cerca de ella… ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Dejando el susto salió de la casi prisión de él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido…

- ¿Qué hace usted por acá?, voy a llamar a…

- No espera – Le agarró la mano - Solo quería venir a ver como habia seguido tu amigo esto… ¡Inuyasha!, ese chico, en verdad me confundí, pensé que era alguien mas

- Mire no se que motivos tenga contra esa persona pero semejante ataque no se ve justificado por nada – Recriminó Kagome, estaba nerviosa y no podía evitar mirar a los lados, no habia nadie.

- Esa persona, asesinó a alguien muy querido para mí – Le contó con su mirada clavada en la castaña de ella.

- Para eso esta la policía

- Si, pero si eso no ayuda hay que tomar cartas en el asunto

- Yo…me voy, lo mejor es que se vaya, si Inuyasha lo ve no estará muy complacido – Se soltó del agarré y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar con mas personas.

- Espere…no me ha dicho su nombre – La hizo detenerse.

- Kagome – Le dijo sin girar a verlo.

- Soy Sesshomaru y estoy a sus servicios

- No creo necesitarlos – Y nuevamente emprendió marcha.

Una vez que se vio fuera de la vista de el, corrió por el sendero que daba al patio principal, no sabia que se habia alejado tanto, ahora lo lamentaba, aceleró el paso tanto que estuvo a punto de caer al chocar con alguien…

- Kagome – La detuvo, y sin poder evitar mirar el camino por donde venia la chica - ¿Qué hacías allá?

- ¿Qué?, ¡Inuyasha!; eh no solo, necesitaba un poco de paz y… - No era buena mintiendo.

- No es bueno que estés sola – La guió Inuyasha llevándola al lugar en que el se sentaba siempre.

- Sango no vino hoy, pero no te preocupes no pasa nada – Mintió, la verdad no le diría que se encontró con ese joven, lo mejor era evitar problemas - ¿Es el diario de hoy?...Vaya aun están estas cosas de los ataques, raro ¿No?

- A veces la naturaleza se manifiesta – Musitó mirando la hoja de periódico que la chica sostenía.

- Si… ¿Y tu como estas? – Preguntó Kagome a la vez que observaba minuciosamente el rostro del chico, nada, ni una mísera cicatriz - Vaya debes recomendarme lo que sea que hayas hecho para no quedar con ninguna marca en el rostro…

- Eh, fue solo…trucos de Miroku – Habló desviando su rostro a otro lado.

- ¿Miroku?, pensé que dirías algo de tu madre o cosas así

- No, son cosas de Miroku

- En serio Sango la próxima vez que faltes avísame – Le reprochó fingidamente, la verdad no fue tan malo estar con Inuyasha.

- Ya, tuve cosas que hacer – Se excusó subiéndose al amarillo autobús.

- Sí…y solo vuelves porque hoy habia salida de campo – Subió tras su amiga y se sentó con ella.

- Pensé que la iban a cancelar – Se acomodó en su asiento al lado de la ventanilla - Con eso de los ataques en la reserva…

- Sí pero, pero dijeron que todo estaba ahora controlado – Los estudiantes subían al autobús escolar, iban todos los del mismo grado de ella, de ultimas se subió Inuyasha quien se sentó un asiento tras ella en las filas de al lado.

- Díselo a la ultima pareja atacada – Continuó Sango - Pero no te preocupes hay muchos hombres que servirán de alimento para esos animales…

- Muy bien jóvenes nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos, cada uno ira con un guía, y recuerden traten de tomar el mayor numero de fotografías y muestras para el herbario institucional – Ordenó el maestro a viva voz para ser oído por todos los jóvenes.

Habían llegado a la reserva hace un par de minutos, ahora ya estaban divididos en grupos y se encaminaban por diferentes caminos, en compañía de sus guías.

- ¿Qué clase de flor es esa? – Preguntó Kagome sacándole una fotografía.

- Es un hongo, no es una flor – Corrigió la masculina voz tras ambas - Es de los mas raros y es venenoso – Dijo Inuyasha al ver que la chica lo tocaría, sí, él estaba con su grupo…

- Si, gracias, pero para eso esta el guía – Intervino Sango, tomó a Kagome de la mano y se la llevó.

- No debiste ser tan grosera

- No sientes como que te sigue a todos lados – Exclamó exasperada.

- No… ¿Ahora quien es la paranoica? – Preguntó burlándose de su amiga - Deja de ser tan gruñona…

- ¿Dónde esta el guía? – Preguntó una chica.

Con la pregunta miles de murmullos se formaron, el guía no estaba por ningún lado y nadie sabía donde estaban, genial era la primera salida y se perdían. En unos segundos todos empezaron a vociferar el nombre del guía, pero no, este no estaba…

- El autobús se irá – Avisó un chico mirando su reloj.

- No se irá sin nosotros – Habló Sango.

Bueno, ya llevaban tiempo buscando al dichoso guía pero no el no aparecía, o se perdió, cosa que era poco probable, o se había sembrado en algún lugar, y eso era gracioso…

- Lo mejor es regresar por nosotros mismos, ya esta por oscurecer – Sugirió Inuyasha.

- ¿Y si nos perdemos? – Habló alguien, el más pesimista, tal vez.

- El camino esta marcado – Le dijo enfadado al tarado ese.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y pudo notar los nervios en el… ¿le daba miedo la noche?, Nah; pero ahora que lo pensaba ella si tenia miedo, estaban en la reserva de los asesinatos, bueno la zona era lejos, pero estaban en el lugar, no quería ser comida de quien sabe que animal… ¡Quería irse!

- ¿Por aquí era? – Preguntó Kagome mientras caminaba siguiendo a los demás.

- Si… - Le aseguró Sango a su lado.

- ¡AHHHH! – Se oyó el grito de los que iban al frente.

Kagome se asustó y vio a su amiga Sango correr hacia el lugar donde todos los demás jóvenes se encontraban, sin mas que hacer se fue tras ella.

- Es el guía – Escuchó el susurro de Sango que se empino para ver sobre las cabezas de los demás.

Kagome se acercó, y si efectivamente era el guía, tirado a la vera del camino, al parecer estaba ¡Muerto!…pero no tenía ninguna marca de animal o algo por el estilo, parecía como si estuviera desmayado.

Se alejó de las personas y miro hacia donde estaban los chicos que lo habían visto, estaban agitados y estaban sentados mas alejados, controlando sus respiraciones, miró hacia todos los lados y no pudo evitar asemejar ese bosque… ¡Con su pesadilla!, miró entre el follaje y reconoció una silueta…Sesshomaru… ¡Era él!; estaba segura de que si y la miraba a ella y sonreía.

- Kagome… - La zarandeo suavemente parándose frente a ella.

- Sango… - Reaccionó, miró a al mismo lugar y este ya se habia ido, ¿Lo imaginó?

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó la voz de Inuyasha a su lado.

- Sí es que…Nada – Miró al joven.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí – Dijo el chico ¿nervioso?, sí por lo que notó Kagome, estaba nervioso.

- Lo mejor es esperar que vengan a buscarnos – Rebatió Sango - Ya oscureció y…

- ¡Vi algo!, ¡Ahí hay algo! – Gritó uno de los chicos señalando entre los árboles, todos se acercaron entre todos, como si formaran un escudo, esperando silenciosamente que algo sucediera.

Un ruido se dejo oir, un crujir de ramas un abatimiento entre los árboles; todos se apretujaron aun mas entre todos, quedando solo los mas "valientes" en al frente de todos, Kagome sintió una mano presionarse en su cintura, era Inuyasha y Sango estaba a su lado…

- ¡Hola! – Saltó entre los árboles - Soy un guardabosques me enviaron por ustedes…

Kagome quedó atónita al ver a ese joven, al tal Sesshomaru; todos respiraron aliviados, aun así Inuyasha siguió igual de tenso y Kagome temió que una pelea se desatara. De inmediato todos los jóvenes comentaron lo sucedido con el anterior guía, todos hablaban a la vez, contando al guía y señalando el cuerpo un par de metros más allá.

- ¡Cierren la boca! – Gritó entre las miles de voces, que guardaron silencio asustados - Caminen por el sendero, yo reportare esto luego – Todos los jóvenes hicieron caso y comenzaron a andar, Sango enganchó su brazo al de Kagome y se la llevó, esta solo vio como Inuyasha se quedaba de ultimas - Camine alumno Taisho – Se burló

- ¿Qué demonios planeas Sesshomaru? – Preguntó caminando lado a lado con el.

- Yo…Nada – Fingió inocencia - Solo los llevo sanos y salvos…

Luego de un largo tiempo de camino, llegaron al lugar donde el autobús los esperaba, pero no solo estaba el bus, habían patrullas de policías y una ambulancia…

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Preguntó Kagome en un susurró, al ver el rostro de abatimiento en varios de sus compañeros.

Al parecer no solo un guía fue atacado, sino que igualmente un alumno, luego de media hora de esperar fueron subidos a los autobuses, esta habia sido la peor salida de campo…

Abrió sus ojos, el dormir en autobuses no era la mejor idea en este mundo, era incomodo y no faltaba la persona que roncara. De improvisto el vehiculo se detuvo y todos despertaron con la voz del maestro…

- Jóvenes se nos pincho una llanta sean tan amables de bajar para cambiarla – Sin protesta alguna todos bajaron, no era momento de hacer reproches, no tenían ánimos, no, luego de la muerte de un compañero…

La noche ya estaba presente, desde hace un par de horas, la hora de llegada al instituto sería mas tardía por obvias razones, todos los padres ahora esperaban por sus hijos en el colegio; pero la llegada tardaría mas o mientras el repuesto era colocado en el autobús por el conductor.

Todos los compañeros hablaban entre si, aun les parecía imposible lo sucedido el día de hoy, cansada de escuchar hablar de muertes buscó con su mirada un lugar en que sentarse en medio de la nada y solo vio disponible un lugar al lado de Inuyasha el cual miraba insistentemente hacia el cielo; miró a Sango que estaba metida en la conversación y se alejó para ir a sentarse al lado de él.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó una vez que estuvo frente a el, el chico no contesto nada pero se movió un poco dándole espacio, por un largo momento los invadió el silencio; era algo que ella no se explicaba algunas veces podían hablar miles de cosas mientras que otras solo el silencio se hacía presente - ¿No te parece extraño?, lo que digo es, que como hubo dos ataques a la misma vez y sin que nadie se enterara, ningún animal salvaje pasa desapercibido por nadie…

- No te creas – Habló Inuyasha a su lado - Algunos depredadores son tan rápidos y silenciosos que la presa muere sin darse cuenta…

- ¿Y aun así nadie mas escucharlo a excepción de los atacados? – Preguntó Kagome, esas eran cosas muy poco probables - Y bueno suponiendo que así fuera, ¿Por qué no estaba despedazado o algo así?

- Hay cosas que es mejor no saber – Aseguró Inuyasha fijando su mirada en ella - Es mejor para ellos si no saben que los atacó

- Hoy fue un día muy loco, ¿Quién creería que ese chico Sesshomaru sería el…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Inuyasha girándose de inmediato hacia a ella - ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?... ¡Dime ¿Cómo lo sabes?...¡Respóndeme! – La tomó de los antebrazos y casi la zarandeó

- Lo vi…estaba en el colegio…el día que regresaste, cuando me encontraste en el receso que iba tan apurada – Le contó asustada por su actitud.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó.

- Nada, solo que habia venido a ver como seguías, que se habia equivocado, solo eso – Dijo tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de él.

- ¡¿No te dijo nada más? ¡Dime ahora mismo, dime…

- Me estas lastimando – Musitó a punto de llorar, estaba asustada la mirada de él se habia encendido, él estaba enfadado muy enfadado.

- Lo siento – Se excusó, liberándola del agarre, pudo ver claramente las marcas de sus manos en los antebrazos de ella - No quise lastimarte…Yo…

- No te preocupes – Le interrumpió sobandose sus brazos, se puso de pie para acercarse donde los demás.

- Kagome… - La llamó, ella solo se detuvo - Si lo vuelves a ver, aléjate de el…

Kagome continuó su camino una vez que el le advirtió, había quedado sorprendida, era la primera vez que Inuyasha la nombraba…

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Sango cunado vio a Kagome llegar a su lado.

- Quería sentarme un momento

- El autobús esta reparado, subamos

Una vez que llegaron al colegio, su madre la estaba esperando y luego de despedirse de Sango se fue con ella, en casa tan solo tomó un baño y se fue a la cama con las esperanzas de poder dormir decentemente. Las clases habían sido suspendidas por una semana a dos de terminar el año escolar, como forma de llevar el luto por la muerte del compañero; así que tenía una semana para dedicarse a estudiar, cuando retomaran clases, solo sería para presentar exámenes finales y luego vacaciones antes de empezar un nuevo año.

En su mente aun rondaba el incidente con Inuyasha, habia perdido el quicio solo con mencionarle el nombre de ese hombre, no entendía nada, según sabía no lo conocía, pero la reacción de él demostraba todo lo contrario, y si era así la paliza que habia recibido habia sido por…

"_Esa persona, asesinó a alguien muy querido para mi"…_

Pero entonces Inuyasha habia asesinada a alguien…No eso sonaba muy de pelicula. Pero si lo pensaba los últimos acontecimientos lo eran, la actitud de Inuyasha y Sango, el incidente con ese joven que resulto ser un guardabosques, y por ultimo los bizarros ataques que cada vez iban en aumento…

_**Continuara************************************************_

_**Tenaz esta la cosa aquí… Bueno creo que me puse algo trágica con la muerte del compañero, pero necesitaba que esto sucediera para unas cosillas que sucederán en el próximo capitulo… No diré nadita…XD**_

_**Espero les vaya gustando el desarrollo de la historia, si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia no duden en dejar el mensajito… Abrazos…Besos…Bye…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola…espero estén muy bien, disfrutando del maravilloso mundial que ya inició, apoyando a sus selecciones o a otros países si su país no quedó (Como en mi caso xD), el caso es que disfrutemos de esta fiesta mundial, por ejemplo yo no soy muy amante del fútbol pero trato de ver algunos partidos (Estoy eufórica por algunas selecciones XD). Creo que me desvié del tema jajajaja; así que entrando en materia primero que todo gracias a los seguidores de la historia y segundo lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que tuve algunos inconvenientes de salud… en fin no me digo nada mas y les permito leer…**_

_**Cáp. 6: Tarea escolar**_

- ¿Cuál es el problema de esa mujer? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que es guardar luto? – Rezongó Sango mientras revisaba su correo.

- El discutir no nos hará la tarea Sango – Habló Kagome, pues si al parecer las "vacaciones" ya no lo eran, la maestra de historia habia enviado una linda tarea al correo de todos los estudiantes para presentar cuando las clases se reanudaran.

- Odio Historia, ya pasó, déjenla en el pasado vivan el presente – El comentario provocó risa en Kagome, en parte eso era cierto, todos esos personajes estaban muertos y al parecer nunca descansarían en paz - Que nos puede importar la influencia de las ramas familiares japonesas en el mundo occidental…por Dios ni siquiera se que es eso… ¡Tengo una idea!, mi madre saldrá de compras… ¿Vienes? Aun falta para que se termine la semana…

- Lo siento, pero no puedo, mamá tiene una reunión en la escuela de Souta así que me debo quedar aquí… - Se excusó Kagome, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas de su habitación - Pero ve, yo adelantaré algo de ese trabajo…

- Como quieras Kagome, nos vemos – Cerró la ventana de su correo en la computadora y finalmente se marchó.

El día apenas comenzaba y no habia mucho que hacer el día de hoy, la casa estaba impecable, su habitación ordenada, su madre habia dejado comida lista, así que lo mejor para hacer era ponerse a estudiar, y por que no comenzar con la tarea de Historia…

Cerró su mail y en el buscador de Internet puso lo pedido en la tarea, y vaya que habia cosas por delante para leer…

Luego de cerca de media hora de estar leyendo, encontró una página por demás interesante, habia una amplia información y hasta algunos cuadros de estos personajes.

- Vaya en la corona francesa habían miembros japoneses – Leyó interesada en el tema, le gustaba historia, porque no reprobaba - Quien lo diría… - Pasó vista por cada uno de los enlaces con el apellido de las familias mas distinguidas - Roshim, Hughin, ¿Taisho?... - ¿Dónde había escuchado…- ¡Inuyasha! – Sin dudarlo dio clic en el enlace.

Tomó una lata despreocupadamente y la echó en su carrito de compras, no sabia que era pero mientras fuera comestible, estaba bien…

- Encontré el suavizante de la tv – Avisó metiéndolo a la canasta.

- Miroku sabes lo gay que se oye eso – Le dijo tomando dos cajas de cereales y metiéndolas en el carrito.

- Pero que humor el que tienes hace unos días – Habló Miroku - Ya relájate…

- Sabes que no lo haré, hasta que ese idiota no este en cenizas – Caminó empujando el carrito hasta la zona de bebidas.

- Sabes quiero esa extraña soda que…

- Miroku, solo tómala, comienzas a hablar así y me haces pensar miles de idioteces – Roló sus ojos, era la verdad no tenia buen humor últimamente.

- La linda pareja sale de compras – Habló la socarrona voz frente a ambos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó enfadado.

- Este país es libre hermanito, y bueno a veces hace falta un buen licor – Le enseñó una botella de whisky - ¿Qué me recomiendan?...pero que poco humor tienen ambos…

Inuyasha y Miroku, no dijeron mas solo se giraron dispuestos a irse hasta que…

- Dale saludos a Kagome de mi parte, o tal vez yo se los de…en la noche

- Aléjate de ella – Se giró para abalanzarse sobre él, pero fue detenido con algo de inconveniente por Miroku - La tocas y te juro que te mato –Sentenció, luego se safo de Miroku y retomó su camino

- Estas jugando con fuego Sesshomaru y no te puedes dar ese lujo – Advirtió Miroku para seguir a su amigo de toda la vida.

- Eso no puede ser, claro que no – Murmuró para ella misma, caminando de una lado a otro en su habitación; una vez mas dirigió su vista al monitor de la computadora y de nuevo la envejecida pero nítida imagen se clavó en ella una vez mas.

En la imagen estaba una familia de cuatro miembros, una mujer cerca de los 40 años, muy hermosa, un hombre casi de esa misma edad un poco más, y dos jóvenes que si mal no estaban eran Inuyasha y el otro era Sesshomaru. ¡Pero no!, se repetía una y otra vez, eso era imposible, eso jamás… ¡Es que en que cabeza cabía eso!...

Según la reseña, la familia Taisho, fue una de las más importantes en toda Europa y formaron parte de varios principados de ese continente…

Pero eso no era posible, es decir que dos jóvenes del siglo XV o algo así estuvieran vivos y sin ningún cambio.

Abrió otra página y buscó mas información de esta familia, pero no habia nada, solo datos sin importancia, nada sobre los miembros individuales, pero los nombres eran los mismos, aunque eso no era nada influyente, lo influyente aquí era el rostro, la apariencia, poseían la misma…a menos que sean antepasados y se parezcan, ya habían casos de esos en varias familias…si lo mas seguro era que eso era…

- ¿Aislarlo? – Preguntó contrariado - Eso no es sencillo Miroku, y además aunque me cueste decirlo, el ahora es mas fuerte que nosotros, se ha alimentado lo suficiente…

- Te dije que compráramos esas vitaminas que…

- Deja de decir tonterías, ponte serio – Masculló enfadado, pero conocía a Miroku y sabía que solo lo hacía para distender el tenso ambiente.

- Que tal si voy donde el anciano Myoga, el sabe mucho y tal vez nos de una solución

- Por fin dices algo inteligente Miroku – Suspiró Inuyasha - Pero vas tu, yo prefiero quedarme, voy a tratar de parar estos ataques, tarde o temprano lo pueden descubrir y por consiguiente…

- Lo sé – Asintió - Entonces nos veremos en un par de días… ¡Voy! – Avisó, yendo a abrir la puerta - ¡Vaya pero que grata sorpresa toca a mi puerta!

- Vengo a hablar con tu amigo – Entró en la casa mientras se dirigía al chico sentado en un sofá - Escúchame bien Inuyasha, se muy bien que sucede, así que mas te vale alejarte de Kagome

- Sango, sango, no puedes venir a mi propia casa a advertirme – Se levantó del asiento con lentos y elegantes movimientos - Pero créeme que te equivocas conmigo, no soy yo el que debe recibir esa advertencia…

- Mira no me interesa quien de los dos sea – Habló enfadada, sin mostrar temor ante él joven que mantenía su dorado mirar en ella - Pero aléjense de ella, Kagome no esta sola, es mi amiga y no dejare que le hagas algo

- Sango tienes que ser mas observadora – Continuó Inuyasha sin una pizca de temor - No quiero lastimarla, solo protegerla

- Ya me escucharon ambos – Sentenció la mujer para irse.

- ¿Crees que Sanguito cause problemas? – Preguntó Miroku cerrando la puerta.

- No lo se, pero es mejor, así no dejara a Kagome sola – Suspiró y volvió a su asiento, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y Sango no era una de ellas - Mientras mas mejor…Y no te preocupes mientras no estés me encargare de ambas…

- No estaba preocupado – Dijo para subir las escaleras - Voy a hacer maletas…

- Más te vale no animarte mucho con el viajecito

- ¡Oye Kagome!, me prestas atención – La llamó Sango cerrando el libro - Mira se que hacer tareas en semana de receso apesta, pero no hay mas remedio o sino reprobaremos… ¿Qué tienes?

- No, es que… - No sabía si decirle lo que rondaba en su cabeza a Sango, porque su amiga era la clase de chica alejada de cualquier superstición, ya recordaba que la habia llevado donde un ridículo doctor para analizar sus sueños en lugar de creer que le avisaban algo…bueno de eso ella aun no estaba segura, el caso era que Sango se reiría apenas le dijera.

- Vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi… ¿De nuevo las pesadillas? – Preguntó la joven.

- No, bueno no es exactamente eso – Las pesadillas continuaban, pero tenían cosas mas importantes distrayéndola - Te voy a decir, pero prométeme que vas a mantener tu mente abierta…

- Bien – Asintió no muy convencida.

- Ayer estaba buscando información para la tarea en la Internet – Comenzó Kagome sentándose frente al ordenador y tecleando la misma página - Y encontré algo muy curioso, es una familia, la familia Taisho…

- ¿Taisho?...y que tiene de raro una familia

- Mira los miembros de la familia – Giró la pantalla de su ordenador hasta donde estaba su desinteresada amiga.

- ¿Y? – Alzó sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Y?... ¡¿Cómo que "Y"? – Bramó Kagome anonadada por la reacción de su amiga - Mira es Inuyasha, el chico de la escuela, el mismo…no me digas "¿Y?", o vas a decirme que ahí no hay ninguna imagen y que es producto de mi paranoia, o me vas a mandar donde un doctor o me vas a decir que duerma…

- Kagome…tranquilízate – Detuvo a su amiga que caminaba de un lado otro en medio de sus palabras - Mira si dije eso es porque, bueno lo que pienso es que…Kagome se han visto casos en que las personas son idénticas a sus ancestros, por eso…no es cosa para alarmarse…

- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó Kagome, la verdad se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Sango, que aun no la convencía del todo.

- Estoy segura, ¿O que crees tu?, que es una persona que no envejece, que bebió de la "fuente de la eterna juventud" – Se rió Sango.

- No… - Dijo dándole una mirada a la foto, lo que decía Sango era lo que quería creer pero algo le decía que habia algo mas, no estaba muy convencida aun de todo este asunto.

- Ya no te mortifiques, con la familia Taisho – Dijo Sango - Por cierto hablé con Houjo y me dijo que habías rechazado una cita de él porque ibas a salir con Inuyasha, pero yo se que eso no es cierto…

- Ay Sango, Houjo no me gusta en lo mas mínimo y si dije Inuyasha fue por…fue pues porque…fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza, no hagas un lío por eso – Sí, en definitiva era mala inventando cosas - Además no entiendo por que te cae tan mal Inuyasha…

- No me cae bien, porque se cree mas que los demás, además parece como si…no se, no me cae bien y no me gusta para ti – Dijo la chica, ella tenia sus razones.

- ¿Para mí? – Preguntó Kagome - ¿Quién dice que lo quiero para mí?

- Eso me alegra, te mereces a alguien mejor, hay un chico en…

- Sango, hagamos la tarea

Las calles estaban oscuras era cerca de la media noche, la actividad era escasa, pero aun habia.

Una mujer cerca de los 30 caminaba por las calles, con un cigarro en mano, luciendo una minifalda roja y una blusa de estampado de guepardo y lentejuelas y finalizando con unas botas de tacón de color blanco que iban hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas. Dio un par de caladas al cigarro expulsando el humo por sus fosas nasales; la mujer caminó haciendo resonar sus botas y giró en un callejón, un atajo hasta el bar donde trabajaba, cerca de un basurero vio a un hombre cerca de los 25, muy apuesto…un cliente…

- Hola – Lo saludó con tono sensual mientras se paraba frente a el - Un hombre como tu no debe estar solo a estas horas, puedes encontrarte con mujeres que te quieran comer – Pasó una mano por el bien formado pecho de este.

- No lo creo – Sonrió, pasando su vista con algo de reticencia por el cuerpo de la mujer, no estaba mal, pero no era su gusto - No son las mujeres las peligrosas, hay peores depredadores…

- Eso lo dices porque no me has conocido a mi – Dijo empinándose para besar el cuello del hombre que no mostró reacción alguna.

- Y tu lo dices porque no me has conocido a mi – Sonrió y tomó la cabeza de la mujer alejándola de su cuello e inclinándose hacia ella.

- Qué bajo caes hermano – Se burló deteniendo la hazaña del otro.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Preguntó la mujer girándose al recién llegado.

- Lárgate – Masculló aterrando a la mujer con su mirada, que se marchó de inmediato.

- Gracias – Habló Sesshomaru - ¿Y a que debo tú visita? O se te perdió la hermosa de…

- No solo vine a visitarte, a recordar viejos tiempos hermano – Caminó hasta el, recostándose en la pared frente a él.

- Semejante formalidad no me la creo en ti

- ¿Por qué no?, nos llevábamos bien – Su tono era por demás irónico y mordaz, tal cual al de su hermano.

- Tiempos que no volverán – Se burló - Aun así, se que estas aquí porque temes que haga otra "escena", según tu, pero no te preocupes, estoy satisfecho, lo de ahora es…Bueno si se te ofrecen en bandeja de plata no puedes despreciar a una dama…

- ¿Dama? – Repitió con sarcasmo - Bien haya tu y tus conceptos…No siempre fueron muy amplios…

- Nunca han servido de nada – Rebatió Sesshomaru - Mira donde vamos y siempre hay cambios, prefieran dejarle eso a otras personas, tengo cosas que hacer…

- Amargarme la vida

- Que puedo decir, tú eres mi proyecto de vida – Se rió ante sus palabras - Aunque tengo otro…mucho más…apetitoso

- Lo se…aun así no eres el único al que le interesa – La voz de Inuyasha sonó calmada, se tranquilizaba cada cuanto mentalmente, no venía a pelear, no esta vez.

- Para que te inmiscuyes tanto, al final será lo mismo que la última vez

- Te puedo asegurar que no; de eso yo me encargaré

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó al ver salir a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa.

- Muy bien, el examen de Lenguaje estuvo sencillo – Dijo Kagome feliz de la vida, sabia que iba a aprobar este examen.

- Tanto estudio debe valerlo; al menos es el último examen del día, tenemos el resto de la tarde libre, ¿Quieres que salgamos a un centro comercial? O algo así

- Lo que quiero es dormir, me acosté tarde por estudiar, y luego me quedé dormida más tarde – Habló Kagome, no hacia falta decir porque - Y estuve al máximo despierta en el examen, así que prefiero ir a casa, ¿No te enfadas?

- Mira quien viene ahí – Apuntó Sango omitiendo la anterior pregunta.

- Higurashi – Saludó con una gran sonrisa el chico - Te llame esta semana, Sango me dio tu numero pero no estabas

- Ah si, tenía cosas que hacer – De inmediato recibió un codazo de Sango, la verdad si estaba solo que se negó al momento que su hermano le dijo _"Es un tal Houjo"_.

- Lo importante es que estas aquí, y quería invitarte a la función de juegos pirotécnicos por inicio de las fiestas navideñas en el lago Fushi… ¿Qué dices? – Invitó el joven.

- Pues yo…

- Allá estará – Contesto Sango por ella.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Murmuró con enfado, ella no quería ir con Houjo a ningún lado, pero Sango tan linda como siempre.

- Por favor no hará nada malo, es un gran chico, y no puedes juzgar un libro por la portada – La calmó la chica - Aunque no negaras que es una linda portada

- Iré, pero si esa cita se vuelve un infierno, me las pagaras Sango – Advirtió, porque las cosas tenían que ser así, no quería que fuera domingo, si por ella fuera alargaría la semana de exámenes…bueno no era para tanto.

- Encuentra a ese viejo tonto – Le dijo hablando por el teléfono celular - No sé Miroku, pero no regreses sino es con él, o con algo que nos ayude…no…no…No preguntes idioteces – Le regañó Inuyasha - Hablamos luego…adiós…

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chamarra azul oscura del uniforme, cada vez que se veía le parecía mas ridículo, se había metido en ese jueguito solo por…ella. Y aunque cada noche pensaba que lo mejor era marcharse, cuando volvía a ese instituto y la veía algo lo frenaba y se quedaba ahí, recibiendo las tontas clases, aguantando las insinuantes propuestas de algunas estudiantes, cuando a él no le interesaban en absoluto, o al menos no ahora, tal vez las aceptó en algún tiempo, ahora no era exactamente lo que le interesaba.

Abrió la página del libro en que se habia quedado, no era un libro cualquiera, era un libro hecho por la persona que ahora buscaba, uno amplio y detallado donde esperaba encontrar respuestas para su molesto problemita, lo habia adquirido hace muy poco, y era algo complicado de leer, hasta para él, pero el anciano así lo habia hecho, para que pocos lo entendieran pero aquel que lo hiciera resolvería todo problema…eso era lo que el necesitaba…

- ¡Nos vemos el domingo Higurashi! – Escuchó la voz contenta y radiante del chico.

Alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada boba de el joven que miraba a Kagome, y por lo que habia oído habia una cita de por medio…de inmediato regresó a su libro…

- Oh señorita Higurashi, espéreme un momento – Pidió la maestra de Historia mientras revisaba unos papeles.

Kagome tomó asiento y espero, ¿Para que la quería la maestra?...

- Señor Taisho – Habló de nuevo la maestra una vez que la puerta se abrió - ¡Aquí están!... los llamé a ambos para felicitarlos por sus trabajos, los mejores de sus respectivos grupos, por ese motivo no lo recibieron hoy cuando los entregaron; espero no les moleste que me los quedé, tiene excelente información y pienso dejarlos en la biblioteca – Informó la maestra entusiasmada - Por cierto señor Taisho, sáqueme de una duda, la familia Taisho mencionada en el trabajo de la señorita Higurashi, ¿es la suya?, estuve averiguando y usted viene de Europa…

- Si, es mi línea familiar – Respondió serio y con frialdad - ¿Eso era todo?

- Y no sería mucho problema conseguir información o una pintura de…

- No tengo nada de mi familia – Respondió enseguida - Con permiso, tengo que ir a casa…

- Hasta luego – Se despidió Kagome saliendo tras el chico - ¡Oye! Espera…No sabia que era tu familia…si te molestó lo siento – Mintió al chico que se detuvo con su llamado, pero no se giró a verla, era claro su enfado.

- No es problema

- Toma tu carnet – Le entregó una mujer de lentes - No llevarás otro libro…

- No, espero que no hayan mas desveladas en Navidad – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa a la bibliotecaria, algunas veces llevó algunos libros que la acompañaron cuando despertaba luego de sus pesadillas, era hora de devolverlos - Hasta luego…

Estaba por salir, pero un par de estantes mas allá estaba Inuyasha sobre una vitrina revisando una carpeta de color azul… ¡Su trabajo de Historia!; con pasos cautelosos se acercó, pero parecía que el no notaba su presencia se veía ensimismado en su trabajo, luego guardó algo, ente su abrigó del colegio y se marchó por la puerta lateral. Se acercó a la vitrina y sacó su trabajo lo revisó y como imaginó, faltaban las hojas sobre la familia Taisho; sin mediar pensamiento alguno corrió siguiéndole los pasos una vez fuera no estaba por ningún lado…

La semana de exámenes finalmente habia acabado, junto con el año escolar, afortunadamente le habia ido de maravilla aprobando todas las asignaturas. Hoy era el tan terrible domingo, inicio de mes, día de la cita con Houjo…

Cepilló sus cabellos y se colocó una pequeña cinta adornada con un moñito de color rosa fuerte, usaba unos jeans claros y una blusa de color fucsia hasta las caderas, nada ostentoso, no se arreglaría demasiado no iba salir con el chico de sus sueños; por cruel que sonara era verdad si fuera…otra persona de seguro estaría mas interesada en arreglarse y ahora recordaba que todo era culpa de Sango que habia organizado la cita y para colmar el vaso se desaparecía desde el viernes en la tarde…ya se las pagaría…

- Kagome acaba de llegar ese chico – Le avisó Souta de pie en la puerta - Baja antes de que mamá comience a mostrar el álbum familiar…

- Gracias enano – Le dijo Kagome - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Fea – Contestó para irse, Kagome sonrió, eso significaba que estaba bien.

Bajó las escaleras y vio al chico sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión o mejor dicho los videojuegos de su hermano. Luego de despedirse se marchó con el chico para la dichosa inauguración del mes en el Lago Fushi. No es que no le gustará la navidad es mas para donde iban, cada año era un gran espectáculo que mas de una vez compartió en familia, pero de nuevo era culpa de la cita…

- Creo que este lugar esta bien – Dijo extendiendo su abrigo para que Kagome se sentará a lo que ella agradeció - ¿Quieres algo?

- No esta bien – Le enseñó la soda en la mano, lo único que le habia aceptado.

- Pensé que me dirías que no, siempre trate de darme valor para invitarte a salir, pero te veía tan…no se imposible; tu amiga Sango me convenció y le agradezco por ello – Habló Houjo sentado al lado de ella.

- Si, Sango es una gran chica

- Cuéntame de ti – Pidió el joven.

Bueno la plática no era mala, a excepción cuando Houjo se ponía de meloso a decir miles de tonterías aun así le producía gracia. No era un mal chico, es mas era agradable, y todo iba bien…

- Eres una chica muy hermosa – Acarició unos cuantos cabellos de una incomoda Kagome - Y dulce, tu…me gustas mucho… - El joven se inclino a ella con intenciones claras de besarla…

- ¡Mira ya empezó! – Habló, cambiando el tema y mirando al cielo, a lo que el chico la siguió; ¡Vaya que eso estuvo cerca!, el chico le agradaba, pero no hasta allá.

- ¿Esa no es tu amiga Sango? – Apuntó el chico a su lado, a un punto entre la gente que miraba el evento de luces.

- Sí es Sango con…Inuyasha – Susurró

_**Continuara************************************************_

_**¡Hagan las apuestas!...Hagamos una "Polla" (Una polla es un tipo de apuesta usada aquí en Colombia durante los mundiales, donde cada participante da los ganadores de cada partido), entre los motivos por los cuales Sango está con Inuyasha, ¡Empiezo yo!...Digo que es por el hecho de que las cosas de aquello que…Jajajajaja me enredé, mejor les comentó en el próxima capitulo… (No es con el ánimo de ser malvada).**_

_**Espero les vaya gustando el desarrollo de la historia, si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia no duden en dejar el mensajito… Abrazos…Besos…Bye…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holas…espero se encuentren muy bien en el día de hoy, que salgan y disfruten de todas las cosas que vean (Pero primero lean jajajaja xD); pero pasando a otras cosillas, quiero que me disculpen si consideran que me tarde y también quiero agradecerles por leer y apoyar la historia. Y sin alargarme demasiado permítanme adelantarles que el capitulo de hoy es decisivo, bueno… no tanto pero si revela demasiadas cosas así que disfruten de la sana lectura…**_

_**Cáp. 7: Rechazo**_

- Si es Sango con…Inuyasha – Susurró

- Vaya no sabía que ese par eran algo

Kagome miró sorprendida a la pareja, no es que lo parecieran, porque solo estaban ambos juntos, uno al lado del otro y ni siquiera miraban el espectáculo, solo parecían estar buscando algo. Pero aun así Sango estaba con Inuyasha, ella que tanto habia dicho que no le caía en gracia… ¿Qué significaba esto?...quiso pararse para encarar a su amiga… ¡Un momento como que encarar!, si ambos salieran no tendría porque enfadarla; lo que la enfadaba era que…que no le habia contado que salía con Inuyasha, ¡Sí eso era lo que la enfadaba!, definitivamente…

- Este es un lindo espectáculo – Continuó con la plática el chico a su lado trayéndola a la realidad, no contesto nada miró al chico y cuando volvió la vista al lugar de su mutismo ninguno de los dos estaba ya - ¿No crees?

- Eh…si claro – Respondió, aunque no tenía ni idea que habia preguntado.

- Lindo mientras dura – Habló el joven comenzando a levantarse y ofreciéndole una mano a Kagome - ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer y luego te llevo a tu casa?

- Claro – Asintió Kagome caminando al lado del joven; todas las personas empezaban a marcharse del lago miró entre las personas mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación de Houjo, no tenía ni idea de que decía…; un par de pasos mas adelante entre las personas pudo distinguir dos siluetas que se movían tratando de esquivar a las personas, apurados, de igual manera ella aceleró el paso, tratando de no perderlos de vista, en un momento se vio corriendo tras ambos y el sonido de la voz de Houjo se perdió por completo.

El tumulto de gente parecía ir toda hacia el mismo lugar, de igual manera siguió a los dos jóvenes que caminaban codo a codo como si siguieran a alguien, como si cuidaran o vigilaran a alguien. De momento las personas empezaron a variar de caminos y entre la confusión perdió a Inuyasha y a Sango de vista. Caminó por la calle por la que los habia visto meterse por última vez y miró en cada uno de los restaurantes esperando encontrarse a la pareja juntos, cenando o algo así, y por algún momento se sintió enfadada, pero ella ya sabia porque, así que no se molestó en alejar el sentimiento. Es que como era posible que Sango no le haya dicho que gustaba de Inuyasha, por eso era que le decía que no le gustaba para ella, claro por que no quería que interfiriera en su relación. ¡Le habían visto la cara!

- ¡Demonios los perdí! – Masculló, dándose por vencida, habia caminado demasiado, tan solo un par de cuadras atrás se acordó de Houjo, y su persecución habia sido un fracaso completo; y lo peor de todo era que no sabia donde demonios estaba, en el centro de la ciudad no estaba… ¿Dónde?, ni idea, solo que estaba lejos y las calles estaban solas, un barrio tal vez; caminó por las calles esperando encontrar un taxi, lo mejor era irse y luego preguntarle a Sango personalmente, el por qué de su cita con Inuyasha, luego de que le habia dicho que le caía mal, aunque tal vez eso era un modo de ocultar sus sentimientos por Inuyasha, porque cuando hablaban de él se ponía nerviosa, en definitiva lo único que hicieron fue verle la cara de idiota…

¡Un momento!, como que le habían visto la cara, no era nada de Inuyasha para que le vieran la cara, pero Sango era su amiga y…

- Eres una tonta… Kagome – Y estaba cansada de andar, era una tonta cansada.

- ¡Déjala, maldita sea, es un niña! – Escuchó la voz a lo lejos, pero no cualquier voz, sino la de Inuyasha.

- Nadie notará su ausencia – Oyó otra voz masculina.

Con pasos cortos se acerco al lugar, un callejón iluminado solo en la entrada por un farol, nuevamente fijó su atención en la "conversación" del callejón…

- Quieres quedarte con todas – Habló la misma voz, que por alguna razón se le hacia conocida - Hagamos algo te doy esta y tu me…

- Deja de hablar tonterías, estás loco – Intervino la voz de su ya conocida amiga - Danos a la niña…

Se asomó y pudo ver a su amiga aun al lado de Inuyasha y un poco mas allá, estaba el dueño de la otra voz…Sesshomaru, entonces si conocía a Inuyasha, y habia una niña en brazos del hombre, estaba dormida o inconciente… ¿Qué pasaba?

- No, no, no, tu no puedes hablarme así – Reprochó Sesshomaru - A mi hermano se lo "paso", tu no eres nadie, aun así no quiero que mi futura cena se enfade conmigo por matarte…

¿De que hablaban?, no sabia nada, no entendía que estaban diciendo, aun así no se movió, aunque el lugar apestaba a horrores y estaba por asfixiarse con el nauseabundo olor, no se movió, aunque estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y mas cuando…

- ¡Deja a la niña! – En menos de un segundo Inuyasha le dio un puñetazo a Sesshomaru que por el impacto soltó a la niña que voló por los aires y antes de caer al suelo, Sango saltó y la atrapó en el aire - Te dije no provocarme… - Masculló enfadado alzándolo del cuello.

- Eres la persona mas inteligente del mundo – Habló con sarcasmo mientras agarraba a Inuyasha de un brazo y lo lanzaba contra la pared contigua, esta se agrietó por el impacto, aun así Inuyasha quedó como si nada - Espero que sirva de algo cuando la tenga a ella entre mis brazos, desnuda, rogando porque sea mía y cuando su níveo…

- ¡Eres un maldito cerdo asqueroso! – Se abalanzó contra él acertándole un golpe en el rostro, para recibir una patada en su estomago que lo hizo caer al final del callejón.

- ¡Nunca podrás desafiarme!, nunca podrás protegerla a ella y ahora mucho menos – Sonrió.

- ¡No dejaré que la toques! – Corrió a una velocidad impresionante hasta él, lo tomó del cuello y cuando estaba por apretarle el cuello hasta la asfixia.

- Es posible que tú no puedas ni tocarla – Agregó Sesshomaru, mientras era alzado por Inuyasha, pero aun así no mostraba miedo alguno.

- Acaba con él – Habló Sango un par de pasos más atrás con la niña en brazos.

- Deja de decir estupideces – Dijo a Sesshomaru, enfadado con la vista fija en los ojos de su hermano - Acabaré contigo y ella…

- Que piensas hermano, que vivirán felices por siempre, digo hasta que la muerte los separe – Sonrió mordaz Sesshomaru - Ella te tendrá miedo, a ambos, los rechazara y se acercará a mi…

- Estas…

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas ahora? – Interrumpió - ¡Que dices Kagome!

La chica escondida, ahora sentada de la impresión, apoyada en una pared, con la respiración entrecortada por lo que acababa de ver, quedó aún mas atónita cuando oyó la voz del tal Sesshomaru llamarla…la habían descubierto…¿Cómo?.

Sin despegar la vista de su hermano, dejó que el aire del lugar lo inundara, se concentró en el olor, y entre la peste pudo percibir claramente el dulce olor de…Ella. Sango de igual manera lo notó y giró con la niña en brazos, cuando corría a la entrada del callejón, la silueta de la chica apareció ante ellos, tan blanca como una hoja de papel miró a las tres figuras…

- Kagome… - Susurró Sango deteniéndose frente a su amiga - Vamónos de…

- No me toques – Dijo al ver que la chica dirigía una mano a la suya, enfocó su vista en el rostro de ella y lo encontró pálido, Sango no lo era, además vio sus uñas mas largas, mucho mas y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad rojiza.

- Creo que…arruiné su secreto – Se safo de Inuyasha, el cual no hizo nada por detenerlo, y mantenía su posición, dándole la espalda a Sango y a Kagome - Querida Kagome, nos veremos en otra ocasión creo que ahora no encajo aquí…adiós hermanito – Se despidió con burla, luego dio un salto y desapareció en las terrazas de los edificios a su alrededor.

No sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar, se quería ir pero no sabia muy bien porque, vio el enorme saltó que pegó Sesshomaru y pensó que tal vez estaba soñando, que solo era una pesadilla, pero no, sabía que esto era real…

- Kagome, esto… - Trato de hablar Sango pero la mano de Inuyasha en su hombro la hizo callar.

- Esta consternada, no trates de explicar algo ahora – Musitó el chico - Llévala a casa y habla con ella luego…

- No puedo dejarla así – Clamó, mirando a su amiga que miraba incasablemente a Inuyasha, el mismo chico de la escuela nada raro en él.

Inuyasha se encontró con los ojos castaños de Kagome, pudo leer en ellos la sorpresa, tal vez el miedo, se acercó con pasos seguros a ella que no se movió ni un centímetro, acunó con sus manos el rostro de ella y se inclinó hacia ella

- ¿Qué harás? – Pero no recibió respuesta, y para sorpresa de ella Kagome no hacia nada por alejarse.

- Fue solo un sueño, nada de esto causará relevancia mañana cuando despiertes en tu cama – Habló Inuyasha a la joven que no despegó la mirada de la de él, su voz era melodiosa, suave

- Fue solo un… ¡No fue un sueño! – Gritó alejándose de él - ¡No lo fue!, esto es real, ¡No estoy loca!, tú eres, y tú… - Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, estaban consternada, no sabia que pensar, se sentía en un sueño como decía Inuyasha, pero ya estaba harta de sus pesadillas y de que le dijeran que nada de eso importaba, estaba cansada de creer que todo eran las supersticiones, como decía Sango, era por ello que sabia que no era un sueño.

Inuyasha apretó sus manos fuertemente hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos, no quería que llorara, odiaba ver llorar a alguien pero más a ella…

- No funcionó… - Habló Sango.

- A ella no puedo engañarla – Dijo Inuyasha mirando a la chica que limpiaba sus lágrimas, la veía tan sola, tan desprotegida, quería…

- Tal vez yo…

- Déjala así, es mejor – La interrumpió sin apartar la vista de la joven.

Kagome, habia escuchado cada una de las palabras de ellos, y seguía sin comprender mucho, aun no comprendía nada. Solo quería irse a su habitación y descansar así fuera solo cerrar los ojos.

- La llevare a casa tu encárgate de la niña – Sango le acercó la pequeña a Inuyasha que la tomó en sus brazos.

En cuanto vio que Sango la iba a agarrar emprendió carrera, solo dio dos pasos luego lo que vio fue oscuridad…

- ¡Hermana, mamá dice que si bajarás a desayunar! – Gritó el niño irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Saltó de su cama por el bramido de su hermano y estuvo a punto de caerse; le respondió con un "Ya bajo", y el niño salió riendo.

Quitó las cobijas y vio que aun estaba con las mismas ropas de ayer, le dolía la cabeza a pesar que habia dormido toda la noche, o al menos no recordaba haber despertado, pero si habia tenido una pesadilla una en la que Sango e Inuyasha habían…

- No fue una pesadilla – Se repitió a ella misma, era cierto no lo era, la imágenes volvieron a ella de manera rápida y apresurada, ¿Qué habia sido eso?, lo mejor era prepararse para… ¡Demonios, ya estaban en vacaciones!

- ¿No te gustó el desayuno hija? – Preguntó la mujer al ver a la chica mover los waffle en el plato sin probar bocado.

- No, es que no tengo apetito – Trató de sonreír a su madre - ¿A que horas llegue anoche?

- Ah pues, te oí entrar cerca de la medianoche

- ¡Hermana al teléfono! – Avisó Souta desde la sala, Kagome se paró y contestó

- Bueno…Hola Houjo…no, estoy bien…es que vi a una vieja amiga – Mintió Kagome - Lamento haberme ido así…creo que será en otra ocasión…adiós –Demonios ese chico la iba enloquecer, ahora quería otra cita, de nuevo volvió con su madre.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a que horas viniste? – Preguntó su madre mientras recogía los platos.

- No solo pensé que era mas tarde

- ¡Hermana al teléfono! – Vociferó de nuevo el pequeño, se levanto enfadada si era Houjo le tiraría el teléfono.

- Bueno…

- Kagome… ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó Sango al otro lado del teléfono.

- Bien – Contestó, no sabia si sentirse asustada, enfadada o ¿Cómo? - ¿Qué quieres Sango?

- Kagome, debes dejar que te diga que pasa, ¿Puedes ir al parque ahora?

- Veré que haré – Y eso no lo sabia aun le daba miedo enfrentarse quien sabe a que verdad - Adiós…

- ¿Estas enojada con Sango? – Preguntó Souta - ¡Muere!... ¡Si gané!

No sabia que hacer, ¿Ir o no?, quería saber que sucedía, pero de igual manera le asustaba aun no comprendía del todo, y había partes de esa noche que eran muy confusas para ella…

- ¡Mamá voy a salir no me tardo!

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – Se dijo, se levantó de la banca del parque dispuesta a irse.

- Kagome… - Escuchó la voz de Sango que llegaba apenas con…Inuyasha - Gracias por venir…

- Aun no se que hago aquí

- Kagome lo de anoche, mejor dicho, ese hombre Sesshomaru es peligroso, para todos, para ti – Habló Sango - Solo queríamos decirte que si lo ves, si se te llega a aparecer te alejes de él y nos llames de inmediato, es el muy peligr…

- Lo se, peligroso, pero no solo él, ustedes también – Interrumpió mirando a Sango, Inuyasha se mantenía un par de pasos mas atrás y miraba hacia otro lado - Pero yo me sé cuidar – Pasó a un lado de Sango dispuesta a irse, no sé sentía cómoda hablando con ellos, no sabía que era lo que sentía, una vez paso al lado de Inuyasha este la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- Hazle caso, esto no es un juego – Le dijo con severidad - El no estaba jugando con lo que dijo ayer…el te quiere a ti, nosotros solo queremos protegerte…

- No me toques – Masculló Kagome airada - No me vuelvas a tocar o a hablar – Finalmente se marcho de ahí.

- Demonios, me odia – Gimió Sango, por eso nunca le dijo nada - Todo por ese maldito de tu hermano…

- Es lo que el quiere, que ella se aleje de nosotros para poder tenerla, y lo esta consiguiendo…

- ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?, no me dio tiempo de decirle nada, de explicarle algo – Suspiró y tomó asiento donde segundos antes estaba Kagome.

- Tendrá mas miedo, eso es malo para nosotros – Aseveró Inuyasha - Lo mejor es dejar de agobiarla, cuando ella quiera saber vendrá a nosotros…

Se sentía… ¡Al diablo con todo!, no sabia que sentía, no podía decir que sentía miedo, porque no lo sentía, estaba enfadada, porque, bueno porque… ¡Sango estaba con Inuyasha!, si era por eso, porque ambos estaban juntos y porque Sango sabia cosas de Inuyasha o compartía cosas con él de las que ella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea; y también se sentía frustrada, por no entender nada de lo sucedido anoche.

- Tal vez yo pueda responder tus dudas…

No pudo evitar asustarse al encontrarse con él, al menos no era de noche y habían varias personas caminando a su alrededor.

- No gracias – Respondió con valentía - Adiós – Trató de marcharse pero el volvió a ponerse frente a ella, de manera rápida - ¿Me deja pasar?

- Siempre eres esquiva conmigo – Acomodó algunos cabellos, tras la espalda de ella - Porque no me acompañas y responderé todas tus preguntas, ¿Qué me dices?

- Digo que me deje pasar, no quiero saber nada – Comenzó de nuevo caminar.

- ¡No escaparas! – La tomó fuerte de la mano.

- ¡Déjeme! – Asustada le gritó, pero luego no sintió nada presionar su mano, miró y ya no estaba y las personas la miraban; calmó su respiración y aceleró el paso, lo mejor era ir a casa.

- Así que la señorita Kagome se dio cuenta – Habló Miroku sirviéndose en trago - ¿Cómo no notaron que estaba ahí?

- Estábamos concentrados en Sesshomaru, además en ese callejón apestaba, el olor pasó desapercibido – Explicó Sango sobándose las manos.

- Cálmate – Le dijo Inuyasha a la chica - ¿Qué te dijo Myoga?

- Sobre eso, no me quiso decir nada más – Informó Miroku, su búsqueda habia sido en vano.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó

- Nada, dijo que tú tenías las respuestas que ya te había dado todo lo que sabía y que no podía explicártelo al pie de la letra – Repitió las palabras de él.

- Argggg, le explicaste la situación – Masculló, comenzando a enfadarse, ese imbecil anciano nunca ayudaba en nada.

- Si, y eso fue lo que dijo – Agregó Miroku tan sereno como siempre.

- ¡Debiste haberlo presionado! – Gruñó, tomándole de las solapas de la chamarra, el enfado habia estallado.

- Déjalo Inuyasha – Trató de detenerlo Sango.

- ¡No!, te dije expresamente que no regresarás a menos que tuvieras una solución

- La tienes hace mucho Inuyasha – Le dijo calmado, tomó los antebrazos de Inuyasha y este lo liberó - No te preocupes, la señorita Kagome sabe cuidarse y sabe bien que Sesshomaru no es de fiar

- Pero y si la engaña – Tomó asiento en el sofá y escondió el rostro entre sus manos - No quiero que…la última vez…

- No es la misma situación, ella no es tan ingenua, sabrá reconocer el peligro

- Lo vio en nosotros, escapa de nosotros, nos rechaza – De inmediato se levanto y salió de la casa a paso rápido.

- ¿A dónde va? – Preguntó Sango.

- A donde va todas las noches…

_**¡Jajajaja!...¿Quienes maldecían a Sango en el capitulo anterior por estar con Inu?... bien ahora deben de disculparse la pobre no hacia nada fuera de su naturaleza…jajajaja… bueno espero que ahora comprendan mas que Kagome de se trata todo este rollo o mas o menos por donde va orientado. Sin querer expandirme mas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y no olviden sintonizar el próximo xD… ahora si me despido, no se olviden de dejar sus mensajitos… Un abrazo, un beso… Nos vemos… Bye…**_

_**UN MOMENTO… SE ME OLVIDA PREGUNTAR…¿QUIÉNES YA VIMOS ECLIPSE?...JAJAJAJA (nótese el porque de la pregunta)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todas… Están muy bien, yo sé que si…jajajaja… Bueno no quiero extenderme mucho, simplemente quiero agradecerles por los mensajes que me han dejado con respecto a la historia y también disculparme por la tardanza que tuve, pero estaba de vacaciones y aparte estaba un poquito relajada con los ratos de escritura, pero una vez mas volví dispuesta a continuar los fics… Sin decir mas…Espero disfruten…**_

_**Cáp. 8: Refugio **_

- Duérmete Kagome – Se dijo.

Pero el decirlo no servía, era el tercer día en vela, tres días en que se dormía tarde y despertaba en la madrugada atormentada por sus pesadillas, la misma de la persecución en el bosque solo que estaba vez había un rostro y este era el de Sesshomaru, la perseguía en todas sus pesadillas y para colmar el vaso, en ellas estaban Sango e Inuyasha, juntos, literalmente juntos, como pareja, novios. Ambos se iban y la dejaban. También habia soñado con aquella noche, y en ella los tres chicos se convertían en abominables monstruos y la atacaban a ella y a su familia, no quería eso…no sabia que quería…

El aire plácido entró por su ventana entreabierta, e instintivamente se abrazó más a su cobija y giró en la cama, ya dormida…

- Hija…hija – Su madre la sacudió en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – La quería pero porque la despertaba, cuando finalmente lograba dormirse - ¿No estabas de visita donde mi tía?...

- Si, pero tienes que irte – Dijo la mujer a su lado mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- ¿A dónde? Pensé que me quedaría aquí a cuidar la casa – Bostezó la chica incorporándose en la cama.

- No, tienes que irte – Repitió su madre.

- Ok, voy a vestirme – No sabia a donde iba pero su mamá insistía mucho, de seguro vio un programa de asesinos en serie y ahora se la llevaba donde su tía, su mamá era medio paranoica, tal vez de ahí lo sacó.

- ¡No, tienes que salir ya! – Le gritó, la puerta de abrió de improvisto y vio a Sesshomaru que cargaba a su hermano como si de un bulto se tratara… muerto - ¡Corre aho…

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de su madre, con un movimiento de la mano de Sesshomaru esta cayo al suelo, con la cabeza casi colgando de su cuello, él se acerco a ella…

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡No, no mamá! – Gritó a la vez que saltaba en la cama, de nuevo una pesadilla, algo común en ella - No mas…por favor, no mas… - Las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, quería descansar, estaba por demás agotada, de todo de todos, quería…

Flash back**********************

- Lo mejor es que tomes un analgésico, te des un baño y te vayas a la cama –Le recomendó Inuyasha subiendo las largas escaleras hasta el templo.

- Seguiré tu consejo, eso si puedo hacerlo – Sonrió sarcásticamente, era obvio que no podría sus pesadillas la atormentaban prácticamente a diario.

- Mírame – Pidió una vez que ambos estuvieron en la parte alta del templo - No pienses en esas pesadillas, los pensamientos atraen las cosas y tu miedo por ese sueño te lleva a él inevitablemente, solo piensa en algo bueno, imagina cosas buenas, revive momentos calmos y pacíficos, eso te ayudara a no atraer esa pesadilla – Le dijo con una sonrisa - Si necesitas algo…llámame – Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, luego la dejo en la puerta de su casa y se marchó.

Fin del flash back*****************

Eso había sucedido la vez del accidente en el gimnasio del colegio cuando se cortó y cayó de la escalera, que el la habia salvado, ahora entendía en parte como habia llegado tan rápido.

Sí, el día de la pelea, se movía rápido, tenía mucha fuerza y no le afectaban en lo más mínimo los golpes. Pero el caso es que él habia dicho _"Si necesitas algo…llámame"_ Claro que lo necesitaba… ¿Lo necesitaba? ¿A él?, tal vez, solo tal vez, sí. Pero como llamarlo, no le dio números telefónicos…

- Inuyasha… - Susurró a la noche, luego se giró en la cama y trató de recobrar el sueño

- ¿Si?...

Asustada se viró en la cama tirando las cobijas hacia la parte baja, y no habia alucinado al pie del ventanal que daba a la terraza, estaba él…Inuyasha. No sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí… _"Si necesitas algo…llámame" _ esa era la forma de llamarlo, solo…llamarlo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta estar frente a él

- ¿Por qué llorabas? – Le preguntó sin moverse del lugar.

Sus ojos se inundaron de agua y sin explicación alguna se lanzó a los brazos de él, se abrazo a él, ocultando su rostro en el fornido pecho de él.

- Quiero…morir – Sollozó y es que por macabro que sonara, eso era lo que quería, no soportaba sus pesadillas siempre la agotaban, parecía que la absorbían.

- Nunca pidas eso – Aseveró Inuyasha - No lo pidas…

- Estoy cansada, estoy agotada – Musitó entre lágrimas, sin salir del abrazo, el cual no le era correspondido, pero aun así no se soltó.

- Es mejor que duermas – La soltó de su cuerpo y la encaminó a la cama, la hizo recostarse y la arropó entre las cobijas - Mírame…las pesadillas se irán, yo te cuidaré y tu descansarás

- ¿Me cuidarás? – Preguntó con un leve susurro, perceptible para él.

- Siempre…

Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, hasta pegar de frente con su rostro, cansada de luchar con la luz, abrió sus ojos, a lo lejos, tal vez en el árbol sagrado el trinar de unos pájaros inundo su habitación. Se estiró aun entre las cobijas, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de la noche y reaccionó, buscó por toda la habitación y nada, no estaba… ¿Lo habia soñado?, si habia sido así…Era el mejor sueño en mucho tiempo…

Decidida a darse un día de descanso, se levanto rápidamente, se organizo, ni siquiera hizo la cama, salió y fue a rentar un par de películas, de aquellas cursis en que lloras a moco tendido, cosas como "El titanic", clásico, "Romeo y Julieta", "Diario de una pasión" y un par de comedías que le parecieron divertidas. Luego fue de nuevo a casa y saco una bolsa de patatas, una caja de galletas y un par de sodas y se fue para el sofá, a usar el televisor en algo mas que en videojuegos.

- ¿Estas loco?, si Kagome te ve merodeando, huirá mas de nosotros – Le regañó Sango.

- Ella me llamó – Habló Inuyasha sin prestar atención a los reclamos de la castaña, solo con la atención fija en su libro.

- Bien, ya veo que en definitiva estas loco – Continuó ella - ¿Qué diga tu nombre no es que te este llamando?

- Yo se lo dije, si me necesitaba que me llamara

- Ella no entendería tus metáforas, ni yo lo hago – Dijo caminando de un lado a otro - Y en vez de estar leyendo, deberíamos estar buscando al imbecil de tu hermano – Agarró el libro entre sus manos e Inuyasha la frenó con la mas temible mirada.

- Sango, ven conmigo – Intervino Miroku - No le reclames nada a Inuyasha el sabe lo que hace…

- Pues no lo parece, debería estar mas interesado en detener a su hermanito para ayudar a mi amiga

- Me lo imagine – Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó enfadada.

- Me imagine que solo te contó parte de la historia – Dijo Miroku - Te la diré, si prometes no decirla a la señorita Kagome, eso le corresponde a el…

- Claro

Ya era tarde y estaba cansado de leer ese madito libro, a parte de ser larguisimo y de tener una letra del tamaño de una hormiga, habia partes difíciles de comprender, por lo que tenía que devolverse de tanto en tanto.

- ¡Te odio Myoga! – Lanzó el libro hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, se estrelló contra una pared y cayó al suelo cerrado.

- Inuyasha… - El viento trajo el susurro, y como alma que lleva el diablo salió por la ventana deprisa.

Se sentía tonta haciendo eso, cerrar los ojos y decir un nombre en medio de su habitación, sola como un hongo, porque nada sucedió…

- Estas loca Kagome – Se dijo.

- No tanto – Contrarió la voz, unos centímetros tras ella, esperanzada se giró y se encontró con la mirada dorada fija en los ojos de ella, sin explicación alguna su corazón latió apresurado y sintió el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas - ¿Por qué despierta a esta hora? No puede dormir…

- Eh si…digo no – Dijo Kagome, trato de volver a la normalidad y se alejó para sentarse en su cama - No tengo sueño

- ¿Esta sola en la casa? – Preguntó Inuyasha - ¿Su familia?

- Ellos están visitando a una tía – Respondió mirándolo contrariada, porque la trataba tan formalmente, en esta época esos formalismos eran poco usados…un momento - Inuyasha, recuerdas mi trabajo de Historia, donde hablaba de la familia Taisho

- Si – Respondió él.

- Es que cuando busque información para ese trabajo, encontré una…pintura y… - Bueno no sabía como decir o que más decir.

- ¿Quieres saber? – Preguntó Inuyasha, volviendo a tutearla, al alzar su vista se encontró con la mirada de él, con él muy cerca, demasiado.

¿Quería saber?, no estaba segura, no aun, tenia varias sospechas, pero no quería que estas fueran ciertas, tenia miedo, si tenia miedo, ¿De que?, no sabia…

- No

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – Preguntó el joven regresando a su posición hasta el ventanal.

- No lo se – Aunque si lo pensaba no era de él de quien le daba miedo - Solo estoy confundida, tengo miles de pensamientos en la cabeza, no se que cosas pensar y tengo miedo de descubrir que algunas cosas son diferentes a como eran…

- Tal vez si hablas con Sango, con ella puedes mostrar más confianza –Sugirió, corrió la silla frente a la computadora y se sentó.

- No quiero hablar con ella

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el joven.

- Es solo que, no se si pueda confiar en ella, se supone que era mi mejor amiga y me oculta…eso – La verdad aun no sabia que era "eso" - Sea lo que sea, y también me dice que te odia y los veo juntos el día…bueno no hablaré con ella…

- Te comportas como niña – Se rió él.

- Soy niña, ¿O me ves cara de niño? – Puso una mano en sus caderas.

- No – Musitó, desviando su mirada hacia fuera - Es tarde, es mejor que duermas – Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la joven para arroparla en la cama.

- Tú me tratas como a una niña, no te extrañes de que me comporte como una – Sonrió traviesa - ¿Te quedarás?

- Sabes que si – Le acarició los cabellos a la chica, se dejó llevar y se inclinó hacia ella, la respiración de ambos se mezcló y suspirando resignado, le dio un beso en la frente.

- Inuyasha, mañana vendrías…me acompañarías a…salir por ahí… - Pidió con las mejillas arreboladas.

- Claro – Le respondió con una sonrisa, se negaría pero a ella era imposible.

El sueño la invadió en un instante, teniendo como ultima vista el rostro de Inuyasha iluminado por los tenues rayos de la luna. Durmió tranquila sin preocupaciones por segunda noche consecutiva, y no habia nadie a quien agradecerle sino tan solo a Inuyasha, que se habia convertido en su refugio…

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó el chico caminando al lado de Kagome.

- No tengo idea, ayer vi películas todo el día, pensé que los ojos me iban a quedar cuadrados – Sonrió por su broma - Y hoy no tengo idea de que quiero hacer… ¿Qué me recomiendas?

- Ah no lo se, va a llover así que lo mejor es buscar un lugar que no sea a la intemperie – Dijo despreocupado mientras ponía las manos entre los bolsillos de su chamarra de cuero negra, la temporada fría venía para acompañar la Navidad.

- El centro comercial – Sugirió Kagome - Debe poderse hacer algo ahí

Caminaron las cuadras restantes para llegar al centro comercial, una vez dentro recorrieron los varios pisos de este, mirando las miles de decoraciones, entraron a un par tiendas solo por curiosear, cuando ya les dolían los pies o al menos a Kagome, fueron a la zona de restaurantes…

- Amo la Navidad – Habló Kagome mientras comía de sus patatas - La blanca nieve, los tiempos en familia…

- Siempre ha sido la fiesta mas celebre entre todas las personas – Le dijo Inuyasha - Desde hace muchos siglos…Bueno desde que se comenzó a celebrar, aunque en realidad llamarle Navidad se implementó tiempo después, aun así siempre ha sido la favorita de todo el mundo

- Estoy de acuerdo con todo el mundo – Sonrió Kagome - ¿Y a ti, te gusta?

- No lo creo, o al menos no lo veo como un gran evento

- Que frío eres – Lo miró mientras alzaba una ceja acusadora - Aunque no lo eres de la manera en que…Él lo es… - Él entendía a quien se refería - Puedo ver en tus ojos, una fuerza, una especie de fuego, mi mamá dice que los ojos son el espejo del alma y por los tuyos, diría que tienes una muy apasionada…

Ante las palabras de ella no pudo evitar atragantarse con la soda, estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, pero no, no lo hizo, guardo su sería compostura…

- Oye, vi en la zona de entretenimiento una sala de juegos de video, ¿Qué tan bueno eres? – Lo retó - Ah no importa, te enseño…

Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo levantarse, subieron al piso superior y llegaron al mencionado salón de videojuegos, era un salón grande, eran simuladores, de motocicletas, automóviles, armas, todo un mundo virtual, para divertirse un momento…

- ¡Vaya!, yo pensé que tendría que ayudarte, pero tienes mejor puntería que yo – Dijo mientras el chico disparaba a la pantalla y asesinaba a los zombis - Bueno aunque creo que todos tienen mejor puntería que yo…

- No lo dudo – Se burló, al ver que la chica no atinaba por mas cerca que se hiciera.

- Oye…deja de burlarte para eso tengo a mi hermano, mejor enséñame – Pidió sosteniendo la pistola, para su sorpresa lo sintió pararse tras ella y pasar una sobre la de ella, la que sostenía la pistola.

- Apunta a la altura de tu mirada, si fijas la vista en este punto del arma, no fallaras – De inmediato apretó el gatillo y monstruo en la pantalla cayó - Ves es sencillo - Y así como se acercó, se alejó.

- Bien en eso eres mejor, pero que tan bueno eres para el baile – Corrió con el hasta el aparato.

Rió como nunca antes lo habia hecho, mientras enseñaba a Inuyasha como manejar la maquina en lugar de que ella lo manejara a él; y hasta logró arrancar algunas sonrisas a Inuyasha.

- Jajaja, ya no me reiré mas, lo prometo – Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y trató de guardar la compostura - Jajaja…fue la ultima – Tapó su boca para evitar que mas carcajadas salieran - No te enfades…

- No lo hago – Le aseguró con seriedad.

- Bien ya terminé de reírme – Tomó aire y lo botó con lentitud - Pero acéptalo fue gracioso, no debiste correr tras de mi jajaja – Inuyasha se habia resbalado en el piso húmedo por evitar que ha ella le cayeran miles de cajas encima que estaban apostadas fuera de un almacén, no le pasó nada al menos no a ella, pues apenas cayó corrió hasta el y luego casi se murió de la risa.

- No le veo la gracia – Se cruzó de brazos mientras bajaban por las escaleras eléctricas.

- Porque no lo viste desde mi ángulo, si hubiera sido yo estarías…

- Aun preocupado – Termino él la oración, dejando sorprendida a Kagome.

- Eh yo…

- No te quedes ahí parada – La levantó al ver la ella no se movía de las escaleras aun cuando habían ya llegado abajo - Vamos a buscar un taxi, se va a hacer mas tarde…

- Si – Respondió, miró las manos de Inuyasha en su cintura, luego él al notarlo las quitó.

Afuera llovía a cantaros y ningún taxi se detenía, bueno todos estaban ocupados, típico en estas épocas.

- Creo que lo mejor es ir hasta la intersección que esta un par de cuadras más allá – Apuntó Kagome.

- Te mojaras – Aseguró Inuyasha - Yo voy…espérame

- No, vamos los dos

- Lo mejor es que… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, cuando un camión pasó demasiado cerca de la acera en que estaban y los mojó de la cabeza a los pies a ambos - ¡Demonios que le sucede a ese imbecil!

- Jajaja, jamás pensé escucharte decir esas palabras – Se rió Kagome, la verdad Inuyasha era un tipo correcto y caballeroso, bueno o al menos esa faceta conocía ella - Pero mira ya estamos mojados, así que vamos por ese taxi, si alguno se detiene viéndonos así

Ambos corrieron bajo la lluvia, Kagome delante de Inuyasha deteniéndose de cuando en cuando, para esperar al otro…

- Eres muy lento Inuyasha – Gritó Kagome un par de metros mas lejos - ¡Muévete!

El chico sonrió por lo dicho por la chica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo frente a ella que lo miró sorprendida, y lo hizo aun mas cuando el la tomó en brazos y corrió con ella, a paso normal…

- Bájame – Pidió riendo, la lluvia aun los mojaba a ambos.

- ¿Qué harás sino lo hago? – La reto él; sus miradas se juntaron e Inuyasha detuvo su paso.

- Quiero saber – Dijo ella mientras presionaba entre sus manos la chamarra de Inuyasha.

- ¿Estas segura? – Preguntó Inuyasha tratando de ver un quiebre en su mirada.

- Segura

- Esta bien – Inuyasha se agachó un poco y luego se impulsó hacia arriba, Kagome escondió su rostro entre el cuello de él y cuando vio estaban en la azotea de un edificio - No mires abajo

_**¿También quieren saber?...Les toca esperar hasta el próximo capitulo…jajajaja Lo siento (la verdad no tanto xD)… El caso es que a la próxima van a conocer mucho de la historia de Inuyasha…Y todo el rollo de Sesshomaru pero no les diré nada mas… Espero les haya gustado…Dejenme sus mensajes…Un abrazo para todas…besos…Bye…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola…espero se encuentren de maravillas, que no estén enfermas como yo jajajaja…Bueno no me voy a alargar mucho porque si por mi enfermedad fuera me quedaba aquí escribiendo cuanta vaina se me pasara por la cabeza… En fin simplemente me queda disculparme por mis tardanzas y agradecerles por el apoyo. Ahora sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**_

_**Cáp. 9: Historia**_

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos – Avisó una vez que llegaron.

Despegó sus manos del cuello de él una vez que sintió tierra firme bajo sus pies, y finalmente abrió sus ojos, estaba en la terraza de su habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa, Kagome buscó un par de toallas para secarse del agua que escurría por sus cuerpos, una vez que estuvieron medio secos Kagome se sentó en la cama frente a él, esperando que el comenzara…

- Nací en el siglo XVI, aquí en Japón, mis padres pertenecieron a dos de las familias mas importantes de el país, Inu Taisho e Izayoi eran sus nombres, también estaba mi hermano Sesshomaru, aun estando pequeños mis padres decidieron salir del país y establecieron relaciones con varios principados a lo largo de toda Europa, finalmente nos establecimos en Francia. Así que si sacas cuentas tengo un poco mas de 500 años – Inuyasha se puso de pie y camino por la estancia para continuar con su relato - El de la foto, el joven de 18 años en ella, soy yo, los años no han pasado para mi, no desde ese día…

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó ansiosa de saber más.

- Sesshomaru y yo nos llevábamos bien, cuando el fue mayor de edad se enlistó en el ejercito aun ante los reproches de mi padre, así se marchó por largo tiempo; cierta vez cuando el estaba fuera alguien fue a visitar mi casa, un conde y su hija, su nombre era Kikyo, era una joven que irradiaba toda la dulzura posible, todo el candor e inocencia que jamás vi en alguna mujer, ella se quedó un tiempo en casa, nos hicimos grandes amigos, aprendí a reconocer en ella todo tipo de emociones, así supe que ocultaba algo, algo por lo que me enteré en carne propia. Mientras Kikyo permanecía en mi casa, mi hermano regresó, se quedaría por cerca de un mes, un mes que se convirtieron en otros más, la relación entre Kikyo y yo se vio amenazada por la de ella y mi hermano; en algunas ocasiones la vi entrar a su habitación en la noche o el en la de ella y salir solo hasta que el alba despuntaba, sabia bien que eran esas visitas, no era un niño; me llené de celos y rencor a mi hermano y lo peor de todo es que sabia que el conocía el secreto de Kikyo, secreto que yo como su amigo no conocí. Un día la encaré y ella con el mayor cinismo solo me dijo que se habia enamorado de ambos y ambos estábamos enamorados de ella; los dos hermanos peleábamos por ella, la relación de hermandad habia quedado en el pasado. Ambos competíamos por su atención, hasta que cierta vez acordamos darle un alto pedirle a ella decidirse por uno de los dos…

- ¿A quien eligió? – Preguntó con curiosidad, tenía curiosidad y ¿celos? Por la mujer que enamoró a Inuyasha.

- Acordamos un día, un día en el que nos encontraríamos los tres y daríamos fin al triangulo amoroso, ese día moriría un corazón y otro cantaría victorioso. La noche antes del esperado día, Kikyo vino a mi, entró a mi recamara y se metió entre mis sábanas, nos amamos como jamás soñé – Las palabras de él hicieron atorar a Kagome, pero aun así no interrumpió - Antes de marcharse, y mientras estaba entre mis brazos me dijo _"Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre" _y yo de igual manera lo quería, inclinó mi cuello hacia atrás y un pequeño ardor se formó en esa zona, mi corazón bombeó como loco, luego ella se hizo una pequeña incisión en su pecho y me acercó, sin oponerme, sentí su esencia recorrerme y me sentí pleno, luego antes del amanecer ella se marchó…

Kagome se revolvió incomoda en la cama, no le interesaba oir las experiencias de Inuyasha en esta historia, ¿No podía omitir esos detalles?

- …El día siguiente al atardecer nos encontramos en el sitió acordado, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y yo. El silencio nos rodeó por un instante, pero aun así yo estaba tranquilo sabia su elección, así que una media sonrisa adornaba mi rostro. Kikyo solo pronunció una frase que marcó nuestro destino _"Los elijo a los dos"_

- ¿A los dos? – Repitió Kagome atónita - ¿Cómo?

- La noche anterior no fui el único que recibió visita, ella fue a la habitación de Sesshomaru y repitió el mismo proceso, exactamente el mismo, desde ese instante cambiamos para ser casi los mismos, ambos conocíamos el secreto, ambos lo compartíamos – De nuevo enfocó su vista en Kagome.

- ¿En que? ¿Cuál era el secreto? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Has oído hablar de seres que se escudan en las sombras, que odian la luz del sol y que se alimentan de sangre – Habló Inuyasha.

- ¿Vampiros? – Se atrevió a preguntar - Eres un…

- Ese era el secreto de Kikyo ella lo era, la que era su dama de compañía lo era y la convirtió cuando estaba a punto de morir debido a la peste, le salvó la vida volviéndola uno de ellos. Ella nos amaba a ambos y quería que los tres estuviéramos por la eternidad juntos, solo que Sesshomaru y yo no estábamos dispuestos a eso – Concluyó Inuyasha.

- Pero si eres un… ¿Cómo puedes salir a la luz del sol, porque no eres pálido? Además tu corazón late como el mío y no eres frío como un muerto

- Esas son las descripciones según los libros – Dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa - No estoy muerto, aunque si los hay así; la luz del sol no nos afecta, no nos vuelve la piel brillante o nos desintegra; pero es claro que cambiamos, tenemos mucha mas fuerza, velocidad y mas resistencia que un humano, sanamos fácilmente, no envejecemos, y claro esta somos casi inmortales

- Entiendo – Se colocó de pie, aun estaba asimilando semejante historia, lo de la chica… ¡esperen!, los vampiros eran inmortales entonces…- ¿Qué hay de Kikyo? ¿Dónde esta?

- Ella…murió

- Pero dijiste que eran inmortales

- Casi, podemos morir, pero deben matarnos no moriremos por causas naturales – Explicó Inuyasha - Ella se marchó al otro día, mi hermano se fue de igual manera, regresó a su base en el ejercito, tiempo después la noticia de que Kikyo habia muerto nos llegó; tiempo después su dama de compañía, fue hasta mi casa, me dijo que Sesshomaru la habia asesinado…luego el volvió y trató de acusarme a mi, mis padres no sabían que hacer con las peleas de ambos, yo ahorré problemas y me marché de mi casa, nunca volví…

- Pero… ¡Esa mujer es una descarada!, perdona que lo diga pero ella se los busco, para que convierte a los dos hermanos, ¡Que se decida! – Recriminó Kagome con enfado.

- Bueno es tarde yo…

- No, espera aun tengo dudas, ¿Qué hay de Sango ella que? – Lo tomó de la manga de su negra chamarra que estaba húmeda.

- No conozca la historia de ella, solo se que es mas reciente, eso pregúntaselo a ella – Sugirió el chico - ¿Algo mas?

- ¿Aun amas a Kikyo? - ¡¿Qué? No eso ella no lo habia dicho.

- No la olvidaré y aunque quisiera, se me es imposible – Sonrió con sarcasmo - Aun así no lo creo – Aseguró para ¿suerte? De Kagome.

- ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí y Sesshomaru…

- El muy cínico me reclama la muerte de Kikyo, y a cualquier parte que vaya me sigue – Explicó Inuyasha - Es como su juego personal…Es mejor que duermas ya…

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – Preguntó, aun recordaba que ella fue motivo de discusión la noche en que vio todo.

- Todo… - Respondió Inuyasha - Pero para contar eso habrá tiempo, es hora de que vayas a dormir…

- Inuyasha ¿Te quedarías aquí esta noche? – Pidió con las mejillas arreboladas.

- Siempre lo hago

- Pero en la mañana ya no estas – De inmediato el entendió,

- Duerme – Le acaricio los azabaches cabellos, como si de una pequeña niña se tratara.

- ¡Estoy lista! – Anunció saliendo del cuarto de baño ya vestida - Deje una nota a mamá, regresa hoy, no sea que luego le de un paro cardiaco al no verme… ¿Vamos? – Preguntó mirando al chico que tenia la vista fija en el árbol sagrado.

- Vamos – Afirmó el sin moverse del lugar.

- ¿Llamo un taxi? – Preguntó con algo de duda, si se iban que se moviera.

- Ven aquí – Extendió su mano, y ella la tomó entrelazándola con la propia, con destreza la jaló y en un instante la tuvo apoyada en su espalda - Sujétate bien – Y saltó desde el lugar, Kagome se aferró al cuello de él

- Avísame a la próxima – Luego de un par de minutos decidió salir del hueco del cuello de él y miró a su alrededor, estaban saltando e iban en… ¿No sabía donde estaban?, pero habían muchos árboles…demasiados…- ¿Vives por aquí? – Le preguntó, cuando el le propuso ir a su casa, se imaginó un departamento en la ciudad.

- Ya casi llegamos – Le contestó

Y efectivamente en un instante estuvieron a los pies de una hermosa, casa…

- Vaya, no me imaginé que…Linda casa – Cambió sus palabras.

- ¿Qué imaginaste una cueva? – Sonrió, caminó hacia la puerta y ella lo siguió.

La casa era preciosa, toda construida en perfecto cristal y con acabados en madera, habia un garaje a un extremo y fuera de este habia un lujoso auto de color negro. Una vez que lo siguió dentro se encontró con una hermosa sala de estar, habían varios sofás de color blanco y ornados con almohadones negros, habia una chimenea y un elegante pianoforte a un extremo de esta…

- ¡Al fin llegas!, señorita Kagome – Saludó una vez que hubo bajado las escaleras - Es un placer tenerla por aquí…

- Voy a cambiarme – Avisó Inuyasha perdiéndose por los escalones.

- Tome asiento señorita – Invitó con su característico tono caballeroso - ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?, un té, café…

- No estoy bien muchas gracias – Contestó Kagome desde su puesto en el confortable - Tienen una casa muy hermosa

- Tuvimos la fortuna de encontrar alguien que la construyera sin poner peros, fue mi idea construirla aquí, leí un interesante libro que me inspiró a hacerla – Sonrió Miroku - Es relajante, es lo que algunas veces necesitamos…

- Eh, si

- Ya la asustaste Miroku – Regañó, mientras bajaba las escaleras, ya cambiado, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón sencillo de color azul oscuro.

- Ese es tu trabajo – Lo señaló, se despidió de Kagome y se perdió entre uno de los pasillos de su casa.

- ¿Quieres ver la casa? – Preguntó frente a ella que se habia puesto de pie.

- Claro – Aceptó con una sonrisa.

Durante la mañana estuvo recorriendo la imponente casa de Inuyasha, y todo lo que habia imaginado en esta se habia quedado corto, era hermosa, era moderna pero mantenía su toque antiguo, en una de las habitaciones habia una gran biblioteca, con miles y miles de libros de todo género posible, la casa era adornada en todos sus pasillos con hermosas esculturas y pinturas, vio algunas armaduras, algunas espadas y vio el mismo cuadro donde estaba la familia de Inuyasha…

- ¿Tus padres se enteraron de lo sucedido? – Interrogó Kagome, mientras miraba el cuadro frente a ella.

- Ambos murieron sin saberlo, sin ninguno de los dos a su lado – Dijo Inuyasha - No creo que se hayan enterado…Tenemos visitas – Cambió el tema, salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, efectivamente Sango habia llegado.

- Ellos están… ¡Ahí están! Señorita Kagome, Sango preguntaba por usted – Informó Miroku.

- Kagome… ¿Podemos hablar?

- Yo… - Miró a Inuyasha y este no dijo nada.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? – Ofreció Inuyasha, a lo que Kagome agradeció mentalmente.

- Me estoy muriendo de hambre

- Hablará contigo después – Le dijo Inuyasha a Sango, llevándose a Kagome a la cocina.

- Gracias por eso – Respiró tranquila una vez que estuvieron en la cocina.

- Habla mas bajo, pueden oírnos – Comunicó Inuyasha buscando algunas cosas en la nevera - Te gusta la pizza, como entenderás no es que tengamos comidas muy refinadas y…

- Pizza esta bien

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con Sango? – Casi susurró él.

- Es que… - Se reclamó a si misma y bajó la voz - No se…

- ¿Eh? – La miro contrariado- Eres algo rara ¿Sabes?

- No hables de raros

Desde hace un largo tiempo estaban sentados en la sala, Kagome escuchaba entretenida las graciosas historias de Inuyasha y Miroku, al parecer eran amigos hace muchísimo tiempo.

- Joven Miroku – Lo llamó Kagome - ¿Cómo fue que usted…?

- Oh mi historia, no es tan complicada – Le dijo, mientras bebía de su copa de licor - Aquí donde me ves con esta juventud, soy mas viejo que el mismo Inuyasha con toda su decrepita cara – El comentario hizo reír a Kagome - Según recuerdo nací aquí y aquí me convertí, era un monje y vivía en un templo Shinto con mi maestro, mis padres habían muerto, cierta noche nos atacó un grupo de estos seres, estuve a punto de morir pero una de ellos decidió salvarme, así fue como me convertí…todo muy sencillo…

- Ya veo… ¡Miren la hora! Me tengo que ir – Se colocó de pie - ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

- Te llevo – Le dijo Inuyasha dibujando una sonrisa.

- Yo también me voy – Habló por primera vez Sango durante la tarde.

De la misma manera en que llegaron, partieron, se detuvieron cerca de un callejón, pues el celular de Inuyasha sonó…

- ¿Qué pasa Miroku? – Dijo contestando - Esta bien…no me tardo…- Colgó -

Tengo que ir con Miroku, ¿Puedes tomar un taxi e ir a casa?

- No esta tan lejos, de aquí puedo ir caminando

- Yo iré con ella – Se ofreció Sango, a lo que Kagome no se opuso.

- Bien, nos vemos – Se despidió de la chica.

- Nos vemos – Contestó con una sonrisa, se paro en puntitas y deposito un beso en la mejilla de él que no respondió nada y solo se marchó.

El silencio rondaba a las dos chicas mientras caminaban por las calles del barrio, no faltaba mucho para llegar, pero aun así el silencio era tedioso…

- ¿Cómo fue para ti? – Preguntó Kagome a la chica - ¿Cómo te convertiste en uno?

- Nací como uno – Le contó Sango - Mis padres lo son

- Pensé que nunca envejecían, ¿Cómo puedes nacer como uno si nunca creces? – Ahora no estaba entendiendo nada.

- Las crías de vampiros se desarrollan como un humano, solo que al llegar a una etapa de madurez, detienen su crecimiento, por lo general este se detiene en una edad que para los humanos oscilaría de los 15 a los 20, algo así – Explicó la chica.

- Ya veo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

- Pensé que te ibas a asustar, eres mi mejor amiga Kagome, casi me hermana

- ¿Asustar de que…¡Oh ya entendí! – Se sonrojó, Sango estaba respondiendo a otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué pensaste?, ¿A que te referías con la pregunta?

- A nada Sango – Aceleró el paso - A lo que entendiste, a eso

- Claro que no, te referías a otra cosa – Señaló la chica caminando al mismo paso - Y sino fue lo que te dije…era acerca de… ¡Inuyasha!

- ¡Claro que no! – Sus mejillas se caldearon como nunca, estaba atrapada - No era de él… - ¡Demonios!, aceleró el paso y en cuanto giró una esquina para dar en la cuadra de su casa, del templo… - ¿Qué pasa? – Se detuvo; al pie de las escaleras del templo habían apostadas dos ambulancias y el camión de los bomberos, su mirada de desvió hacia arriba y pudo ver el fuego… ¡En su casa!

Corrió desesperada la distancia que la separaba de su casa, una vez allá fue detenida por un oficial de policía, sin prestarle atención partió escaleras arriba, tras ella pudo escuchar la clara voz de Sango que dijo al oficial que esa era su casa. Una vez arriba vio que la casa ardía en llamas y los bomberos intentaban sofocar el fuego con los potentes chorros de agua de las mangueras. Miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar un rostro conocido…

- Kagome tranquila – Dijo Sango una vez a su lado.

- No, no entiendes, mi mamá regresaba hoy a casa… ¿Dónde esta mi mamá…Souta? – Clamó desesperada, estuvo a punto de lanzarse al fuego pero Sango la detuvo, un bombero se acercó a ambas para sacarlas del lugar

- Deben salir de aquí señoritas

- ¡Mi mamá!, ella…

- Habia dos personas en la casa, una mujer y un niño – Terminó de explicar Sango, el hombre apunto a una camilla que estaba rodeada de paramédicos, Kagome corrió hacia ella soltándose de Sango.

- ¡Mamá! – Las lágrimas salieron en su rostro y se aferró al cuerpo de su madre

- Esta bien no se preocupe – La calmó una mujer con traje de enfermera - La llevaremos al hospital ¿Va a venir?

- ¡Mi hermano!... ¿Dónde esta él? – La mujer tenso el rostro y luego habló.

- Lo están intentando sacar, pero es muy posible que…

- ¡No! – Exclamó y corrió devuelta a la casa, algunos hombres trataron de acercase a ella que se aproximaba peligrosamente al lugar.

- ¡Niña no vayas a ya! – Gritaron unos cuantos, Sango que averiguaba por lo sucedido, trato de correr hacia Kagome.

- Kagome… - Unos brazos la inmovilizaron a unos pasos de su casa.

- Déjame – Trató de soltarse sacudiéndose - ¡Déjame Inuyasha!

- Sabes que no lo haré, tranquilízate – La cargó entre sus brazos y la alejó del lugar.

- No me digas eso… ¡Mi hermano! Debo de ir por él – Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y su garganta se resentía con cada grito que daba - ¡Déjame, maldita sea, déjame!...

- Escúchame… ¡Escúchame! – La giró en sus brazos y enfoco su mirada en la de ella - Cálmate…Miroku entró en la casa el lo sacará…

- ¡Por Dios! – Se dejo oir el murmullo entre las personas presentes, alguien salió de la casa con el niño en brazos, los paramédicos corrieron y atendieron al chico.

- Ves…

- Gracias – Luego todo a su alrededor se vio oscuro y sintió los brazos cerrarse aun mas en ella.

- Señorita Higurashi – El doctor se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó la chica levantándose inmediatamente del asiento.

- Su madre y su hermano, ellos inhalaron mucho humo y…lo lamento mucho, ellos murieron – Informó el doctor sin inmutarse.

¿Muertos?, su familia; su hermano y su madre estaban muertos…no eso era imposible, ellos no…

- No, no – Negó con la cabeza - Ellos no lo están, usted esta equivocado, ellos no… ¡Ellos no están muertos!

- Cálmese – Pidió el doctor, de inmediato dos enfermeras vinieron una traía una inyección.

- No, déjenme, no me toquen – Las enfermeras la apresaron y la jeringa fue dirigida a su antebrazo - ¡Suéltenme!... ¡Inuyasha!...

- ¡Inuyasha! – De nuevo grito pero esta vez sus ojos se abrieron; su frente estaba perlada de sudor y estaba recostada en una cama.

- Tranquila – En un instante Inuyasha estuvo a su lado - Fue un mal sueño, solo eso…

- No, mi mamá y mi hermano ellos…

- Están aquí

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Miró a todos lados, el lugar era conocido pero no sabia con exactitud donde era.

- En mi casa, en mi habitación – Le dijo Inuyasha, corrió las cobijas de Kagome que aun sudaba, para darle mas aire - Tienes fiebre, voy a traerte algo…

- No, no te vayas – Lo tomó del brazo, no quería quedarse sola, lo quería a él con ella.

- Estas ardiendo en fiebre… – Musitó al pasar el dorso de su mano por la frente de ella, rendido se sentó en la que era su cama y se recostó en el espaldar, ella de nuevo volvió a la cama.

- ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó, nuevamente, sus ojos le ardían sentía la garganta irritada.

- Están instalados en habitaciones de la casa, despertaron en el hospital, nos dejaron traerlos a casa, ahora están descansando; y es hora de que tu descanses – Sin contenerse acaricio los cabellos de ella, que ahora estaba dormida, el velaría su sueño.

_**Creo que era de esperarse que Inuyasha fuera lo que fuera, el caso es que esta idea la tuve hace un largo tiempo tanto que me sorprendí cuando vi algunas otras cosas que fueron saliendo, en fin creo que pienso como algunas personas…jajajaja…en fin esa es la idea de todo esto, ahora solo queda ver que pasara mas adelante. Pero como no pienso adelantarles nada, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, algún mensaje o sugerencia me lo hacen saber…Un abrazo, un beso…bye…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Holas…Espero se encuentren muy bien en este bello viernes inicio de fin de semana, que anden con las pilas puestas de la misma manera que yo o mejor. Como ando de tan buen humor los últimos días y como estoy como que muy inspirada decidí actualizar hoy. Pero antes permítanme agradecerles por su apoyo en esta historia. Ahora sin mas preámbulo les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Cáp. 10: Riesgo**_

Se movió entre las suaves sábanas de la mullida cama, por primera vez en la vida no quería despertar se sentía flotando, se sentía libre, sin un peso sobre ella. Entre sus giros y vueltas en la cama para evitar el sol, que le daba en el rostro, chocó con algo, asustada abrió sus ojos y se levantó de improvisto…

- Inuyasha… - Susurró al verlo dormido, recostado en el espaldar de la amplia cama…la cama de él… ¡Estaba en su habitación!

Miró alrededor sin moverse mucho para no despertarlo, era una amplia habitación con un amplio ventanal cubierto por las persianas, el decorado era estilo antiguo con tonalidades rojas y ocres. Parecía el cuarto de un rey o algo así. De vuelta fijó su vista en él que aun dormía…que extraño ella pensó que no lo hacían, habia visto una pelicula y..., bueno pelicula es pelicula.

Inuyasha en definitiva era el chico mas lindo que jamás conoció, era diferente pero era la mejor diferencia. Acercó el revés de su mano al rostro de él, se veía tan pacifico durmiendo, y saber que era alguien letal; con lentitud acercó su mano al rostro de el y a tan solo unos centímetros, su mano fue apresada entre la de él…

- Lo siento – Brincó del susto.

- No lo hagas – Advirtió, se levantó como un resorte de la cama - ¿Cómo sigues?

- Bien…ya me siento mejor – Respondió nerviosa, la habían descubierto a punto de acariciarlo - Solo… - De momento su estomago rugió, sí, tenia hambre.

- ¿Puedes bajar? – Le preguntó con una débil sonrisa.

- Si – Movió las cobijas y salió de la cama.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron los escalones, caminaron hasta la cocina donde escucharon un par de voces debatiéndose…

- Señora Higurashi usted acaba de salir del hospital – Caminaba tras la mujer tratando de detenerla en sus labores - Yo puedo preparar el desayuno…

- Oh de seguro un par de jóvenes no desayunan muy bien – Continuó la mujer mientras batía los huevos - Porque no toma asiento y me deja hacer el desayuno, además hoy me siento de maravilla…

- No pelees con mi mamá es inútil – Afirmó el niño sentado en la mesa.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Kagome al ver a la mujer de aquí para allá como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Debería estar descansando señora – Le recomendó Inuyasha.

- Todos me quieren enviar a la cama, mejor siéntense y esperen el desayuno – Los calló la mujer obligándolos a sentarse.

- Me levante y ya estaba acá – Explicó Miroku sentado a la mesa.

- Así es mamá, por más enferma que este siempre anda de unos ánimos, uff… – Expuso el niño a todos - Aunque la verdad no nos sentimos mal…

- Bueno, ese hospital es de los mejores – Suspiró e inclinó su cabeza recostándose en el espaldar de la silla.

- Espero, tengan apetito – Se acercó a la mesa, colocando una canasta con pan y los tazones con chocolate caliente, luego puso los platos con omelet.

- Ah esos jóvenes son tan amables en traernos a su casa – Sonrió la mujer, acomodando las almohadas de la cama - Es una bella casa de campo…

- Mamá estas muy calmada – Suspiró Kagome - No ves que nuestra casa se quemó y…

- Hija, el templo es patrimonio del gobierno, es seguro que lo reparan y por las cosas que perdimos, podemos volver a empezar, compraremos las cosas y todo estará como antes, no son cosas para sentarse a llorar…

- Ay mamá – Ya se esperaba esta respuesta, todas las mamás eran casi siempre tan optimistas - ¿Cómo pasó ese incidente?

- No lo se – Respondió la mujer - Tal vez una fuga de gas, no se. Ahora ve a tomar un baño, no querrás que Inuyasha te vea en esas fachas…

- ¡¿Qué? – Se sonrojó, porque su mamá hablaba de…

- Ay…, pero si vi como lo…

- ¡Mamá! – Le recriminó Kagome- Estas viendo cosas… - Su mamá si que salía con unas…

Caminó por los pasillos de la casa, tratando de buscar un baño, bueno tal vez en la habitación de Inuyasha hubiera alguno, retrocedió en sus pasos y fue hasta el lugar donde era la habitación del chico, sin la menor preocupación entró en ella…

- ¡Ahhh! Lo siento – Se giró para quedar frente a la puerta; justo habia tenido que entrar en el momento en que el chico salía del baño ¡Tonta Kagome! - Es que estaba buscando un baño, y pensé que aquí encontraría uno…veo que si – Susurró lo último - Lo lamento no sabia que…bueno…lo siento – Sus mejillas se apoderaron de un gran calor y sabia que estaba sonrojada, y todo por ver a Inuyasha con tan solo una toalla anudada a la cintura y con el cuerpo cubierto de agua.

- No te preocupes, voy a vestirme y puedes usar el baño – Avisó con voz calmada, luego una puerta cerrarse se escuchó, dándose valor volvió a girarse e Inuyasha no estaba, de seguro se cambiaba en el baño, finalmente el aíre volvió a su cuerpo. Luego de un par de minutos el chico salio del baño esta vez vestido y con una toalla secándose sus cabellos que eran algo largos

- Todo tuyo – Informó.

- ¿Qué?

- El baño, todo tuyo, adentro hay toallas limpias – Indicó el joven que dejó la toalla sobre una silla y luego salió de la habitación.

Que clase de cosas estaba pensando su mente pervertida ahora, ¡Ella no era así!, bueno habían muchas cosas diferentes ahora, bueno el caso era que…Argggg ¿Qué le pasaba?, seguro eran estragos causados por los últimos acontecimientos.

Cerró el grifo y con sus manos tanteo en busca de una toalla, en cuanto la encontró se envolvió en ella, lo malo del asunto era que habia que colocarse la misma ropa, ¡Ugh!, la misma…se dio por vencida y salió del cuarto de baño…

- ¡Ahh! – Gritó y cerró la toalla aun más sobre ella - Inuyasha… ¿Qué…pasa? - Miró fijamente al chico que no se movía de su posición al pie de la puerta sosteniendo un par de bolsas

- Te traje algo de ropa – Le avisó con la mirada aun fija en ella - Sango…la trajo hace unos momentos – Salió de su mutismo, dejo las bolsas sobre la cama y se fue.

En cuanto el salió notó que su respiración aun era forzosa, que sus pies le temblaban y que sus mejillas estaban calientes. Fue hasta la cama aun con la vergüenza dibujada en su rostro y luego abrió las bolsas tampoco se iba a quedar desnuda, eso daba más vergüenza.

- Señora Higurashi no hace falta que limpie – Nuevamente Miroku trataba de detenerla.

- No trates Miroku, no lograrás nada – Dijo Kagome bajando las escaleras.

- Pero acaba de salir del hospital y…Bueno ya que – Se dio por vencido dejándose caer en el sofá - Veo que la ropa le sentó bien señorita, pensé que con los gustos que tiene Inuyasha iba a traer quien sabe que…

- ¿Inuyasha?, no, las compró Sango – Preguntó Kagome mirando sus ropas, una falda sencilla de jean, y una blusa blanca con un lindo estampado

- ¿Sango?, ella ni siquiera ha venido – Contestó con simplicidad - ¡Digo!...ahora que lo pienso si, si vino

- Ya entendí – Sonrió - Oye es seguro salir por aquí, no hay animales o cosas así

- No, solo no te pierdas – Habló Miroku tomando una revista y comenzando a leer, mientras su madre aparecía en la sala con un ramo de flores y las colocaba en un jarrón en el centro de mesa.

Salió de la casa, y miró alrededor, solo árboles, y había un pequeño camino tal vez por ahí salían y entraban con el carro, aunque nunca habia visto que Inuyasha usara uno, tal vez era de Miroku. Decidió dar una vuelta alrededor de la casa, eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió, ¿Por qué, que hacías en medio de una selva?, nada, caminar.

Llevaba varios minutos caminando y debía admitirlo tan malo no era, había pequeñas y estrechos caminos formados quizás por Miroku o Inuyasha, no sabia a donde llevaban pero a algún lugar debía llevar. El caminar era tranquilo y ese lugar era plácido, habia majestuosos árboles, inmensos y frondosos, hacia buen clima y la caminata era la mejor idea que hubiera podido tener.

- Oh…que lindo – Dijo viendo un pequeño nido entre las ramas bajas de un árbol, en el habían un par de criítas - Que bonitos…ya, ya no llamen a mamá –Se retiró al ver que empezaban a piar - Pero que gruñones…lo mejor será volver… ¿Por donde era? - ¡Tonta!, no recordaba estaba en medio de un claro se habia salido del camino, ¡Que tonta! - Bueno lo primero es no tener pánico, ¿Ayy donde estoy?

- A la derecha encontraras el camino – Indicó la voz tras ella.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Trastabillo hacía atrás y estuvo a un paso de caer al tropezarse sino fuera por él que la sujeto a tiempo - Eso estuvo cerca

- Debes fijarte por donde caminas – La enderezó - Para no perderte o caerte… - Se burló.

- Pues discúlpame por no ser excelente con mi inteligencia espacial – Habló Kagome bajando de las raíces de las que casi cae - Y en lugar de burlarte no deberías sacarme de aquí…

- Si…tal vez – Caminó tras ella, muy cerca de ella, para aumentar los nervios en Kagome.

- ¿Por donde es? – Preguntó girándose a verlo.

- ¿No me tienes miedo? – El omitió su pregunta e hizo la suya.

- ¿Miedo? ¿A ti? – Preguntó como si se tratara de una broma - No lo creo

- ¿Estas segura? – Mientras le habló, se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra un árbol.

- Si… - Contestó, con el corazón sobresaltado - ¿Por qué debería de tenerte miedo?

- Sabes lo que soy, sabes de lo que me alimento, deberías tener pavor de quedarte conmigo a solas, estamos muy lejos, tu familia no te escucharía, Miroku no te ayudaría, Sango esta muy lejos como para escucharte – Susurró mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Tu no representarías problemas para mi, podría con una sola mano acabar contigo, tomar hasta la última gota de tu sangre

- Lo se – Afirmó sin perder rastro de los ojos de el - Pero se que no me harías nada, durante noches estuviste conmigo y no te atreviste siquiera a tocarme, no me asustas…

- Pero sabes que no debería ser así – Acercó su rostro mas al de ella, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran, su corazón latió desbocado como por muchos años no lo habia hecho, si fuera un humano diría que sufría de taquicardia pero no, él sabía el porque de su reacción.

- Pero lo es – Su corazón brincaba en su pecho a ritmo acelerado, creía y estaba segura de que el lo escuchaba, pero aun así el no se alejó por el contrarío se acercó mas, y una suave presión se apoderó de sus labios.

La boca de Inuyasha rozó la de ella, con lentitud y sin prisa, sus alientos chocaron y se mezclaron y ese fue el aliciente para él, sus ávidos labios se encontraron con desesperación, las manos de ella se posaron en el fornido pecho de de él, y las de él presionaron la cintura de ella. La opresión de sus labios aumentó, la respiración se hizo aun más forzosa para ambos, la presión del árbol tras su espalda fue más. Subió sus manos para pasarlas tras el cuello de él, pero de un momento a otro el roce se acabó, y su cercanía fue mínima; abrió sus ojos y vio a Inuyasha alejado mirando para otro lado y con la respiración en las mismas condiciones que la de ella… ¿Qué habia pasado?

- Vamos…ya esta caminata se extendió demasiado – Retomó de nuevo el camino y ella le siguió sin objeción.

El regreso a casa fue apresurado, el caminaba a paso raudo y ella intentaba seguirlo, solo en algunas ocasiones se detuvo para ayudarla a subir o a bajar por algunos lugares, pero en ningún momento la miró a los ojos o le habló.

En cuanto estuvieron en la casa, el solo se perdió escaleras arriba.

- ¿Y como estuvo tu caminata con la señorita Kagome? – Preguntó en tono cómplice.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Rebatió cerrando el libro, desde que llego se encerró en la biblioteca a continuar con el dichoso libro.

- Cuando llegaste vi desviar tu camino por el mismo de la señorita – Contestó despreocupado - ¿Y como te fue?

- No te interesa – Volvió de nuevo al libro, del cual no había avanzado ni una mísera hoja.

- Oh vamos, no seas así y dime – Se sirvió un trago y esperó…nada - Inuyasha, no me dirás que nada pasó, tu llegaste como alma que lleva al diablo y hasta le despreciaste la cena a la señora Higurashi y la señorita Kagome casi no comió y se retiró en mitad de la cena para irse a la cama… ¡Y no pasó nada!, por favor no soy idiota, porque mejor no me…

- La besé – Habló interrumpiendo las palabras del otro.

- Vaya… ¿Dónde quedo el discurso de la última vez?, eso de que tu y…

- No me molestes Miroku, ¿Querías saber? Ahí tienes, lo demás es mi asunto

- Como quieras – No hablaría mas - Pero aun así deberían estar como un par de… ¿Te rechazó? – Preguntó con seriedad.

- No fue eso Miroku – Dejó el libro en la mesa de al lado - Ella no me rechazó, ella correspondió a mi beso y fue… - Un suspiro salió de sus labios - Nunca debí hacerlo, suficiente tenia y ahora me inmiscuyo mas…

- No se si sepas pero ella…

- Lo sé, no sé si es lo mismo, pero… ¡Argggg!, no Miroku, no correré el riesgo, no con ella, yo no sé que pueda hacer – Caminó hasta un estante y se sirvió un trago que bebió de un sorbo - Y ella dice no tenerme miedo…pero ella no sabe lo que puedo hacerle, ella solo…

- Debes dejar que ella decida – Y en eso el tenia mas que razón - Pero eso es cierto ella no te tiene miedo, ni a ti, ni a mi, y eso que somos un par de extraños y…

- ¡Ella no sabe lo que dice! – Bramó enfadado - Lo mejor es que yo…me aleje, no puedo ponerla en riesgo; hoy entre a su habitación en el momento en que salía del baño y su olor me invadió y por un momento me cegó

- La sed no es lo único que te mueve por ella Inuyasha, no te dejes cegar ante las cosas – Le aconsejó para luego dejarlo solo en la habitación.

¿Qué no se dejara cegar?, por lo mismo lo hacia, por lo mismo se alejaría de ella, porque estaba perdiendo la razón cada vez mas. Y nunca debió permitirse eso, no debió ingresar a esa escuela, no debió hablarle o acercársele pero a veces las emociones no te hacen razonar…

- ¡Demonios! – Lanzó el vaso de cristal a la chimenea encendida - Eres un imbecil…

- Inuyasha – La suave voz lo sorprendió por un instante luego simplemente volvió a su tono frío.

- ¿Qué sucede? – La miró fijamente, conteniéndose.

- No puedo dormir y… - Que tonta era, ni sabia que hacia así, no podía dormir pero pudo haber ido con su mamá no con ¡Él! - Yo…olvídalo – Estaba por irse cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon - Inu…

- ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Eh? – Le dijo, pero mas bien era para si mismo - No debería ser difícil, pero tu lo haces así…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Podía escuchar su voz llena de frustración - ¿De que hablas?

- Tu…me estas enloqueciendo – Se separó del abrazo y la miró fijamente, luego sin explicación atrapó los labios de la chica.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la impulsividad de él, pero tampoco quería alejarse, desde hace tiempo se habia dado cuenta de que él era indispensable para ella, al lado de él sus tormentosas pesadillas desaparecían, a su lado podía sentir que nada la lastimaría que todo era posible. Ella sin saber como ni cuando habia quedado atrapada por él…

- Ve a dormir – Se separó de sus labios a duras penas - Yo cuidare de ti….

De nuevo, el actuaba así, primero quitaba esa fría barrera, la besaba y luego puff la barrera volvía…¿Por qué era así?. Sin responderle nada se marchó…

- ¿Por qué nos vamos? – Preguntó el niño - Aun no reparan nuestra casa…

- Tu hermana quiere irse – Explicó la señora Higurashi sentada al lado del pequeño.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó con resignación.

- Hablé con mi hermana y podemos quedarnos allá un par de días – Le dijo la mujer - Pasaremos Navidad allá

- Me gusta aquí

- Yo puedo ir donde mi tía, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí – Sugirió Kagome entrando en la habitación.

- Iré a despedirme – Avisó el niño bajándose de la cama.

- Mamá pueden…

- Nos iremos contigo, no se que haya sucedido para que quieras marcharte, pero no te dejare sola hija…

- Gracias mamá – La abrazó, a veces un abrazo de tu madre era necesario - Voy a buscar mis cosas, no tardo

Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el cuarto en que se habia quedado estos días, la habitación de Inuyasha. Una vez que llegó al lugar entró en ella…

- ¿Te vas? – La voz la escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió - ¿Por qué?

- Creo que ya hicieron mucho por nosotros – Respondió sin mirarlo - Y bueno, mi madre y mi hermano pueden empezar a sospechar así que prefiero que nos vayamos

- No es bueno que se marchen – Aseguró Inuyasha - Sesshomaru fue el culpable del ataque en tu casa, quiere dejarte sola, aislarte, una vez que lo consiga irá por ti, no debes correr ese riesgo, y tampoco puedes poner a tu familia en el…

- ¿Qué?, él fue el que… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ese día, Miroku me llamó, pudo localizar a Sesshomaru luego de varios intentos, nos encontramos y él nos guío hasta tu casa, nos dijo cosas manifestando que había hecho quien sabe que en tu casa, fuimos y llamamos a emergencias, saqué a tu madre y Miroku se encargo de tu hermano –Terminó de contar Inuyasha - Si te vas de aquí, no podremos cuidarte ni a ti ni a tu familia, lo mejor es que no expongas a tu familia a semejante riesgo…

- Pero tu también lo eres – Le dijo ella - No me lo dijiste ese día en el bosque, que eras peligroso para mi, tal vez…

- Antes de tocarte, me mato – Sus palabras no pudieron mas que sorprenderla - Antes de lastimarte acabo conmigo… - Dicho esto salió dejándola sola.

- Ya me estas lastimando…

_**Continuara******************************************_

_**Bueno Kagome como que anda medio pervertida con la imaginación aflorándole…Jajaja…La verdad yo en su lugar pasaría de la imaginación a los hechos en un segundo… Ahora el caso aquí es que Inu se decida… ¡Por mi! Jajajaja…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible…Un abrazo para todas un beso…bye…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola…Espero estén de excelentes ánimos el día de hoy, por aquí me pase una vez mas para dejarles la actualización, estoy tratando de actualizar cada semana si se me es posible. Antes de hacerlo quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han brindado durante todo lo que va de la historia y por la paciencia que me han tenido. Bueno y sin extenderme mas les dejo la actualización.**_

_**Cáp. 11: Conflicto **_

- Si tienes problemas con Inuyasha, puedes ir a mi casa – Ofreció Sango caminando al lado de su amiga, ambas paseaban por la ciudad.

- Gracias, pero mi familia vendría conmigo y no quiero que estén en peligro, ni tu ni tu familia

- Entiendo – Aceptó - ¿Y que pasa con Inuyasha?

- Nada

- Mira, Inuyasha es algo…bueno frío – La verdad no encontraba otra palabra - Pero eso no siempre quiere decir que sea indiferente a las cosas a su alrededor…

- Tu lo debes conocer mucho – Respondió cortante, cosa que su amiga no notó.

- No necesitas hacerlo para notarlo – Siguió la chica - Como sea, ¿Qué tal si te quedas en mi casa hoy?, así respiras otro aire, y tu familia es bienvenida también, mi padre esta de viaje pero creo que mi madre y yo no la libramos bien – Sonrió.

- Lo pensaré; ya es tarde, lo mejor es que me vaya…Miroku ira por mí…

- Te acompaño

El camino recorrido no fue mucho, pero hubiera sido menos si Kagome aceptará que Sango la llevara, pero el caso es que ella pensaba que tal vez pesaba demasiado para ella…cosas de chicas. Antes de llegar al camino se encontraron con…

- Hola Inuyasha – Saludó Sango - Bueno yo me voy yendo…adiós Kagome…adiós Inuyasha…

- Miroku no pudo venir, llevó a tu madre a comprar víveres y se tarda, van en auto – Se giró de espaldas y Kagome comprendió, con su ayuda subió tras el

Llevaba casi una semana en casa de Inuyasha, desde que habia decidido no marcharse, a pesar de ello, no se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban o encontraban, cuando ella bajaba a desayunar, el se marchaba y no regresaba quien sabe hasta cuando, el ambiente era tenso cuando ambos estaban en la casa.

El viento le daba en el rostro; por lo que sabia no faltaba mucho para llegar, pero de improvisto Inuyasha varió en su camino, se habia desviado, ¿Para donde iba?

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se atrevió a preguntar

- Sujétate firme, Sesshomaru viene tras nosotros – Avisó aumentando la velocidad.

- ¿Qué? – Habló en voz baja pero que el escuchó.

- No debe saber donde esta la nueva casa – Habló Inuyasha - Antes vivíamos en otro lado, iba diario, esta casa es nueva, si la encuentra habrá problemas…

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó aferrándose al cuerpo de él.

- Lejos, debo enfrentarlo – Kagome se quedo muda, estaba asustada ahora si… ¿Y si le sucedía algo?

- ¿Y si te pasa algo? Lo mejor es que lo perdamos

- No puedo perderlo yo solo, aquí esta bien – De inmediato se detuvo en medio de un claro, los árboles les rodeaban aun; bajó a Kagome y la dejó tras el - Ya llegó… - El ambiente estaba quieto, calmado, todo parecía normal - ¡Sal de una vez!

- ¡Pensé que querías jugar! – La voz inundó el lugar, acto seguido apareció frente a ambos a una distancia prudente - Hola Kagome, te ves deliciosa el día de hoy…tu por el contrario hermanito das lastima – Se burló como siempre lo hacía - ¿Qué no piensas decir nada?...bueno tal vez te quieras ir y dejarme hablar con Kagome, estoy seguro que a ella le agrada la idea…

- Nada que tenga que ver contigo me agrada – Osó responder tras Inuyasha.

- Oh…me has herido cariño – Dijo lleno de sarcasmo - ¿Y a donde iban, una cena romántica, un paseo bajo la luz de las estrellas? Que lastima que venga a hacer mal tercio…aunque podemos echar a este y tú y yo…

- Deja de hablar tonterías Sesshomaru – Interrumpió Inuyasha - A ella no le interesas en lo mas mínimo…

- ¿Y tu si? – Le preguntó - Tú eres muy poco hombre como para satisfacerla

- ¿Y tú si puedes hacerlo? – Controló la sangre que hervía por sus venas, no debía darle gusto, pero ese bastardo no hacia mas que provocarlo.

- Tu que crees, por algo Kikyo siempre fue donde mi, ¿O cuantas veces la tuviste desnuda hermanito? – Sonrió Sesshomaru mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - Solo una vez y esa noche fue donde mi primero…lo siento siempre fuiste el segundo plato…

- Ella fue demasiado inocente y se dejo enredar por ti Kagome no lo es – Afirmó Inuyasha apretando los puños de sus manos.

- Lo se, ella es mucho mas apasionada, por eso es que no puedes manejarla – Agregó Sesshomaru - Y por eso será mía

Quedó espantada en cuanto escuchó la voz de ese hombre justo en su oído tras ella, ¿Cuándo habia llegado ahí?. Lo siguiente que ocurrió, lo vio casi en cámara lenta. Inuyasha se giró de su lugar y saltó sobre ella, se agachó de inmediato, como por inercia y el estruendo tras ella reveló el golpe de Sesshomaru contra un árbol

- Kagome muévete – Escuchó la gutural y escalofriante voz de Inuyasha, se levantó con avidez y corrió al otro extremo.

- Cuando aprenderás que jamás podrás conmigo – Lo tomó del torso y lo lanzo hacia arriba, con rapidez saltó y le propino un golpe en el vientre que lo disparó hacia el suelo, el golpe agrieto la tierra bajo el.

- ¡Inuyasha! - ¡No, no, eso no podía hacer! ¿Qué demonios hacia?, la verdad no se le ocurría, interferir no era muy buena idea, la policía por obvias razones no era una opción.

- Lo lamento Sesshomaru pero no soy el mismo de antes – Se levantó con agilidad y se lanzó hacia su hermano.

La pelea que se desarrolló frente a sus ojos fue absolutamente increíble, lo sucedido en el callejón fue nada con lo que sucedía ahora. Los golpes, los saltos eran descomunales, todo sucedía tan rápido que ni siquiera podía ubicarlos, solo los llegaba a divisar cuando uno de los dos caía o cuando el uno sostenía al otro. En un instante ambos se separaron y quedaron a un extremo el uno del otro. Miró a Inuyasha y pudo ver la furia en él, su palidez ahora se hacia mas presente, las venas en sus antebrazos era mas notorias, sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso y abrasador, sus uñas eran mas largas, y de sus labios sobresalían un par de colmillos; pero a pesar de su apariencia el terror no la invadió, lo que si la asustó fue ver la manga de su camisa manchada de sangre y una comisura de sus labios manchada por el mismo liquido; antes de poder ver al otro la pelea inicio de nuevo.

No sabia que hacer, en varias oportunidades le tocó correr por el lugar, tratando de evitar un golpe, porque ambos caían hacia el mismo lugar, no distinguía quien golpeaba a quien, estaba asustada por Inuyasha…

De un momento a otro Inuyasha cayó al suelo casi a su lado, de su vientre salía sangre, tanta que su camisa tenía todo el frente manchado y un charco se empezaba a formar, pero como las otras veces, en esta ocasión no pudo ponerse de pie. Sin pensarlo corrió y se inclinó a su lado…

- Inuyasha – Lo llamó, pero este no hablaba nada y tenía sus ojos cerrados - ¡Inuyasha! – Estaba ahora si desesperada que se suponía que hacia ahora, ¿Cómo lo ayudaba? - Despierta…

- Ups…creo que me pasé – Se excusó falsamente Sesshomaru - Pobre, en fin, no debió enfrentarme

- ¡Eres un maldito desquiciado! – Le gritó con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos - Es tu hermano, es mas importante una mujer que jugo con ambos que tu propio hermano…

- Oh, veo que ya sabes de Kikyo – Dijo sin un mínimo de quiebre en su voz - Mira cariño, hagamos algo, déjame acabar con él y podemos irnos, yo si te puedo enseñar que es un verdadero hombre…

- No lo tocarás – Con valentía se paró frente al cuerpo de Inuyasha, por estupido que sonara, se enfrentaría al otro, no dejaría que tocara a Inuyasha.

- Ni te darás cuenta cuando lo haga – Y en menos de un segundo estuvo frente a ella - No quiero matarte en el proceso, no aun – La tomo de una mano la cual apretó fuertemente - Hueles demasiado bien – Pasó su rostro por el cuello de ella y aspiró su aroma.

- Déjala – Masculló desde el suelo, tratando de levantarse.

- Inuyasha – Intentó moverse pero le fue prácticamente imposible, Sesshomaru la tenía inmóvil con sus manos.

- Tu olor es…, tu sangre es tan…quiero que sea mía – Susurró, con una mano inclinó el cuello de Kagome hacia atrás, sin esfuerzo alguno la inmovilizó, imposibilitándola de movimiento.

- Déjala - ¡Demonios!, no podía pararse, la herida en su vientre era muy grande y no podía moverse - ¡Déjala Sesshomaru!

- No te dolerá, solo un poco – Abrió su boca y los colmillos sobresalieron de su boca.

Cerró sus ojos con miedo, pavor de él, el la mordería, y aunque sonaba extraño nunca se imagino en esta situación, pero si la habia soñado, en cierta ocasión, días luego de la noche en el callejón.

- ¡No lo hagas! – Clamó Inuyasha desde el suelo, arrastrándose para llegar a la pareja.

- Déjame… - Forcejeó Kagome pero no se movió ni un centímetro, los colmillos rozaron su piel, cerró sus ojos… ¡Quería despertar!...de repente se sintió libre.

- ¿Kagome estas bien? – Preguntó Sango sacudiendo de los hombros a su amiga.

Solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, miró tras su amiga y vio a Sesshomaru en el suelo, inconciente y Miroku estaba cerca de él, a su mente como un rayo vino Inuyasha, apresurada se giró y de nuevo se inclinó a su lado…

- ¿Inuyasha estas bien? – Estaba preocupada, por él.

- ¿Tu lo estas? – Rebatió el.

- No seas tonto, tu estas herido

- Jajaja – Rió con ganas sorprendiendo a los presentes - Estoy bien Kagome…

- Créale se le ve de buen humor – Afirmó Miroku llegando donde ambos - Lo mejor es irnos, Sango lleva a Kagome…

- ¿Cómo llegaron? – Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome y Sango limpiaban su herida.

- Sango sintió la presencia y me buscó en casa de la hermana de la señora Higurashi, quiso ir donde ella, yo quien soy para oponerme, por cierto tu madre y hermano se quedaron allá – Avisó Miroku.

- No te preocupes mi mamá esta vigilando la zona – Informó Sango al ver el rostro de preocupación de los otros dos - No te muevas Inuyasha…

- Duele…

- Que tonto – Sango sonrió y continuó la tarea, Kagome no pudo evitar…

- El caso es que, Sango fue por mí y luego los alcanzamos allá, algo tarde

- Llegaron en el momento exacto – Dijo Inuyasha, las dos chicas terminaron de de curar las heridas de él, y este finalmente tomo asiento en la cama - El idiota de Sesshomaru…

- Lo sabemos – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Yo debo de irme, no te preocupes Kagome cuidaré a tu madre y a Souta – Le aseguró Sango para luego marcharse.

- ¿Qué sucederá con Sesshomaru? – Preguntó Kagome una vez que estuvieron los tres.

- Despertará algo confundido – Habló Miroku - Aun así tenia una gran herida en su costado, es posible que necesite un par de días para recuperarse

- ¿Tu también? – Preguntó Kagome.

- La herida de Sesshomaru es mas grave, pero aun así su modo de alimentarse le da un poco de ventaja, por eso no cayo derrotado mas pronto – Explicó el ojiazul.

- ¿Modo de alimentarse? – No estaba entendiendo nada, que no podían hablar en términos más conocidos, o al menos explicarle en lugar de confundirla.

- Hay dos tipos de sangre para nosotros humana y animal, la humana ofrece mucha mas fuerza, la animal satisface nuestras necesidades – Explicó esta vez Inuyasha - Sesshomaru se alimenta de sangre humana, nosotros de animal…por eso es mucho mas fuerte que nosotros…

- Ya veo – Aun habia dudas rondando en su cabeza y quería librarse de ellas - ¿Por qué Sesshomaru me busca a mi?

- Eso…es mejor que Inuyasha te lo explique; los dejo, buenas noches…

El tan común silencio inundó la habitación, lo único que lo interrumpía era el repique de los leños ardiendo en la chimenea de la habitación de él. Inuyasha se levantó de su cama fue hasta su minibar y se sirvió un trago, por alguna razón sabia que el día de esa plática llegaría.

- Inuyasha tomaste analgésicos; licor y medicamentos no hacen una buena combinación – Le reprochó Kagome.

- No tienes porque cuidarme tanto – Dejó el trago a un lado, prestándole atención lo que ella le decía, no le sucedería nada, pero para que contradecirla.

- Tú lo haces y tampoco tienes porque hacerlo – Lo miró caminar de nuevo hasta pararse frente al gran ventanal, y por largo tiempo el no dijo nada, pensó que aun no quería hablarle acerca de…ese…tema - ¿Bebiendo sangre humana derrotarían a Sesshomaru?

- Es lo mas posible – Respondió sin mirarla.

- ¿Alguna vez bebiste de hu…

- Los primeros años lo hice – Contestó de inmediato - Mate a muchas personas y por mas que quise evitarlo no pude, la necesidad era mas fuerte, cuando tenia hambre el solo oler la sangre humana era un aliciente para atacar; eso fue hasta que conocí a el anciano Myoga y a Miroku, ellos me enseñaron a alimentarme de animales, no era lo mismo pero al menos no moriría de hambre, luego me acostumbré, ahora el olor de la sangre no me afecta para nada, puedo estar cerca de un humano sin ningún problema…

- Si te alimentas de uno, si tomas sangre humana crees que puedas acabar con Sesshomaru – Preguntó.

- Es posible, aun así no atacaría a un…

- Bebe de la mía – Interrumpió de inmediato, la mirada de el se enfocó en ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?, eso es una verdadera locura – Esa niña si que salía con una cada cuanto, que simplemente lo hacían exasperar.

- Todos los recientes ataques de Sesshomaru en parte son provocados por mi, si esta aquí es por mi y se alimenta en su estadía, además esta poniendo en peligro mi familia y a ustedes, si tu bebes de mi sangre puedes acabar con él y problema solucionado – Comentó con algo de entusiasmo.

- En verdad no sabes lo que dices, las cosas no son tan sencillas como eso – Le dijo con enfado - No beberé de tu sangre…

- ¡¿Por qué no? – Ahora ella era la enfadada.

- Acabaré con Sesshomaru, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, pero lo haré sin beber de tu sangre - El solo imaginarse bebiendo la sangre de ella era…muy…Argggg.

- Pero, no podrás, tu mismo dices que el es mucha mas fuerte que ustedes dos – Le recordó Kagome - ¡Acepta!, como un demonio Inuyasha, ¡Hoy estuviste a punto de morir, por defenderme ¿Cómo crees que me sienta si algo les pasa a ustedes?, ¡Quiero ayudar, si esto es por mi culpa quiero ayudar!

- Ayuda manteniéndote lejos de él, así me ayudarás – Su voz sonó fría y parca, le heló hasta los huesos - No convirtiéndote en mi cena...

- Argggg, sabes bien que ese no es tu problema – Estaba enfadada y estaba hablando sin pensar las cosas ¡Pero al demonio todo! - El problema es que sea yo, lamento no tener la sangre azul para su distinguido paladar, tal vez si fuera Sango no estarías tan quisquilloso…

- ¡¿Sango? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – ¿Y ahora ella de que hablaba?.

- Que tal vez si fuera ella la humana, no tendrías problemas en beber de su sangre – Espetó Kagome.

- No tiene que ver con eso y lo sabes… ¡Demonios! Esto se esta saliendo de curso – Dijo Inuyasha - Si no bebo sangre es porque no quiero volver a esa etapa, si bebo de tu sangre es posible que te mate, porque me sea imposible controlarme… ¿Dime no pensaste en morir?

- Dijiste que no tenías problemas con la sangre humana, pero si es conmigo te descontrolas, si es con otra personas te podrías controlar muy sencillamente ¿Verdad? – Estaba furiosa, ¿Por qué?, no sabía.

- Es posible, voy a pensarlo, le diré a Miroku que busque sangre, en un hospital, creo que se puede comprar, así no habrá ningún muerto – Dio Inuyasha el asunto por terminado, él no bebería de su sangre, primero muerto - Mañana le diré a Miroku que empiece a buscar en todos los hospitales, quieres que solucione el problema de Sesshomaru, no te preocupes te quitaré ese problema… ¿Ahora estas contenta?

Quedó atónita por el modo en que el le habló, jamás perdía el control pero al parecer la faceta de un furioso Inuyasha era la que menos le gustaba, aun así no se dejaría callar tan fácil, era la primera vez que discutían de manera tan acalorada y no detendría la discusión hasta no recriminarle cada una de las cosas que la estaban molestando últimamente, ¡Punto!

- No lo estoy – Habló "calmada" - ¿Cuál es mi problema?, no tengo lepra, o alguna enfermedad ¿Sabes?

- ¿Y ahora de que hablas? – Preguntó fastidiado, ella lo haría volar de sus casillas.

- Si… ¿Cuál es el problema con mi sangre?

- De nuevo con eso, mira te lo diré una última vez, no beberé de tu sangre, no lo haré – Sus palabras salieron lentamente, como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña o a una retrasada mental.

- ¡¿Por qué? – Se sentía frustrada, ahora que pensaba el siempre se alejaba de ella, como si tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa, y ella no quería eso.

- ¿¡Quieres saber por qué! – En un segundo estuvo frente a ella, la aprisionó de las muñecas y la miró fijamente a los ojos - Pues esta bien, te lo diré…

_**Continuara******************************************_

_**¡Ahh!... Cabe decir que eso no fue mi culpa, es solo que Inu debería de hablar mas rápido no darle tanta vuelta al asunto… En fin no es mi culpa que deban de esperar hasta la próxima para saber que dirá Inu… En fin… Espero les haya gustado este capitulo… Trataré de no tardarme demasiado… Un abrazo… un beso… Bye!...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Holas…espero se encuentren muy bien descansando como debería de hacerse un domingo, dicho esto permítanme primero que todo disculparme, porque estaba siguiendo la rutina de actualizar los viernes de cada semana pero se me presento un problema y no pude hacerlo sino hasta hoy, así que sorry por ese lado, y segundo como siempre muchas gracias por seguir la historia, ahora sin alargarme más les dejo la continuación…**_

_**Cáp. 12: Decisión **_

- ¿¡Quieres saber por qué! – En un segundo estuvo frente a ella, la aprisionó de las muñecas y la miró fijamente a los ojos - Pues esta bien, te lo diré… -Sus ojos estaban fijos en los casi atemorizados de ella – Si no bebo de tu sangre no es porque me des asco o no se que cosa estés pensando, si bebo de tu sangre no me controlaré, ¿Recuerdas que te dijo Sesshomaru cuando te iba a morder? – Ante su pregunta ella asintió - Pues bien, para mi es lo mismo, el olor de tu sangre es el mas exquisito que jamás he olido, tu olor me enloquece y cada vez que te tengo cerca debo luchar por contenerme…

- ¿Para no atacarme? – Preguntó con temor, esta vez si lo tenía.

- No solo es eso Kagome, lo que provocas en mi no solo es sed – Se inclinó a susurrar en su oído con voz calma y seductora, una voz que jamás escuchó en él - Llegué a este país luego de mi último encuentro con Sesshomaru, estuve en varias ciudades, por varios años, deambulé con Miroku, vine a parar aquí, una vez te vi con Sango estaban ambas saliendo de la escuela, caminaba cerca sin la mayor importancia, pero tu olor me llamó, resaltó entre los demás, te comencé a seguir, me convertí en tu sombra, sin saberlo mi mundo empezó a girar alrededor tuyo; sabia que no debía, que lo que debía hacer era alejarme de ti, terminé ingresando a tu misma escuela y…

- ¿Pero si todo era así porque nunca te acercaste a mí? – Interrumpió Kagome aun presa de él.

- No supe como ingresé a tu escuela, fue casi un milagro que me aceptarán para finalizar el año, falsifiqué unas notas de una supuesta escuela, hoja de vida, todo, cuando me di cuenta estaba sentado en una aula de clases –Continuó Inuyasha, finalmente soltó su agarre y se sentó en la cama, ella continuó de pie en el mismo lugar - Siempre me decía a mi mismo que debía alejarme, irme, olvidarte pero solo imaginarlo me destrozaba era algo que no podía hacer, en lugar de eso, comencé a hablarte, a acercarme a ti, me cree las ilusiones de que podría estar contigo, como tu amigo, como lo que fuera; pero tenía que aparecer Sesshomaru, en cuanto vio mi interés por ti, decidió que no estaría contigo, por eso esta tras de ti, por mi, porque yo estoy tras tuyo. Así empecé a cuidarte a vigilarte hubo noches en que entré en tu habitación, te veía dormir, y no sabes cuan grande era mi esfuerzo…

- Entonces eras tu – Exclamó Kagome yendo hasta el - La noche en que vi un par de ojos entre las ramas del árbol sagrado…Eras tu

- Si…debí haber desaparecido – Musitó el con una media sonrisa en sus labios - Pero tu mirada me dejo ahí, esa fue la primera vez que tu mirada se fijo en la mía… - Ante esas palabras el corazón de Kagome latió muy fuerte.

- ¿Por eso me cuidas tanto? – Preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado.

- Nunca tuve a quien cuidar, más que a mí – Finalmente su mirada se posó en ella - Pero te veo y…siento que soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti…

- Pero entonces…

- Escúchame Kagome, es posible que esto no lo repita otra vez – Se acercó a ella, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la de ella - No solo es un simple sentimiento de protección lo mío por ti, sino que es mas bien uno de pertenencia, no quiero que ningún chico te hable, te mire, te toque, no mientras yo este vivo, tu me tienes completamente loco por ti, desde el primer instante en que te vi, me enamoré como un loco de ti… - Las palabras a punto de salir de la boca de Kagome fueron acalladas por los labios de Inuyasha que apresaron con audacia de los suyos; sus besos llenos de ansía una inmensa pasión contenida la hicieron enloquecer, pasó sus manos por el cuello de el y lo atrajo aun mas queriendo borrar cualquier espacio entre ambos, en los labios de el se sentía desfallecer y se sintió así aun mas cuando la lengua de el invadió su boca y se encontró con la de ella, eso era un beso en toda su majestuosidad…No…ese era el beso de él, un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Las manos de ella se enredaron en sus cabellos y antes de poder continuar el se separó…

- No me provoques

- ¿Me amas? – Preguntó con sus ojos cerrados y aun aferrada a él.

- Si… - Sonrió, dándole un pequeño beso en sus húmedos labios.

- Yo también – Afirmó ella sin dudarlo, ahora comprendía a que se debían sus ridículos celos, sus preocupaciones, sus necesidades por él, era simple, era porque lo amaba.

- Pero no puedes hacerlo – Habló el con seriedad - No soy…

- No me importa lo que vayas a decir, deja de pensar en un momento en lo que sea que estés pensando

- Eso no es posible Kagome – Suspiró y se separó finalmente de ella, que mas quería el si no eso, no pensar en nada, alejarse de todo con ella a su lado y estar solo con ella, pero no era debido, no lo era - Yo no debí

- Deja de arrepentirte por lo que haces – Le recriminó Kagome - Ya me dijiste lo que sentías, yo te dije lo que sentía, ¿Por qué importarnos el resto? Ahora mírame tu a mi – Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos - Vas a olvidarte de todo y ahora vas a besarme…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sonriendo por la actitud de ella - Kagome…

- Sango me contó de sus poderes de control mental o algo así – Le explicó dejándolo libre - Pero por lo que veo yo no los… - Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios de el y con el corazón acelerado le correspondió - …tengo – Terminó su frase, en cuanto quedó libre de sus labios.

- Conmigo si los tienes – Le sonrió - Ya es tarde, lo mejor es que duermas…

- No tengo sueño – Ocultó el naciente bostezo, por que su cuerpo no la apoyaba.

- ¿Ah no? – No pudo evitar volver a reír, pero que hacía ella causaba extraños efectos en él - Voy a…

- No quiero, además aquí me estaba quedando cuando llegué – Sin querer marcharse se recostó en la amplia cama de él.

- Bien…como digas yo voy a…

- Quédate conmigo – Le agarró uno de sus brazos - No soy yo la que como

- Eres imposible – Suspiró dándole un beso en la frente, la chica se movió en la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas, el se quitó su bata de dormir y la acompañó; hubiera podido negarse pero honestamente no quería, aunque fuera por un instante se quedaría por ella, creyendo que podrían estar juntos por siempre - Ahora cierra tus ojitos y duérmete

- Pareces mi papá y eso no me gusta – Le sonrió, sin ningún miramiento se acerco a él y lo abrazó posando su cabeza en el pecho de él - Dilo…

- Te amo…

- Así que no es necesario que duerman diario, muy interesante – Dijo Kagome aun recostada en el pecho de él.

- Si Kagome pero, hoy si debo dormir… ¿Alguna otra duda? – Preguntó Inuyasha dando un gran bostezo, aun no dormían nada, la chica quería resolver sus ultimas dudas.

- Lo siento – Susurró - Te dejare dormir…

- Así que al fin te decidiste – Habló Miroku mientras veía al chico empacar algunas cosas en una canasta.

- Repróchame luego Miroku no hoy

- Si no te voy a reprochar, hasta que al fin te decidiste – Le palmeó la espalda con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, a el mas que nadie le agradaba ver a Inuyasha feliz luego de tanto tiempo - Es bueno verte de buen humor para variar…diviértete amigo…

- Idiota – Bromeó, para luego salir de la cocina.

- ¡Ayy! Es una araña – Exclamó mirando al "inmenso" animal frente a ella.

- Kagome, no te va hacer nada… ¿Cómo saliste la otra vez si te daban miedo los insectos? – La tomó de la mano, la ayudo a bajar por un tronco.

- No vine por aquí la vez pasada – Se defendió Kagome, odiaba los bichos por suerte no habia visto ninguno la vez pasada - Ni siquiera se donde estoy…

- La vez pasada tampoco – Rió él.

- Ya, ya, eres muy gracioso, ¿Me ayudas a bajar? – Pidió, sobre una gran roca, la tomó de la cintura y la bajó al lado de él, luego entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la guió por el camino

- Creo que este es un buen lugar – Se detuvo Inuyasha, era un claro en medio de los árboles y abundante vegetación, extendió un mantel sobre la hierba y puso la canasta en el centro luego la invitó a sentarse.

- ¿Así conquistabas a las chicas? – Preguntó mientras veía a Inuyasha sacar la comida para el camping, frutas, jugos, sándwiches y una deliciosa tarta.

- No… ¿Pero funciona? – Sonrió, sacó una uva y la deposito en los labios de Kagome.

- Yo creo que si…Atrapa – Le lanzo una pequeña uva que el atrapó con su boca.

- La semana que viene es Navidad y parte de mi familia se va a reunir… ¿Quieres venir? – Lo invitó.

- Si lo exiges no podría decirte que no ¿Sabes? – Ya habían comido y estaban satisfechos ahora solo se dedicaban a estar el uno con el otro.

- No quiero hacerlo, por eso lo pedí – Dijo Kagome buscando estar entre sus brazos, sin decir nada Inuyasha la abrazó.

- Haré lo que sea que me pidas – Le susurró al oído - Así que aprovéchalo porque no estaré para siempre

Las palabras de él sin querer hicieron mella en Kagome, él si estaría para siempre, el no envejecería, ella por el contrario si, y en ese momento no estarían ¿Juntos? ¿Qué eran exactamente?

- Inuyasha…tú y yo somos… ¿Novios? – Preguntó nerviosa.

- ¿Tu lo quieres así?, porque a mi me parece genial – Giró a Kagome entre sus brazos y la sentó en su piernas - Aunque se que no soy la clase de novio corriente y…

- Serías el mejor, para cualquiera – Entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello de él - Aunque yo por el contrario, no se si sea la mejor para ti…

- No digas tonterías, no hay nadie a quien quiera más que a ti – Le aseguró acariciando sus cabellos - No me veo ligado a nadie mas, nunca sentí lo que siento por ti, y se que nunca mas lo sentiré por nadie…

- Eso lo dices ahora, ahora en que bueno, estoy joven pero cuando empiece a envejecer tú seguirás igual y eso que sientes desaparecerá

- No lo creo – Contradijo él - No creo que este sentimiento cambie algún día…

- Aun así, yo estaré como una anciana decrépita y ni me voltearás a ver, por el contrario saldrás con chicas despampanantes mientras yo me quedo en casa tejiendo acompañada de un estupido loro – Las palabras de ella no pudieron evitar que el soltará una carcajada.

- Tienes una gran imaginación – Se rió - Pero deja de pensar en eso, vivamos el presente, y mi interés en ti durará to…

- ¿Y si me vuelvo uno de ustedes? – Preguntó Kagome de improvisto.

- Eso no lo digas ni en broma – Dejó a Kagome en el mantel y se puso de pie - No sabes lo que estás diciendo, esto no es un juego Kagome, no es algo que eres y puedes dejar de un momento a otro

- Lo se – Lo enfrentó, colocándose de pie - No soy tonta, entiendo las consecuencias que conllevaría ser uno de ustedes…

- No lo parece Kagome – Tomó aire y pasó una mano por sus cabellos - No creo que estés dispuesta a renunciar a tu familia, a tu vida…

- Si es por ti, estoy dispuesta – Sus palabras descolocaron al joven - Llámame insensata, terca lo que quieras, pero te amo y no quiero perderte en algún momento, acaso a ti no te importa que…

- Claro que si – Respondió de inmediato - Pero aun así el día que tu faltes yo también lo haré, no viviré sabiendo que no estas

- Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor – Dijo sarcástica.

- Kagome, Kagome – Se acercó y la abrazó - Esto es cosa seria, no es bueno ver como las personas que quieres van muriendo, una a una, tu vida se limita al máximo y…

- Estaría contigo…Por favor – Rogó Kagome.

- No lo haré Kagome, no lo pidas porque no lo haré – La liberó de entre sus brazos y comenzó a levantar las cosas, el día de camping habia terminado.

Se lanzó en la cama bocabajo y trató de liberar su mente, habían acabado de regresar del bosque, su día de campo se vio arruinado por su petición, pero no se retractaba de lo dicho; lo que pidió no solo era un capricho, no lo pedía por querer vivir para siempre, esa no era su idea lo que quería era estar con Inuyasha para siempre; que habia de malo en ello, en querer estar con la personas que amas toda la vida. Si Inuyasha no fuera un vampiro, era obvio que eso no se le hubiera ocurrido, sencillamente porque vivirían tranquilos, ambos hasta que fueran un par de ancianitos; pero no, las cosas para ella debían de ser siempre complicadas. Y ahora estaba enfadado con ella, no le habia hablado en todo el camino y en cuanto llegaron el se encerró en lo que según Miroku era su estudio. Era su primera pelea y la odiaba…

- Miroku me dijo que estabas aquí… ¿Mal día? – Preguntó Sango sentándose en la cama.

- Inuyasha se enfadó – Suspiró Kagome.

- ¿Por? – Preguntó la otra chica.

- Le pedí que me convirtiera en una de ustedes y se puso como loco – Le contó Kagome - Me habló de mi familia y miles de tonterías… ¿Tu que crees?

- Mi opinión no sería la más acertada, mi familia nunca muere y hasta el momento no he tenido que presenciar la muerte de nadie demasiado importante, lo malo de este asunto es que siempre debes ocultarte, aun así es manejable y…

- ¿Tú puedes hacerlo?

- Ah no Kagome, eso si que ni lo pienses, si Inuyasha se entera es capaz de matarme

- Eres la única que puede ayudarme, Miroku no lo hará y bueno Inuyasha... ¡Por favor! – Juntó sus palmas en forma de ruego.

- No Kagome, lo haría si Inuyasha dejara…o sea nunca

- Gracias – Musitó con ironía.

- ¡Demonios! – Lanzó el libro contra una pared, lo hacia mucho últimamente.

- El libro no tiene la culpa – Dijo entrando en la habitación del joven - Sango me contó…la señorita Kagome le contó a ella

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Inuyasha buscando el control remoto de la tv.

- De la decisión que…bueno la petición de la señorita Kagome, de convertirse…

- Eso quedó en el pasado, no lo haré y nadie lo hará, punto final

- Esperó que lo estés pensando con cabeza fría – Habló Miroku - Es la primera persona que quiere esto en su vida y…

- No empieces Miroku, no daré marcha atrás; ahora eso no es lo que ocupa mi mente…

- ¿Tiene que ver con el lanzamiento del libro? – Bromeó.

- Lo único de lo que habla es de lo que sabemos, ese anciano Myoga es un charlatán – Finalmente encontró el control remoto y encendió la tv - Solo que me dio una manera de mantener a salvo a Kagome

- ¿Qué?

- La perla, lo mejor es dársela para evitar que Sesshomaru le haga algo – Le dijo Inuyasha - Ahora, la solución única para esto es un humano…

- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó Kagome encontrándose con una perfecta sala ornada con motivos navideños, árbol incluido.

- Oh el joven Miroku dijo que sería una gran idea hacer la cena aquí, al parecer hace tiempo no celebran una Navidad, así que la familia vendrá hasta aquí para Navidad – Explicó la madre de Kagome colocando un Santa Claus sobre la mesa de centro - Tu hermano esta afuera colocando las guirnaldas…¿Le ayudas?

- Claro – Ahora celebraría navidad con Inuyasha y su familia vendría, ahh esa fiesta iba a apestar, le gustaba la navidad, pero ciertas primas de la familia no le caían en gracia, bueno tenia un poco menos de una semana para aceptarlo.

- ¿Ya lo pusiste? – Preguntó al niño sobre sus hombros que intentaba colgar algunos adornos.

- Espera…no te muevas Inuyasha, mas a la derecha… ¡No tanto! – Exclamó tratando de engarzar el objeto en un clavo - Listo… ¡Hermana! ¿Viniste a ayudarnos?

- Mamá me mandó – Dijo evitando mirar a Inuyasha, no sabía si aun andaba enfadado.

- Genial, terminaremos mas pronto iré por las demás cosas – Habló el niño, corriendo adentro para ir por mas adornos.

- Así que celebrarán Navidad con nosotros…Gracias por invitar a mi familia –Estaba nerviosa con el tan cerca y no se hablaban.

- Fue idea de Miroku, el organizar todo esto, no me pareció mala idea – Expresó tomando una guirnalda en sus manos y balanceándola…se sentía como un idiota - Kagome… ¡Demonios! – Caminó hacia ella y la atrapó en sus brazos - No puedo enfadarme contigo…

- Prometo no decir nada mas acerca del tema, al menos no durante este mes – Le prometió.

- Te amo – Acarició su rostro le dio un leve beso, se separó y Souta volvió.

- Inuyasha, hay una gran caja… ¿Me ayudas? – Solicitó el niño asomándose desde la puerta.

- Claro

Bueno las cosas estaban ahora bien con Inuyasha, aun así estaba totalmente decidida a convertirse en uno de ellos y estar con Inuyasha para siempre…

- No puedo creer que no la encuentres Miroku, la tenías tú porque eras el más cuidadoso – Refunfuñó mientras buscaba en varias cajas.

- Debe estar en una de estas cajas, cuando nos mudamos estoy seguro que la guardé en una de ellas – Habló revisando igualmente…cajas.

- Ese no es puesto para esa perla, debiste guardarla en… ¡Tu trasero! –Estaba enfadado con él, de seguro él la tendría mejor guardada.

- Eso dolería – Musitó sin enfadarse - El caso es que… ¡Ah ya se donde esta! – Dejó las cajas para ir hasta un pequeño estante y tomar un pequeño cofre - La guarde aquí…

- Y hasta ahora lo recuerdas – Exclamó mirando el desorden que habían armado - Dámela – Tomó la pequeña joya rosa entre sus manos.

- ¿Esto mantendrá alejado a Sesshomaru? – Preguntó con algo de duda mirando la pequeña joya.

- Solo mientras la uses, por eso debes tenerla siempre puesta – Desató el broche y puso la joya en el cuello de la chica.

- ¿Y como puede hacerlo? – Indagó mientras daba la espalda a Inuyasha para que abrochará la joya.

- Fue creada en el templo en que trabajaba Miroku para alejar a los malos espíritus, en realidad a los seres como nosotros – Explicó Inuyasha, Kagome giró una vez que la tuvo puesta.

- ¿Entonces tu y los demás…

- Solo si te vamos a lastimar, de lo contrario no hará nada, no olvides nunca quitártela

- Esta bien

- ¿Estas decidido? –Pregunto Miroku con seriedad.

- No puedo estar toda mi vida huyendo de Sesshomaru si es la única manera no voy a extender mas las cosas

- Bien voy a tratar de buscar la manera de conseguirla – Dijo Miroku - De lo contrario…

- Lo sé, pero no daré marcha atrás – Aseguró fijando su mirada hacia la luna creciente en el opaco cielo - Acabaré con Sesshomaru de una vez por todas…

_**Continuara******************************************_

_**Bueno…Kagome que se le ocurre cada cosa, pero es que de verdad es bien injusto disfrutar de Inu por un tiempito corto…En fin la historia va ir evolucionando y pronto muchas cosas se van a saber… ahora espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios…Un abrazo…besos, bye…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola… espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, yo por mi parte lo estoy, así que… Bueno no pienso dar mucha lata hoy así que simplemente empezaré agradeciéndoles por el apoyo en la historia, la verdad me alegra mucho que les este gustando lo que escribo. Sin alargarme mucho mas les dejo la actualización de día de hoy… ¡Ah!... Una última cosa… Hay lemon en el capitulo de hoy…**_

_**Cáp. 13: Aroma **_

Los labios de él se cerraron en los de ella, sus fuertes brazos bajaron por sus costados hasta abrazarla por la cintura, mientras las pequeñas manos de ella lo atrajeron aun más al pasarlas tras su cuello. Sus besos subieron de intensidad al momento en que él la presionó aun más con la pared tras ella, sus respiraciones se hicieron forzosas y pudo haber caído al suelo sino fuera por la fuerte presión de él en su cintura.

No sabia como describir los besos de Inuyasha, no se consideraba una experta en esa materia, pero estaba segura que no habían mejores que los de él, el modo de tomarla, la pasión de sus labios, sus besos era tiernos pero apasionados; su corazón latía con tan solo un roce y su respiración se dificultaba, era maleable entre sus brazos y sentía un calor recorrerla completamente.

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo, él la subió a su altura cerrando aun más el espacio entre ellos, podía escuchar la dificultosa respiración de él chocando algunas veces contra su rostro, igual o más de agitada que la de ella. Cuando las manos de ella se posaron en los botones del chaleco de él, desabrochando dos de ellos, llevada por el delirio de sus besos; él se separó de ella como si lo hubiera electrizado, dejándola de nuevo de pie y alejándose varios pasos de ella que quiso llorar de la frustración tan inmensa que sintió…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Sabes que no podemos…tu familia esta abajo esperando, bajemos ya – Dijo Inuyasha acomodando su impecable chaleco.

Quiso gritarle que entonces porque habia ido a su habitación, bueno habia ido por ella, porque su familia habia llegado, pero… ¡Entonces no debió besarla!... ¡Tonto!

- Un momento – Se acercó al espejo y acomodó sus cabellos, se retocó un poco el brillo labial, luego pasó por un lado de él y salió dejándolo solo.

No podía evitar estar enfadada, lo que acababa de pasar no era algo solo de ese día, ya habia pasado otras veces y siempre era lo mismo, la tomaba, la besaba y luego la dejaba. Y ella se sentía absolutamente vacía, como si algo hiciera falta…aun no comprendía del todo que podía ser…

- Kagome…lo siento yo… - La detuvo antes de que llegara a las escaleras.

- No te preocupes – Le sonrió levemente, luego ambos bajaron.

En la sala estaban varias personas en su mayoría miembros de su familia, aunque no eran muchos, solo dos tías, el esposo de una de ellas y sus primos, cinco en total, tres odiosas y dos niños, aparte de ellos estaban Sango y sus padres y claro, Miroku Inuyasha y ella.

- Kagome querida hoy luces un hermoso vestido – La "halagó" una de sus tías.

- Eh…gracias - ¿Qué demonios era ese cumplido?, ella era la que tenia que lucir hermosa, ahhh sus tías eran así solo veían lindas a sus hijas ah y a ellas; sin decir algo mas se apartó, un par de pasos mas allá vio a sus tres primas rodeando a Inuyasha…¡Pero eso si que no!

- Eres un compañero de Kagome de su escuela, ¿Y como tienes esta casa? –Preguntó una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

- Herencia de mis padres – Respondió Inuyasha algo incomodo.

- Tuve un novio que era heredero – Afirmó otra.

- Bien por ti – Habló Kagome entrometiéndose en la conversación.

- Kagome linda deja los celos que tu nunca hayas tenido un novio no quiere decir que las demás tampoco – Se burló una de ellas.

- Y que tú seas una zorra no quiere decir que yo lo sea – Rebatió Kagome con una irónica sonrisa, por favor con ella no podrían.

- Lindo lenguaje, igual que tu vestido – Dijo para marcharse seguida de sus otra bru…primas

- A mi me parece un hermoso vestido – Afirmó Inuyasha entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

- Eres el segundo que lo cree – ¡Por Dios! Estaba por quitárselo, solo veían al estupido vestido.

- Y también creo que luces bellísima esta noche – Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, tampoco iba a llamar mucho la atención.

- Al menos alguien aparte de mi madre lo cree, Souta me dijo que estaba fea, y el me dice todo lo contrario así que debo lucir bien – Sonrió Kagome, y no es que fuera presumida pero lo estaba, su vestido era de color turquesa, strapless, entallado hasta la cintura y luego caía en una linda falda hasta las rodillas, tenía unos lindos tacos del color negro y como única joya la perla de color rosa que le dio Inuyasha como protección; sus cabellos tenían algunas ondas y su maquillaje era suave, nada en exceso, para él lucía como un hermoso angel - Tu también luces muy bien

- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó mirando sus ropas, un pantalón de color negro una camisa blanca de mangas largas, y sobre ella un chaleco del mismo color del pantalón, lucía elegante para la ocasión, y odiaba que sus primas anduvieran tras el.

- Aja – De improvisto posó sus labios en los varoniles de él.

La cena trascurrió sin problemas, su madre se habia encargado de la cena junto con la madre de Sango y el resto de su familia estaba maravillada con la casa de "campo". Lo bueno era que no habían hecho muchas preguntas por la ubicación de esta solo bastó con decirles que no les gustaba el bullicio de la ciudad y con que delimitaran un buen camino hasta la casa, para que no preguntaran más, además ayudados por el poder de convencimiento de los chicos, todo estaba bien. Luego de la deliciosa cena fueron a la sala para disfrutar del postre y repartir algunos regalos entre sus familias.

- Vaya ya entiendo porque odias a tus primas – Dijo viendo como coqueteaban con Miroku e Inuyasha - Son unas devora-hombres

- Ya lo creo – Desvió su mirada a otro lado, no iba a tener celos, si no miraba - Y tu que creías que era la mala del paseo…

- ¿No te dan celos?

- No quiero armar escándalos – Y Sango tan linda le recordaba.

- Ya, ¿Y esta todo bien con Inuyasha? –Preguntó.

- Todo esta…bien – Esas no eran mentiras aun así no iba a hablar de privacidades, no todavía.

La noche terminó de manera perfecta, Miroku guío a su familia hasta la carretera principal y a casa, y al fin se libraba de ellos, ya eran pasadas de la medianoche y su madre se iba a dormir junto con Souta que abrazaba su nueva consola de videojuegos, ultima referencia cortesía de Inuyasha al igual que nuevos videojuegos por parte de Miroku, ya se veía loca en un futuro.

- Gracias por todo – Dijo Kagome a Inuyasha que atizaba el fuego en la chimenea y luego se sentaba junto a ella - Por soportar a mis lindas primas…

- Eso último no es gratis – Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- ¿Ah no?, ¿Qué quiere señor Taisho? – Sonrió mientras jugueteaba con el estorboso chaleco de él.

- No se, tal vez…uno…dos o tres besos – Dijo depositando pequeños besos en las comisuras de sus labios.

El jueguito de él no le agradó así que lo atrajo y lo besó de lleno, últimamente estaba… ¿Cómo se decía?...con las hormonas a flor de piel, ambos lo estaban ella lo sabia, solo que cada vez que intentaban pasar a otras cosas el se refrenaba.

- Kagome… - La detuvo como ella imaginaba que lo haría - No…

- Ya lo sé, lo sé – Se enderezó en el sofá - Sé que no podemos, pero no sé el por qué…

- No es seguro

- No es seguro – Repitió como si el estuviera bromeando - Y con Kikyo si lo fue; no me vengas con "No es seguro", debería ser yo la que te detuviera, no tu…

- No quiero lastimarte

- Soy yo la que se debería preocupar de que algo me pasará, sería mi primera vez no la tuya – Exclamó Kagome - Solo dime que no te interesa tener nada conmigo y todo sale mejor – Sin decir mas comenzó a subir las escaleras, llegó hasta su habitación y al cerrar la puerta tras ella descansó su frente en la fría madera de esta, el frío de la noche la envolvió.

- Nunca dije que no quisiera nada contigo – La miró desde su posición.

- ¿Cómo subiste aquí? – Preguntó girándose para verlo, vio la ventana abierta y lo comprendió - Oh, ya veo…

- Kagome, no es que no quiera tener nada contigo es que simplemente no se puede – Continuó él, con extremada seriedad.

- Dime una razón válida – Pidió en el mismo tono - ¿Te gustan con experiencia, no soy lo suficiente?, dime algo…

- ¿Por qué me pones en estas situaciones? – Pasó una mano por sus cabellos - Sabes bien que no es por eso…

- ¿Y por que es? – Preguntó Kagome acercándose a él.

- Creí que lo sabías – Habló acariciando los cabellos de ella - Puedo lastimarte…y antes de que digas algo, es así, puede que no me controlé lo suficiente y te hiera, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, tu aroma es como un sedante para mi, tener tu olor cerca me seda me bloquea, no pienso bien, solo quiero besarte y cuando lo hago me pierdo en ti, tu cuerpo me enloquece, tu respiración lo hace, el sonido de tu corazón acelera el mío, tu aroma me inunda, puedo sentir tu sangre hervir y la mía te clama, me da miedo…No, me da pánico que si las cosas entre tu y yo suben de nivel yo me descontrole y sencillamente mi sed sea mas grande que mi amor por ti

Quedó atónita por las palabras de él, no supo que decir, ni que hacer, solo se abrazó a el y dejó que él la envolviera en sus brazos…

- No me da miedo el que algún día me asesine Sesshomaru o alguien mas, lo único a lo que le tengo miedo es a perderte, por eso te cuido, hasta de mi mismo, no me perdonaría el lastimarte – Con suavidad acarició sus cabellos y dio un beso entre ellos, luego rió con suavidad - Tu no me ayudas mucho, me traes loco, no solo de amor sino también de deseo, y no me refiero a mi sed por ti, sino a las hagas que tengo de…hacerte el amor – Lo último lo susurró en su oído.

- Sé que no me lastimarías – Aseveró presionando sus manos alrededor de él.

- Yo no… - ¿Qué hacía?, amaba a Kagome con una locura indescriptible, quería amarla en todos los sentidos, pero el miedo estaba presente en él, miedo por ella, de lastimarla, de que sus sentidos se bloquearan y cuando reaccionara la encontrara muerta en sus brazos…¡No!

Tomó de manera delicada el rostro de la chica y presiono sus labios sobre los de ella, la besó con ternura y delicadeza, luego la alzó en brazos y salió de la habitación…

- Tu mamá esta en la habitación de al lado, puede oírnos – Explicó Inuyasha, ella sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

Los besos se hicieron mas urgentes mientras caminaban hacia el otra ala de la casa, en segundos estuvieron en la habitación de él, ella abrió la puerta y el la cerró con ayuda de sus pies. Una vez dentro la dejó de pie en el suelo y presionó un poco mas debajo de su cintura mientras la besaba con pasión y ella casi gemía entre sus labios. Casi trastabillando la apoyó en la pared a la vez que la alzaba tomándola de las piernas entrelazándolas en sus caderas, ella gimió por su cercanía y el se apretó mas a ella.

Sus besos bajaron al cuello de ella, el olor aun más penetrante en esa zona, lo inundó, casi lo enloqueció, al igual que las manos de ella que sacaban ya el chaleco del cuerpo de él y sacaban de entre el pantalón la camisa para desabotonarla.

Despegó la espalda de ella de la pared y con una de sus manos bajó el cierre tras el vestido, nuevamente la apresó entre la pared y él y continuó bajando sus besos por su clavícula y se detuvo en el sostén blanco de ella…¡Odiaba al imbecil que invento esa prenda!, de nuevo la despegó de la pared y la despejó de la estorbosa prenda, esta vez caminó con ella entre sus brazos hacia la amplia cama y la recostó en ella, con ligereza le quitó el vestido del todo y se posó sobre ella besando sus labios, enloqueciéndola…

Las suaves y pequeñas manos de la chica trataron desabotonar la camisa de él con algo de nervios, así que con una sonrisa en sus labios la ayudó, y seguidamente quitó su pantalón.

Abrió sus ojos enfocándolos en los ojos de el y bajando por su torso desnudo, ya lo habia contemplado así, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, la sangre se agolpó en su rostro, sonrojándose aun mas de lo que estaba.

Sonrió por la actitud de la chica y besó su cuello de improvisto, logrando que la chica gimiera, mientras pasaba las manos por la fornida espalda de el enloqueciéndolo con tan solo eso.

Estaba casi delirando de locura por el, podía escucharse gemir, mientras el besaba su cuello; los besos de el bajaron por su clavícula nuevamente, esta vez, sintió que los labios de el apresaban sus pechos, arqueo su espalda ante la corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando la estimulaba en esa zona, sin notarlo su respiración se hizo mas forzosa y gimió mas fuerte…

- Inu…yasha – Lo llamó entre suspiros.

Los labios de él bajaron por su cuerpo y juguetearon en su vientre, sacando unas pequeñas risas de ella por su acto. Con sus manos en las caderas de Kagome la giró en la cama dejándola sobre él, sus intimidades se rozaron y ambos gimieron por el contacto. La presionó en sus caderas y la instó a contonearse sobre él, en un instante una danza comenzó entre ambos. Se inclino hacia Inuyasha y capturó sus labios, luego bajó dando pequeños besos en el cuello de él, pasó sus manos por el fornido torso del chico y luego bajo sus labios a la misma zona, con claridad los gemidos de Inuyasha llegaron a él, y no pudo sentirse mas satisfecha; la presión en su sexo se pronunció aun mas y de nuevo se vio bajo él que comenzó a despojarla de la última prenda, sin quedarse atrás con sus manos bajó el bóxer de él, así ambos quedaron desnudos; Kagome llevó ambas mano a su cuello y quitó la pequeña perla…

- No lo hagas – Jadeó Inuyasha.

- Sé que no me harás nada – Afirmó dejándola sobre la mesa de noche - Te amo…

La besó de nuevo, pasó dos de sus dedos por el sexo de ella para comprobar que estuviera lista y entre sus labios acalló el gemido que eso produjo. Tomó las piernas de Kagome y las inclinó a cada lado de él luego, con lentitud entró; las calidas paredes se contrajeron sobre su virilidad haciéndolo gemir sobre los labios de ella, una pequeña barrera lo detuvo y sin dilatar las cosas penetró por completo.

Un pequeño dolor se produjo en su parte baja, sabía que era, se abrazó al cuello de él escondiendo su rostro en este, al momento que él la embistió suave y lentamente tratando de no lastimarla, de que se acostumbrara. El dolor se esfumo dando paso al placer, las embestidas tomaron mayor fuerza y el enredó sus piernas en la cadera de él y pudo sentirlo mas adentro, gemidos salieron de ambos con descontrol, las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas; Kagome pudo sentir los labios de Inuyasha en su cuello, y oyó pequeñas palabras que no pudo entender en medio de su delirio, un calor inmenso se apoderó de ella y finalmente algo explotó en su interior, una sensación inexplicable la llenó, segundos después Inuyasha la siguió.

Su respiración era forzosa y se recuperaba a la misma vez que sus sentidos despertaban, no abrió sus ojos pero pudo escuchar la entrecortada respiración de la joven bajo él, finalmente la miró y la vio con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente; salió de ella y se recostó a un lado luego la atrajo entre sus brazos y la recostó en su pecho…

- Te amo… - Susurró antes de caer dormida.

- Yo también, mi Kagome – Sonrió y besó sus sonrosados labios.

- No me mires – Se cubrió con las cobijas.

- No hay mucho que puedas ocultar Kagome – La tomo de la cintura y la subió sobre él - Anoche te vi toda…

- Si, pero eso…pero

- Pero, pero, pero nada – Sonrió besándola suavemente, adoraba esa inocencia de ella - ¿Estas bien verdad?

- Ya te dije que si – Dijo relajándose entre los brazos de él - Gracias…

- Gracias a ti por confiar en mí

- Te dije que no habia de que preocuparse, tampoco podía causar tantos efectos en ti – Bromeó.

- Créeme anoche estabas muy tentadora para mi – Comentó, mientras peinaba los cabellos de la chica - Aun lo estas… - Ella se tumbó a un lado riendo y él se posicionó sobre ella - …Demasiado…

- ¿Conseguiste algo? – Preguntó mientras corrían por entre las calles.

- Me temo que no, a menos de que seamos un hospital no nos darán nada – Comentó el joven - Ya intente de todo, hasta soborne a un tipo, por poco y me encarcela y usar nuestros poderes no es algo muy seguro.

- ¡Demonios! no quería hace eso – Gruñó Inuyasha - Tienes algún prospecto, alguien a punto de morir o algo así.

- Eh pues hay alguien, no esta apunto de morir pero se ofreció – Le comentó pero la duda resonaba en su voz.

- Eso es genial… ¿Quién es?

- Kagome… - Concluyó, el otro de inmediato se detuvo.

- ¿Cómo que Kagome? – Preguntó enfadado.

- Me escuchó mientras hablaba al hospital y bueno ella me dijo que se ofrecía, hasta me dijo que lo podíamos hacerlo por una transfusión para que tu no pusieras tanta objeción

- ¡Esa mujer esta loca! – Exclamó desesperado - Miroku, tomaré del que sea menos de ella, me entiendes…

- Por eso te lo dije – Se defendió no Miroku, no fuera que se la agarrara con él - Pero no me parece tan mala idea, no es mucha la sangre que tomarías, yo estaría ahí para detenerte en caso de cualquier cosa

- No Miroku – Musitó Inuyasha - Como sea, voy a casa de Kagome, llego mas tarde…

Kagome desde hace un par de días habia regresado al templo que ya habia sido reparado, así que trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, cuando se marchó, confirmó que para él Kagome era indispensable…

- ¿Pero que es ese aroma hermanito? – De improvisto se detuvo al verlo un par de pasos frente él - Oh, no me digas que…el niño se hizo hombre… ¿Te revolcaste con ella?, esta vez si me ganaste

- No estoy de humor para ti – Bramó enfadado.

- Ya lo creo – Asintió con sarcasmo - Por cierto fui donde tu…mujercita, y no me pude acercar veo que estas usando ese inmundo collar en ella…No estas jugando limpió

- Tú nunca lo hiciste Sesshomaru, ahora de que te extrañas – Dijo Inuyasha cruzado de brazos.

- No crees que estas muy altanero, y eso conmigo no te conviene – Movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro, negando - Pero en fin, quítale la joyita a Kagome o querrás que te deje como la última vez, o peor, tengo mis energías recién recargadas…

- Inténtalo – Lo retó, de inmediato Sesshomaru se lanzó sobre él.

- Kagome…

- ¡Ayy!...Sango me asustaste – Saltó asustada al verla de pie sobre el balcón.

- ¡Hija estas bien! – Llamó su madre desde abajo.

- ¡Si, solo que creí ver una araña! – Respondió mirando a Sango.

- Buenas noches hija – Su madre pasó junto a su puerta para marcharse a su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? Si necesitabas verme puedes entrar por la puerta – Le recordó Kagome buscando su ropa para dormir.

- No hay tiempo Kagome tienes que venir conmigo, Inuyasha y él estuvieron peleando, esta herido y fue mordido perdió mucha sangre, Miroku esta peleando con Sesshomaru, pero necesitamos… - Sango hablaba rápido y sin concordancia pero ella comprendió.

- Vamos – Habló con decisión.

Se sentía rara cuando Sango la cargaba, porque ambas eran casi de la misma altura y bueno se vería raro, aun así no pensaba en eso en esos momentos, en un instante estuvieron llegando a la zona boscosa cerca del camino hacia la casa de Inuyasha, en un par de segundos estuvieron en medio de la pelea…

- Debo decir que eres bueno – "Felicitó", su posición era agazapada como un animal esperando para atacar, caminaba en círculos al igual que el otro - Aun así no podrás conmigo…

Kagome quedó atónita al ver a Miroku luchar, nunca se imaginó que el sereno chico pudiera luchar con tal destreza, Sango la sacó de su mutismo…

- Inuyasha…oye…Kagome esta aquí – El chico esta recostado contra un árbol, tenía una herida en el brazo y en su cuello habia un par de incisiones.

- Inuyasha – Se agachó hacia el y le tomó la mano

- Vete de aquí…no es un lugar seguro para…

- No digas tonterías, tu estas herido y necesitas sangre – Le interrumpió Kagome.

- Estaré bien – Aseguró con voz pausada.

- No lo estarás Inuyasha deja de ser terco – Intervino Sango al lado de ambos - Tu herida te hace perder mas sangre y Sesshomaru bebió una gran cantidad de la tuya…debes alimentarte…

- No lo haré, cazare un animal y…

- No puedes salir a cazar ahora, estás muy lejos de una zona propicia para ello – Le regañó Sango, ese hombre era de los mas testarudos que conocía.

- Bebe de la mía – Casi rogó Kagome - No seas terco puedes morir…

- Prefiero eso a alimentarme de ti – Aseveró con la respiración pausada, el jamás la tocaría.

- ¿Vas a dejarme? – Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos - Dijiste que estarías conmigo hasta que yo muriera…

- No llores – Alzó una mano y limpió sus mejillas húmedas - Sango…si ves que…

- Lo se, solo hazlo – Repitió la mujer.

Kagome comprendió que el lo haría, movió sus cabellos a un lado mientras el se enderezaba; una de las manos de él se entrelazo con una suya y la otra se posó en la cintura de ella, Kagome se acerco a él. Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía los labios de Inuyasha en su cuello posar un tibio beso, lo sintió inhalar su aroma, los labios de el se separaron y…

_**Continuara******************************************_

_**Eso fue lo que tuvimos hoy, adoro esta faceta de Inu… (jajajaja)… Bien por hoy voy a ser buena y les voy a adelantar que en el próximo capitulo descubrirán de una vez por todas de que se trata todo este lío entre los dos hermanos… así que no se lo pierdan… Un abrazo para todas… Dejen sus mensajitos, sus sugerencias… Nos vemos…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola para todas, espero se encuentren muy bien el día de hoy con esto de inicio de semana. Eh… Ya sé que se suponía que las actualizaciones serían los viernes pero aparentemente las responsabilidades no permiten hacerlo todos los viernes y se me es algo complicado pues tengo muchas responsabilidades en mis estudios (Ahora si extraño el colegio)… En fin voy a seguir tratando de actualizar los viernes pero si no se puede ya veré como organizo mi agenda. Ahora si muchas gracias por los comentarios y por la paciencia, espero les guste…**_

_**Cáp. 14: Misterio resuelto**_

Kagome comprendió que el lo haría, movió sus cabellos a un lado mientras el se enderezaba; una de las manos de él se entrelazo con una suya y la otra se posó en la cintura de ella, Kagome se acerco a él. Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía los labios de Inuyasha en su cuello posar un tibio beso, lo sintió inhalar su aroma, los labios de el se separaron y los colmillos atravesaron esa zona.

El dolor que sintió fue fuerte aun así no era insoportable, un pequeño gemido se escapo de sus labios, apretó la mano de Inuyasha y cerró sus ojos con mas fuerza, sintió que la sangre recorría su cuerpo con cierta rapidez y se centraba en la zona en que Inuyasha estaba.

La sangre lo inundó totalmente, el olor de ella lo sedó, en el tiempo en que habia bebido sangre humana nunca habia tomado una mas deliciosa que la de ella, nunca se equivocó, ella era la mejor entre todas. Aun así no perdía el control, su corazón bombeaba como loco y apresó la cintura de Kagome aun más fuerte al igual que su mano y su respiración se hizo forzosa, escuchó el nuevo gemido que salió de los labios de la chica y quitó sus colmillos del níveo cuello de ella. Dio dos pequeñas lamidas en la zona en que habia mordido y la sangre paro de salir…

- ¿Estas bien? – Le susurró en el oído.

- Si…si lo estoy – Musitó Kagome, la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó, sabia que habia quedado algo mareada, le dio un beso en la frente y luego se paró.

- Cuida de ella Sango… - Habló para luego acercarse hasta donde su hermano que estaba por hacer lo mismo con Miroku, morderlo.

- Que ni se te ocurra hermanito – Tomó a Sesshomaru de los cabellos y lo lanzó contra un árbol - ¿Estas bien?... ¡Sango lleva a Miroku por algo de comer!

- ¿Y Kagome? – Preguntó la chica, no podría con ambos.

- Yo la cuidaré – Dijo con seguridad, la joven asintió y se llevo al ojiazul.

- Ahora te haces el valiente – Corrió y se detuvo tras el - Vaya ya comiste, lastima porque…

- Esta vez no – Lo tomó del cuello antes de que lo mordiera - Te soporté lo suficiente, ya sabes – Esta vez le propinó un golpe que casi lo hizo perder la conciencia.

Kagome miraba desde el lugar en que estaba, la nueva lucha que empezaba; estaba mareada pero alcanzaba a ver que Inuyasha estaba ganando, al menos habia ayudado, ahora todo acabaría. La nueva pelea duro mas de lo que pensó al parecer la sangre que Sesshomaru habia tomado de Inuyasha lo habia dejado mucho mas fuerte; en un momento la pelea estaba balanceada, si uno golpeaba el otro lo devolvía…

- La sangre de humano puede ser fuerte pero no más que una de vampiro, por si no lo sabias – Le informó mientras veía a Inuyasha levantarse de entre varios troncos de árboles.

¡Demonios!, las cosas se empezaban a ver malas para él, y lo peor de todo habia dejado a Kagome en ese lugar, ¡Era un idiota! Se odiaba…

Sesshomaru de nuevo lo golpeó esta vez el golpe fue tremendo, quedo mareado por unos instantes no escucho nada hasta que…

- Déjame – Murmuró débil mientras era levantada del suelo - No me…

Alzó su cabeza y entre su mareo vio a Sesshomaru con Kagome, le estaba descorriendo los cabellos para…¡No!, debía moverse ¡Ahora!...

- Que buena niña eres, dejaste tu collar en casa uff que suerte – Susurró mientras apartaba los cabellos para dejar su cuello al descubierto - Mi hermano bebió de ti, espero no te importe darme lo que te queda de sangre, la necesito para…acabar con mi hermanito…

- No…no – Se maldijo interiormente, se habia quitado el collar porque iba tomar un baño… ¡Idiota!, quería moverse, pero estaba vez no podía hacerlo, estaba aun algo mareada por la sangre que le habia dado a Inuyasha.

- Bueno ya sabes como es esto, dolerá un poco – Sus colmillos se aproximaron al cuello de la chica listos para morder.

- La tocas y te mueres, maldito bastardo – Lo tomó del cuello y enterró sus garras en él, cuando soltó a Kagome lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo - Mi amor… ¿Estas bien?...mírame…

- Si, estoy mejor – Posó una mano en su cabeza, ¡Dios necesitaba que ese mareo pasara ya!

- Te sacaré de aquí lo juro – Le prometió para luego colocarse de pie e ir hasta su hermano que presionaba su cuello, la herida no era seria pero aun así salía sangre en abundancia de ella - ¡Te lo he advertido mucho Sesshomaru!, ¡No la toques!...Siempre te metiste en mi vida, no podías verme tranquilo… ¿Por qué?

- ¡Mataste a Kikyo! – Bramó Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie.

- No me hagas reír, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡Tú la mataste!, cuando fuiste a la guerra, fuiste con ella y la asesinaste… - Habló Inuyasha - No me vengas ahora con eso, no seas cínico…

Ambos se pararon frente a frente separados solo por unos cuantos pasos, luego como si un conteo hubiera acabado se lanzaron un sobre otro, el choque entre ambos estaba próximo…

- ¡Ya basta! – La voz y la persona en medio de ambos los detuvo de improvisto dejándolos atónitos.

- ¡Tú! – Dijeron ambos hermanos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Inuyasha al ver a la mujer de unos cuarenta años frente a ambos.

- Señorita – Habló la mujer, en ese instante ambos jóvenes giraron su mirada hacia un extremo del bosque.

Kagome no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, miró hacia el mismo lugar que todos miraban y una mujer apareció, llevaba un vestido negro hasta media pierna que se pegaba a su cuerpo como un guante, sus cabellos eran negros y lisos y tenía los ojos del mismo color, fríos, opacos, y era blanca, casi pálida. Entre los presentes pudo escuchar dos susurros… "Kikyo". Miró ambos hermanos y los encontró con la mirada atónita y fija en la chica. Así que esa era Kikyo, la mujer que enamoró a los dos hermanos y ahora que miraba se parecía… ¡A ella!

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – Preguntó Sesshomaru mirando a la mujer.

- Lo mismo digo – Inuyasha dejó su postura de ataque al igual que Sesshomaru.

- Largo tiempo sin verlos chicos – Habló con voz suave - ¿No me dicen nada?

- Si… ¿Qué significa esto?, se supone que estabas muerta – Le dijo Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa?, no me dirás que luzco hermosa – La mujer sonrió y se detuvo un par de pasos alejada de ellos - ¿O tu Sesshomaru?, aunque el lado caballeroso siempre fue de Inuyasha…

- ¿De que se trata esto? – Preguntó Sesshomaru mirando a Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué crees que yo lo se? – Espetó el joven.

- No peleen chicos – Interrumpió Kikyo - Yo les explicare, nunca estuve muerta, pedí que ambos les dieran esa noticia, que dijeran que el otro me habia asesinado…Quería saber cual me amaba mas como para vengar mi muerte…Inuyasha, tu te dedicaste a tu vida aun así se que siempre planeaste matar a tu hermano, Sesshomaru tu siempre pensaste en acabar con tu hermano, el único problema de esto es que la pelea dejo de ser por mi…

Kagome quien ya estaba de pie, luego de que se sintiera con mejores energías, sintió la mirada de Kikyo fija en ella, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, la mujer caminó hasta ella con pasos lentos y felinos, quiso correr pero no tenia tantas energías, la mujer en cuanto estuvo frente a ella la recorrió con la mirada, pudo ver que las fosas nasales de ella se ensancharon, la estaba oliendo…una mano subió para apartar los cabellos en el lugar en que habia sido mordida por Inuyasha pero…

- No la toques – Musitó la voz de Inuyasha deteniendo la mano de la mujer, Kagome lo miro sorprendida y aliviada.

- Pensé que era tu alimento personal o algo así, pero veo que no solo es eso –Movió su mano quedando libre y salió de en medio de ambos - Así que ambos fijaron su interés en ella, en una copia mía…

- ¿Estas bien Kagome? – Preguntó acunando su rostro entre sus manos, la chica no lo miró y solo asintió; sin querer las palabras de Kikyo la hirieron, solo que no diría nada.

- Así que solo querías saber cual era más digno de ti – Expresó Sesshomaru con tono despreocupado.

- Todo iba bien, ella no debió aparecer, mi copia los cegó – Agregó la mujer - Pero ella puede desaparecer y esta vez creo tener una persona en mente… ¿Qué me dices Inuyasha?, la copia por la original… ¿O tu Sesshomaru?

- Vete al infierno perra – Bramó Sesshomaru y luego desapareció, tantos años desperdiciados por una perra, ya sabía lo que era esa mujer, no debió dejarse envolver; aunque ella hablaba con la verdad, la misión de asesinar a su hermano por Kikyo habia quedado en el pasado con la aparición de esa chica, ahora que todo quedaba aclarado, lo mejor era dedicarse a "vivir" su vida.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Preguntó la mujer sin darle importancia al otro - Tú siempre fuiste el que me entendió, nunca buscaste nada mas en mí, solo mi compañía, siempre supe que serías el indicado

- Si hubiera sido así me hubieras elegido al primer instante – Habló Inuyasha - Ahora no me interesa…

- ¿Es por ella? – Preguntó mirando a la joven tras el chico - Una simple humana, en un tiempo envejecerá y sus encantos se irán, los míos han perdurado por siempre…y lo harán por la eternidad… - Se acercó y deslizó una mano en el pecho del chico y luego se empinó para acercarse a sus labios; Kagome estuvo a punto de desfallecer, ¿Qué pasaba? Que acaso no la notaban a ella.

- Olvídalo – La alejó a centímetros se él - Adiós Kikyo… - Tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y se marchó a toda velocidad con ella

- Señorita Kikyo – Se escuchó la voz de su dama de compañía.

- Esto no terminara aquí

- ¿Así que eso hizo? – Preguntó Miroku atónito - Vaya que esta loca…

- ¿Y Sesshomaru? – Habló Sango.

- Se marchó, pero creo que no lo veremos a menos que sea por casualidad – Afirmó Inuyasha - ¿Podrías llamar a casa de Kagome y decirle a su madre que esta en tu casa?

- Mi mamá se encargó de eso, inventó algo acerca de una depresión mía y que Kagome había ido – Explicó Sango - Yo me tengo que ir ya…cuida a Kagome…cuídense…

- ¿Qué paso con la señorita Kagome? Me refiero a ¿Cuándo vio a Kikyo? –Preguntó Miroku

- No lo se – Respondió Inuyasha - Mañana hablamos, lo mejor es que descanses y que yo haga lo mismo – Luego salió de la habitación del otro.

Entró en su habitación y la encontró exactamente como la habia dejado, dormida en su cama con los cabellos esparcidos en la almohada; con pasos lentos se sentó a su lado, acarició su rostro y no pudo evitar acariciar las pequeñas incisiones que el habia provocado, ella le habia comprobado que su amor era mas grande que la sed por ella; lo enloquecía de eso no tenia la menor duda, pero la amaba y no podía lastimarla ni aunque quisiera hacerlo. El habia pensado que su amor por Kikyo era el mas grande pero cuando la vio la primera vez supo que eso fue solo algo tonto; Kikyo lo habia cegado con su belleza e "inocencia", pero Kagome le hizo notar lo que era la belleza por dentro y por fuera, la amaba y eso no cambiaría nunca…

- ¿Te desperté? – Susurró al ver que la joven empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

- No te preocupes – Talló sus ojos despertándose completamente y se sentó en la cama.

- Debes descansar es mejor que…

- Me quiero ir a mi casa – Pidió.

- En la mañana te llevo

- Quiero irme ahora – Descorrió las cobijas y se bajó de la cama, sin prestar atención a las protestas de él, lo único que quería ahora era salir de ahí.

- Entonces te llevo – Le dijo no comprendiendo del todo que sucedía con ella.

- No…yo me voy sola… ¡No me toques! – Gimió con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó al verla llorar, en cuanto trato de tocarla, lo golpeó repetidas veces en el pecho - Kagome…ya ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Sus golpes se detuvieron, pero las lágrimas no - ¿Por qué?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?... ¡Mírame!, ella tiene razón yo soy igual a ella, físicamente lo soy… ¿Por eso te fijaste en mi?, ¿Por qué soy como ella?

- ¿Qué?... ¡Claro que no! – Ahora entendía a que se refería ella, era a su parecido con Kikyo, y el no podía negarlo, se parecían a simple vista si la detallabas mas notabas que no habia absolutamente de similitud en ellas.

- ¡Si, si! – Se apartó de él - Me siento como una verdadera imbecil…todo este asunto del amor no era para mi, los besos, caricias, todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros era para ella, me veías en ella, susurrabas su nombre mientras me mirabas… ¡Dímelo!... ¡Soy una idiota!

- Kagome…

- No, no digas mi nombre…no lo digas – Estaba enfurecida se sentía como un trapo usado… - Aléjate de…

- ¿Qué quieres Kagome? – La tomó rudamente del brazo - ¿Qué terminemos? ¿Qué desaparezca de tu vida?...Dímelo y me iré, pero no me acerque a ti por lo que piensas, te amo como nunca amé a nadie, es mas creo que nunca lo hice antes… ¿Dime que quieres que haga?

- Ámame – Lo besó con pasión y locura y él claramente le correspondió.

Un calor insaciable se apodero de ambos, sin mediar palabra alguna, ambos se despojaron de sus ropas y las sábanas de la cama los recibieron. Acarició cada parte de su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo, mientras las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda, dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que la invadían. Las piernas de él abrieron las de ella y la acomodaron bajó el besando sus labios entró en ella, las embestidas desde el inicio fueron rápidas, con fuerza y apasionadas, la sensación de placer en ambos, los gemidos y suspiros inundaron la habitación, se amaron con locura como nunca antes lo habían hecho con desesperación de sentir el amor del otro y brindarlo al otro…

- ¡Kagome! – La llamó la chica al tiempo que corría hasta donde ella.

- Hola Sango

- Otro año más de estudió – Suspiró con desgano.

- Un largo año de estudio – Asintió la otra - Lo bueno es que es el último…

Caminaron hasta el que sería su nuevo salón de clases, de nuevo les tocaba juntos, y también con…

- ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó robándole un beso, tomándola desprevenida - ¿Llegas tarde?

- No…Sango si – Señaló a la chica.

- Por eso te dije que si iba por ti querida Sanguito – Le recordó pasando una mano por los hombros de la chica.

- Y por esto te dije que no – Quitó la mano del chico de su hombro y tomó asiento mientras escuchaba la platica de este, no era un mal chico, solo que…bueno no sabia que.

- Pobre Miroku – Tomó asiento frente al asiento de su flamante novio.

- Ahh, él se lo busca – Desvió la mirada de la pareja para volver a su chica- ¿Todo bien?

- Excelente – Sonrió, girándose hacia el; si el año pasado le hubieran dicho que sería novia del chico nuevo se hubiera largado a reír, primero porque el daba la apariencia de repelerla aunque ella ahora conocía bien el por qué, pero así eran las cosas, salía con uno de los mas apetecidos chicos de toda el colegio y este era un apuesto vampiro…raro…pero lo amaba.

- Alumnos, bienvenidos, comenzamos un nuevo año que para ustedes será el ultimo en nuestro instituto – Habló al parecer la que sería la titular de curso - Antes de comenzar tenemos una nueva alumna, espero la acepten, su nombre es Kikyo Himura…

Su mirada que se encontraba distraída se levantó de inmediato para posar su mirada en la chica que estaba de pie frente a todos, con mucha claridad pudo escuchar los murmullos de varios chicos de su clase, al parecer le darían una excelente bienvenida, y de igual manera pudo escuchar un gruñido en el asiento de atrás…

- Puede tomar asiento al lado de la señorita Tomoheda, póngase de pie joven – Indicó la maestra, la chica en el otro extremo del salón y en el primer asiento se levantó, Kikyo tomó se sentó en el asiento continuo.

- ¿Qué demonios hace esa mujer aquí? – Preguntó Sango enfadada.

- No lo sabemos Sanguito – Contestó Miroku - Tal vez no hace nada y solo quiere… ¿integrarse?

- No, ella no quiere integrarse – Rebatió Inuyasha con la mirada fija en el suelo - Ella… - No podía decir que, es mas no estaba seguro, pero creía saber que era lo que quería, como un acto inconciente aferró la mano de Kagome aun mas…

- Bueno, sea lo que sea que quiera, podemos estar al pendiente de sus movimientos…bueno al menos ustedes – Dijo en voz baja que los tres pudieron escuchar claramente, el aíre se tensó.

- Eh…Sango me acompañas…a eso donde…

- Claro…eso… ¡Vamos! – Tomó al chico de la mano y se fue dejando a la pareja sola, cuando él tema salía flote preferían escapar.

- Kagome…ya hemos hablado eso y…

- Lo se – Fingió una sonrisa - No tienes que repetirlo…voy por algo de comer – Se puso de pie pero al tratar de ir el agarre en su mano se presionó mas y cayó sentada sobre él.

- Parece que si Kagome – Le habló con seriedad - Ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto, no te quitaré la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, no te alejaré de tu familia

- Para ti es sencillo, en cuando sea una anciana te alejarás – Musitó dolida - Cuando muera, tu aun estarás vivo…

- Y crees que no pienso en eso, el día en que tú no estés ya – Habló Inuyasha - A mí me dolería como a nadie perderte y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie…

- No parece, dices que te importo demasiado y que sin mi no puedes vivir, entonces que harás cuando yo no este

- No te preocupes querida el estará conmigo – Apareció de repente frente a ambos, Inuyasha se puso de pie con Kagome - En cuanto mueras o antes…

- Deja de hablar idioteces Kikyo – Dijo Inuyasha con enfado - Yo no…

- Tal vez tengas razón, antes de que muera estará contigo – Sin que nadie impidiera nada, se marchó

- ¿Qué quieres aquí Kikyo? – Iba a seguirla pero era posible que la oportunidad de enfrentarla no se viera más.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó con inocencia - Nada, solo que estar bajo las sombras dejó ser divertido, así que se me ocurrió reintegrarme a la vida social

- No me creas idiota, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no es por eso – Afirmó Inuyasha, el la conocía no por nada habia sido su amigo, a pesar de que lo engañara el sabia reconocer las actitudes de Kikyo - Solo te advierto algo, le haces algo a Kagome y no seré tan condescendiente

Estaba enfadada, y muy enfadada, ¿Con quien?, sencillo con Inuyasha, con Kikyo y con ella misma, odiaba el primer día de clases, por suerte este se acababa y ahora podía irse a casa. En cuanto el timbre habia sonado, corrió sin esperar a nadie y agradecía que hasta el momento Inuyasha no la seguía. Al llegar a su casa solo subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, se lanzó a su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, lo mejor era dormir, lo bueno del asunto es que las pesadillas ya no la perseguían, había llegado a la conclusión que solo querían advertirla del peligro de Sesshomaru.

- ¡Tonta! – Se dijo a ella misma, y la verdad lo era estaba enfadada por un asunto que al menos por el momento no estaría a discusión, habia peleado con Inuyasha y odiaba hacerlo, porque luego lo extrañaba y debía llamarlo, pero no lo hacia, hasta que el fuera donde ella y se disculpara por algo que el no hizo - Debo dejar de ser tan impulsiva… ¡Piensa antes de actuar Kagome!

- No tienes que castigarte tanto – Le dijo cerrando el ventanal tras el - Lo siento – Tomo asiento al lado de ella que no despegaba el rostro de la almohada.

- No…tu no lo tienes que sentir, mas bien soy yo la que debe hacerlo, me porte como una gran imbecil – Y ahí estaba el disculpándose cuando ella era la que metía la pata, él simplemente la mimaba y la amaba - Es solo que…argg ella…lo siento…

- No tienes que sentirlo mi amor – Sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro, su corazón latía rápido lo hacia siempre pero mas cuando el la llamaba así - No debes alterarte por Kikyo, solo…ignórala

- Es difícil y más si la mayoría de los chicos hablan de ella

- Ven aquí – La acurrucó en sus brazos y atrapó sus labios con dulzura - Sobre tu decisión de querer ser transformada…lo pensaré…

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, quiso gritar de alegría pero su madre subiría a saber que sucedía así que solo se limitó a lanzarse sobre el y besarlo…

_**Continuara******************************************_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo las cosas se aclaran, cabe decirles algo y es que efectivamente si conozco Twilight y Vampire Diaries… Es por eso que a veces uso frases (Dichas por Miroku xD) que aluden a estas historias…Pero el caso es que esas historias son esas y esta es esta…jajajajajajaja…. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, les mando un abrazo y un beso…Bye. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**¡Hola! Ahora le toca el turno a esta historia, para las personas que no sabían me ausente debido a problemas técnicos con mi PC (Por Dios creí que perdería toda la información casi me da un ataque), pero luego de los días de ausencia regresé para hacerme cargo de mis bebés (fics)… Cabe decir que les agradezco por la paciencia que me han tenido y por los comentarios dejados. Y sin extenderme tanto les dejo la actualización del día…**_

_**Cáp. 15: Amenaza **_

- Honestamente Inuyasha, armas mucho lío por eso – Le dijo escribiendo en los cuadernos - Que tareas más tontas…

- Tal vez, no lo sé – Asintió el joven - Aun no me parece una buena idea el convertir a Kagome, pero me puse a pensar y no quiero perderla en algún momento, la quiero conmigo para siempre… ¡Demonios!, soy un maldito egoísta…

- Jajajaja, relájate, mira tú sabes que quieres que eso suceda, deja de sacar excusas, que su familia… que no te puedes controlar… - Lo imitó Miroku, es que Inuyasha siempre decía lo mismo - El caso es que no le des mas vuelta y hazlo o vas a esperar una situación de vida o muerte para dar el paso

- Mira si el problema es que no logres controlarte, Miroku o yo lo podemos hacer – Sugirió la chica - Solo decídete, Kagome llegó a pedírmelo no lo hice porque me pareció que es algo que tu deberías hacer…

- Si decido hacerlo, creo que uno de ustedes lo puedo hacer

- Hola chicos – Se sentó a la mesa con su bandeja del almuerzo- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al ver que todos callaban.

- Nada, solo debatíamos por quien sería el indicado para su proceso de transición en caso de que se dé – Respondió sabiamente Miroku.

- A mi me gustaría que lo hicieras tu – Le dijo Kagome - No tengo nada en contra de ustedes chicos pero…

- Lo sabemos – Asintió Sango.

- Si lo hacemos, no seré yo, para mí sería muy difícil – Dijo Inuyasha sin mirar a la chica.

Se sintió desilusionada, porque el siempre sacaba torpes excusas cuando el tema salía a flote era como si colocará barreras para que ella no estuviera con el…

Salió de la oficina con las listas que la maestra le había encargado, caminó con pasos lentos, no había prisa, estaban en clase de Física y la odiaba.

Al girar en el pasillo se chocó con quien menos esperaba y a quien menos quería ver.

- Lo siento – Se excusó Kagome levantando la única carpeta que se le había caído.

- Así que estas insistiendo por convertirte – Caminó Kikyo alrededor de ella - Esto no es para cualquier chiquilla tonta con ilusiones de amor, para serlo se necesita carácter, no eres digna de serlo ni mucho menos de estar con Inuyasha…

- ¿Y tú si lo eres? – No se dejaría intimidar por ella, Inuyasha la amaba a ella y Kikyo que se aguantara.

- Siempre lo fui – Sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿Por qué jugar con ambos si amabas a Inuyasha? – La enfrentó.

- Sesshomaru fue siempre un gran amante a pesar de su frialdad, Inuyasha siempre fue el más apasionado y siempre estuvo dispuesto a todo por mi – Explicó Kikyo - Acepto que mi decisión no fue la más acertada, debí haber escogido a Inuyasha en un principio aun así las cosas se pueden remediar

- Inuyasha no está interesado en ti

- Escúchame bien – La tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra la pared - Mas te vale no interferir entre Inuyasha y yo, tú eres muy poca cosa y fácilmente puedo borrarte del mapa, o aun mejor puedo borrarlo a él…

- No le hagas nada – Trató de respirar normalmente, sus pies se despegaron del suelo y trato quitar la presión de su cuello.

- Entonces aléjate de…

- ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces! – La tomó de un brazo y en un par de segundos la alejo de ella - ¿Estas bien? – Revisó el estado de la chica que respiraba a bocanadas.

- Si…si – Asintió con la respiración entrecortada mientras sobaba su cuello.

- Ve al salón de clases, ya te alcanzo – La ayudó a colocarse de pie, la chica obedeció y se marchó - ¿Qué te dije Kikyo?

- Fue solo una pequeña broma – Dijo acercándose de él - No hay que ponerse agresivo – Posó una mano sobre el saco azul oscuro del uniforme del colegio.

- No me gustan tus bromitas y ahora soy yo el que voy a hablar; si vuelves a acercarte a Kagome, si la lastimas, te mato – Le aseguró.

- Soy más fuerte que tu, no creo que estés en condición de amenazarme Inuyasha – Las palabras de él en verdad la habían asustado aun así no demostraría temor.

- Aun así lo estoy haciendo Kikyo – Dio media vuelta y se fue.

- No me pasa nada, en serio – Aseguró apoyando su espalda aun mas en el árbol mientras el revisaba su cuello - Gracias a ti…

- No dejaría que nada te pasara – Entrelazó su mano con la de ella, y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el níveo cuello de la chica.

- No hagas eso – Musitó con los ojos entrecerrados, dejándose llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que eso le causaba.

El olor de ella lo inundó, siempre era así, pero adoraba perderse en esa sensación, depositó un pequeño beso en las marcas casi imperceptibles que alguna vez el hizo mientras enredaba sus manos en las caderas de ella. Los besos se hicieron más urgentes y los pequeños suspiros de Kagome no se dejaron esperar, para su suerte el lugar en que estaban se encontraba solo y no había espías cerca.

- Inu…yasha – Lo llamó, pero al parecer el estaba muy concentrado en besarla y complacerla - Nos pueden…

- No lo harán – Con destreza la alzó entre sus brazos y enredo las piernas de ella en sus caderas.

- No espera – Trato de detener las manos de él que se colaban entre su camisa; hablando con honestidad la chica que viera a Inuyasha no se imaginaría que fuera tan lanzado, pues su apariencia a pesar de ser demasiado atrayente mostraba siempre una caballerosidad y respeto, propio de la época a la que perteneció, y ella ni en sus mas locos sueños hubiera imaginado que Inuyasha fuera así, pero desde que eran pareja él se mostraba más apasionado, siempre lo era y adoraba que fuera así - Aquí no se puede…Inuyasha…

- Argg, está bien – Dejó que los pies de ella tocaran el suelo - Pero hoy…

- Eres un pervertido – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras escondía su rostro entre el pecho de el - Se te pegan las mañas de Miroku…

- No…creo que yo se las pegué a él – Bromeó.

Estaba hirviendo de rabia, estaba más que enfadada estaba furiosa, que demonios se creían ese par para estar casi devorándose en un lugar público, esa mujer solo era una zorra, pero ella había sido la primera en tener a Inuyasha y no iba a permitir que las cosas se quedaran así…

- Señorita Kikyo – La llamó la mujer - La buscan…

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó recibiendo el teléfono

- El señor Naraku…

- Te amo – Jadeó depositando pequeños besos en el cuello desnudo de la chica.

- Yo a ti – Se abrazó a la espalda desnuda de él.

Entró en ella sin miramientos ni esperas, la deseaba demasiado, lo enloquecía demasiado. La embistió con impulsividad, la giró entre sus brazos dejándola sobre él e instándola con sus manos en sus caderas a contonearse sobre él; la presión y rapidez de las embestidas aumentaron hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Con su respiración entre cortada se sentó y enredo sus piernas con las de ella y una nueva danza bajo la tenue luz de la noche empezó entre ambos…

- Déjame hablar – Pidió alejando la bocina de ambos - Si, señora Taijiya, puede pasarme a Sango, muchas gracias…Inuyasha quédate quieto – Se revolvió entre las los brazos de él mientras trataba de escapar de los embriagadores besos en su cuello - ¡Hola Sango!...eh oye, podrías hacerme un favor…No es nada difícil, solo que si mi mamá llama podrías decirle que me quedé en tu casa…Luego te explico…gracias amiga…adiós…

- Ahora eres toda mía – Gruñó y con movimientos felinos se posicionó sobre ella.

- Eso creo – Sonrió con picardía, adoraba esa faceta de Inuyasha, aun así eso no quitaba que le diera algo de vergüenza.

- Te amo – Era la…bueno no sabía cuántas veces lo había repetido, pero no se cansaba de repetírselo, con ella salía su lado más sensible y salvaje; tomó las sábanas y cubrió a ambos logrando que un pequeño gritito se escuchara, para darle paso a las risas y más tarde los leves gemidos.

- Vaya hasta que el señor se levanta – Sonrió acomodándose la chaqueta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Ahh, no solo tú aprovechas el fin de semana, voy con Sango – Le avisó guardando su teléfono celular - Y más te vale no tumbar…

- Si, si – Caminó en su pantalón de dormir hacia la cocina - Diviértete

- Claro que lo haré – Salió de la casa con una sonrisa.

Caminó por toda la cocina buscando algo decente para desayunar; era bueno en muchas cosas pero la cocina y él no se llevaban, no podían estar en una misma oración. Con frustración buscó en las neveras y en las alacenas, algo sencillo y práctico que no necesitara de encender la estufa.

- ¡Demonios! – Maldijo al quemarse con los panes que salían de la tostadora; mientras los colocaba en los platos un par de brazos rodearon desde la cintura.

- ¿Problemas? – Preguntó depositando un beso en la espalda desnuda de él - Déjame ayudarte

En un momento sobre la mesa estuvieron los platos listos para el desayuno, jugo de naranja, ensaladas de frutas, el pan tostado, cortesía de Inuyasha; y para finalizar una taza de café, solo para él a ella no le gustaba…

- Odio el café, ¿Por qué te gusta? – Preguntó comiendo un trozo de manzana.

- No lo sé, es costumbre – Contestó Inuyasha - En las cenas con mi familia solíamos tomarlo al final…

- Como sea no me gusta – Dijo la chica acomodándose en la silla.

- ¿Y esa ropa? – Preguntó con la ceja alzada y una pícara sonrisa.

- Eh…pues, fue lo más fácil que… - No sabía que decir, estaba sonrojada, con una camisa blanca de Inuyasha, con el primer botón desabrochado, y no estaba usando sostén, ¡Que se la tragara la tierra!

- Debo decir que este espectacular desayuno se queda corto ante ti – El sonrojo de Kagome aumento aun mas ante las palabras de Inuyasha, tenía que ser así de…Argg que tonta era

- Deja de mirarme – Le pidió para beber un poco del jugo tratando de calmar su agitación - Me la puse porque…bueno fue lo más sencillo que encontré de ponerme…

- Jajajaja…ya relájate – Rió con ganas al ver el estado de la chica.

- Eres un tonto

- Ya lo veía venir querida Kikyo – Afirmó el hombre paseándose por la estancia - ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda?

- No te creas tanto – Dijo la mujer.

- Si no lo hago Kikyo – Afirmó el hombre - Déjame adivinar enreditos con el par de hermanitos…

- No es con ambos, solo con uno – Aseveró enfadada - Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, hay alguien que está interfiriendo en mis planes y necesito…

- ¿No te puedes encargar de tus asuntos? – Se burló - ¿Alguien más fuerte que tú?

- Es una humana, estaba usando una pequeña joya que podía repelernos, la sustituí por una falsa, así que tienes el camino libre, yo lo haría pero no quiero complicar mi situación con Inuyasha – Dijo la mujer.

- ¿Inuyasha?, ¿el menor de los hermanos?, optaste por él, interesante… - Habló sirviéndose un trago del mini-bar - Así que necesitas que me deshaga de una humana, eso es fácil, pero…necesito que hablemos de los beneficios que eso a mí me traería…

- ¿Cuánto quieres?

- Oh, no, no, no me interesa el dinero, al fin y al cabo tengo suficiente – Se acercó a ella - Tu sabes que es lo que quiero…

- ¡Ahh! – Corrió por toda la casa aun en las mismas fachas, se detuvo en medio de la sala al no escucharlo tras ella; con cautela miró a todos lados esperando verlo, pero no…no había nada

- ¡Te tengo! – La cargo en sus brazos tomándola desde atrás.

- No es justo – Dijo tratando de tocar el suelo - Este juego es disparejo, eres un tramposo Inuyasha

- ¿A sí, un tramposo? – La dejó en el suelo aun sin soltarla, la giró entre sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta atraparla contra la pared.

- Sí – Mordió su labio con algo de nervios, él la ponía así cada vez que actuaba de una manera tan…sexy, atrapante y abrumadora.

Sus fuertes manos bajaron por los costados del cuerpo de la chica hasta sus muslos, encerró sus manos en ellos y la cargó enredando las piernas de ella en sus caderas y presionándola contra la pared.

Era cierto que las actitudes que adoptaba en algunas ocasiones rompían con los esquemas de joven caballeroso de época, pero es que no era y no fue así del todo, es mas a pesar de ser respetuoso con las personas, perdía el control muy rápido, solo hasta ahora lograba dominar esa faceta, era un orgulloso y siempre fue un mujeriego eso incluía antes y después de Kikyo. Antes de convertirse en lo que era coqueteaba con las hijas de varios aristócratas, se acostó con ellas y nunca volvió con ellas, y es que el presente no era el único espacio para las mujerzuelas. Las cosas que hacía con Kagome eran cosas que aprendió con los años, el era lo que se dice un hombre con mucha experiencia y en ese ámbito si que cierto, la única diferencia es que solo hacia esas cosas por el placer, vano y puro placer, ahora no solo era eso sino que había de igual manera amor…puro amor…

Desgarró su propia camisa en el cuerpo de ella haciendo saltar los botones, su pantalón de dormir había caído por sus poderosas y torneadas piernas hacia un largo rato, sus besos se apoderaron de los bien formados pechos de Kagome, succionando y escuchándola gemir casi gritar de placer, la desnudó con urgencia y una vez que ambos sexos rozaron entró en ella con facilidad y sin preámbulos de nada la embistió con brío hasta explotar dentro de ella y con ella, ambos al tiempo.

- En…definitiva lo eres – Afirmó abrazada a su cuello aun con las piernas enrolladas en las caderas de él.

- Inuyasha, si alguien entra… - Jadeó mientras él la sentaba en el que era el escritorio del profesor, se metía entre las piernas de ella y besaba el cuello de la joven.

- Estamos en receso, a nadie le interesa venir a un salón de clases – Le aseguró metiendo sus manos entre la falda de su uniforme.

Habían pasado uno de los fines de semana más…excitantes de toda su vida, había estado el fin de semana entero en su casa, cuando su mamá pensaba que estaba en casa de Sango, pensó que estaría saciado pero no, era lunes y al parecer estaba muy…excitado, que acaso todos eran así, pero al parecer lo eran, el hacer el amor con él era absolutamente único, y aunque no hubiera estado con nadie más ella lo sabía.

La puerta se abrió y trató de separar a Inuyasha pero este no se despegó de la posición, con las mejillas rojas miró a la puerta y vio a Kikyo que la fulminaba con la mirada, cosa que no la calmó. Inuyasha se separó con lentitud y la bajó con delicadeza del asiento.

- Busca un motel para tu zorra – Espetó con furia.

- Si no lo busque contigo no veo porque hacerlo ahora – Las palabras de él hicieron mella en ella.

- Inuyasha… - Kagome quería irse de ahí, pero el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso - Vámonos

La tomó de una mano y salió del lugar dejando a Kikyo de pie en la puerta…

- Oye deja de mirar así a Kagome te la vas a comer – Se rió Miroku, estaban en trabajo en equipo y como Sango estaba enfadada con él…Inuyasha tuvo que ser.

- Feh…claro que no – Dijo concentrando su atención en los ejercicios matemáticos, las matemáticas eran lo mas estúpido y acertado del mundo…bueno a él que le interesaba ya sabía todo eso, es mas vivió mientras todo esas formulas eran sacadas.

- Claro que si – Afirmó a su amigo - No me digas que estas con urgencias…

- ¿Con que? – Preguntó contrariado.

- Bueno que estas urgido de…Kagome, de estar con ella, no te bastó manteniéndome todo el fin de semana fuera de la casa

Odiaba que Miroku tuviera la razón pero es que el solo ver Kagome le bastaba para rememorar las cosas vividas el fin de semana y entendía que estar con Kagome una vez no era suficiente estaba enloquecido por ella….muy enloquecido…

Parecía y actuaba igual que un animal en etapa de celo, pero no era en absoluto su culpa, toda era de ella y nada más que de Kagome, por torturarlo de esa manera; la falda del uniforme revelaba de manera demasiado provocativa sus bien torneadas piernas, sus azabaches cabellos danzaban con el aíre que se colaba por la ventana al lado de la joven y su cuello se revelaba en algunas ocasiones provocando que el sonido de la sangre circulando al igual que su aroma fuera aun más perceptible de lo que ya era, sus sonrosados labios que hablaban y se reían de tanto en tanto con Sango, lo invitaban a besarlos, a atraparlos entre los suyos a morderlos como si de fruta madura se tratara, eran absolutamente provocativos.

- ¿Limites?...este profesor nos cree idiotas o algo por el estilo – Murmuró colocando la respuesta al ejercicio planteado - Oye…esto es sencillo pero me ayudarías un poco…Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha!

- ¿Si? – Despertó de su letargo.

- Podrías hacerme el grandísimo favor de al menos escribir, no se...si quieres… - Habló con ironía - En serio amigo, la vas a devorar con solo verla y así como estas y no quieres convertirla…estas mal de la cabeza

- Argg, eso aun lo estoy pensando – Dijo Inuyasha recostando su cabeza en su asiento - Bueno estoy concentrado que es lo que hay que hacer… ¿Limites?... ¿Es broma verdad?

- Nop…todo es cierto – Le pasó las hojas con los ejercicios - Trabaja…

- La literatura del periodo renacentista… - Hablaba el maestro con un gran libro en su mano mientras escribía en el pizarrón, a la última hora de clases.

¡Demonios!, estaba a punto de saltar de su puesto y estrangular al idiota del maestro, que no tenía nada más que hablar, de los único que hablaban los maestros eran de cosas que habían sucedido hace miles de años, claro que si comentaran cosas del futuro eso sería bien extraño, aunque el presente…¡Ahhh! De seguro iba a enloquecer, pensando tantas idioteces…

Una vez más miro el reloj en la parte alta del salón, sobre la pizarra, aun faltaba una larga media hora para que la tortura de las clases finalizara, y…, bueno no sabía bien que iba luego del… "Y…" pero era algo muy…no sabía aun como decirlo…

- Entonces que me dices…puedo esperarte – Le preguntó Sango.

- Sango debes enfrentar a Miroku en algún momento – Le susurró Kagome para no ser descubiertas en medio de la clase - Además aunque quisiera ayudarte no puedo, si no lo hago me harán un reporte, no puedo recibir reportes este año…

- Aun no entiendo como sacaste un reporte

- Ni yo, el caso es que esto huele a Kikyo, como sea no puedo dejar un reporte en mi expediente – Dijo mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

- Entiendo, creo que saldré antes de que a Miroku se le ocurra hablarme – Suspiró, si tan solo ese imbécil no fuera tan manilargo.

¡Ring!...finalmente el esperado timbre hacia su aparición, guardó sus apuntes en el maletín y se acercó aprisa donde Kagome que hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó el chico.

- No lo creo – Suspiró, estaba cansada y quería irse a casa - El caso es que debo evitar un reporte y el director me mandó a hacer el aseo de un par de salones, no puedo irme aun… ¿Por qué tan apurado? – Sonrió.

- No es nada – Y para sorpresa de ella Inuyasha se sonrojó, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? - Si quieres te puedo esperar…

- No es necesario, no sé cuanto tarde, así que mejor empiezo ya – Comenzó a caminar para salir del salón, con el chico pisándole los talones.

- ¿Por qué recibiste este reporte? – Preguntó Inuyasha sacudiendo los borradores del pizarrón.

- Eh, pues…algo por una maestra – Mintió, la verdad el director solo le había impuesto el castigo por quien sabe que cosas…el caso es que Kikyo estaba envuelta - De todos modos, gracias por ayudarme, sola hubiera tardado una eternidad…

- No es nada – Dejo los borradores en el tablero y acomodó el escritorio del maestro - Estoy para eso…

- ¿Ah sí? – Se acercó y pasó una mano por la camisa blanca de debajo del sacó del uniforme que descansaba en un pupitre.

- Si – Sonrió acariciando la cintura de la joven.

- Entonces esclavo, debes portarte muy bien si no quieres recibir un castigo – Sonrió.

- ¿Amenaza? – Continuó el juego.

- Realidad

_**¡Quiero sangre!... jajajaja es broma (No tanta), el caso es que Kikyo se merece una lección y aun no he pensado cual será, ya veremos que se me ocurre si tienen ideas mándenlas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo, besos, Nos vemos pronto. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**¡Hello everybody!, hoy estoy muy inglesa, es que acabo de llegar de la Universidad y tuve clase de ingles, bien… creo que eso no les interesa mucho. Lo que si les interesa es que acabo de volver con las pilas recargadas para actualizar, porque eso lo hago aunque llueva, truene o relampaguee (Ese es el clima en este instante, esperemos que no le pase nada a mi bello PC). Ahora si muchas gracias a todas por los mensajes, estoy muy feliz y abajito nos vemos para decirles un par de cosillas…**_

_**Cáp. 16: Vida o muerte**_

- Así que esa es la humana por la que te cambiaron…se parece mucho a ti –Comentó observando a la pareja sentada al pie de un árbol simplemente hablando.

- Solo es una copia – Sentenció enfadada.

- No…si miras bien tan solo sería como una primera impresión – Dijo el hombre - Ella es ligeramente más baja, posee labios más carnosos, piel más tersa, sus cabellos tienen un ligero toque azulado y…su olor…es tan extremadamente…a pesar de poseer el olor de un vampiro mezclado con su sangre es tan…refrescante, delicioso

- Piensa lo que dices idiota – Lo empujó levemente - No te encariñes, debes matarla…

- ¿Celosa, cariño?

- Ja… ¿debería?, por favor no bromees yo soy mucho mejor que…

- Ella posee una mayor vitalidad, en su sangre recorre un poder inimaginable ya veo porque Taisho esta tras ella, de seguro es un excelente manjar – Afirmó relamiéndose los labios - Creo que podré disfrutar antes de dar la estocada final… ¿O tienes problemas con eso querida Kikyo?

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella Naraku – Le dijo, para luego marcharse y perderse entre el sol que se ponía en el horizonte.

- Se está haciendo tarde, debo volver a casa – Avisó saliendo de entre los fuertes brazos de su novio.

- Aun es temprano…que dices si vamos a mi casa y…

- No, señor claro que no – Se puso de pie, ella sabia para donde iba él y esta vez no - Debo volver a mi casa, estuve fuera todo el fin de semana y no quiero problemas con mi madre…

- Tu mamá me adora – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Felicitaciones, es bueno que adore a alguno de nosotros a mi me mata donde sepa que no estuve en un fin de semana de chicas – Ambos caminaban con sus manos enlazadas, salían del parque a la casa de ella.

- Si quieres puedo hacer que no pregunte nada

- No quiero, no vas a hipnotizar a mi mamá – Le prohibió - Solo me iré a casa y dormiré tranquila en mi cama mientras tú lo haces en la tuya

- Bien, bien – Aceptó, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y miró hacia el interior del parque que ya abandonaban…algo no andaba bien, aun así siguió el paso de la chica.

Acarició los cabellos de la chica que abrazó aun más la almohada que el había puesto en su lugar, ya era tarde, la chica estaba dormida y lo mejor era que él se fuera por algo de comer antes de perdiera sus sentidos con el aroma de Kagome. Depositó un beso en su sien y la chica sonrió en sus sueños, finalmente luego de mucho eran sueños no pesadillas.

- Buenas noches mi amor – Le susurró para luego salir por la ventana, sin percatarse de un par de ojos vigilantes fuera de la casa.

El viento mecía sus cabellos a medida que saltaba entre las azoteas de los edificios y mas luego entre las fuertes ramas de los árboles, con sus ojos acomodados a la visión nocturna miró entre el denso bosque, más adelante se escondió entre las ramas acechando al pequeño cervatillo que bebía del pequeño riachuelo. Se movió con la destreza de un depredador tras su presa alistándose para saltar sobre ella, preparando sus colmillos; el ruido de las hojas alertó al animal que se lanzó a correr fallando en el intento, los colmillos se cerraron en su cuello y la sangre emanó a borbotones, caliente y llena de poder no demasiado sí suficiente.

Las llamas quemaron el cuerpo del animalillo, totalmente seco consumiéndose rápidamente, echó un poco más de leña, había sido una buena caza…

- Que lastima llegué tarde para la cena – Dijo con fingida lastima en su voz - Ah no importa no es mi platillo favorito, prefiero sangre mas… poderosa… humano es de mis predilectos…

- Pues te equivocaste de lugar Kikyo, aquí no se sirve ese plato – Trató de ignorarla.

- Pero si hay postres, podemos servirlo mutuamente – Dijo revelando su cuello para el - Hace cuanto no tienes placer de beber sangre de vampiro, es de las mas suculentas, aun mas que la de simple humano.

- No me interesa, ahora si me disculpas me marcho – Se disponía a irse.

- Vas con tu noviecita mortal – Lo detuvo con sus palabras - No entiendo si es tan importante para ti, porque continua siendo mortal…

- No es tu asunto

- Claro que lo es, porque si te acercaste a ella es porque lucía como yo – Dijo con burla.

- Son solo primeras impresiones – Habló provocando un leve enojo en ella, se estaba cansando de escuchar eso - ¿Algo mas Kikyo?

- Dale saludos a Kagome – Sonrió escalofriantemente.

No supo porque pero un punzada dio en su corazón cuando ella pronunció su nombre, Kagome no estaba bien lo sentía…algo andaba muy mal, sin decir más corrió hacia su casa…

Una vez que aterrizó frente a la casa, al lado del árbol sagrado, un estremecimiento se adueño de él; silencio eso era lo único que inundaba el lugar, todo estaba calmado, demasiado para su gusto, sus fosas nasales de ensancharon un leve olor de sangre lo inundó, era de Kagome…sin perder tiempo entró, con cautela y listo para atacar al menor movimiento.

Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso frente a una de las habitaciones estaba la madre y el hermano de Kagome, los revisó pero al parecer estaban ambos ilesos solo inconscientes. Los cargó y los metió dentro de la habitación dejándolos dentro. De nuevo salió, el aroma de la sangre venía de la habitación de la chica pero aun así no parecía que hubiera alguien más…abrió la habitación y vio a la chica amarrada sobre la cama, su rostro lucía cansado y estaba al parecer mareada, en cuanto lo vio un gemido salió de sus labios amordazados y luego un golpe en su espalda le hizo atravesar el ventanal y caer contra la barandilla de la terraza que estuvo por ceder.

El golpe lo dejo aturdido, sacudió su cabeza y enfocó su vista en el par de piernas que se acercaban, luego lo vio directamente a sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie…

- Ahh, sabía que esto no sería tan sencillo como había dicho esa zorra – Tronó sus nudillos a medida que se acercaba al otro.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – Preguntó con enfado, sabía que era uno de ellos, pero en su vida lo había visto.

- Eso no es tu asunto, y decírtele tampoco es el mío solo estoy aquí por la preciosura sobre la cama – Pasó la lengua por sus labios retirando unos leves rastros de sangre.

- Te juro que me las vas a pagar – Sentenció Inuyasha, la sangre corrió por sus venas la furia se apoderó de él, ese bastardo había tocado a Kagome.

Sin pensar si quiera se lanzó sobre el hombre tomándolo de las solapas del traje negro que usaba y lo lanzó afuera de la casa donde cayó en el duro suelo agrietándolo. Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse se lanzó tras el cayendo de pie a centímetros del hombre que empezaba a colocarse de pie.

- No debiste hacerlo Taisho – Gruñó limpiando el polvo en su traje - Te podrías haber marchado y dejarme hacer mi trabajo

- Y me creíste tan idiota para hacer eso – Se preparó de nuevo para atacar, ambos se agazaparon levemente y caminaron describiendo círculos pendiente del ataque del otro.

- Claro que no, por lo mismo alguien debía entretenerte

Sentía su corazón mermar la velocidad de sus latidos, que se habían disparado hace unos momentos, se estaba cansando de la misma manera que lo estaba ella. Su mente estaba llena de confusiones solo recordaba un par de ojos tan negros y fríos como la noche y una fuerte punzada en su cuello, trato de defenderse pero había recibido un gran rasguño en la pierna que le ardía aunque ya casi ni lo sentía; sabía bien que la había atacado, recordaba a Inuyasha entrando en su habitación el ruido de cristales romperse y todo había muerto de nuevo para ella.

Cuando se despertó trato de quitar la mordaza de su boca, a la vez que forcejeaba con las ataduras con desesperación, afuera no escuchaba mucho solo un par de masculinas voces, una de Inuyasha la otra no la reconocía. Con éxito logro zafarse las ataduras de sus manos y luego quitó la mordaza de su boca, aunque sus pies estaban desatados, pues al atacante no le había quedado más tiempo, no tenia las energías para pararse, estaba muy débil…

- Necesitas ayuda cariño – Dijo con burla.

Afuera la pelea era más que mortal, por suerte las viviendas más cercanas al templo estaban alejadas varios metros por lo que nadie podría ver semejante lucha.

Tomó al hombre del cuello y lo presionó en el duro piso de cemento…

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con una voz gutural, su piel era pálida y un par de colmillos manchados de sangre sobresalían - ¡Dímelo!... ¿Quién te envío?

- Eres muy perceptible…sabes que me enviaron – Sonrió, tomó la mano que presionaba su cuello y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzó a un lado.

- No serías tan idiota como para atacar una chica que vive siendo cuidada por varios de nosotros – Dio un par de volteretas y cayó de pie - Fue Kikyo ¿No?

- Vaya eres demasiado inteligente, se logra con los años – Dijo irónico - Pero efectivamente me mandaron a sacar a tu bella novia del camino, solo que…lo siento es demasiado irresistible…su olor…lo disfruté mucho, lástima que llegaras tan pronto me faltaba muy poco

- Me las vas a pagar maldito bastardo – Gruñó enfadado - No debiste tocarla…

Las palabras del joven no fueron las que lograron asustarlo más bien fue el tono gutural casi bestial con que las dijo y el color de sus ojos ya rojizos los que hicieron que su sangre se helara; aun así no lo demostraría. De momento y sin que casi lo notara Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre él dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo casi desmayarse.

Cegado por la ira se acercó con paso lento y contado hasta el hombre que intentaba levantarse y enfocar su vista en él que se acercaba cada vez más. Una vez frente a él lo levantó alzándolo del cuello casi enterrando sus garras en el cuello del otro, lo haría pagar de eso no cabía la menor duda, le haría pagar todo lo que le había hecho a Kagome… ¡Kagome!, en ese instante notó su presencia tras él acompañada de otra más…

- Tan concentrado estabas que ni me notaste – Escuchó tras él con una socarrona sonrisa, ahora no le interesaba si conseguía o no a Inuyasha, ese par la había humillado, como nadie se hubiera atrevido nunca y esa se la iban a pagar.

- Déjala en paz Kikyo – Soltó al hombre a un lado, primero era Kagome.

- Oh querido muy pronto estará en paz, la muy tonta aun se resiste a morir a pesar de solo tener un poco más de un litro de sangre en su cuerpo, ya comienza a sentir mareos, pronto no sentirá nada – Sonrió mientras bajaba al bulto de sobre sus hombros y lo dejaba con inusitada calma en el suelo.

- Te dije que no la tocaras, te lo advertí Kikyo – Le recordó, aun así no podía enfadarse más, no cuando Kagome estaba así de grave y el no podía hacer nada.

- Y yo te dije que no estabas en posición de hacerlo, fuiste muy ingenuo si creíste que no haría nada – Dijo ella - Sabes algo, todo esto es tu culpa, no debiste rechazarme, no debiste fijarte en ella, no debieron humillarme; creo que he cambiado de planes, pensaba matarte luego de que esta muriera pero será mejor dejarte vivir con eso…

- No dejaré que muera… - Se lanzo de manera rápida con intenciones de tener a Kagome junto a él, pero Kikyo no haría las cosas tan sencillas, se atravesó en su camino, propinándole un golpe que lo dejo aturdido, mas no vencido.

- Demasiado tarde querido Inuyasha

- Inu…yasha – Lo llamó desde el suelo viendo como él se levantaba y enfocaba su mirada en ella, ¡Las cosas no podían ser así!, ella no quería morir, no ahora…

- Kagome…tranquila te sacaré de esta – Susurró levantándose del suelo, no decaería, él la salvaría.

- Linda escena, aun así no me interesa – Tomó a Kagome del cuello presionándolo entre sus finos dedos, esta ni siquiera se movió - Oh vamos ofrece más entretención… - La sacudió en el aire.

Enfurecido se lanzó hacia ella, pero unos fuerte brazos lo aprisionaron impidiéndole moverse. Se sacudió entre los brazos de el hombre, ¡Demonios debía soltarse!, necesitaba llegar hasta Kagome…

- Vaya que esta grave, buen trabajo Naraku – Felicitó Kikyo con Kagome elevada en el aire aun solo que ya sin presionar su cuello - Ves Inuyasha, estas son las consecuencias por humillarme ahora si perdiste a la mujer que ama…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien la sujeto del cuello, Kagome resbaló entre sus manos cayendo en el suelo. Inuyasha sin darse tiempo a cuestionarse aprovechó la sorpresa de su opresor y se soltó de el noqueándolo con un golpe, en un santiamén estuvo al lado de Kagome…

- ¡Déjame! – Se sacudió entre las manos de él - Se supone que estarías lejos de aquí…

- Lo lamento mucho Kikyo, pero aquí me tienes – Se rió con sorna, presionando sus brazos en Kikyo aun más.

- Kagome…no te duermas…mírame…mi amor – La llamó dándole suaves palmaditas en sus mejillas, la chica abrió sus ojos y los enfocó en el - Todo estará bien, te llevare a…

- Estas bromeando ¿verdad?, no tienes tiempo debes hacerlo ahora Inuyasha – Habló el hombre que sostenía a Kikyo entre sus brazos.

- Pero es que… - No sabía qué hacer, estaba indeciso…cuando no debía estarlo…por Dios si ya casi lo tenía decidido… ¿Por qué ahora?

- Mira hermanito no salvé a tu mujer para que ahora se muera por tus indecisiones… ¡Hazlo ya! – Le gritó Sesshomaru mientras controlaba a la mujer que se rebatía entre los brazos de él.

Acomodó a Kagome en su regazo y descubrió su pecho con sus garras se hizo una pequeña incisión a la altura del corazón, la sangre emano de la herida y acerco la zona a los labios entre abiertos de Kagome…

- Bebe mi amor – Le dijo en un calmado susurro.

Abrió sus labios permitiendo la entrada de la sangre en su sistema, dejando que la inundara, que un extraño poder la envolviera gota a gota, cuando tuvo más energías se inclinó aun mas a la zona bebiendo la sangre de él, sin saber el porqué esta la llamaba, la sedaba, el sabor no tenia comparación con nada; una de sus manos subió al pecho de Inuyasha y se cerró sobre su camisa, escucho un leve gemido del chico en su oído, y ahora que salía de su extraño mutismo, notaba que se sentía mucho mejor, así que se alejo de él, en un instante la herida se cerró.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó acariciando los cabellos de la joven.

- Bien…mucho mejor – Le aseguró recuperando las fuerzas perdidas, colocándose de pie con ayuda de él, las imágenes volvieron a ella y viró su mirada hacia a un lado pudo ver a Kikyo siendo apresada por… - ¿Sesshomaru?

- El mismo – Respondió el aludido.

- Pero… ¿Qué…como? – No sabía que decir, se suponía que él era el malo, pero estaba sosteniendo a Kikyo…y… ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

- ¿Qué haremos con este par? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- No lo sé, aunque tengo un par de ideas geniales – Sonrió Sesshomaru.

- Muy graciosos, pero no les queda… - Se quejó entre sus brazos - …El papel de buenos hermanos…

- ¿Por qué no?, lo éramos antes – Afirmó Sesshomaru - Eso hasta que llegaste tu, tal vez si te vas para siempre lo seamos de nuevo…

- Vaya todos estábamos enfrascados en una lucha sin saberlo – Dijo Sango.

- Al parecer Kikyo logró distraerlos a todos para poder acabar con Kagome –Aseveró Inuyasha, Kikyo había enviado algunos hombres a las casas de Sango y Miroku con el fin de que no ayudaran a Inuyasha.

- La pregunta es qué haremos con ese par – Habló Miroku mirando al par inconscientes atados con fuertes cadenas a un par barras de acero.

- Opino que los dejemos morir de hambre – Sugirió Sesshomaru, todos lo miraron y lo pensaron un segundo - ¿Qué?, es la mejor y menos sangrienta idea, o quieren que los descuarticemos y quememos sus restos…

- Es la verdad, ¿Qué podemos hacer?, no es como si encerrarlos en una habitación con un incienso o algo los mantendría alejados, esto no es una película – Dijo Sango.

- Pueden dejármela a mí – Habló la voz de una mujer irrumpiendo en el lugar, la dama de compañía de Kikyo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí esta mujer? – Preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola amenazador.

- Fui yo quien convirtió en esto a la señorita, déjenme enmendar el error

- ¿Y quién nos dice que no es una trampa? – Preguntó Inuyasha no muy seguro - Eres su dama de compañía y le debes ser completamente fiel, no es que seas muy de fiar que digamos…

- Lo sé, pero…

El grito desgarrador que se oyó a continuación los hizo desviar sus atenciones al par de personas atadas, una estaba casi sobre la otra abalanzada en su cuello bebiéndose toda su sangre.

- Lo dejaron muy cerca – Se soltó de las cadenas y en segundo estuvo de pie - Vaya al parecer todos salieron ilesos de la batalla…buen trabajo – Satirizó - Y tu eres solo una traidora – Apuntó a su dama de compañía - Me debías fidelidad…

- No le debo nada hace mucho

- Bien quien va a hacer el primero – Se acomodó sus cabellos.

- Por favor sabes que no tienes ni media oportunidad – Aseguró Sesshomaru sin moverse de su puesto - Piensas morir peleando…

- Me las van a pagar muy caro los dos – Aseveró mirando a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru.

- No nos hagas reír querida Kikyo – Se burló Sesshomaru.

Sonrió con gracia ante las palabras de este y sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre este que no se movió un centímetro, tal y como ella pensaba, antes de siquiera poder tocarlo se impulso hacia arriba y saltó sobre la cabeza de él.

- ¡Demonios! – Gruñó Inuyasha.

La ventana tras Sesshomaru se hizo añicos, Kikyo se lanzó a través de ella y antes de poder seguirlos, la que era su dama de compañía se atravesó en su salida.

- Es una perra – Siseó Sesshomaru.

- Lo lamento pero mi lealtad es eterna – Habló de nuevo la mujer para luego salir por el mismo lugar que su ama.

- ¡Vamos a seguirla! – Exclamó Sango.

- No la encontraríamos ya está muy lejos – Dijo Miroku.

¿Cómo era posible?, eran cuatro vampiros vencidos por dos, se habían distraído por las palabras de la mujer y Kikyo aprovechó para escapar era un imbécil. Kikyo estaba libre e iría por Kagome.

Escuchó el suave y constante crepitar de los leños en la chimenea, a lo lejos podía percibir el suave susurro del viento, chocando con los árboles, meciendo las hojas hasta colarse en la habitación, trayendo consigo el suave aroma del húmedo bosque. Se movió entre las suaves cobijas, permitiendo que la fina tela de éstas acariciara su piel, el olor de las sábanas penetró en su sistema, no era cualquier aroma, era el de él, el de Inuyasha, un olor fresco, a bosque, no sabía muy bien como describirlo pero era absolutamente delicioso, la embriagaba, la llamaba, de una manera extraña pero agradable, ¿Desde cuándo un olor la llamaba? Percibió un par de pasos a la distancia que se acercaban cada vez más hacia ella, y el mismo aroma la inundaba, era Inuyasha de eso estaba más que segura.

Se sentó en la cama abriendo finalmente sus ojos, los pasos se acercaron cada vez mas hasta que la puerta de la habitación de abrió.

- ¿Ya despertaste? – Se acercó hasta sentarse frente a ella que solo lo miraba fijamente - ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Cómo se sentía?, bien, sencillamente bien, había dormido bien, solo le faltaba una cosa; gateó en la cama hasta acercarse a él a solo centímetros de su rostro, él no se inmutó por nada solo mantuvo su vista fija en ella. Su espacio personal fue invadido por el aroma de él, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y dejar que la inundara, acercó su rostro al cuello de él y aspiró su olor, embriagándose con él, su corazón latió apresurado y quería algo, solo que no lograba descifrar que era.

- Inuyasha – Jadeó su nombre aun con su rostro enterrado en su cuello, estaba desesperada, anhelaba algo pero no sabía que era.

- Tranquila – La tomó de los antebrazos y la alejó de él a pesar de las protestas de ella.

- Yo…yo – No sabía ni que decir, quería algo y aun no descifraba del todo que era.

- Te entiendo – Sonrió a la joven que solo suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la cama – Estas en proceso de transición, te estás convirtiendo en una de nosotros…

_**¡Por fin!... tenemos a Kag-vampire (Dios quede loca con las clases xD). Creo que el fic debe de ir llegando a su fin pero la verdad no se que tanto lo vaya alargar es que a veces no me controlo cuando escribo. Pero en fin. Lo que si es que tenemos que matar a Kikyo, aunque creo que esas muertes están como de película gore...Jajaja. En cuanto a la pregunta de oOoDark-YukioOo, las citas con Inu están suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso por parte mía… jajajaja xD, pero te lo presto unos minutillos…**_

_**Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo a todas… Dejen sus mensajes. Nos vemos prontito.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Holas… hoy es jueves el clima comienza a pintar bien en mi ciudad, entonces muy contenta llena de ánimos para actualizar y con muchas ideas para organizar. Es por ello que tan bien espero que todas estén muy bien. Quiero agradecerles de antemano por el apoyo que me han dado con la historia, todo esto para ustedes y por ustedes. Debo decir que esta historia lo hice como una manera de filtrar los miles de libros de vampiros que había leído durante una época y aparentemente me ha salido bien. En fin chicas muchas gracias. Y sin extenderme más les dejo el capitulo…**_

_**Cáp. 17: Aprendiendo **_

- Te entiendo – Sonrió a la joven que solo suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la cama – Estas en proceso de transición, te estás convirtiendo en una de nosotros…

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, ¿Y eso cuando?

- Perdiste mucha sangre, por culpa de ese sujeto, ibas a morir y no podía permitir que eso sucediera, yo te di de mi sangre, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, lo la…

- No, no, no lo hagas – Interrumpió ella rápidamente

- Ya hablaremos de eso luego, lo mejor es que descanses – Suspiró y la obligó a recostarse en la cama.

- Pero yo… - No estaba cansada es mas tenía más energías que de costumbre, lo que tenía era… ¿Qué tenía? - …Es que, tengo…no sé que tengo, pero necesito algo – Fue la manera más sencilla que encontró para explicarle.

- Oh, ya sé – Llevó sus manos a los bordes de su camisa y la sacó por sobre sus hombros dejando su torso expuesto.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente, ¿Qué estaba él pensando?, ella no estaba buscando que…, bueno ella no buscó, ahora que lo veía acercándose a ella, no se opondría a nada.

- ¿Qué vas… - Bueno la idea que tenía se vio frustrada cuando él hizo una pequeña incisión en su pecho, abriendo una cicatriz, la sangre empezó a colarse por la herida.

El olor de la sangre la hizo despertar, eso era lo que buscaba con tantas ansias; se incorporó en la cama, cerrando el poco espacio entre el pecho de él y sus labios. Su boca se cerró sobre la herida, la sangre pasó por su garganta, extrañamente refrescándola a pesar de su calidez, su corazón bombeó acelerado mientras succionaba cada vez más, bebiendo de él. Sus manos se deslizaron por el torso de él atrayéndolo más a ella, su sangre era tan…deliciosa, esa era la única palabra que la describía. Gimió con desesperación mientras el líquido vital entraba en su sistema y hubiera continuado si a sus oídos no hubiera llegado un gemido de Inuyasha que aun estaba casi sobre ella. Controlándose estoicamente se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama respirando agitadamente, tranquilizando su sistema. Abrió sus ojos y notó que la herida en el pecho de él ya se había cerrado, desvió su mirada encontrándose con la dorada de él.

- ¿Suficiente?, si quieres…

- Estoy bien – Le sonrió, pasó sus manos tras el cuello de él y lo hizo recostarse sobre ella, estaba satisfecha – ¿Siempre es así?

- No, con el tiempo aprenderás a contenerte con mayor facilidad – Le explicó mientras delineaba el perfecto rostro de Kagome.

- ¿Mucho tiempo? – Preguntó.

- Mira en primera instancia deberás alejarte de los humanos y enseñar tu cuerpo a la sangre animal – Le explicó – Por lo que no podrás ver a… - Se interrumpió su entrecejo se frunció.

- Entiendo – Le sonrió ella, sabía que él se estaba reprochando en esos momentos – Pero tu estarás conmigo así que estoy bien… ¡Oye! ¿Mi madre y Souta? – Se alarmó.

- Ellos están en tu casa en sus respectivas camas – Informó Inuyasha.

- Gracias… - Le sonrió, aun tenía muchas dudas, pero tenía otras cosas en mente – Te amo

Inuyasha sonrió ante sus palabras y en lugar de corresponderle a estas, se acercó con lentitud hacia los labios de Kagome para apresarlos entre los suyos; aun a pesar de los cambios estos eran tan embriagadores como siempre.

No podía decir con exactitud cómo se sentía, aunque si podía aceptar que se percibía de una manera más extraña, era obvio que algo en ella había cambiado, pero aparte de eso los besos de Inuyasha provocaban las mismas reacciones en ella; su rostro se encendió al igual que su cuerpo en un calor abrasador, un calor que se veía en la necesidad de compartir con él.

Sus manos se enredaron con premura en el cuello de él, acariciando sus sedosos cabellos, mientras sus labios se fundían con los de él y su pequeño cuerpo de acoplaba bajó el grande y musculoso de él. Pérdida en las sensaciones más sublimes y placenteras que jamás había experimentado y sin previo aviso algo se disparó en ella, su sangre fluyó con rapidez y sus sentidos se dispararon, escuchó con la más absoluta claridad los gemidos de Inuyasha y un aroma dulzón rodeaba el ambiente, era el aroma de la excitación, o así lo había llamado.

Abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al verse a horcadas sobre Inuyasha que la presionaba con poderío de las caderas y sus labios estaban posados en el abdomen de él. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

Vio a la joven sobre él, que lo miraba con confusión, él más o menos entendía el porqué. Se incorporó en la cama con lentitud, tomando las piernas de Kagome logrando que lo rodearan totalmente.

- ¿Cómo?... – No sabía ni siquiera que decir, no había notado el momento en que habían terminado en esa pose.

- Fuiste tú – Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cintura son suavidad.

- ¿En serio? – Cuando ambos compartían un momento de intimidad era generalmente él quien llevaba las riendas, eso por decirlo de alguna manera, ¿Cuándo habían rotado los papeles?, pero si lo pensaba calmadamente en esos momentos se sentía distinta, se sentía más mujer, mas…sensual.

- Se podría decir que los vampiros poseemos un gran instinto sexual – Explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, no mentía, a pesar del pavor que llegaban a sentir por ellos, las mujeres o hombres que conseguían tener sexo con uno de ellos, conocía el más sublime placer.

- ¿Quieres decirme que…

- Sí – Afirmó sonriente – Puede que no lo hayas notado, con el tiempo lo harás, será algo normal para ti…

- Como lo es para ti – Pasó sus manos tras el cuello de él y se acercó a sus labios sonriendo provocativamente.

Ni siquiera pudo responder y tampoco había necesidad de hacerlo, así que simplemente se dejo besar por ella. Sus suaves y sonrosados labios besaron el cuello de él con premura y pasión y el solo se entregó a las placenteras sensaciones que Kagome provocaba en él. El cambio en ella era claro o al menos en ese ámbito, generalmente ella lo incitaba tímidamente, lo enloquecía con su inocencia, pero ahora ella lo provocaba sin tapujos y el no podía más que caer en la tentación. Sin embargo esta era demasiada, lo torturaba con los besos en su torso, con las caricias en su espalda desnuda, quería tenerla ahora mismo; con marcado afán llevó sus manos a la blusa de la pijama de ella, empezó a desabrochar los botones de ésta, sus dedos se trabaron en un botón y exasperado rasgo la blusa haciendo que los botones se rasgaran.

- Lo siento – Sonrió al igual que ella.

- Era mi favorita – Habló Kagome, sí, lo era, no el pijama más sexy del mundo, con todos los cachorritos que tenía como estampado pero aun así le gustaba al igual que el short holgado de esta.

- La repondré – Agregó Inuyasha volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de ella hasta que se toparon con el broche de su brasier con destreza se deshizo de la estorbosa prenda, los besos se desviaron, bajaron por su cuello hasta detenerse en sus pechos desnudos, se apoderó de uno de ellos mientras el otro era masajeado por su mano, los gemidos de ella no pudieron ser más escuchados más claros, sus manos se presionaron en su nuca y lo acercaron a un mas a sus pechos, deseando perderse en esa magnífica sensación y el no podía estar más dispuesto a brindársela apresando sus pechos entre sus labios, mordisqueándolos levemente; Kagome ahogó un grito en sus labios y se comenzó a contonear sobre él a incitarlo a más.

- Ka…gome – Jadeó dejando sus pechos libres.

Bajó sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta posar sus manos en su trasero, la elevó con una mano mientras con la otra terminaba con el pijama de la chica, que mas daba al fin y al cabo lo repondría; de igual manera se desnudó y la sentó de nuevo sobre él.

- Hazlo – Gimió Kagome.

- No aún… - Todavía no, aun podían hacer muchas cosas.

Deslizó sus manos por las piernas que le rodeaban la cintura mientras ella apresaba su boca, viajó por sus muslos hasta colarse en sus caras internas, una vez que llegó hasta su centro, con sus dedos separó los pliegues de su sexo, deslizando dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, ante el acto ella no pudo más que moverse sobre ellos, presionarse contra ellos, gemir sin pudor con su rostro escondido en el cuello de él, dejando que su varonil aroma la inundara. Sonrió cuando las manos posesivas de él la presionaron aun mas sobre él, era claro que quería complacerla pero ella también quería hacerlo, se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo. Desenlazó las manos del cuello de él y bajó una de ellas por su torso, hasta sus caderas, se topó con su mano entre sus piernas, pero no era lo que buscaba, finalmente llegó hasta su miembro que estaba por demás listo para entrar en ella, pero era su turno de jugar.

Su mano envolvió el miembro de él y pudo escuchar claramente el ronco gemido de él, sin dar oportunidad lo movió entre su mano ascendiendo y bajando. En ese instante ambos jadeaban de placer.

- Suficiente – Jadeó, sacó su mano del sexo de Kagome y tomó la de ella que jugueteaba placenteramente con su virilidad.

La cargó de las caderas, alzándola levemente y luego entró en ella, descendiéndola sobre sus caderas. Gimió con el simple contacto, su interior era cálido y se apretaba deliciosamente sobre él, antes de estar dentro de ella por completo la recostó en la cama posándose sobre ella.

Arqueó su espalda cuando el colchón tocó su espalda, y elevó sus caderas buscando tenerlo dentro de ella en su totalidad; cuando ambos estuvieron sobre la cama él afirmó una de sus piernas en las caderas de él y la embistió con brío sin miramientos sin esperar; se fundieron en uno solo friccionando sus cuerpos, gimiendo al unísono, entregándose mutuamente, con el mismo deseo y amor de siempre.

Enrolló sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, incorporándose levemente para estar a su altura, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los profundos orbes dorados de él y con una arrebatadora sonrisa. Le sonrió con picardía y usando la pierna que tenía afirmada a la cadera de él, lo giró dejándolo bajo ella.

- Vaya…vas aprendiendo – Le dijo mientras ella se sentaba sobre él, con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho para continuar meciéndose.

- Aprendí del mejor – Sonrió.

Quitó las manos de ella de sobre su pecho, dejándola recostada sobre él, presionó sus manos en el trasero de ella empujándola contra él. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, más frenéticos, más impulsivos, ambos sabían que estaban pronto a culminar su relación. Para darse mayor apoyo se giró de nuevo con ella aprisionándola con la cama, ambos embistiéndose más rápidamente, gimiendo más fuerte.

Tragó con fuerza y pasó su lengua por sus labios resecos, escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, sintiendo como el calor dentro de ella se centraba cada vez más en su vientre, escuchó claramente su corazón latir al mismo ritmo apresurado que el de Inuyasha y la deliciosa sangre de él. Necesitaba algo más solo que…

- Puedes hacerlo – Le habló Inuyasha al oído.

Besó su cuello, pasando su lengua por este, Inuyasha gruñó en su oído, abrió sus labios y un par de colmillos salieron expuestos, sin perder tiempo los cerró sobre él, en el momento en que Inuyasha explotó dentro de ella y cerró sus propios colmillos sobre su terso cuello. La sangre emanó de ambos, alimentando al otro, dándose, conectándose de una manera que nunca antes habían experimentado. Ambos se sentían más unidos que nunca, habían creado un lazo indestructible.

- Así que escapó – Dijo, mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo de él, en la parte en que una casi imperceptible cicatriz se figuraba, ahí ella probó su sangre.

- La encontraremos – Le aseguró Inuyasha, posando un beso entre sus cabellos – No dejare que te haga algo

- No creo que se le haga tan fácil ahora – Sonrió, su nueva condición la hacía fuerte.

- Bien, pero en lugar de pensar en luchar, debes pensar que te falta mucho por aprender

- Inuyasha… ¿Puedo contarle a mi familia? – No se sentía mal de convertirse, es mas no podía estar más feliz, pero quería que ellos estuvieran al tanto.

- Es tu decisión Kagome, pero te aconsejaría que no te acercaras aun, no sabemos cómo reaccionarías ante un humano – Le explicó Inuyasha.

- ¿Cuándo iré de…caza? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Puedes cazarme a mí – Sonrió Inuyasha posándose sobre ella.

- Suena muy tentador, pero quiero aprender – Habló ella.

- Esta bien, ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana en la mañana? – Ofreció.

- Suena bien

- ¡Argg! Se escapó – Gruñó enfada, era muy mala en esto.

- Cálmate mi amor, mira primero que todo debes ser mas silenciosa, eres el cazador y ellos la presa, por lo tanto siempre van a estar pendientes ante cualquier menor ruido, nacen con ese instinto – Explicó Inuyasha.

- Quieres decir que nacen sabiendo que en cualquier momento van a morir como cena – Afirmó Kagome, él asintió – Vaya, pobres.

- ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos de nuevo? – Preguntó él joven.

- Bien – Asintió.

Cerró sus ojos un momento dejando que sus sentidos se expandieran a lo ancho del bosque, un olor que ya empezaba a diferenciar llegó hasta ella, era un cervatillo, a su oído llegó el sonido del agua siendo bebida por el animal y no estaba tan lejos; sus ojos castaños se abrieron y se dirigieron al norte, partió hacia el lugar con Inuyasha un par de pasos alejado.

Llegó al lugar deteniéndose entre los arbustos, agazapada y como si estuviera flotando se acercó con sigilo al animal desprevenido. En su garganta un pequeño escozor se formó en cuanto el sonido de la sangre del animal bombeando llegó hasta ella, tenía sed, hambre; a un par de metros del animal saltó con grácil rapidez sobre él y sus colmillos ya más pronunciados se cerraron sobre el cuello del animal, la sangre manó del par de incisiones, pasando por su garganta calmando su sed; el animal se revolcó entre sus femeninas manos pero no pudo escapar; luego de unos segundos su sed fue saciada y soltó al animal, miró el lánguido cuello de este y las incisiones se cerraron, el asustadizo cervatillo emprendió carrera una vez que se vio libre.

- Eh, Kagome lo dejaste ir… - Habló Inuyasha tras ella.

- Sí, lo sé, estoy satisfecha, no tiene nada de malo ¿Verdad? – Preguntó ella – No es como si fuera a decir algo – Bromeó.

- Eres increíble, ven aquí – La acorraló entre sus brazos, como era posible que ella no haya acabado con la vida del animal, siempre se dejaban llevar por el instinto pero al parecer Kagome era alguien muy diferente, una hermosa diferencia – Te amo…

- También yo – Se puso en puntitas para alcanzar sus labios.

- ¿Están perdidos jóvenes? – Preguntó, apareciendo entre los arbustos con una escopeta en sus manos, un cazador.

- Eh…no – Respondió Inuyasha nervioso.

- Solo estamos de…caminata – Agregó ella mirando al hombre y dejando a un atónito Inuyasha.

- No es seguro, hay muchos animales salvajes por aquí cerca, lo mejor es que salgan de este bosque – Sugirió el hombre.

- Claro, ya nos vamos – Habló Kagome, enlazó su mano con la de Inuyasha y tomaron el camino opuesto al hombre.

Sin musitar ninguna palabra se dejó llevar por ella, no podía estar más contrariado, ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

- Kagome… - La detuvo.

- ¿Sí? – Lo miró esperando que hablara.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente… ¿Por qué? – No entendió muy la pregunta de él, se supone que debía estar mal ¿O qué?

- Estuviste a metros de un humano y no reaccionaste de ninguna manera – Habló él tratando de asimilar las palabras, es que cuando vio salir al hombre se asustó, porque lo más probable era que ella saltara sobre él, pero no ella estaba ahí tan fresca, como si nada.

- Oh, yo…tal vez es porque acabé de alimentarme – La verdad ni siquiera lo había notado, se sentía de lo más normal.

- No, por más que te hayas alimentado cuando eres tan nuevo la sangre de humano te llama, debido al poder que encierra – Explicó Inuyasha, el mismo sabia eso, sí el mismo acabó con miles de vidas por mas satisfecho que estuviera el poder que tenia la sangre humana llamaba.

- ¿Hay algo malo en mi? – Preguntó asustada.

- No, no mi amor; nunca he visto esto pero, no se… - Y es que no lo sabía, necesitaba la opinión de alguien más.

- Vaya, que impresionante – Exclamó Miroku ante lo que acababa de oír.

- Oigan, ¿Hay o no algo malo en mi? – Habló Kagome, todos no hacían más que sorprenderse por algo a lo que ella no le veía la mayor gracia.

- No, todo está bien, lo que sucede señorita Kagome, es que usted es alguien muy especial – Le dijo Miroku – Se puede acercar a los humanos sin la más mínima reacción, eso es algo que se desarrolla con los años.

- Entonces puedo ir con mi familia – Expresó emocionada.

- ¡Mamá! – La llamó una vez que entró en la casa.

- Hija, hola – Salió la mujer del pasillo de la cocina – Pensé que vendrías más tarde, Sango me llamó a decirme que irían de compras.

- Eh sí, lo cancelamos – Habló Kagome - ¿Y Souta?

- Arriba en su habitación… ¡Souta! – Lo llamó, por la mirada de su hija sabía que no preguntaba solo por hacerlo, en un segundo el niño bajó.

- Eh, hay algo que tengo que decirles – Comenzó sentándose con su mamá y su hermano esperando a que ella hablara.

- Ustedes conocen a Inuyasha – En cuanto lo nombró el joven entró en la sala y saludó a los presentes para luego sentarse junto a Kagome – Sé que no lo recuerdan, pero anoche alguien vino y nos atacó, suena tonto lo sé, pero esa persona ayer me dejó gravemente herida y solo hubo una manera de salvarme – Miró a su madre y ella solo permanecía estática esperando, su hermano no podía más que mirarla contrariado – Necesito que me crean lo que voy a decirles.

- Claro hija – Habló su madre.

- …Yo anoche me convertí en uno… - Culminó lo sucedido en la noche y algunos otros detalles acerca de su novio y su nueva vida.

- Buena esa hermana – Dijo Souta, su madre no habló nada.

- Es cierto – Intervino Inuyasha – Anoche Kagome fue atacada por uno y perdió mucha sangre, no iba a permitir que muriera así que le di de mi sangre y ahora ella es un…

- Yo ya había pensado en serlo, amo a Inuyasha y no quería estar sin él, pero tampoco me iba a quedar sin decirles nada – Continuó Kagome.

- Te creo – Habló finalmente su madre.

- ¿En serio? – Hablaron sus hijos al unísono.

- Ahh, mi padre siempre habló de muchas cosas, era fanático de todo ese tipo de mitos y leyendas siempre afirmaba que algo tenían de reales, es por eso que creo en lo que me dices hija – Agregó su madre.

- Pues a mí me parece algo irre… - Las palabras de su hermano murieron cuando ante sus ojos su hermana se volvió más pálida y de sus labios sobresalieron un par de colmillos - ¡Te creo!... ¿No me comerás verdad?

- Claro que no enano – Se rió Kagome.

- No puedo creerlo – Exclamó nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no me ayudas y así lo vas asimilando? – Habló Inuyasha acomodando las cosas en su armario, finalmente se puso de pie y fue con él.

- Es que, como es posible que a mi madre no le interese que me vaya a vivir con un hombre que encima es mi novio – Comento Kagome desempacando sus maletas – Oye, no crees que debería quedarme en otra habitación…digo por…

- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no me quieres ver cada vez que te levantes?, además, podríamos… - Se acercó hasta ella abrazándola.

- ¿Sabías que eres un pervertido? – Sonrió enlazando sus manos tras el cuello.

- Lo intento cada día – Se inclinó y besó sus labios con suavidad y lentitud.

- Hey…no es tiempo de eso – Caminó alejándose de él y volviendo a acomodar su ropa en el espacio que Inuyasha le había abierto – Luego de que acomodemos este desastre… ¿Seguiremos con mi tutoría? – Bromeó.

- ¿Qué mas crees que necesitas? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- No lo sé, tu eres el más viejo – Sonrió – Es broma, pero si tu sabes más que yo…

- Kagome, lo principal era acostumbrarse a los humanos y creo que eso lo tienes más que dominado, ya sabes cazar…No se que mas podría enseñarte – Dijo Inuyasha.

- Combate – Musitó ella, obviamente fue escuchada.

- No seas tonta no necesitas eso – Exclamó Inuyasha.

- Como que no, si algún psicópata me quiere atacar lo necesitare – Apuntó ella, no es que fuera paranoica pero según sabía Kikyo estaba viva y no quería depender para siempre de Inuyasha.

- Yo estaré ahí para cuidarte – Le aseguró acurrucándola en sus brazos.

- ¿Y qué tal si voy aprendiendo?

- Esta bien mi amor, como quieras – Aceptó Inuyasha – Poco a poco irás aprendiendo pero eso no quiere decir que serás la heroína del mundo y que irás por ahí haciendo el papel de superhéroe, porque si algo debemos de tener presente es que no todos los humanos deben saber de nuestra existencia, seremos para ellos un mito con el que asusten a los niños en la noche, pero solo eso

Las cosas apenas estaban comenzando y para ella por el momento todo iba viento en popa, aun faltaban cosas por solucionar, pero estaba aprendiendo maravillosamente.

_**Ahh… Paz y tranquilidad se respira en esta historia, todo es color de rosa (¿O rojo sangre?) al menos las cosas andan muy bien entre Inu y Kagome. ¿Además no notan que Inu está como que en época de celo?**_

_**Yo hubiera pagado por ver a otro vampiro por ahí (muy famoso además) con las mismas urgencias que Inu… xD. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, ideas y demás. Un abrazo… Nos vemos pronto.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola… Espero que la noche de hoy se encuentran muy bien, sé que generalmente escribo actualizo en la tarde pero tuve algunas cositas que hacer entonces por so a esta hora, aunque aun esta temprano…En fin. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por el apoyo en la historia, creo que ya va siendo hora de buscarle un final a la historia aunque debo decir que las cosas se me están complicando un poquito. Pero bueno ya veré como me las apaño. Sin alargarme mucho mas espero les guste…**_

_**Cáp. 18: Depredador y presa **_

Bien, estaba totalmente perdida, por lo que sabía Inuyasha, Miroku e incluida Sango eran de los mejores estudiantes que podrían existir, ¡Pero ella!, al parecer no entraba en el grupo de los sabios y no era por exagerar pero ella era pésima, aun así ella no tenía más que una semana en su nueva etapa mientras los otros tenían más de un siglo. Ese no era el asunto el caso aquí era que iba a reprobar, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo resolver las estúpidas inecuaciones cuadráticas… ¿Y qué era eso?

- Kagome… ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó el suave susurro de Inuyasha.

- No, no tengo idea de nada de esto – Musitó con demasiada e imperceptible levedad aunque no para él.

- Pásame tu hoja – Habló el joven, con demasiada lentitud le pasó la hoja al joven tras ella y él le pasó la suya – Pon tu nombre en esa…

- No claro que no, no pue…

- Solo hazlo y luego te explico el tema – La interrumpió Inuyasha, no podía ser menos terca.

- Tengo una duda – Habló Kagome.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó deteniendo la explicación.

- ¿Cómo demonios es que saben tanto? – Replicó.

- Kagome…hemos vivido años, siglos y cuando no tienes nada que hacer optas por leer, estudiar, cosas así – Explicó Inuyasha – Ahora me pones atención…

- Claro – Sonrió y volvió su vista al cuaderno, donde Inuyasha le explicaba el bendito tema del examen – Oye, ¿A dónde iremos cuando ya no podamos quedarnos aquí? – Preguntó una vez que terminaron de estudiar.

- Eh, pues no lo sé, tal vez a Europa o algo así – Respondió - ¿Por qué algún lugar en especial?

- No, aunque la verdad siempre quise ir a Francia, ya sabes la torre Eiffel – Sonrió.

- Bien, entonces creo que podríamos ir a Francia – Afirmó con una sonrisa – Pero por el momento concentrémonos en esto…

- Claro – Ambos retomaron la explicación.

- ¿En qué piensa señorita? – Preguntó mientras dejaba una taza de té frente a ella.

- En ese par – Masculló con reticencia – En ella sobre todo, es como si fuera imposible destruirla y ahora se me hace mucho más difícil, ahora que se convirtió

- ¿Por qué no se aleja? – Opinó la mujer.

- No empieces con lo mismo, sabes que no me doy por vencida ante nada, lo único que ha hecho Inuyasha es humillarme, restregándome a su querida noviecita, no dejare que las cosas pasen así como así… - Se levantó de la mesa y tomó un abrigo del perchero tras la puerta del departamento – Voy a salir…

- Hasta luego señorita – Recogió la taza vacía y fue hasta la que era la cocina.

- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? – Preguntó colocando sus manos en la cintura.

- No Kagome – Aseguró el ojidorado recostándose en el tronco del árbol – No tenemos técnicas de pelea, ¿Acaso pensaste que éramos una clase de ninjas?

- ¿Pero, entonces cuando enfrentabas a Sesshomaru o a los otros como lo hacías?

- Son cosas que se dan, de la misma manera que una presa huye por instinto ante el peligro, los depredadores atacamos cuando este se presenta, así que no somos ninguna clase de expertos en artes marciales, si eso pensabas

- Esto está mal, entonces si en algún momento me atacan simplemente voy a reaccionar – Meditó - ¿Qué tal si soy algo retardada en eso de las reacciones?

- Mi amor… - Sonrió Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba – No debes preocuparte por eso, que ahora seas una de nosotros no quiere decir que te vayamos a descuidar, puedes estar tranquila… - Le dio un beso en los labios mientras ella se apegaba mas a él; adoraba sus besos antes y después de… Todo esto.

- ¿Seguro que no hay nada? – Se aseguró una última vez.

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Kikyo se entere de que la señorita Kagome es una de nosotros – le dijo Miroku.

- Lo sé, y no sé qué tan bueno sea que lo haga, no la quiero tras Kagome las veinticuatro horas del día.

- ¿Bueno entonces que propones?

- Eh… Miroku no crees que si lo supiera lo hubiera hecho hace muchísimo tiempo

- Vaya que humor, pensé que con la señorita Kagome aquí tu humor iba a mejorar, pero según veo estas más que…

- Miroku cállate… ¿Quieres? – Le interrumpió Inuyasha – Concentrémonos en mantener a Kikyo a raya hasta que nos vayamos o acabemos con ella...

- Hablas de ¿Vigilancia?...

- Sí, pero no podemos ser ninguno de nosotros, Sango, tu y yo permanecemos mucho en se entorno si desaparecemos de un momento a otro va a sospechar que algo no anda muy bien…

- Pues no se me ocurre nadie, salvo tal vez… Tu queridísimo hermano Sesshomaru…

- Hablemos de ideas viables por favor…

- Ay…deja el orgullo, son familia puedo asegurarte que si se lo pides te ayudara…

- Sí ya lo creo, es que somos tan buenos hermanos y poseemos lazos tan fuertes…

- ¿Vigilar a Kikyo? – preguntó para cerciorarse de haber escuchado bien.

- Te matare Miroku… - Susurró para que solo el aludido lo escuchara – Mira Sesshomaru sé que no somos los mejores hermanos y sinceramente parte de ello es tu…

- ¡Ja!... Lo que Inuyasha quiere decir es que estaría agradecido durante los miles de años que le quedan de vida, si le haces este pequeñísimo favor…

- ¿Gano algo más?... – preguntó Sesshomaru con seriedad – Aparte de tu inservible gratitud eterna.

- Sí… que no te patee el trasero – Susurró Inuyasha solo para él - ¿Qué quieres a cambio de hacerlo?

- Uy… Pensé que ahora que vivías con tu noviecita tendrías un mejor humor. Está bien lo haré

- Lo mismo le dije yo… - Intervino Miroku.

- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

- ¿Estás escuchando mal o qué?... No te pedí nada a cambio… Por ahora. Los voy a ayudar a ti y a tu mujercita ya luego veré como tomar provecho…

- Bien… Entonces no te diré gracias – Dijo Inuyasha, aunque para ser honestos se sentía bastante aliviado de que alguien estuviera vigilando a Kikyo para que así Kagome estuviera a salvo.

- Me alegra que todo este así de maravilloso entre tú e Inuyasha – Dijo Sango mientras echaban un vistazo a la ropa de la tienda en que estaban.

- También yo... Oye, el ser lo que… Bueno tú me entiendes, es regla general vestir de colores oscuros y sobrios…

- ¿De dónde saliste con eso? ¿Acaso Inuyasha y Miroku solo visten de oscuro?

- Eh… Pues no… Pero las películas estas que son tan famosas…Mmm. Bueno creo que no tiene nada que ver…

- Sí… Debes dejar de ver tanta televisión y mejor ponerte a estudiar

- ¡Dios!... Ni que lo digas, ¿Sabías que soy pésima en cualquier área que incluya números? Pensé que mi nueva condición me ayudaría pero aparentemente…

- No… El ser una de nosotros no te hace inteligente y definitivamente esa blusa no va contigo querida… - La interrumpió la más molesta voz que podía existir para ella.

- Eh… ¿Se te acabaron los buenos insultos?... Caes bajo con esa clase de tonterías Kikyo – Salió Sango en defensa de Kagome – Vamos Kagome

- No creas que ahora estas a salvo Kagome… Las cosas apenas comienzan – Le dijo en cuanto ésta pasó a su lado.

- Sabía que no era bueno que saliéramos – Suspiró Kagome y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Inuyasha una vez que llegó al lugar donde Kagome estaba con Sango.

- Por nada simplemente nos…

- Nos cansamos de buscar algo que nos gustara, no encontramos nada y ahora estamos cansadas y sin nada – Mintió Kagome, lo último que quería ahora era que Inuyasha se pusiera de paranoico con la tonta amenaza de Kikyo.

- Oh… Bueno ya podrán salir otro día. Eh… Sango creo que Miroku preguntó por ti… - Dijo apuntando hacia el segundo piso.

- Claro… Nos vemos ahora Kagome

- ¿Qué no estaban enfadados? – le preguntó a Inuyasha – Ah… Bueno con ese par nunca se saben… ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

- Mucho mejor que el tuyo – Se acercó a la joven para abrazarla – Y se empieza a poner mejor…

- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué no le dijimos a Inuyasha lo que sucedió?

- Porque es mejor Sango, se pondría como loco y no quiero más problemas…

- Como si no hubieran… El caso es que tarde que temprano las cosas con Kikyo van a explotar, no podemos toda la vida jugando al gato y al ratón con ella…

- Lo sé pero lo que quiero es poder ayudar cuando eso suceda y honestamente no creo que pueda hacerlo ahora – Y todo era por su tonto capricho de que quería aprender el modo de defenderse y luchar.

- Aun así creo que debiste decirle… Tampoco creo que se hubiera alarmado, es solo una tonta amenaza.

- Estás personas deben estar bromeando, ¿En serio vamos para un museo? – preguntó Miroku.

- No están bromeando, además es importante porque en base a esto darán una nota – le recordó Inuyasha.

- Antes no hacíamos esto, es mas no estudiábamos en manada y…

- Todo cambia Miroku no seas tonto – Le interrumpió Sango – Y ya acostúmbrate…

- ¿Estás bien Kagome? – le preguntó a la joven a su lado y dejando que el otro par se dedicaran a discutir.

- Eh… Sí, claro que sí simplemente me quedé pensando

- ¿En qué, si se puede saber? – preguntó pasando sus manos por la cintura de la joven y depositando un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

- Señor Taisho, señorita Higurashi les pido que por favor se comporten – les regañó el maestro que los escoltaba hacia el autobús que los llevaría al museo.

- Eh… Lo siento maestro – dijo Inuyasha alejando sus manos de Kagome, una tarea muy difícil cabía decir.

- Bien jóvenes vamos a formar parejas… - Dijo el maestro una vez que llegaron al museo – Quiero que se dividan en las salas del museo y tomen nota según lo que vayan a desarrollar en sus proyectos.

- Por fin un poco de privacidad…

- ¿Quieres estar solo con Miroku? – preguntó Kagome mientras pasaba su mano alrededor del brazo de Sango.

- Pero… Pensé que estaríamos juntos

- Eh… En realidad quiero aprovechar esta salida al museo, tengo que sacar una buena nota Inuyasha y contigo no estoy segura de que eso suceda… Terminarías haciendo el trabajo solo y bueno…

- No se preocupe señorita Kagome yo me encargo de este pobre enamorado – Intervino Miroku jalándolo del hombro – Vamos…

- ¿De qué fecha es? – pregunto mientras escribía el nombre de la pieza de arte que veían.

- Eh… Del 500 a.C. – respondió luego de mirar bajo la placa de la escultura griega.

- Bueno creo que tenemos buena información para hacer nuestro proyecto sobre el arte griego.

- Y justo a tiempo, ya es hora de que volvamos con el maestro.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la sección en la que estaban y tomaron camino hacia la entrada del museo.

- Eh… Kagome, ¿No te falta nada? – Le preguntó Sango mientras caminaban.

- ¿Algo?... A que te… ¡Mi mochila!

- Vamos por ella…

- No… Tú adelántate y en un momento te alcanzo – Salió corriendo por el camino que acababan de recorrer, en definitiva solamente a ella le pasaba una cosa de esas – Porque demonios soy tan descuidada y yo que creí que la transformación me ayudaría – dio un barrido visual a la sala griega del museo y luego camino hacia la pequeña banca en que había dejado su mochila - Pero ya me decía mi mamá que lo descuidada no se me quitaría nunca, es que en un concurso de descuidados ni siquiera gano porque no se permiten profesiona…

- Sí que eres una persona muy interesante de escuchar – Escuchó la voz de Kikyo a sus espaldas, rápidamente se giro pero no la vio por ningún lado – Es por aquí… - una vez la busco por todos lados pero no pudo hallarla, trato de encontrarla por medio del olfato pero el aroma estaba por todo el espacio.

- Déjate de juegos y dime qué quieres Kikyo, estas muy grandecita para este tonto jueguito.

- Pero si es muy interesante – susurró a su espalda, Kagome dio un respingo y se giro para encontrarse con ella - ¿Te asusté?... Uy que pena

- ¿Qué quieres? – cogió su mochila y se la puso en los hombros, debía aparentar que estaba tranquila aunque por dentro estaba más que nerviosa – Sabes que, no tengo tiempo para quedarme aquí parada mirarte… Adiós.

No tuvo ni tiempo de dar un paso cuando un gran golpe la hizo volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación hasta chocarse con una pared.

- ¿Muy fuerte?... Lo siento… Bueno la verdad no…

- Inuyasha va a venir… Todos van a venir

- No, claro que no lo harán o al menos no hasta dentro de un buen rato, creo que hubo un accidente en una de las salas y nadie puede pasar así que bueno… Tenemos tiempo de sobra para charlar

- ¿A esto le llamas charlar? – se empezó levantar, una vez que su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas, definitivamente tenía que agradecer su nueva condición.

- Cuando hablo con alguien, me gusta solamente hablar a mí

Kagome no se había terminado de levantar cuando una mano delicada pero fuerte la estampó nuevamente contra la pared presionándola del cuello. Se sacudió tratando de sacársela de encima, pero aparentemente Kikyo era más fuerte que ella.

- Inuyasha se burló de mí cuando todo lo que hice fue por él, ahora me las va a pagar y le voy a dar donde más duele… Esa eres tú

Mientras Kikyo hablaba Kagome tuvo la oportunidad de sacar una de sus manos del agarre en que las presionaba Kikyo y reuniendo toda su fuerza la empujó a un lado. Sin siquiera detenerse salió corriendo por el pasillo más cercano, internándose aun mas en la sala griega.

- Ni creas que podrás esconderte Kagome, de aquí no sales viva – Vociferó Kikyo levantándose del suelo y caminando por el lado en Kagome se había ido – Eso hora de jugar al depredador y la presa…

En definitiva solo esto le pasaba a ella. Ahora tenía que buscar una manera de escapar y preferiblemente con vida. Al menos corría con la ventaja de que la sala de exhibición de arte griego era bastante amplia, pero eso no quería que se iba a pasar todo el tiempo huyéndole a Kikyo, debía buscar una manera de perderla o derrotarla. Pero como se luchaba con tantos años de experiencia.

- Piensa Kagome… Debe haber una manera de acabar con ella…

Era ahora que maldecía no haber hecho más preguntas a Inuyasha, como por ejemplo como podría acabar con uno de ellos. Tal vez lo de la estaca funcionara, porque sabía que el sol no lo hacía, o tal vez el fuego; pero como hacia fuego en una habitación sin un poco de madera. Lo que si sabía era que tenía que cambiar los papeles y pasar de ser la "presa" a ser el "depredador" la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacia eso?

- ¿Dónde demonios se metió Kagome? – Preguntó Inuyasha exasperado mientras esperaban fuera del museo.

- Solo espero que no se haya metido en problemas con eso de que destruyeron una sala del museo – Habló Sango.

- Tal vez deberíamos decirle al maestro y así cuidar que no se meta en líos – Opinó Miroku.

- Lo mejor es que vaya a buscarla, esto no me gusta nada – Entregó su morral a Miroku dispuesto a ingresar de nuevo al museo.

- ¿Señor Taisho a donde cree que va? – Lo interceptó el maestro – Vaya subiendo al autobús… ¡Todos al autobús! Las directivas del museo nos permitieron irnos…

- Falta Kagome… ¿Qué hacemos…

Sango no terminó la pregunta cuando las alarmas de incendio dieron la alerta al interior del museo, de inmediato todo se volvió un revuelo y transeúntes y estudiantes volvieron su mirada al edificio tratando de encontrar la razón de que se activara el sistema de alarma.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa allá? – Masculló un alumno.

- ¿Chicos saben dónde está Kikyo? – Preguntó Inuyasha mientras miraba a todos lados, sabía que algo no estaba bien, ya se figuraba que era lo que sucedía.

- ¡Señor Taisho!... ¡Señor Taisho vuelva aquí! – gritaba el maestro, mas sin embargo eso era lo menos le importaba, desde que Kagome no llegó pronto sabia que algo no andaba bien y la ausencia de Kikyo y que las alarmas al interior del edificio se activaran le aseguraron que las cosas estaban mal.

- ¡Oiga joven! – Le regañó el guardia de seguridad del museo cuando éste pasó a su lado - ¡No puede entrar!

- Dijiste que querías jugar... qué tal si yo soy el depredador y tú la presa

- Me las vas a pagar – Masculló.

- Que acaso el agua te está bajando los humos… Juguemos Kikyo…

_**¡Ja!... Toma. Creo que ya va siendo hora que Kagome le dé lo suyo a Kikyo, pero para ver eso tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo (Aún no se que pueda pasar por eso si tienen ideas… Bienvenidas son). Espero les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo, dejen sus comentarios… Nos vemos pronto.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola…Espero que el día de hoy anden muy bien, yo también estoy con un excelente animo, y les cuento que estoy súper ansiosa para que llegue el sábado, pues me voy para un súper concierto…xD. En fin luego de comentarles lo contenta que estoy quiero agradecerles por el apoyo en la historia, por los comentarios y todo. Y sin alargarme más les dejo la continuación.**_

_**Cáp. 19: Instinto **_

- Ni creas que podrás esconderte Kagome, de aquí no sales viva – Vociferó Kikyo levantándose del suelo y caminando por el lado en Kagome se había ido – Es hora de jugar al depredador y la presa…

En definitiva solo esto le pasaba a ella. Ahora tenía que buscar una manera de escapar y preferiblemente con vida. Al menos corría con la ventaja de que la sala de exhibición de arte griego era bastante amplia, pero eso no quería decir que se iba a pasar todo el tiempo huyéndole a Kikyo, debía buscar una manera de perderla o derrotarla. Pero como se luchaba con tantos años de experiencia.

- Piensa Kagome… Debe haber una manera de acabar con ella…

Era ahora que maldecía no haber hecho más preguntas a Inuyasha, como por ejemplo como podría acabar con uno de ellos. Tal vez lo de la estaca funcionara, porque sabía que el sol no lo hacía, o tal vez el fuego; pero como hacia fuego en una habitación sin un poco de madera. Lo que si sabía era que tenía que cambiar los papeles y pasar de ser la "presa" a ser el "depredador" la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacia eso?

Recorrió las salas de exhibición pasando entre miles y miles de esculturas griegas, no había que pudiera ayudarla a menos que le lanzara una de esas obras a Kikyo, cosa que no quería hacer. Finalmente un olor extraño la llamó a una habitación de la sala, no sabía muy bien que era pero cualquier cosa serviría. Cuando entró en la habitación de la cual procedía el aroma entró con rapidez cuidando de no tener a Kikyo cerca, la ventaja era que había recorrido todas las salas y su olor estaba por todo lado.

Dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación encontrándose con que era una habitación dedicada a la recuperación de obras. Había unas cuantas esculturas cubiertas con sabanas blancas y unos cuadros sobre unos aparejos, pero lo que estaba buscando estaba sobre una estantería, atestada con pinturas, frascos, trapos, aerosoles y algo que no sabía que era, con cuidado lo quitó y presionó un pequeño botón, en cuestión de tiempo una flama salió. ¡Bingo!

- Ahora si Kikyo… que empiece el juego – con presteza comenzó a buscar entre los frascos, debía encontrar algo que le sirviera para crear un gran fuego, una vez localizó un par de acido inflamables, tomó las sabanas que cubrían la escultura, y luego desarmó un aparejo vació con un solo jalón.

- Todo listo…

- Aparentemente sabes mucho sobre este juego, lo haces estupendamente querida, pero sabes que la presa siempre queda en las garras del depredador – Giró su rostro en varias direcciones tratando de buscar de donde provenía el olor de Kagome con mayor fuerza – Te encontré – Tomó la manija de la puerta y la jaló para abrirla con rapidez. En lugar de encontrarse con una Kagome asustada, una gran bola de fuego la golpeó arrojándola hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras el estúpido uniforme que usaba se encendió en llamas, trató de apagarlas palmoteándose por todos lados, afortunadamente para ella las alarmas de incendio dieron alerta ante la presencia del humo y el agua comenzó a caer de las válvulas ubicadas en el techo.

- Dijiste que querías jugar... qué tal si yo soy el depredador y tú la presa

- Me las vas a pagar – Masculló.

- Que acaso el agua te está bajando los humos… Juguemos Kikyo…

- ¡¿Dónde fue el incendio? – Preguntaba un hombre mientras corría al lado de otro - ¡¿Es muy grande?

- No lo sabemos señor, las cámaras de seguridad fueron desconectadas

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?... Rápido vaya y dé informe a las autoridades, esto puede ser un robo, yo voy a buscar donde se produjo el fuego

- Sí señor…

- Demonios… - masculló Inuyasha mientras corría por el lado opuesto al de los hombres.

No podía encontrar a Kagome por ningún lado y el agua no le ayudaba en absoluto, pues hacia que todos los olores perdieran su fuerza, así que no podía saber donde estaba Kagome ni mucho menos Kikyo. Solo quedaba rezar para que el fuego solo fuera cosa de accidente.

- No siempre la presa es atrapada, es más las presas son mas listas ¿O tu qué dices Kikyo?

- Esta bien lo aceptó, hiciste algo bien Kagome, cometí un error, pero nunca lo hago dos veces

- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?... Por lo que veo estas teniendo problemas – Se acercó un poco a Kikyo que gruñía desde el suelo, al parecer las heridas causadas por el fuego si la había afectado, bien por ella misma – Y eso que me dijeran que dejara de ver televisión, ¿Sabías que esto lo vi en una película? Al parecer todas tienen algo de cierto, solo hay que prestar mucha atención

- Ya deja de regodearte tanto que no te luce querida – con rapidez se levantó abalanzándose sobre Kagome, ambas volaron hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, pasando por el medio de dos estatuas.

Kikyo se colocó a horcajadas sobre Kagome mientras presionaba con sus manos su cuello. Kagome se movió bajo ella buscando una manera de soltarse, miró a Kikyo que se inclinaba sobre ella con los afilados colmillos muy cerca. No podía dejarse morder o ahí si estaría en serios problemas.

Con presteza movió sus piernas hasta apoyarlas en el vientre de ella, rápidamente hizo presión y la alejó bastantes metros. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y se encontró con la había alcanzada a rasguñar.

- Unas por otras queridas – Dijo Kikyo mientras lamía la poca sangre que le había quedado en los dedos – ¿Lista para el segundo asalto?

- Hace mucho… querida

- ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan grande? – Maldijo Inuyasha mientras corría entre las salas del museo; lo mejor habría sido preguntar a Sango en que sala habían estado en lugar de ponerse a correr como loco por todo el museo. Finalmente un gran estruendo lo alertó hacia la derecha – Te encontré

La sangre corría por el cuerpo de Inuyasha preparándose para acabar de una vez por todas con esto, Kikyo había pasado la raya y se había metido con Kagome a un grado muy alto; no podía oler sangre así que eso lo tranquilizó, pero Kikyo era muy fuerte y tenía muchos años de experiencia, y aunque no sonara muy alentador, Kagome tenía pocas o cero posibilidades contra ella. En pocos segundos llegó a la sala de exhibición griega, el piso estaba inundado de agua al igual que el resto del museo, una pared tenía una gran grieta, mas al fondo se topo con una barra de metal envuelta con una sabana ya quemada, pero lo que vio en el último rincón de la sala fue lo que en verdad le sorprendió; esa era la última escena que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Kikyo voló una vez más por los aires cayendo al suelo con Kagome sobre ella, pudo ver que Kagome tenía un par de mordidas y rasguños al igual que Kikyo. Kagome presionaba el cuello de Kikyo con una mano, mientras que con la otra alzaba su muñeca y sacaba sus colmillos…

- ¡Kagome!... – La llamó sin moverse de su puesto, ella lo miró tenía los ojos de un color más profundo, estaba más pálida y de sus labios sobresalían dos pequeños colmillos – Kagome no lo hagas

- ¿Qué esperas Kagome?... Eres una de nosotros, es hora de acabes conmigo – le instó Kikyo desde su posición en el suelo.

- Kagome… Vamos déjala ya… - Le dijo Inuyasha; aunque él estaría encantado de acabar con Kikyo no quería que fuera Kagome quien lo hiciera, ella no era como ellos, ella era aun mas especial, él era el asesino, ella era su polo a tierra.

- Déjala Inuyasha, es una de nosotros, ¿Por qué no lo haría?... Esto siempre se ha basado en la selección natural, los más débiles sucumben contra los más fuertes

- Ya cállate… No soy como tú – Soltó su muñeca y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro – Y no te me vuelvas a acercar…

De inmediato se levantó dejando a Kikyo en el suelo para ir con Inuyasha.

- Ve rápido a la salida, llamaron a la policía y no queremos que nos vean acá, te alcanzó en un momento – Kagome asintió mientras Inuyasha le daba un beso en la frente.

- Debiste dejar que lo hiciera Inuyasha, a la próxima las cosas serán más complicadas, nos vemos – se levantó no sin dificultad y rápidamente tomó el camino opuesto.

- La próxima vez será conmigo con quien te topes Kikyo – le aseguró antes de ir con Kagome.

- Esto es inaudito jóvenes, van a recibir un reporte por no obedecerme.

- Pero si ella solo regresó por su mochila, y cuando sucedió lo del incendio pues me asusté y fui a buscarla – Rebatió Inuyasha, aunque se estaba cansando de tantos sermones en esa tonta escuela.

- Eso es cierto maestro, él solo se preocupó por ella – Dijo Miroku a lo que los demás estudiantes asintieron – No les puede dar un reporte por eso…

- Bueno… ¡Jóvenes silencio!... esta vez voy a pasarla por alto, ni una más jóvenes y eso va para todos – Advirtió el hombre mientras los apuntaba con el índice – Ahora todos al autobús, regresamos a la escuela.

- ¡Wow!... Una verdadera pelea de chicas, insisto en que debiste grabarlo Inuyasha – bromeó Miroku mientras daba un sorbo a su trago de whisky, por fin algo amas fuerte que soda.

- No es para que bromees Miroku, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendí cuando vi que Kagome le pateaba el trasero a Kikyo

- La proteges mucho, es por eso; ahora ella también puede defenderse

- Sí pero eso no significa que pueda dejarla sola, y el tonto de Sesshomaru ni siquiera estaba cerca, pensé que era buena idea que él la vigilara

- Bueno ya deja de quejarte, la señorita Kagome no sufrió mayor daño

- Tienes razón, me voy a descansar, buenas noches – se despidió para subir a la habitación que compartía con Kagome, allí la encontró frente al espejo analizando los rasguños ya cicatrizados, pronto ya no estarían - ¿Todo en orden?

- Eh… Sí, es solo que es increíble que ya no quede marca alguna – se miró una última vez antes de ir con él - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó cuando él se quedó mirando por largo tiempo.

- Nada grave, solo que en verdad me asusté cuando supe que estaba con Kikyo, miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza

- Pero lo manejé bien ¿No crees?

- Magníficamente…

- Fue extraño ¿Sabes?... fue como si algo hubiera hecho clic en mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo reaccionara alerta a todo

- A eso se le llama instinto, así como un depredador comienza su táctica de ataque cuando ve una presa, la presa reacciona ante la presencia – le explicó Inuyasha.

- Entonces a esto te referías cuando dijiste que no tenían técnicas de pelea – Inuyasha la hizo ir hasta la cama y se recostó junto a ella.

- Son cosas que simplemente haces, ya el saber dar un puñetazo y puntapié, va en cada quien, como te dije no somos maestro de karate o lucha profesional; lo que sí, es que con los años vamos aprendiendo a manejar a los adversarios, aprendamos como bloquearlos, como inmovilizarlos, como escapar de sus agarres…

- Bueno… Entonces enséñame eso

- Bien… Veamos – Ambos se sentaron en la cama – Lo principal de todo es que jamás te dejes morder, muchas mordidas te pueden hacer perder sangre y no queremos eso. Ahora bien, si alguien te toma así – Dijo pasando una mano por el cuello de Kagome con suavidad – Como vez esta posición te da ventaja pues siempre una mano te queda libre, así que la pasas sobre mi cabeza y me lanzas hacia adelante

- Yo te hago a ti y tú me muestras – Kagome se puso a su espalda y pasó una mano por su cuello y otra por su vientre.

Inuyasha pasó la mano libre sobre la cabeza de Kagome y la giró con suavidad hasta dejarla tendida frente a él.

- Obviamente ejerces mayor fuerza

- Es mi turno – Hicieron el mismo procedimiento ya de pie – Pesas mucho ¿Sabias? – Finalmente con un poco de dificultad lo logró.

Y así de esa misma manera se pasaron gran parte de la noche. Inuyasha le enseñó a Kagome varias cosas de las que sabía, lo mejor era que ahora andará con pies de plomo no quería que nada le sucediera.

- Creo que ya podemos dejar por hoy, lo mejor es que nos acostemos a descansar – Dijo Inuyasha dejándose caer en la cama.

- Solo tengo una última pregunta para ti…

- ¿Y cuál es esa? – le dijo sin moverse.

- ¿Qué haces cuando alguien se lanza sobre ti y te besa? – Rápidamente se subió sobre él y estampó un beso en su cuello.

- Mmmm… Eso es muy sencillo – Pasó las manos por la cintura de ella y con gran agilidad se giró para dejarla bajo él – Si soy yo el que se lanza sobre ti, te dejas comer a besos…

- ¿Y si es alguien más?

- Dejas que le parta la cara

- Vaya que celoso eres

- Solo con lo que de verdad me importa – Musitó mientras recorría su cuello con suaves y pausados besos.

- ¿Quiere que le consiga más sangre para su recuperación? – preguntó la mujer mientras retiraba el vaso de cristal ya vacio.

- No, ya es suficiente – dijo con el ceño fruncido – Pero hay algo que tienes que hacer

- Lo que usted disponga señorita

- Tienes que hacer un viaje un poco largo pero quiero que encuentres a…

- ¿Así que esa es tu idea Kikyo? – Habló para él mismo mientras saltaba al tejado más próximo y se perdía entre las pocas sombras que quedaban antes de que el sol saliera – Creo que puedo hacer que esto se ponga más divertido.

- ¿Así que vas a dejar la escuela? – Preguntó Kagome mientras peinaba sus cabellos frente al espejo.

- Es mejor que este fuera de allí, será más fácil estar un paso al frente de Kikyo, además todos los regaños que estoy recibiendo me están hartando, no soy un niño… ¿Sabes?

- Bueno haz lo que quieras, yo debo ir a la escuela aun, tengo que graduarme al menos una vez durante todos los años que voy a vivir.

- ¿Estas enfadada? – preguntó mientras caminaba tras ella llevándole la maleta.

- ¿Debería estarlo? – preguntó con indiferencia.

- Kagome… Entiéndeme…

- No estoy enfadada, en serio que no, al menos Sango estará para hacerme compañía, será igual que antes

- No te preocupes te veré en los recesos…

- No… Eso de ninguna manera, solo los alumnos pueden entrar a la escuela y estar en los recesos, además a la larga me regañarían por estar viéndote a escondidas, mejor te quedas aquí haciendo lo que sea que tengas que hacer… Adiós – le dijo un beso y se fue corriendo.

- Creo que si está molesta

- Me alegra tanto no volver a esa escuela… Lo digo en serio, estaba harto de esas asignaturas, de esas tonterías que sabia hace miles de años.

- Ahh… también a mí, pero estoy pensando que tal vez no fue buena idea, le dejamos a Kikyo abierto una vía para acercarse a Kagome

- No te preocupes no se le acercara en un par de semanas por lo menos

- También puede estar planeando algo

- Eso es lo más seguro, ¿Tienes manera de contactar a Sesshomaru?

- No… Y tampoco creo que ese tonto este haciendo algo, acuérdame que no le debo nada en el futuro

- El que no haya estado en el museo no quiere decir que no esté haciendo nada, simplemente pensó que no era necesario si íbamos a estar nosotros tres juntos; además era muy poco probable que ella hiciera algo con tantas personas alrededor.

- Bueno ahora lo que importa es averiguar si planea algo y qué es, porque puedo apostarte que no es algo pequeño o tonto.

- Yo insisto en que debemos buscar a Sesshomaru, apuesto a que está al tanto de algo

- En cuanto el sepa algo de importancia lo dirá… - aseguró Inuyasha, si algo quedaba del antiguo hermano que había tenido, Sesshomaru los ayudaría -

- También podríamos ir pensando en trasladarnos pronto, la graduación se acerca, la señorita Kagome ni nosotros podemos quedarnos por aquí rondando por mucho más tiempo

- Bien… Entonces qué lugar propones… ¿Una bella isla en el Caribe?

- No sé… Pensé que irías donde Sango fuera…

- Donde Sango fue…

- No te hagas el tonto Miroku, Sango te gusta, es más me atrevería a decir que sientes por ella mucho más que simple atracción, así que dime… ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?, porque a mí no me engañan con las tontas peleas que tienen.

- Estás alucinando Inuyasha… Mejor hagamos algo productivo – se levantó del sofá y salió de la habitación con rapidez.

- Aja… Como digas Miroku

- Con tanto lio se me olvidó que pronto seria la graduación

- Pero aparentemente solo somos nosotras las olvidadas – dijo Kagome a Sango, todas las demás alumnas miraban revistas, buscando vestidos y destinos turísticos por el fin de curso.

- Al menos Kikyo no vino – dijo Sango mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería – Creo que la dejaste mal, de verdad fue una sorpresa para todos…

- Hasta para mi…

- Chicas… - se sentaron un par de jóvenes en su mesa - ¿Quieren ver estos lindos vestidos?

De inmediato más jóvenes llegaron y todas vieron vestidos para la graduación, la verdad Kagome no estaba tan emocionada, tenía tiempo de sobra para esas cosas, además ahora Inuyasha no estaría en la graduación. No estaba enfadada por que se saliera de estudiar, lo que le molestaba es que ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos como antes.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? – preguntó Inuyasha no muy seguro de las palabras de Sesshomaru.

- Soy todo menos un niño, sé de lo que te estoy hablando, Kikyo está buscando refuerzos, no sé quiénes sean, pero sé que son varios

- ¿Una emboscada como la vez pasada? – Preguntó Miroku no muy seguro – No estoy muy seguro de que le funcione

- Tal vez tiene un haz bajo la manga, nunca se sabe – dijo Inuyasha – Creo que ahora tendremos que tenerla mas vigilada

- Ella no está buscando los refuerzos, envió a su dama de compañía

- Bien entonces yo me encargo de ver a quienes están buscando – le dijo Miroku levantándose de su asiento.

- Muchas gracias Sesshomaru, creo que si te debo una

- Recuérdalo más adelante – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Bueno aparentemente las cosas iban a empezar a complicarse, al menos no los iban a tomar por sorpresa. Lo importante era estar alerta y dejar que el instinto jugase un rato.

- Bien es hora de ponernos serios – se dijo así mismo mientras terminaba de un trago todo el licor de su vaso.

_**Si Inu se puso serio eso quiere decir que pronto todo acabara… jajajaja… Esa fue una indirecta, la verdad la cabeza se me esta secando para sacar los capítulos de esta historia, pero estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que pueda. Otra cosita… no puedo asegurarles cuando pero es posible que muy pronto les este anunciando el final de esta historia. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios e ideas, les mando un abrazo, besos… Nos vemos pronto…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**¡Hola!...Espero que se encuentren muy bien en la tarde de hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de Halloween, así como yo. Hoy es jueves casi viernes, casi fin de semana (esta semana estuvo cortita) y día de actualizar. Antes de que nada muchas gracias por los mensajes, por el apoyo a lo largo de la historia, aprecio mucho eso. Y sin alargarme mucho les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**Cáp. 20: El plan**_

- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó a la que era su doncella desde que tenía memoria.

- Muy bien señorita, he hecho lo que me ha pedido

- Excelente… - sonrió para sus adentros, las cosas marchaban viento en popa, justo como lo necesitaba – Saldré para organizar unas cosas… - le avisó por costumbre antes de marcharse.

Le quedaban muy pocos recursos, tenía que aceptarlo aunque le costara hacerlo, pero daría un último golpe y acabaría con todo, destruiría a Inuyasha; nadie nunca jugaba con ella, jamás.

- Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome – preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos tras la espalda de él.

- No estoy aquí para eso querida, lamento desilusionarte – dijo mientras alejaba esas audaces manos de su cuerpo.

- Vaya pero que serio estas, antes eras más divertido Sesshomaru… ¿Acaso tanto tiempo te agrió? – preguntó mas como una broma que esperando una respuesta.

- No es tu asunto, vine acá porque me dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda y porque tiene algo que ver con mi adorado hermano.

- Primero, le has dicho lo que te dije, lo último que queremos es que se dé cuenta de nuestro plan – una sonrisa se poso en sus labios – Cuéntame que le dijiste.

- Le dije lo que planeamos, que estabas buscando aliados para tenderles una trampa y emboscarlos…

- Bien… no es del todo una mentira pero aun tenemos el efecto sorpresa de nuestro lado; ¿Qué más averiguaste cariño?

- Nada… estás loca si crees que Inuyasha o su estúpido amigo se zafaran de la lengua conmigo, el que les haya dado un dato no me convierte en su aliado

- Pero eso es lo que necesitamos Sesshomaru, debes convertirte en un aliado, debes acercarte a tu adorado hermano, a sus amiguitos pero sobretodo a Kagome…

- Ella no salía en los planes

- Ella es el centro de los planes Sesshomaru, deberías saberlo, es ella a quien Inuyasha protege, pero con ella tengo asuntos pendientes

- No me meteré en tus líos femeninos Kikyo, si quieres acabar con ella no cuentes con mi ayuda, no me interesa ni un poco las peleas de niñas

- Jajajaja… Por favor Sesshomaru tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo soy todo menos una niña – pasó las manos por el cuello de él y le obligó a inclinar la cabeza para rozar sus labios con los del.

- Ya déjame – se soltó de ella y dio media vuelta para marcharse – No me interesas como antes Kikyo, esto es solo cuestión de negocios – y luego simplemente se marchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yo insisto en que Kagome debe saber lo que se planeando aquí chicos, Inuyasha tú sabes que se enfadara si no lo haces

- No quiero preocuparla, además no creo que sea para tanto – dudaba seriamente de sus palabras, Kikyo no saldría con nada sencillo, lo que fuera que estuviera tramando era serio y el debía de detenerla por el bien de Kagome.

- ¿En serio no lo crees? – preguntó Miroku – Yo opino lo mismo de Sango, es mejor que ella esté alerta, no sabemos si Kikyo quiera tomarla por sorpresa a ella – Y que tal si…

- Shhh… Viene para acá – le cayó Inuyasha, cuando sintió el olor de Kagome acercándose – Déjenme que yo le diga

- ¿Qué me digan qué? – preguntó entrando en la casa

- Eh… Nosotros vamos a ir a…

- Por allí – Sango se levantó y tomó a Miroku del brazo para llevárselo, no querían presenciar un enfado de ese par.

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué actúan tan extraño? – preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, no le gustaba nada que la manera en que actuaban.

- No pasa nada, ese par son extraños – se acercó más ella, listo para decirle lo que creía, estaba sucediendo.

- Ahora tú eres el extraño, dime que sucede

- Tenemos varias razones para creer que Kikyo está tramando algo, y no algo pequeño – le explicó Inuyasha – No sabemos qué tan complicado pueda ser, pero lo más probable es que quiera

- ¿Acabar conmigo? – era una pregunta que no necesita respuesta, Kagome mas bien que nadie sabía que del odio que sentía Kikyo por ella.

- Pero tú tienes que estar tranquila, las cosas van a salir bien, Sango, Miroku y yo te vamos a cuidar – hubiera incluido a Sesshomaru pero aun no estaba muy seguro de él.

- ¿Y qué creen que esté planeando?

- No lo sabemos, puede estar pensando en traer más como nosotros y prepararnos una emboscada, como la de la última vez; sin embargo no estamos muy seguros y no podemos saberlo porque simplemente no sabemos con qué personas se relacionó ella durante todo este tiempo.

- Ah… Esa mujer está loca, lo digo enserio Inuyasha deberían tener alguien que los controlé, no sé… ¿un consejo supremos?

- Mi amor… Esto no es libro o una película – dijo mientras la abrazaba – Aquí no hay quien controle a los chicos malos, pero tú me tienes a mi yo cumpliré ese papel

- Pues ojala alguien se encargara de hacerlo, sería más fácil al final tu yo saldríamos bien librados como en

- Deja de ver tantas películas mi amor – sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente – Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer, aunque me enerve decirlo, es esperar cual será el paso de Kikyo y tratar de salirle adelante, eso sí tienes que estar muy alerta y no dar muestras de que tienes idea de lo que ella está planeando.

- Bien… actuar como que no sé, cuando lo sé, creo que es sencillo – le dio un beso en el cuello e Inuyasha sonrió.

- Todo estará bien, lo prometo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Kagome! – el gritó de Sango la trajo a la realidad.

- Lo siento mucho Sango… ¿Qué decías? – preguntó por tercera vez ese día.

- Oye en serio necesito que me ayudes… tenemos que llamar a estos lugares para tratar de conseguir las togas para la graduación, del color que quieren todos; la verdad yo no veo el problema con que sea de un color o de otro, ¿Tu que… ¡Ay! De nuevo la perdí – suspiró Sango.

- No… te estoy oyendo – aseguró Kagome – Mejor dame un par de esos números yo llamo

- Sí…

- Señoritas… ¿Cómo se encuentran en la bella tarde de hoy? – las saludó Miroku con su característica galantería.

- ¿E Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome de inmediato, no lo había visto en toda una mañana y estaba desesperada.

- Estacionando el auto, había que usarlo o se iba a oxidar pronto – dijo Miroku dejándose caer en el sofá - ¿Qué hacen?

- Buscando togas para la graduación, el rector solo nos proporcionaba las de la escuela y todos los del curso quieren una diferentes, ¡Por favor la van a usar un par de horas! – respondió Sango pues Kagome ya había salido.

- Hola mi amor… ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Inuyasha bajándose del auto.

- ¿Qué averiguaron?

- Oh gracias, yo estoy muy bien me alegra saber que tu también

- Lo siento – se acercó buscando que él la abrazara, últimamente andaba como paranoica.

- ¿Nuevo perfume? – le preguntó mientras le acomodaba los cabellos.

- Shampoo… cuando lo compré no había del que uso así que traje uno nuevo

- Huele mejor que antes, aunque sigue oliendo a rosas – dijo Inuyasha – Y volviendo al tema, no conseguimos mucho, no sabemos quién esta ayudándola en lo que sea que está tramando, Kikyo va a la escuela y su doncella se queda en casa, nadie visita el lugar… Todo está muy raro

- Bueno tal vez ha desistido de su plan…

- Mmmm… No, no lo creo, Kikyo no es ese tipo de personas… Pero al menos las cosas aun no están listas… ¿Vamos adentro?

- No…Sango me está poniendo de secretaria a llamar a un montón de lugares… Mejor demos un paseo.

- Está bien, vamos – enlazó su mano con la de ella y se internaron en la espesura del bosque – Pronto será la graduación… ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- Ahh… Bien, ya faltan los exámenes finales, unas cuantas actividades de clausura y finalmente la graduación…

- ¿Emocionada?

- Supongo, la verdad no lo sé; ¿Cuántas veces te has graduado a lo largo de tu vida? – le preguntó Kagome.

- Ninguna, la fiesta de graduación no era un evento común en mi época, simplemente terminabas tus estudios y regresabas a casa donde la familia hacia una pequeña cena para conmemorar el hecho, no era nada como ahora

- Creo que así es más sencillo, no te presionan por elegir una tonta toga – suspiró Kagome recordando que aun tenían que conseguir los mentados trajes.

- Yo creo que puede llegar a ser divertido

- La primera vez, luego se pierde la novedad… ¿Tendremos que estudiar muchas veces? – preguntó con cierta desilusión, si luchabas por graduarte una vez no imaginaba haciéndolo miles de veces.

- Claro que no, yo en mi vida he estudiado dos veces, una antes y después de convertirme

- Eso quiere decir que… - se detuvo y miró a Inuyasha que simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

- La primera vez mis padres me enviaron a estudiar, la segunda una hermosa chica me impulso a hacerlo.

- Te amo… - pasó las manos por el cuello de Inuyasha y se impulsó para darle un beso – Y lamento haberte enviado a estudiar

- Valió la pena…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó a Miroku en cuanto se encontraron en el desolado parque.

- Por ningún lado – negó con la cabeza suavemente – Tal vez se encuentra averiguando algo

- Hace días no se pasa por la casa… Y hay algo en todo esto que me dice que no debemos confiar en Sesshomaru

- ¿Tú crees?... Honestamente Inuyasha creo que tantos años de conflicto te están haciendo desvariar, Sesshomaru tiene palabra

- No sé, hay algo que simplemente no me gusta en todo esto, nos prometió contarnos cualquier mínimo detalle

- Inuyasha concéntrate sí, tal vez nada relevante a sucedido o prefiere no alejarse de Kikyo por si algo sucede; es tu hermano tú debes saber que tan confiable pueda ser

- Bien… regresemos a casa – esperaba que Miroku tuviera razón y se estuviera equivocando, además su amigo tenía razón aunque hubiera peleado durante tantos años con Sesshomaru eso no quería decir que él fuera alguien en quien no se pudiera confiar.

- Ahh… Por fin ya me estaba agotando de recorrer toda la ciudad – suspiró Miroku mientras ambos emprendían marcha

- ¿Por qué te están buscando? – preguntó Kikyo luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Tengo cara de que lo sé?... – espetó con brusquedad.

- No es para que te enojes de esa manera querido – le dijo en un intento de aliviar el ambiente – Aun así no me dirás que es extraño que te estén buscando… ¿No tienes alguna idea del por qué?

- No, no lo sé – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a internarse en el callejón, ella lo siguió.

- Tal vez sea una buena idea que los veas, te les apareces de manera casual y miras que es lo que esperan de ti, tal vez nos de mayor ventaja

- No voy a actuar como un idiota si es lo que estás esperando – dijo Sesshomaru mientras seguía caminando.

- Mejor dime como van las cosas…

- Hablé con las personas que me dijiste y según ellos todo está marchando según lo planeado… - se detuvo súbitamente logrando que Kikyo chocara con su espalda – Lo que aún no me dices es donde y cuando tendrá lugar todo este teatrito que estas armando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Entonces Sesshomaru es quien esta espiando para nosotros – dijo Kagome.

- Algo así aunque no lo hemos visto hace varios días y eso no me gusta para nada – le dijo Inuyasha – Llámame paranoico, desconfiado, todo lo que quieras pero aun no estoy muy convencido de Sesshomaru

- ¿Crees que se esté aliando con Kikyo? – preguntó ella.

- No lo creo, Sesshomaru no es de trabajar en conjunto, por eso no estaba convencido de que nos ayudara a controlar a Kikyo; es que simplemente ese no es Sesshomaru

- Bueno tal vez cambió, la ultima vez me ayudó, prácticamente gracias a él tu pudiste salvarme la vida

- En ese tienes razón – aceptó Inuyasha, pero ojala con el decirlo se sintiera más tranquilo en cuanto a él.

- Mira como tú mismo dijiste, ya han pasado días, semanas, desde que nos enteramos que Kikyo planeaba algo y hasta ahora no ha hecho nada

- ¿En serio tú crees que ya no vaya a hacer nada? – le preguntó, aunque sabía que Kagome no creía sus propias palabras.

- Bueno… No, pero… Mira pronto será la graduación, obviamente tu vas ir conmigo entonces dejemos de pensar en eso por un segundo y dime que vestido crees que debería de usar – tomó una revista del buró y la abrió en una página marcada - ¿Crees que debería usar un color sobrio o algo más vivo?

- Kagome… ¿En serio crees que tengo idea de esas cosas?... – se recostó en la cama pasando sus brazos tras la cabeza – Pregúntame… No sé, por tu ropa interior…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos y él estalló en carcajadas – Eres un tonto ¿sabías?

- Ven aquí – tomó una de sus manos y la jaló hasta dejarla recostada a su lado.

- Jamás te volveré a preguntar por ropa – refunfuñó Kagome mientras se apegaba mas a él.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo la ropa interior?...

- Entonces si no tiene nada de malo… ¿Qué ropa interior estas usando hoy? – levantó su cabeza un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

- Mmmm… Porque mejor no miras tu misma – pasó las manos por la cintura de ella y la giró hasta dejarla bajo su cuerpo, y susurró en su oído – A mi me encantaría ver la tuya…

- ¡Eres un pervertido! – se rió Kagome, aunque no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo ante las palabras de él – Yo pensé que estabas preocupado por Sesshomaru – logró decir antes de que Inuyasha comenzara a besarle el cuello.

- Y yo pensé que querías que pensara en otra cosa – le dio un beso en los labios antes de seguir jugueteando con su cuello - Negro… Me gusta esta color

- Inu…

- Shhh… creo que el día de hoy nuestras prendas combinan… Usamos el mismo color – susurró sobre sus labios antes de atraparlos entre los suyos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué crees que suceda con Sesshomaru?... Yo estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha – dijo Sango mientras caminaba al lado de Miroku.

- Ah… No lo sé, yo por mi parte creo que no debe ser nada malo – aseguró Miroku – No conozco a Sesshomaru, pero creo que es de los que cumple sus promesas… Si no nos ha dicho nada es porque o no sabe nada relevante o simplemente tiene sus propias razones

- Confiemos en que tengas razón porque de lo contrarios tendríamos dos problemas sobre los hombros

- Todo estará bien Sango – le aseguró mientras tomaba la mano de ella entre las suyas.

- Eh… Yo creo que es mejor que regresemos…

- Es mejor si nos quedamos acá, porque no sabemos qué sucede con Sesshomaru… Pero puedo apostar que sucede con Inuyasha y Kagome en la casa

- ¿En la…

- Ese par andan en la luna de miel… ¿Qué dices no les unimos?

- Argg… ¡Eres un pervertido! – se soltó de él y se marchó.

- No dije nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En definitiva ese sería el mejor día de toda su vida, por fin terminaba sus estudios, no había nada mejor que eso, finalmente botaría los cuadernos, adiós tareas, adiós maestros, adiós todo lo aburrido de la escuela. Hoy por fin era el día de la graduación.

Todos los estudiantes de último grado estaban sentados en las sillas ya dispuestas frente a la tarima; la familia de los egresados estaban tras ellos y todos estaban emocionados por ese día sin importar cual fuera el motivo, no mas colegio, fiesta de graduación, no pagar más colegiaturas, en fin era un aquelarre de sentimientos encontrados. Para la desgracia de todos, el martirio continuaba con el larguísimo discurso del director.

Luego de otro par de discursos por parte de algunos maestros y alumnos, se hizo entrega del diploma de graduación y después de otro sencillo acto todos fueron con sus familias para más tarde asistir a la mencionada fiesta.

- Juro que jamás pisaré una escuela en mi vida – dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba de su asiento con Sango – En serio, hay muchas cosas en esta vida para ver como para sentarnos frente a un pizarrón a perder tiempo.

- Con que lo consigas una vez es más que suficiente – aseguró Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ellas con Miroku a su lado – Felicitaciones, recién graduada – le dijo antes de darle un beso – Tu madre y Souta te esperan allá

- ¡Mamá, Souta! – fue hasta donde ellos y los abrazó, no los veía hace como un par de horas y ya los extrañaba; la graduación no solo significaba que terminaba la escuela pronto tendrían que irse a otro lado para evitar habladurías por el hecho de que no cambiaran, lo bueno era que estaría con Inuyasha.

- Hija… Felicitaciones – dijo su madre dándole un abrazo y beso, y luego fue el turno de su lindo hermano.

Para terminar la tarde y antes de la fiesta que se daría en la noche, salieron a celebrar a un lindo restaurante, cortesía de Inuyasha.

- En definitiva esto es lo mejor de graduarse ahora en día – dijo Miroku mientras entraban al instituto para la fiesta.

- No sabía que te gustaran tanto las fiestas Miroku – le dijo Sango.

- Por favor, si era el alma de las fiestas en donde vivía

- Vivías en un templo no creo que hiciera muchas fiestas – se burló Inuyasha.

- Ya llegaron – dijo Sesshomaru.

- Entonces que empiece la fiesta querido – habló Kikyo a su lado mientras esbozaba una cruel sonrisa.

_**¡Ahhh! Yo quiero ver la ropa interior de Inu… jajajaja xD, no pude evitar poner eso, ¿Se imaginan nada mas?... ¡Eso es de ataque!. **_

_**Lo que quise con este capítulo fue alivianar un poquito las cosas, así como crear cierta incertidumbre con lo de Sesshomaru; les confieso que no tengo ni idea cual es el plan (Aunque se habló todo el capítulo sobre él), el caso es que en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás; un abrazo, se cuidan y nos vemos pronto.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**¡Hola!... Espero que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien, por aquí ya está llegando la noche y yo aun tengo un ensayo que hacer para mañana; pero como primero es la primaria, entonces me di la pasadita de todos los jueves para dejarles nuevos capítulos. Antes les agradezco por el apoyo en la historia, tengo una cosita que decirles pero se las comunico al final, por el momento disfruten…**_

_**Cáp. 21: Emboscada**_

Todos los alumnos de último grado estaban aglomerados en el gimnasio de la institución, la música estaba a todo lo que daba, las luces parpadeaban con rapidez, iluminando a intervalos los cuerpos de todos sumidos en el baile. Estaban felices, era más que obvio, era el baile de graduación, la última vez que pisarían el suelo de la institución, había que celebrarlo en grande y todos estaban de acuerdo.

- ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – gritó un alumno de pie en la tarima, bastante ebrio por demás; todos gritaron al unisonó animando al chico.

- ¡Esta fiesta es una locura! – exclamó Miroku por sobre la música para que los demás lo oyeran.

- Tiene razón, ¿Les permitieron hacer esto? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras tomaba un vaso de sobre la mesa de bocadillos - ¿Y traer el alcohol? – dijo tomando un sorbo del alcoholizado ponche.

- Obviamente no… Pero es la graduación y todo está permitido – sonrió Sango mientras enlazaba una mano con la de Miroku y se lo llevaba a bailar.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome al verla completamente distraída - ¿No te diviertes?

- Ahhh… No sé, pensé que esto iba a ser divertido, pero no lo es en absoluto

- Si quieres podemos irnos a casa – le dijo mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa.

- No, tampoco quiero ir a casa… ¿Qué tal si bailamos? – tomó la mano de Inuyasha y lo haló de la misma manera que Sango a Miroku; no se divertía mucho, era cierto, pero si quería bailar con Inuyasha que recordara, nunca lo había hecho… ¿O sí?

- Kagome… No soy muy bueno en estas cosas… - le aseguró mientras caminaba tras ella, que esquivaba con éxito a todas las personas.

- Ay… No es tan difícil, además aprendes rápido… No veo porque no… - se interrumpió de inmediato en cuanto se chocó contra alguien, demasiado fuerte – Sesshomaru… - susurró en cuanto alzó su mirada y se encontró con él.

En ese instante la música se apagó dejando un molesto pitido en el lugar, las luces se apagaron completamente y todos exclamaron un "Ah" de molestia.

- ¿Qué pasó con la música? – se escuchó la voz de un chico, todos se unieron a él y comenzaron a vociferar.

Inuyasha de inmediato, jaló con fuerza Kagome y la apegó hacia él; para suerte de ellos, podían ver mucho mejor en la oscuridad.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a la joven que miraba hacia todos lados.

- ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? – preguntó ella en cambio mirando hacia todos lados.

- No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta nada, tenemos que sacar a estas personas de acá

- ¡La puerta está cerrada! – Gritaron un par de jóvenes – todos se inquietaron y comenzaron a empujar para llegar hasta la puerta – Está haciendo mucho calor

Inuyasha pasó sus manos por la cintura de Kagome y avanzó hacia el mismo lugar, no sin antes lanzar una maldición, que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

- Inuyasha – Miroku se acercó a su lado con Sango siguiéndole, en ese momento las luces del gimnasio se encendieron – la puerta no se puede abrir esta cerrada desde afuera y si hacemos algo nos descubrirán, además hay fuego.

- Demonios – masculló, como demonios sucedía algo así bajo sus propias narices - ¿Han visto a Kikyo? – Los tres negaron con la cabeza - ¿Y a Sesshomaru?

- ¿Sesshomaru? – preguntó Miroku desconcertado.

- Lo vimos segundos antes de que se fuera la electricidad pero luego desapareció – comentó Kagome.

- Ustedes conocen más la escuela, busquen otra salida, mientras tanto Miroku y yo veremos qué podemos hacer con la puerta o si encontramos a Sesshomaru o a Kikyo

- Bien… - Sango se movió entre las personas y Kagome se apresuró a seguirla no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Inuyasha, sabía que él estaba un poco alterado y ella estaba comenzando a inquietarse por lo mismo.

- Es obvio que hay fuego afuera – dijo Miroku a Inuyasha con cierta turbación.

- Nos van a calcinar aquí

- ¿Y matar a todas estas personas?

- A Kikyo no le importa siempre y cuando nosotros quedemos aquí… Pero tenemos que sacar a todas estas personas antes de que entren en pánico

- Creo que mas es imposible… ¡Chicos vamos a empujar para abrir la puerta! – animó a todos, los hombres dieron un paso al frente e ignorando el calor que traspasaba por la puerta comenzaron a embestir la puerta.

Miroku e Inuyasha dieron un par de suaves empujones y al tercero golpearon con fuerza y la puerta se salió de sus goznes y cayó al otro lado. Tal y como ya se esperaban el fuego creaba una barrera imposibilitándolos para salir al menos sin una buena dosis de quemaduras.

- ¡Chicos encontramos otra salida! – dijo Sango llamándolos desde un costado del gimnasio, todos de corrieron hacia el lugar mientras Sango y Kagome regresaban con Miroku e Inuyasha.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Sango – O vamos a quedar hechos cenizas…

- No podemos irnos hasta que todos estén fuera… - masculló Inuyasha mientras miraba a todos lados, sabía que Kikyo y Sesshomaru estaban cerca, pero el olor del humo le impedía saber con exactitud dónde; estaba enfadado, pero más que todo se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, el calor en la habitación era asfixiante y sabia que ya la estructura ya había soportado lo máximo posible, ellos más que nadie, debían salir de ahí.

- ¡Oigan ustedes no van a venir! – Se escuchó el grito de un joven en la puerta - ¡Apresúrense el cuerpo de bomberos llegara pronto!

- Salgan y en un momento los alcanzo – les dijo Inuyasha, pero ninguno de ellos se movió.

- Nos vamos todos Inuyasha – habló Miroku.

- No es momento para ponernos con estas tonterías… Yo voy tras ustedes…

- Vamos a salir todos, no te quedarás esperando a que Kikyo aparezca – le regañó Kagome mientras se aferraba a uno de sus brazos – Vamos todos… - Inuyasha la miró fijamente y comprendió lo asustada que estaba por él, así que simplemente asintió y todos fueron a la salida con prontitud, ya luego se encargaría de Kikyo.

La salida que habían usado para salir eran los camerinos, pues había una segunda puerta que los deportistas entraban cuando iban para un juego en el gimnasio y no podían entrar por la puerta principal del lugar; atravesaron el pasillo corriendo a una velocidad lo más normal posible, el lugar estaba desolado, al parecer ya todos los alumnos estaban fuera. Mas sin embargo para su más absoluta consternación afuera no había nadie.

- ¿A dónde se fueron todos? – preguntó Sango una vez que estuvieron en los predios traseros del gimnasio y la escuela.

- Tal vez fueron a la entrada del instituto, lo más posible es que haya estén las directivas reuniéndolos a todos – dijo Kagome, aunque no estaba muy convencida de sus palabras.

- Dejaron la fiesta muy pronto… Me dijeron que las cosas estaban que ardían haya adentro – los cuatro se giraron de inmediato para encontrar a Kikyo en la entrada de los camerinos – Pensé que podíamos continuarla, está temprano, y traje a algunos amigos – luego de pronunciar esas palabras y sin necesidad de que dieran un vistazo a su alrededor, supieron que estaban rodeados y no por uno ni dos… sino por muchos.

Inuyasha maldijo para sus adentros, habían caído en una absurda trampa, les habían hecho creer que los querían calcinar en el gimnasio cuando lo que quería era llevarlos a una emboscada y ellos habían caído como si fueran unos niños torpes.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?, no te veo muy contento… ¿Por qué?... recuerdo que te gustaba mucho asistir a las grandes ceremonias que daba la nobleza, eras el soltero más cotizado cuando la temporada comenzaba – ella sonrió sabiendo que solo haría enfadar mas a Inuyasha.

- Déjate de absurdos juegos Kikyo, ya me estoy cansando de ellos; deja de parlotear… Y manda a tus amiguitos…

- Ay qué pero sí que estás impaciente hoy… Sabes que me gusta jugar un poco porque no lo hacemos…

- Cálmate Inuyasha – escuchó a su voz de la conciencia… Miroku – Esperemos unos instantes y analicemos la…

- No servirá de nada, somos muchos más que ustedes, les aseguro que de esta no saldrán vivos.

Mas de ellos comenzaron a salir de sus alrededores, Inuyasha por primera dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

- ¿Los conoces Inuyasha?, tengo entendido que varios de aquí son amigos tuyos – dijo con sarcasmo – Creo que algunos están enfadados porque desapareciste y ni siquiera te despediste.

Y en eso tenía razón, conocía algunos de los rostros y todos eran enemigos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida; por ese aspecto aceptaba que Kikyo lo había planeado todo muy bien.

- Pero falta alguien más… - Kikyo miró hacia un costado y Kagome, Miroku y Sango la imitaron, Inuyasha no tuvo que hacerlo pues sabia quien era.

- Sabia que no se podía confiar en ti… - Soltó Inuyasha mirando finalmente a un Sesshomaru totalmente impasible, como siempre – Simplemente acabemos con esto… Sango llévate a Kagome, Miroku…

- Me quedo contigo – dijo el joven con una actitud totalmente nueva, estaba decidido a lo que se viniera.

- Y dinos Kikyo como quieres que empecemos, quieres vernos luchar uno a uno, o todos a la vez…

- Hablas mucho, a pesar que ya tienes la soga en el cuello…

- Es una talento nato… - sonrió con ironía mientras miraba a la joven.

- Déjame borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro – Kikyo saltó hacia él, y como si se tratara de una coreografía ensayada, varios de los otros también se abalanzaron contra ellos.

En primera instancia Inuyasha esquivó el golpe de Kikyo y corrió hacia Kagome para protegerla, sabía bien que ella estaba asustada, una cosa era enfrentarse con Kikyo, otra muy distinta era con tantos a la vez. Tomó la cintura de la joven y la movió hacia un lado.

- Kagome… escúchame, vete de aquí… Tienes que salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible

- Pero no te voy a dejar…

- ¡Escúchame!... Esto no es juego Kagome – miró hacia atrás y vio que Miroku y Sango hacia lo mejor que podían con los que los atacaban – Lárgate de aquí, tu familia estará bien, pero tú tienes que irte, ve a Rumania – dijo para la gran sorpresa de Kagome – Luego ve a Moldavia y allí encuentra a Myoga el te ayudará… - Kagome lo miró desconcertada no muy convencida de las palabras que él le decía - ¡Vete ya! – Le dio la espalda para detener el ataque de uno de los hombres - ¡Kagome! – ella reaccionó con su grito e hizo lo que se le dijo.

- Ni lo sueñes… no te escaparas… - siseó Kikyo mientras dejaba su postura a un lado de la batalla y corría tras Kagome.

Inuyasha notó el movimiento de Kikyo, tomó al hombre del cuello y con un movimiento de muñecas le giró el cuello dejándolo en el suelo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Kikyo? – dio un brincó hasta posicionarse frente a ella – Ella no tiene nada que ver… - las palabras de Inuyasha murieron en su garganta cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda, de inmediato se movió hacia antes de que el golpe de Sesshomaru lo dejara sin escape.

- Veo que tienen algo pendiente… Los dejo – la mujer retomó el camino e Inuyasha gruñó para sí mismo, solo esperaba que Kagome lograra ponerse a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome saltó el muro que dividía la parte trasera de la escuela con la calle, miró una vez más hacia adentro y pudo ver las llamas del gimnasio al parecer no habían llamado a los bomberos. Iba continuar su camino, cuando pensó en los estudiantes, así que dio un giro en U para ver qué había sucedido con ellos, puede que Inuyasha se enfadara por ello… Claro sí lograba salir con vida.

- Soy una maldita tonta – se maldijo por haberse quedado helada cuando descubrió la emboscada, pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo, era la primera vez que se había atrapada de esa manera; antes solo había sido Kikyo pero ahora eran demasiados – Los abandoné… - bueno Inuyasha se lo había pedido, pero aun así debió negarse a hacerlo, ella debería estar allá ayudándolos; se detuvo en seco y miró una vez más hacia el lugar del que venía.

- Aun no está muerto… Inuyasha no es tan débil querida – se sobresaltó y miró hacia el frente donde se encontró con la ya esperada figura de Kikyo – Muy cobarde de tu parte eso de huir… Pero veo que te estás sintiendo mal así que vine a acompañarte

- No te preocupes, no lo haré mas… - le aseguró Kagome – Además creo que la última vez dejamos las cosas un poco inconclusas, ¿No crees?, me alegra que no te quedaran marcas de ningún tipo

- ¡Eres una zorra! – gruñó Kikyo, sacó sus colmillos y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Son demasiados – dijo Miroku luego de noquear a un tipo - Podemos quedarnos aquí horas

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – preguntó Sango a sus espaldas.

- Aun hay fuego en el gimnasio tal vez si los acercamos a todos…

- ¿En serio crees que irán allá? – preguntó Sango evitando un golpe.

- No… Pero si ellos no van, nosotros lo traemos…

- ¿Cómo sugieres que lo hagamos?

- No tengo idea – aseguró con toda la seriedad del caso.

- Para mí fue bastante obvio desde un principio que no se podía confiar en ti – espetó Inuyasha esquivando un golpe de Sesshomaru – Aun así fui lo bastante estúpido para dejarme convencer de que tu ayuda serviría, pero solo nos llevaste a la boca del lobo… Eres un maldito bastardo – Le propinó un golpe a Sesshomaru, enviándole directo contra el suelo adoquinado bajo sus pies - ¿Qué acaso no tienes lengua o qué?

- Cuando dejes de parlotear como un imbécil hablaré… - Se levantó de un saltó y golpeó a Inuyasha de lleno en el rostro.

- Necesitaras más que eso para hacerme algo – sonrió con sarcasmo – Me las pagaras Sesshomaru… Y si algo le sucede a Kagome te arrancaré cada una de tus entrañas y no sabes cómo lo disfrutaré…

- Tu noviecita va estar bien idiota… Y deja esas amenazas para alguien a quien le dé miedo

Inuyasha gruñó mostrando sus colmillos y sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre Sesshomaru, está vez él estaba listo y frenó el golpe a su rostro con una de sus manos, ambos se alejaron hacia extremos separados y una vez más arremetieron.

Los dos se chocaron en medio atenazando los hombros del otro con fuerza, finalmente Sesshomaru izó a Inuyasha sobre sí mismo y lo lanzó al suelo, luego atacó con el puño pero Inuyasha rodó sobre el suelo y lo evitó; Sesshomaru rápidamente se movió a su lado para lanzar un nuevo golpe, con agilidad el menor de los hermanos detuvo su brazo y golpeó a Sesshomaru en el pecho para dejarlo en el suelo.

Era un lucha de fuerza y agilidad, era el que diera el primer golpe quien tomaba ventaja hasta que el otro logra buscar un quiebre y tomar él la delantera, mas sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar la estocada final.

- Has mejorado mucho – aceptó Sesshomaru.

- En tu honor – soltó con sarcasmo, antes de atacar una vez más, debía de terminar con esto de una vez, debía buscar a Kagome y ayudar a sus amigos, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo iban las cosas con ellos.

- Creo que ya jugamos suficiente, que empiece la verdadera fiesta – corrió desde el extremo en que se encontraba y tomó del cuello a Inuyasha hasta dejarlo extendido sobre el suelo para gran sorpresa de este – Fue un placer luchar una vez más contigo Inuyasha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Crees que correr te servirá Kagome? – preguntó mientras iba tras ella, corriendo por entre los predios de la parte trasera del instituto.

Kikyo corrió tras Kagome que la esquivaba en todo momento, se estaba comenzando a exasperar de ese jueguito aunque en un principio le había parecido divertido, en la curva de un edificio la perdió de vista.

- ¿Y ahora donde se metió? – gruñó enfadada, olfateó a su alrededor pero no logró percibir el aroma de ella – Ya estas grande para esto Kagome… ¿Por qué no sales de una vez y me enfrentas?... Pensé que estabas muy segura de ti mis…

- Ya deja de hablar – las palabras de Kikyo fueron interrumpidas por el murmullo de Kagome y cuando ésta la agarró del cabello y la lanzó hacia el lado contrario – Tienes una voz demasiado molesta "querida" – palmeó sus manos una contra el vestido que se había puesto para la graduación, uno corto y negro… Especial para la ocasión.

- Me las vas a pagar…

- Mmmm… ¿No tienes otra amenaza? – Kikyo se abalanzó contra ella y Kagome se agachó por instinto y le lanzó un golpe para devolverla al sitio del que se acababa de levantar – Tienes muy malos reflejos… Estos se ha puesto muy aburrido.

Le encantaba, simplemente le encantaba sentirse de esa manera, cuando cambiaba se sentía poderosa, la sangre corría por sus venas y todos sus sentidos se mantenían alerta. Además en esta ocasión se sentía mucho más confiada que la última vez, no podía decir que era una experta en artes marciales pero honestamente se sentía como tal.

Kikyo se levantó de inmediato y ambas se enzarzaron en una lucha más complicada que la de la última vez. Ahora no habría juegos, era todo nada y Kagome no estaba dispuesta a perder, eso de ninguna manera.

- ¿Quieres diversión querida?... Veamos qué tanta puedes soportar

Kikyo salto por encima de Kagome con rapidez, una vez estuvo tras ella la atenazó del cuello. Las imágenes de la noche que estuvo con Inuyasha, cuando este le enseño un par trucos volvieron a su cabeza y sin quedarse mucho tiempo pensando, pasó sus manos por sobre su cabeza y tomó a Kikyo de la nuca y con fuerza la pasó una vez más por sobre si misma hasta dejarla tirada a sus pies, sin darle tiempo a levantarse la tomó de un brazo y la lanzó contra una de las paredes de una de las estructuras de la escuela. Kikyo se recuperó antes de impactarse, apoyó sus pies contra la pared y se impulsó hacia Kagome, mostrando sus colmillos y uñas. Kagome la esperó sin moverse de su puesto, y cuando la tuvo cerca se agachó y luego le dio un puntapié en la espalda. Al parecer con un poco de práctica se volvía buena en estas cosas.

Mas sin embargo nada había terminado, Kikyo de nuevo arremetió y esta vez consiguió darle un golpe en el vientre y tirarla al suelo, la tomó de las piernas y la izó en el aire, Kagome apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo y con un movimiento de piernas aferró a Kikyo de las manos, dio una vuelta en el lanzó a Kikyo al otro lado. Al instante se lanzó sobre ella y la dejó inmovilizada contra el suelo, sus ojos veían prácticamente rojo, y se sentía sedienta. Su cuerpo le pedía sangre y no sabía con exactitud que era.

- Al final eres igual que yo – le dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa desde su posición sin hacer nada por moverse – Vamos Kagome hazlo… Has ganado

La presionó un poco más contra el suelo y expuso el cuello de Kikyo, solo faltaría un mordisco ahí y la muerte llegaría tarde que temprano para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tengo que ir a buscar a Kagome – dijo Inuyasha desesperado.

Una gran llamarada se extendía tras ellos, consumiendo los miles de cuerpos a sus espaldas. No había sido tan complicado como creían.

- Deben estar al otro lado de aquí… - Habló Sesshomaru luego de lanzar un cuerpo a las llamas, el fuego del gimnasio comenzaba a propagarse.

- También hay que apagar esto… No queremos quedar como ellos ¿Verdad? – dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha ignoró lo dicho por Miroku y corrió hacia el lugar que le mencionó Sesshomaru. Aun le parecía extraño el sórdido plan que había tramado su hermano. Aparentemente Sesshomaru se había aliado con Kikyo para descubrir su plan tal y como estaba planeado, en el proceso prefirió dejar que ella lo pusiera en marcha para el final dar una estocada final y acabar con lo que "No merecía habitar el mundo" según las palabras textuales de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Vamos con él? – preguntó Sango mirando el camino que había tomado Inuyasha.

- Vamos… - contestó Sesshomaru levantando un jarro de plástico en una mano junto con un encendedor en la otra.

- Esto todavía parece de película… ¿Y Kagome sabía todo esto? – preguntó una incrédula Sango.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora entendía lo que había sentido Inuyasha cuando se transformó por primera vez, comprendía cuando le hablaron sobre la sangre de los que eran como ella, en definitiva la llamaba, el poder que poseía atraía a su instinto por probarla. Atenazó a Kikyo un poco más sobre el suelo y sacó sus colmillos.

- Hay un regla que solo aprendes con la experiencia y la que los novatos siempre fallan – susurró Kikyo en su oído – El llamado de la sangre… Nunca le prestes atención – Tomó a Kagome de los hombros y la dejó debajo de ella misma con un simple y limpió movimiento… - Te lo advertí querida – sonrió y sacó sus colmillos para atacar a su cuello…

_**Ahhh… fue una verdadera odisea sacar este capítulo… no sé que tan bien me haya quedado pero espero les haya gustado. Lo que les quería contar era que este es el PENULTIMO capítulo de esta historia, así que déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias (Tengo que hacer algo con Kikyo) nos vemos la próxima semana con el gran final… Besos… abrazos… Bye…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**¡Hola!... Espero que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien, ya la noche esta sobre nuestras cabezas y que mejor que leer antes de irse a dormir. Ahora si a lo que vinimos. Primero que todo creo que ya les había dicho que este era el último capítulo de la historia así que ando con la lágrima rodando en el rostro, ya mi bebé (Fic) se termina. Así que muchas gracias a todas, por leer, por dejarme sus comentarios, por apoyarme. Gracias por tenerme paciencia cuando me tardé y lamento haberlas dejado en suspenso algunas veces (Bueno eso no **_**:P**_**). muchas gracias a todos y les dejo el final…**_

_**Cáp. 22: Depredador **_

- Hay un regla que solo aprendes con la experiencia y la que los novatos siempre fallan – susurró Kikyo en su oído – El llamado de la sangre… Nunca le prestes atención – Tomó a Kagome de los hombros y la dejó debajo de ella misma con un simple y limpió movimiento… - Te lo advertí querida – sonrió y sacó sus colmillos para atacar a su cuello…

Trató de moverse y evitar ser mordida por ella, había caído en una trampa por dejarse llevar tan fácil, era una tonta y lo más probable era que pagara por ese error.

- Tranquila… - sonrió Kikyo mientras la presionaba mas contra el suelo – No te dolerá… Bueno tal vez si querida – siseó y se desplomó contra el cuello de Kagome lista para enterrar sus colmillos en su pálido cuello

Kagome cerró los ojos y espero, cuando nada sucedió, abrió sus ojos con renovado valor y vio el rostro de Kikyo separado varios metros de ella por un fuerte brazo pasado por su cuello, desvió su mirada hacia quien la había salvado y se encontró con la mirada casi rojiza de Inuyasha.

- Sal de ahí Kagome – gruñó Inuyasha mientras alzaba a Kikyo y la arrojaba con fuerza lejos.

Kikyo rápidamente dio un par de giros en el aire y cayó de pie varios metros lejos de ellos.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome? – Rápidamente se acercó a ella ayudándola a levantarse - ¿Por qué demonios no haces lo que te digo?

- Pues…

- ¿Cómo es que escapar de ellos?

- Tal vez yo tuve algo que ver… - se escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru, Kikyo lo miró con cierta sorpresa pero de inmediato se repuso – Debí imaginarlo… Así que los hermanitos volvieron a ser los mismos de antes, no saben cuánto me alegra

- ¡Jóvenes!... ¿Qué hacen aquí?, hay un incendio en el gimnasio todos afuera – Todos giraron su mirada hacia el maestro que venía caminando hacia ellos, alertado por el sonido de sus voces.

Inuyasha maldijo la interrupción del hombre, clavó su mirada en Kikyo pues sabía que de un momento a otro ella podría hacer algo, y no se equivocó; Kikyo aprovechó la presencia del hombre y saltó hacia él quedando al frente suyo.

- Pero qué demonios – el hombre trastabillo hacia atrás ante la acción de ella y hubiera salido corriendo si antes Kikyo no lo hubiera agarrado y elevado en el suelo.

- Muy viejo pero servirá

Inuyasha saltó de inmediato hacia ella seguido por Sesshomaru, Kikyo alertada por sus movimientos tomó al hombre del cuello y lo presionó de allí.

- Se acercan el hombre se muere… - Inuyasha se detuvo y paró frente a Sesshomaru al ver que él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

- Es un simple humano, no podemos permitir que lo convierta o tendremos más problemas – le dijo Sesshomaru, pero eso no era necesario el mejor que nadie lo sabía, los nuevos en la mayoría de los casos eran impredecibles – Además de una u otra manera va a morir… - Inuyasha lo pensó unos momentos y miró a Kikyo y al hombre que estaba pálido de la impresión, es más le sorprendía que no se hubiera desmayado.

Estaba tanteando la situación, Sesshomaru tenía razón si atacaban a Kikyo el hombre moriría y si permitían que lo convirtieran ellos mismos tendrían que darle muerte. Sus ojos no se despegaron de Kikyo quien sonreía alardeando por el lío en que los había metido. Para su absoluta suerte algo llamó su atención así que dejó su posición de ataque al igual que Sesshomaru y habló.

- Ya basta Kikyo, déjalo ir él no tiene nada que ver

- Así me gusta, nada de presiones, además el maestro está muy calmado, ¿Verdad que sí? – el hombre asintió temblando - ¿Ves? Aquí todos somos… - sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió una punzada en la mano que sostenía al maestro.

En menos de un segundo soltó al hombre y se encontró con que la punzada venía del mordisco provocado por los colmillos de Kagome.

- ¡Maldita zorra! – gruñó y le lanzó un golpe a Kagome que de inmediato se movió no sin antes arrastrar al maestro tras ella.

Inuyasha una vez más tomó impulso para ir por Kikyo antes de que atacara a Kagome, pero Sesshomaru lo hizo antes de que él pudiera dar un paso.

- Hora de arreglar cuentas cariño – tomó a Kikyo del cuello y la elevó del suelo -

Inuyasha aprovechó el momento y se acerco a Kagome quien estaba un par de metros más alejada, el maestro había corrido una vez que ella lo había rescatado.

- ¿Estás bien?... Digo por…

Kagome escupió a un lado una vez más antes de mirarlo.

- Tu sangre sabe mejor… - le sonrió y se giró a ver a Kikyo y Sesshomaru - ¿Dónde están Miroku y Sango?

- Están deshaciéndose de los cuerpos – le explicó mirando de igual manera al otro par, no sabía muy bien en que pensaba Sesshomaru y porque Kikyo no reaccionaba de ninguna manera.

Se concentró un momento y trató de bloquear el olor que venía del humo del incendio, también el de la sangre que emanaba de la herida de Kikyo y finalmente halló el motivo de porque Kikyo no hacía nada para alejarse de Sesshomaru o al menos algo que hiciera efecto.

Con rapidez tomó a Kagome de la cintura y la hizo moverse hacia un lado. La persona a sus espaldas se pasó de largo pero frenó en cuanto pudo.

- Ella es…

- La dama de compañía de Kikyo… - concluyó Inuyasha, sabía bien que algo no estaban bien del todo, que había un cabo suelto y esa mujer lo era.

La mujer ya de una edad avanzada saltó tomó impulso y se abalanzó sobre ellos dos, Inuyasha de inmediato la detuvo a unos metros de Kagome y la arrojo al suelo.

- Señorita ya hice lo que me pidió – habló la mujer desde el suelo mientras donde la había dejado Inuyasha.

- ¿Esta es tu sorpresa Kikyo?... Tu dama de compañía… ¿Estas bromeando?

Kikyo sonrió y le dio un puntapié a Sesshomaru en el vientre logrando finalmente soltarse, Sesshomaru se levantó con agilidad y se acercó unos cuantos pasos a Kikyo.

- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa Kikyo? -preguntó Inuyasha sin quitar su mirada de la mujer.

- Si lo digo dejaría de serla, solo diré que Sesshomaru no fue el único que trabajó – sonrió y miró a Kagome.

Inuyasha desvió sus ojos hacia ella y de inmediato lanzó un grito cuando vio una sombra acercarse de los arboles.

- ¡Muévete Kagome! – ella miró hacia atrás encontrándose con la figura de un hombre frente a ella a menos de un metro, Inuyasha se movió con rapidez pero la doncella de Kikyo lo agarró de una pierna - ¡Kagome muévete!

Cuando reaccionó para moverse sabia que ya era muy tarde; una ráfaga de viento cruzó frente a ella y un golpe secó se escuchó a su derecha, en ese instante nadie estaba frente a ella y al costado derecho estaba un hombre tirado con un Miroku frente a él de pie.

- Al parecer hay mas – dijo Sango parándose frente a Kagome - ¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones y se giró hacia la mujer que ya se ponía de pie. Una segunda presencia lo atrajo hacia su costado y el ataque se abalanzó sobre él, un segundo personaje entró al juego, Inuyasha apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque de la doncella y el recién llegado. Lanzó a la mujer a un lado y atacó al hombre, mas una vez más la mujer le golpeó por la espalda y el hombre por el frente, se recuperó en un instante y una nueva arremetida por parte de ambos vino, bloqueó al hombre y para su suerte escuchó el crujir de los huesos tras él, dio un leve vistazo y se encontró con Sango quien clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la doncella despedazándola en el acto. Le la gracias con un leve gesto, a él no le gustaba atacar mujeres.

- Sango por favor cuida a Kagome – le pidió Inuyasha.

- No tienes ni que decirlo – se acercó a la joven que miraba con cierta sorpresa en cadáver hecho polvo de la mujer – Kagome concéntrate, estoy segura que hay muchos más cerca

Kagome asintió y miró a su amiga, ella tenía razón, no sabía porque estaba tan distraída, todo la estaba tomando por sorpresa. Así que de la misma manera que Sango se enfocó en su alrededor.

Finalmente cinco más aparecieron, Sango se hizo al lado de Kagome y para cuando las atacaron ambas estaban listas. Inuyasha dio un último golpe a su atacante y lo volvió de inmediato, Miroku también lo hizo y fueron por los otros.

Kagome jamás en su vida se imaginó llegar a tener una lucha de este tipo, sabía que no estaba preparada pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no resultar una molestia, finalmente luego de unos minutos se acoplo a la lucha con el tipo que le había tocado. Él era grande y desproporcionadamente llenó de músculos, eso en lugar de ser una desventaja le ayudaba, pues el hombre era menos ágil a la hora de lograr asestarle un golpe, aunque para ella era más difícil propinarle uno que de verdad surtiera efecto. Mas en un momento vio su oportunidad, el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y con rapidez saltó sobre su cabeza y se aferró a su cuello, apoyó sus pies en el suelo inclinando al hombre hacia atrás. Su campo de visión hacia el frente se posibilitó y vio como Sesshomaru e Inuyasha giraban el cuello de dos hombres hacia un lado, de inmediato y por mero instinto los imitó, ejerciendo mas fuerza de la requerida volteó el cuello del hombre un fuerte crujido se dejó oír pero logró reponerse con rapidez.

Inuyasha la miró y notó que soltaba un poco de aire, al parecer estaba aliviado de saber que no le estaba yendo tan mal, quedaba tan solo un hombre que al parecer había adoptado el puesto de cuidar a Kikyo, a si que Sesshomaru se enfrentaba a él tratando de llegar a ella, pero el hombre le daba la pelea.

Finalmente Sesshomaru logró inmovilizar al hombro y solo era cuestión de darle el golpe de gracia, mas sin embargo Kikyo saltó sobre el a su espalda y sacó sus colmillos para hundirlos en su cuello.

- ¡Sesshomaru! – Inuyasha corrió con rapidez los pocos metros que los separaban y separó a Kikyo de él.

Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha y luego continuó donde lo habían detenido, le giró al cuello al hombre y lo dejó caer al suelo en una lluvia de cenizas.

Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Inuyasha que ahora era quien luchaba con Kikyo. Saltó por sobre éste y se abalanzó contra ella y la tomó del cuello dejándola como minutos antes.

- Creo que ya somos los dos los cansados de ti, solo que a diferencia de mi hermano Kikyo, a mi no me molesta golpear a una zorra como tu cuando se lo merece

- Entonces hazlo Sesshomaru… Demuestra que tan…

Un crujido interrumpió las palabras de Kikyo para siempre.

- Kagome… - musitó Inuyasha sorprendido al verla soltar el cuerpo de Kikyo que cayó al suelo y se hizo polvo.

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome frente a él y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Inuyasha corrió hacia y miró a la joven que solo tenia sus ojos puestas en las cenizas de lo que quedaba de Kikyo.

- Kagome…

- Yo… no debí hacerlo

- Tranquila… - Inuyasha la abrazó y la alejó del lugar, miró a Miroku y a Sango quienes asintieron, una seña para decirle que ellos se encargarían de organizar todo; así que sin más se llevó a Kagome de lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Al parecer el incendio se origino debido a un escape de gas proveniente de la cafetería de la escuela, afortunadamente todos las personas en el interior salieron ilesas. Esa es todo la información desde aquí volvemos a estudio._

- Y así acaba todo – dijo Miroku mientras apagaba la televisión - ¿Cómo está Kagome?

- Creo que bien, solo quedó sorprendida por su propia acción, creo que no pensó que fuera ella quien matara a Kikyo

- No fue la única sorprendida, creo que todos quedamos de una pieza en cuanto vimos que arrancaba la cabeza de Kikyo de su cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca…

- Yo también me sorprendí, pero Kagome me ha dado tantas sorpresas desde que la convertimos que si lo pensamos detenidamente era lo mas lógico

- Bueno sí, Kikyo le hizo la vida prácticamente imposible… Se lo tenía bien merecido - apoyó Miroku - ¿Y qué me dices de Sesshomaru?

- No lo sé, desde que se fue no lo he visto más… Esperemos a que aparezca

- ¿Segura que todo está bien Kagome?

- Estoy bien Sango – Kagome sonrió pues era la enésima vez que escuchaba esa pregunta – Sé que me sorprendí demasiado cuando hice lo que hice y honestamente ni siquiera recuerdo por qué o cuándo decidí hacerlo, solo pasó

- Bueno creo que el por qué lo sabemos todos… En fin dejemos de pensar en eso y mejor dime que es lo que estás haciendo desde que llegué – le preguntó, pues no hacía más que verla abrir y cerrar cajones mientras metía varias cosas dentro de una bolsa.

- Oh… Pues estoy sacando todos los cuadernos, no quiero saber nada de ellos, así que se los voy a llevar a mi hermano… Tal vez el encuentre algo productivo que hacer con ellos.

- Vaya Kagome, eres casi alérgica al estudio – se burló Sango.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hola… - Kagome bajó el libro que leía y miró a Inuyasha que acababa de entrar en la biblioteca.

- Eh… Hola – saludó de la misma manera y siguió leyendo su libro.

- ¿Qué lees? – una vez más despegó su mirada del libro, dio un vistazo a la portada, ¿Acaso Inuyasha se había golpeado la cabeza?

- Eh… Una novela de… ¿No ves el titulo? – preguntó contrariada – Estas muy raro Inuyasha… ¿Estás enfermo? – puso su mano sobre la frente de él y se dio cuenta que su temperatura era normal, es más, ellos no se enfermaban.

- ¿Yo?... Pero si la que esta rara eres tu

- ¿Yo? ¿Y de dónde demonios sacas eso? Soy la misma de siempre, el raro eres tú, me tratas como si estuviera invalida… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¡Te lo dije Inuyasha! – se escuchó el grito de Miroku desde abajo.

- Eres tú la rara, no has hecho nada durante todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?... Sé que quieres hablar acerca de lo que sucedió el día del incendio

- ¿Hablar? – ella sabía bien que le estaba hablando de lo de Kikyo, eso había sucedido hace por lo menos un par de semanas - ¿De qué? Sino no hago nada nuevo es porque estoy descansando de estudio, acabo de graduarme quiero solo relajarme, lo que hacía antes era estudiar, ir donde Sango, a estudiar… Solo estudiaba…

- Así que solo estas descansando – repitió Inuyasha un tanto inseguro - ¿No te sientes…

- Creo que el que necesita hablar es otro – Kagome dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha tomándole las manos – Escúchame, tal vez me sentí un poco cohibida extraña por haber acabado con Kikyo, pero ya pasó, siendo honestos se lo merecía y creo que solo lo hice por puro instinto, me cansé de que pusiera en medio de ambos siempre… Nos merecemos un respiro… ¿No crees?

- Kagome – Inuyasha la abrazo, tal vez ella tenía razón y era él quien necesitaba escucharla decir eso.

Estaba preocupado y como no estarlo, Kagome era sensible y delicada y pensó que lo que había hecho había sido un simple acto reflejo, un impulso provocado por lo que eran. Pero al parecer su Kagome había madurado y él era el paranoico.

- ¿Más tranquilo ahora? – Pasó las manos por el cuello de Inuyasha y le dio un beso en los labios – Te amo

- También yo – una vez más se inclinó y atrapó sus labios con exigencia, la recostó en el mueble una vez que tiró el molesto libro al suelo, no le interesaba que estaba leyendo.

- ¡Ah no!... No van a hacer eso aquí… se van a otro lado – les gritó Miroku cuando pasó frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, de inmediato ambos se separaron.

- Miroku… - lo llamó Inuyasha sin levantarse de encima de Kagome.

- Bien me convenciste… Me voy con Sango

- En que íbamos… - Kagome sonrió y atrajo el rostro de Inuyasha al suyo para besarlo una vez más.

- Kagome…

- ¿Si? – un casi ronroneo salió de sus labios cuando se acomodó sobre la cama para mirar a Inuyasha los ojos - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un poco más seria al ver la expresión de él.

- Estaba pensando en que… - acarició la espalda desnuda de ella mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para decir lo que pensaba, la idea que le rondaba la cabeza hace días – No sé cómo decirlo, estuve pensando y creo que… Que tal vez tu y yo… Que sería bueno que…

- ¿No me estás pidiendo matrimonio verdad? – se sentó de inmediato enrollándose en la sabana para cubrir su desnudez.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Matrimonio? – la imitó con rapidez – Yo hablaba de irnos, irnos ya del país a vivir juntos… Solos – explicó, Kagome se sonrojó por lo que había pensado y soltó una risa nerviosa - ¿Tu quieres que nos casemos?

- ¿Casarnos?... No, pero que estás diciendo – lo empujó del hombro mientras reía nerviosamente, logrando que él se cayera de cama - ¡Lo siento!... ¿Estás bien? – Se inclinó por el costado de la cama mirada a un Inuyasha desnudo en el suelo – Lo siento

- Bueno y que dices…

- ¿De qué?

- Irnos Kagome, sé que Miroku se quedará con Sango pero tu y yo podemos irnos creo que sería lo mejor

- Bueno pues…

- ¡Ya volví!... Inuyasha te esperan aquí abajo

- ¡No molestes Miroku! Entonces qué me dices Kagome – se levantó y volvió a la cama al lado de ella.

- Pues… Tal vez tengas que convencerme un poco… - Kagome lo empujó hacia la cama y luego se subió sobre él – Aunque no creo que te sea muy fácil

- Lo intentaré – pasó sus manos por la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí, para besarla profundamente.

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros mientras bajaba con un caminó de besos por el cuello de Inuyasha. Claro que se iría con él, si él era el motivo de todo en su vida, él era el amor de su vida y no lo dejaría ni aunque el cielo cayera sobre ellos. Inuyasha soltó un ronco gemido cuando Kagome se sentó sobre él, las cálidas paredes de Kagome lo envolvían y su humedad lo excitaba.

Tomó sus caderas con fuerza mientras la hacía contonearse sobre él, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, cuando sintió que no aguantaría mas la giró para dejarla bajó él y empujó con más fuerza hasta que sintió que explotaba en su interior.

- Eso fue rápido Inuyasha – sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

- Necesitó una respuesta rápida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cuídate mucho y llámame en cuanto estén instalados – le dijo Sango mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Claro que te llamaré hay un par de cositas que tienes que contarme – le dijo con cierta picardía mientras daba un vistazo a Miroku que hablaba con Inuyasha.

- _Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 714 con destino Londres._

- Eh… Claro – Sango se sonrojó y Kagome no creyó vivir para ver eso, así que simplemente le dio un abrazo y fue se despidió por última vez de su familia.

Eso era lo que más le dolía de irse, su familia, aunque no era un adiós definitivo sabia que llegaría el día que lo fuera.

- Te quiero mucho mamá – le dijo antes de darle un abrazo – Cuídense mucho

- Claro que sí hija, ustedes también, ven a visitarnos y llámanos

- Kagome… - la llamó Inuyasha desde la fila de abordaje.

- Nos vemos enano – le revolvió el cabello a su hermano luego de darle un abrazo y luego alcanzó a Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué te parece? – encendió la luz del lugar.

- Wow… - soltó Kagome sorprendida, al encontrarse con la hermosa sala, del hermoso departamento que Inuyasha había comprado; dejó la maleta caer al suelo y dio un nuevo vistazo.

El lugar era increíble, la sala era de color blanco, unos muebles negros estaban frente a una chimenea y una tv estaba empotrada en la pared, encima de la chimenea. Amplios ventanales a un costado daban una hermosa del Tower Bridge y también se podía apreciar el Big Ben.

- Esto es hermoso Inuyasha – se acercó a él y lo abrazó – Es simplemente perfecto… ¿No costó mucho?

- Esas preguntas no se hacen… - Sonrió y la llevó para que viera el resto de la casa.

El departamento era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, contaba con dos habitaciones, un estudio, cocina, tres baños, la sala de estar y aparte de eso una bella terraza para observar las hermosas noches londinenses. Cuando finalmente se instalaron en la que sería su casa por varios años Inuyasha la llevó a la terraza.

- La vista es magnífica…

- Londres es una de las ciudades que ofrece el mejor espectáculo nocturno, pero tendrías que ver las Vegas… - Kagome se apoyó contra el balcón e Inuyasha se puso tras ella pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

- ¿Qué sigue ahora? – se atrevió a preguntar Kagome, tenía esa duda hace tiempo, vivirán por demasiado tiempo, y no sabía que harían durante todo eso.

- No pienses demasiado en eso, tu puedes empezar a estudiar yo tengo ciertos planes de inversión del dinero que tengo, debo hacer que dure y por el momento creo que podemos… - la giró entre sus brazos y se tomó un poco de tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó contrariada.

- Pues que… Bueno…

- ¿Si? – y ahora que sorpresa le daría.

- ¿Ahora si te casarías conmigo? – Kagome quedó de una pieza ante la propuesta, era cierto que una vez había pensado que le iba a pedir y se había equivocado, pero ahora que se lo pedía quedaba de una pieza.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – pudo finalmente articular una frase coherente.

- Pues no compraría esto por tan solo una broma – se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un pequeño cofre con una argolla en el interior, esta vez Kagome quedó helada – ¿Qué dices?...

- Yo… ¡Claro que sí!

Kagome sonrió y se le lanzó encima, Inuyasha trastabilló por la sorpresa y cayó sobre una silla colocada en la terraza.

- Sí me quiero casar contigo – Inuyasha sonrió y tomó la mano de Kagome para deslizar la argolla en su dedo anular – Te amo…

- También yo Kagome

Le dio un abrazo antes de besarla. Finalmente las cosas sonreían para ellos, no era cuestión de mirar al mañana era cuestión de vivir el presente, día a día, momento a momento. La clave de todo era el amor, lo demás vendría a su propio tiempo y ellos tenían de sobra para esperar.

- ¡Tengo que llamar a Sango! – Se separó de él y entró corriendo a la casa - ¡Y a mi madre!... ¡Me voy a casar!

Inuyasha sonrió y se levantó de un tirón para seguirla adentro.

- Kagome… Luego llamas, hagamos algo más interesante…

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Juguemos al depredador…

- ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome soltó una carcajada y luego los suaves gemidos se perdieron entre el sonido de las campanadas del Big ben.

_**¡Nooo!... Voy a llorar **_**T.T** _**¿Se acabó?... La verdad es que sí, pero no… Aun queda por finiquitar algunas cosas de otros personajes, así que la próxima semana les traeré el epilogo y luego ahí sí… ¡Se acabó!... Una vez más muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para el epilogo. Ahora sí, que pasen buena noche, que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Abrazos, besos y ahora si me voy a jugar con Inu al Depredador… Bye….**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**¡Hola!... Espero que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien y que les terminé de ir de igual manera. Como ya obviamente saben hoy es jueves y como lo prometido es deuda, les traje el epilogo de esta historia, es lo último que veremos de ella. Les agradezco muchísimo a todas por el apoyo, por apoyarme, sacando un momentico de su tiempo para leer esta historia que se fue construyendo paso a paso. Una vez más muchas gracias y aquí les dejo el epilogo de depredador.**_

_**Epilogo: Hasta la eternidad**_

- ¿Estás segura que todo estará bien? – volvió preguntar una vez a su amiga.

- Claro que sí Kagome – le aseguró Sango, tratando de tranquilizarla por la pantalla del chat.

- Es que yo leí un libro en el que…

- ¡Deja de leer novelas!... ¿Cuánto de lo que has leído en ellas ha resultado cierto?

- Pues…

- Kagome – le dijo en tono amenazante – Mira… Estas en Londres hace tan solo un par de meses… Porque no sales a conocer… A disfrutar, en lugar de estar como una paranoica en la casa

- Bueno… Esta bien yo dejaré de preocuparme…

- ¡Y también tienes que decirle a Inuyasha!

- Aun no puedo hacerlo

- ¿Cómo que no Kagome?, tienes que hacerlo

- Ahora no puedo hacerlo porque no está aquí Sango… - la miró con reproche a través de la cámara – Y mejor te dejo… Hablamos otro día saludes a todos

Y finalmente luego de sus despedidas formales ambas se desconectaron, Kagome cerró la laptop y se levantó para ir a la cocina… No es que la comida de allí le apeteciera demasiado pero a veces la ayudaba a calmar la ansiedad, justo lo que estaba padeciendo en ese momento.

- Tienes que calmarte Kagome no es tan difícil – miró el reloj que estaba en la sala, 5:45 de la tarde; Inuyasha siempre llegaba a las seis, o a menos las últimas semanas desde que había decidido hacer unas pequeñas inversiones para solventar el futuro.

Decidió que lo mejor era matar el tiempo haciendo alguna otra cosa, así que decidió sentarse en el sofá con un paquete de patatas para ver televisión. Lo que si había en Londres era variedad televisiva. Para cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse con suavidad se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida.

- Te desperté… Lo siento… últimamente estas durmiendo mucho Kagome… - dejó la chamarra negra que había usado en la mañana sobre uno de los sofás y fue hasta donde ella – Si no fuera porque sé que es muy poco probable diría que estas enferma…

- No, solo estoy un poco cansada.

- ¿Saliste hoy? – le preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de las patatas de la bolsa.

- Mmm... No, estuve hablando con Sango por chat, gané la apuesta Sango y Miroku son novios ya

- Así que Sango le prestó atención a Miroku

- Eso fue demasiado cruel Inuyasha, Miroku es amigo tuyo

- Sí… pero es un pervertido… En fin Sango es la del problema no yo – se recostó en el sofá y subió los pies hasta la mesita del frente, en cuanto vio la mirada que le lanzó Kagome los bajo con rapidez.

- ¿Sabes que quiero Inuyasha? – Kagome se recostó en su pecho y comenzó a hacer círculos en su vientre con uno de sus dedos.

- Creo que…

- Quiero trufas de chocolate… - levantó su rostro y lo directo a la cara con los ojitos brillantes de deseo… por chocolate, para la desilusión de Inuyasha.

- ¿Trufas?... – preguntó como si no lo pudiera creer, mas sin embargo al ver los ojos de Kagome supo que ella no bromeaba.

- Esta bien… No compramos cuando salimos al supermercado la semana pasada…

- Eso fue la semana pasada

- Pero entonces… - Kagome sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Bien… Vamos por ellas… Es raro que te antojes de esas cosas… Estas segura de que te sientes bien Kagome…

- Bueno yo… - sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no se atrevió a levantarse, aun escuchaba las palabras de Sango – Sí hay algo que debo decirte…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dejó la chamarra en su puesto y volvió a su lado – Kagome… ¿Sucedió algo?

- La verdad es que… Yo hace poco me di cuenta que…

- ¿De qué?

- No te dije antes porque estaba asustada… Había leído ese libro y bueno… A ella no le fue muy bien… Claro que ella era humana y…

- ¿Kagome de que estás hablando?... ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿De qué te enteraste?

- Me di cuenta de que… Bueno de que… - Movió sus manos alrededor de su barriga, porque era tan difícil y por qué Inuyasha no usaba su inteligencia para descifrar lo que ella le decía.

- ¿Estás gorda? – preguntó con duda.

- ¡No!... ¿Estoy gorda? – preguntó alarmada - ¡No!... No es eso… Bueno no todavía, no mucho… El caso es que tu y yo… Bueno vamos a…

- ¿A qué?... – La instó, se estaba mareando de tantas vueltas que ella le daba al asunto.

- ¡Vamos a ser padres!

- ¿Vamos a ser padres? – no digirió la noticia hasta un par de segundos después - ¡Padres!... ¿Estas… - Kagome asintió con cierta turbación en su rostro - ¡Kagome, vamos a ser papás! – Finalmente soltó una carcajada de la felicidad y estrujó a Kagome entre sus brazos - ¡Oh!... ¿No te lastime verdad?... – Le preguntó a lo que ella negó con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Desde que cuando sabes?... No, no ¿Cuánto tienes?... Ah eso es prácticamente lo mismo… ¿Qué es?..., No importa, lo que importa es que es mi hijo, bueno… Nuestro hijo… ¡Un hijo!

- Ya colmaté – encerró sus manos entre las suyas y lo detuvo en el asiento – Te traeré agua…

- No… No puedes caminar… Yo traigo mi agua, ¡No!... No quiero agua – se devolvió antes de salir de la sala y se sentó con ella – A menos de que quieras agua – Se levantó una vez mas y Kagome lo sentó.

- Tranquilo no quiero nada, estoy bien… Al menos mejor que tu…

- ¿Mejor que yo?... vamos donde un doctor… Vamos donde…

- Inuyasha… Era broma – Kagome se rió ante la actitud de Inuyasha de verdad estaba loco,

¿Quién diría que ser padre cambiaría tanto al siempre serio y centrado Inuyasha?

_Tiempo después.-.-.-.-.-_

- ¡Esa fue la última caja! –

Se escuchó el grito desde la sala, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, siguió pasando con lentitud las fotografías del álbum, el tiempo parecía congelado en ellas, miles de bellos momentos.

- Kagome… Ya… ¿Qué tienes ahí? – cerró la puerta tras él y fue a sentarse a su lado en el centro del cuarto vacío.

- El álbum de fotografías…

- Oh ya lo recuerdo, dijiste que llevarías uno desde el día en que nos mudamos a Londres.

Dio un vistazo a la página en que estaba y reconoció las fotos de su boda hace varios años atrás. Más adelante encontraron unas fotografías de cuando Miroku y Sango fueron a visitarlos.

- ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo no? – Kagome sonrió y se adelantó un par de páginas. Aunque para ellos su imagen prevalecía en el tiempo, no lo hacia su alma y su corazón, todos los días había algo nuevo para experimentar y mucho mas ahora.

- Mamá, papá… preguntan los de la mudanza si no hay nada para sacar – Ambos despegaron su vista del álbum para encontrarse con un joven de alrededor de 14 años.

- Eso es todo Yasha – le dijo su padre mientras ayudaba a levantar a Kagome – Ve por tu hermana y…

- ¿Viendo el álbum familiar? – Preguntó acercándose a ambos, Kagome le extendió el gran libro color blanco a su hijo – Todo sigue igual de hermoso que ayer…

- Ay mamá eres una sentimental – dijo el joven mientras tomaba el objeto en sus manos sin abrirlo.

- Respeta a tu madre Yasha – le dijo ella misma antes de jalarle las orejas – Puede que nos veamos cercanos a la edad pero aun tengo mas años de experiencia que tu.

- Papá…

- Olvídalo… No provoques a tu madre… - le dijo Inuyasha siguiendo a Kagome – Te esperamos abajo, yo voy tu hermana.

- Humm… Padres – suspiró una vez que la puerta se cerró tras él; luego dio un vistazo al álbum hasta encontrar su fotografía favorita. Su cumpleaños número diez, en la foto estaba su bella madre a la cual sus amigos perseguían en algunas ocasiones, su padre, el hombre que más admiraba en todo el mundo y su pequeña hermana, que apenas tenía unos meses en la fotografía pero que ya tenía cerca de cinco años.

- ¡Yasha nos vamos!... – Escuchó la voz de su padre llamarlo desde el primer piso.

- ¡Voy! – Cerró el álbum y bajo corriendo con él en sus manos, abajo el auto de la mudanza salía y sus padres subían algunas cosas al maleta del carro, abrió la puerta y se sentó en la parte de atrás con su hermana.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó la inteligente y hermosa niña de cinco años, cabellos azabaches mirada castaña, la viva imagen de su madre, en contraste con él que era la imagen de su padre.

- La historia de la familia – respondió mientras le mostraba las fotografías.

- Bien creo que eso es todo… - cerró la maleta del auto luego de acomodar la ultima maleta, pasó sus manos por la cintura de Kagome y le dio un beso esperando no ser sorprendidos por sus hijos – Te amo… Mucho más que ayer…

- También yo…

- ¡Papá, mamá! – se escuchó el estruendo de una carcajada al interior del carro, miró y encontró a su hija mirándolos por el vidrio trasero.

- Mejor vamos – Kagome sonrió antes de darle un nuevo beso – Dejémoslo para inaugurar el cuarto.

- ¡Mamá hasta aquí se escuchó! - dijo Yasha sin voltear a verlos.

– Vamos a la nueva casa niños – Dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba

Kagome sonrió y caminó hasta al asiento del copiloto; esta era la cuarta vez que se mudaban, primero se marcharon de Japón, llegaron a Londres donde se quedaron para el nacimiento de su hijo mayor Yasha, luego se habían marchado a los Estado Unidos y ahora se marchaban de Holanda. ¿A dónde?

A la bella y antigua Escocia. No era un nuevo comienzo, no iban a un nuevo hogar, porque su hogar no era uno de ladrillo y concreto, su hogar era uno del alma, hasta que el fin de los tiempos llegara… hasta la eternidad.

_**¡Se acabo!... **_T.T_**; Ahh… siempre es difícil dejar un proyecto de este tipo. Espero les haya gustado, lo que quería mostrar era como vivirían Inuyasha y Kagome con el tiempo y mostrar que no han estado perdiendo el tiempo… Jajaja xD. En fin déjenme sus últimos comentarios sobre esta historia. Una vez más miles de gracias a todas… Besos y abrazos… Bye…**_


End file.
